Carousel
by Anadabyel
Summary: All Human- High School could be heaven or hell for new student Bella, but after a chance meeting with school studs Jasper and Edward her luck may change. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Carousel- Jasper and Bella and Edward are the pair of three again, don't like it, don't read it. I like complicated stories and I love the relationship that happens to be a three way it's fascinating to me. 

_**Life can be heaven and hell. Bella is the new girl at Forks High School (gee, I wonder where I got that idea?) Jasper and Edward are the most popular boys in school who have been waiting for a girl like Bella. If she takes them up on their offer she will be one lucky girl. **_

**Although I have changed the characters around to suit my purposes, like they are all human and really 18 years old. I've added a few more characters because in Fan Fiction you can take shall we say liberties....**

Chapters are named from the album Buckcherry 15 and any other title I deem appropriate from that awesome band. No real reason, it didn't inspire the story although I do freakin love Buckcherry.

_**Dur notice~~** I own nothing of the characters of Twilight, but I bet you can guess who does._

**Story- Carousel, A story by Anadabyel**

Chapter 1 Onset

My mom was an idiot.

Shit you'd think I had taken the Lord's name in vain when I told her I didn't want to try out for cheer leading. I just wanted to write. When a boy from school asked me to the prom and I turned him down she almost swallowed her tongue when she chocked on her beer after I told her.

"Are you crazy? A boy asks you out you go." That was her dating advice to me.

Never mind that I knew that boy was asking me as a dare from his friends because they needed to get laid by the end of the month or some motorcycle was going to be up for grabs. A moronic obsession with the the movie American Pie. Boys my age are morons.

I just ignored her and went to my haven. My bedroom. Where I could be surrounded by true heroines, Jane Eyre, Jo March, and Moll Flanders. To listen to my friends the Bronte sisters and William Shakespeare tell me there stories of strong and beautiful women.

Out of nowhere, my mom decided that getting married to some random guy she met at a party was a great idea, and I decided it was time to live with my displaced father in Forks Washington to finish high school. I wasn't giving anything up by moving there from Phoenix. I had no close friends and frankly my mother was useless.

That was my junior year and my final year at Mesa Verde High School in Phoenix, Arizona.

I actually liked my dad a lot. Although I'd only know him a few years. He was quiet like me and kind.

Apparently the wildest thing he ever did was date and impregnate my mom. They never got married.

Mom ran from him as soon as she found out she was pregnant and didn't tell Charlie about me until I was almost fourteen. She needed money when I was injured in a car accident that left me in the hospital for two weeks without health insurance.

Waking up in the hospital to a man who was telling me I was his daughter. How sorry _he _was for not finding me sooner and being a real father. He seemed devastated by the realization that he had a child and had never known. It broke my heart for him.

I felt truly loved by him.

As for Mommy Dearest Renee it didn't even occur to her to feel guilty. She's always been a bitch like that.

She just assumed that she had every right to act the way she did. To keep my father from me, and his only child from him. My father and I never discussed it, but disgust clouded our opinion of her.

Renee and I had a strained relationship anyway, and this just broke our relationship completely. She was never the person I thought she should be and I was never going to live up to her expectations of what she thought a daughter should be.

Charlie on the other hand was a good man I could see that right away, and physically it was like looking into a mirror when I saw him. All the features I could never place or recognize with my mother's family finally had their origin. I looked just like him. Large brown eyes, dark brown hair with a twinge of red in it and soft curls, a heart shaped face. It gave me a feeling a comfort and belonging I never had before. My mother with her light red hair and blue eyes with a narrow face, we didn't look like we related in the least.

After that Charlie and I spent a lot of time together. Summer vacations any school breaks and holidays I was with my father.

He mostly came to Phoenix to see me, or we would meet in California were his family, now my extended family lived. I only went to Forks once before I moved there. It was pretty uneventful for me. I met some of Charlie's friends from the Reservation and his deputies.

Finally after my mom's moronic wedding and the last day of my junior year, I set out to move to Forks.

Charlie waited patiently for me as I walked down the tarmac to the baggage claim area. He seemed to so scared. I wasn't really sure what I should do, and then without warning her brought me into his chest and hugged me. It was tight and cumbersome but I never felt so loved and comfortable in my entire life. It felt like I had finally come home. We both started crying and stood there making people walk around us for who knows how long.

"You don't know how happy this makes me Bella." Charlie whispered into the top of my head.

"Me too dad. Me too." I sobbed into his chest. I decided I needed to break away from my pain in the ass demeanor and refer to him as dad. I had never called my mom anything but Renee, but calling him dad felt right and good.

"I love you little girl." He said when he pulled away to look into my eyes. We both were wishing he had been there when I was a little girl. We had both missed so much. Finally the feeling of being loved gave me something I never felt before, safe and confident.

We drove the next two hours from Seattle to Forks in almost complete silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it felt secure. We just kept looking at each other and smiling.

My bedroom had been my dad's home office but he quickly tried to make it livable for me and mostly for what he thought a girl would like. He had it painted pink, which I hated and he quickly agreed to paint it again. Dad and I decided to do it together. A nice brown and a light blue, amazingly they were favorite colors of both of ours.

I stayed with him in the living room late into the evening every night my first month. We just talked about my life and his life and all the little things we should have known about one another.

That first month in Forks was nice and comfortable. I wondered around town and got lost. I didn't panic. How one gets lost in this small of a town I don't know but I managed. I kept to myself, but I always enjoyed watching people, so I was content.

I had found a friend in one of my dad's best friends children. Jacob Black is a year younger than me but was mature and sweet. We enjoyed spending time together. He introduced me all over La Push and even showed me the town of Forks. He was able to do what many had not or I was unwilling to let, he got me come out of my shell and make me laugh. He was sweet and I finally felt like I had a friend.

When I explained to my dad about my getting lost he was compelled to arm me. Pepper spray. If the condiment aerosol was necessary I was hoping to already be down the street and calling 911. But I digress.

"How much you wanna bet I spray myself in the face?" I told Jacob on the phone.

"I am staying up wind from you from here on out. Damn, of course if he gave you a gun you would have already shot yourself in the foot." Jacob dead panned back.

My old high school started it's summer late and Forks High School started it's school year earlier, so my summer was at a close beginning the next day.

It would be nice to get into a school habit, but tonight Jacob wanted to take me to Port Angeles and spend our last night before my first day at school enjoying ourselves. He was wavering on coming to FHS or staying on the reservation.

When we got to town we went a little Italian restaurant to eat dinner before we went to a movie where he recognized some kids from Forks at two other tables across the dining room.

There were nine of them. Four at one table and five at another. Fighting and arguing with one another. They genuinely seemed to dislike one another.

Jacob smiled when the table of five would rag on the table of four. I looked at him questioning his laughter and Jacob started to tell me about the people occupying the tables just feet away.

"Okay, the table with four, that's James' crew, he's an idiot. James is the one with the pony tail, his girlfriend is the redhead her name is....shit I can't remember, anyway their two friends Laurent, the black guy, and Mike Newton the other blond guy who looks seriously pissed. That's just how he looks all the time." Jacob started laughing at the look on Mike's face.

"The other table is Edward and Jasper's crew, them I can stomach a lot better. They at least have personalities and can kick some serious ass. " I couldn't help but smile at him. For some reason he didn't want to admit he admired these boys. But it was evident in his eyes how much he liked them.

When I looked over at that table full of boys, I was dumbfounded suddenly by two of them. One with auburn literally almost bronze colored hair it was so messy it would hold a title of sex hair he was devastating looking, and a blond with curly locks surrounding the face of an angel.

Oh dear God, if I could have I would have swallowed my own tongue. I had an instant bad feeling in the pit of my stomach about my reaction to these two boys.

Luckily Jacob seemed to just think I was more fascinated by their interaction with the other table.

"It's stupid because they are all jocks and play on the same fuckin football and basketball team," Jacob shook his head and continued his chuckles. "They hate each other. They all play the same sports, all the same girls are after them, they act more like each other than anyone else. But they hate each other."

"Why?" I asked still confused at all the interactions between the two groups.

"Well I think, do not quote me, James tried to get with one of Edward and Jasper's girls."

"Their Girls? What are they pimps?" I tried my hand at sarcasm, Jacob was not helping me understand anything.

Give me the names of the boys at the other table, I wanted to scream at him. Who was the blond one! Now! Who is one with the auburn hair! Now! I wanted to ask but I didn't want to piss Jacob off.

He looked up at me shocked. Apparently my sweet personality couldn't possibly understand what a pimp was.

Good lord, seriously?

"No. I think it was Edward's sister or something." He drawled out his answer. "The guys at the other table are Edward, he's the one who is wearing green." Not only was he wearing green but his eyes were the most gorgeous green I had ever seen.

Jacob couldn't say anything about their looks without giving up his hold on his heterosexual bias the fact that the boys were also unbelievably beautiful was not going to go unnoticed by me. That was the real reason the boys at the other table hated them. Ordinary versus inhumanly handsome. At least two of them were.

"Who are the rest of them," I demanded, he cocked an eyebrow at me. I wanted to just ask about the blond at the end of the table the one who barley spoke. "Jealous? I have to know these things before I start school tomorrow." I smiled innocently at Jacob. He didn't buy it but grinned and shrugged.

"Alright, these are not the guys you wanna hook up with Ms. Swan." He leaned into talk lower to me. "But, Garrett and Emmett are the other brunettes, Emmett's the huge guy." I nodded, he continued, "Ben is the short guy, and Jasper is the blond one not getting involved."

Oh thank you! I screamed in my head.

Jasper. Edward. Jasper. Edward. Two names I burned into my brain.

As if he heard my mental mantra Jasper looked up and then over to our table, and directly into my eyes.

As if frozen I could not look away from those smoky blue eyes.

Jasper looked towards Jacob and lifted his chin in recognition and then back to me. Jacob returned the gesture. I was suddenly hyper aware of my inability to stay invisible.

With that exchange the other members of Jasper's table all looked toward Jacob and me.

"Hey Jake, man, how you doin?" Emmett stood and started walking over to us.

Emmett was huge! He resembled a grizzly bear, only with a sweet smile and dimples.

I noticed that Jasper had leaned back in his chair so he could see around Emmett to see me.

"Fuckin, Black you on a date with a white girl?" The boy named James yelled over everyone's head in the restaurant.

I was immediately furious for Jacob. Although, James' table broke out guffaws, Jasper's friends were immediately defensive and apparently had every intention of protecting Jacob. So was I.

Racist piece of shit. I thought.

Without even realizing it I took a piece of garlic bread and flung it at James' head hitting him square in the face.

The shock on James' face was priceless. But the hysterical laughter from all the boys from Edward and Jasper's table including Jacob made me smile at my immature behavior. Jacob just leaned over to me.

"You are too funny Swan." Jacob said.

While all this was taking place James was furious and so was his girlfriend who was throwing daggers at me while they started to get up to leave. Edward and Jasper's friends all broke out into laughter and applause for me.

Emmett had come around to my side of the table lifting my arm and checking it at if he were a doctor.

"Baby, where has this arm been?" He asked me with a smile and a wink. "We need this little angel on the field with us." He yelled to his friends at the other table.

My face must have blushed about four different shades of red when the rest of the table came over sit by Jacob and me.

Pulling up chairs and laughing at the retreating James' crew I was suddenly in a totally alien experience. The center of attention.

"Who is this lovely lady you are with Jake?" Edward asked, winking at me.

"You guys, I would like to meet Bella Swan, the newest senior at Forks High School, also, the only child of our illustrious police chief." Jacob said gesturing to me and resting his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He would know this was horribly uncomfortable for me.

In the past few months Jacob had been trying in vain to get me to come out of my shell. He said me being so shy made no sense. He never explained his reasoning for his opinion.

Jasper had pushed Emmett over slightly and had taken up seating directly to my right.

"Where are you from, beautiful?" Jasper asked. Can a voice drip with honey?

"Um, Phoenix." I bit my lip in my shyness. That got a reaction I wasn't expecting. I actually heard one of the boys say , "damn" although I wasn't sure which one it was. Me biting my lip or the fact I said Phoenix. Jasper raised his eyebrow and glanced down at my mouth. I looked back to Jacob who had apparently been having a silent conversation with Edward and was nodding. I wasn't sure if I should be uncomfortable or what. But uncomfortable I was, in dripping heaps. I was the center of attention and the constant bombardment of questions from these boys was making me dizzy.

From what was my school like, and how is it being the chief's daughter to do you have a boyfriend and if so are you breaking up with him soon?

Once I answered the boyfriend question which came from Edward, a whole new slew of questions to my past love life came into play. Since I had none it should have been a short question and answer session. It wasn't. They basically just asked me the same questions in a different way ten times each.

Also, making me uncomfortable for a whole different reason was Jasper seemed to be moving closer to me, and Edward looking at me with a penetrating look with his green eyes from across the table.

This was making my thighs tingle.

Frankly I didn't know my thighs could do that. I know now that my lip biting was either a problem or a weapon to be used when not so many males were around apparently. Every time I did it because of embarrassment it gained the same groans from my audience, which made me blush and made them all chuckle. Including Jasper who was looking from my mouth to my eyes constantly.

When his eyes would rake across my face, it felt like a light caress.

Finally, the restaurant was closing and this meant Jacob could take me home, we had obviously missed the movie.

Being outside actually felt good even though it had started raining.

"Jake, man you should go get your car and not make Bella walk in the rain." Jasper suggested to Jacob.

Jacob did as Jasper suggested like it was an order.

"Oh, I'll be fine." I said a little to late for Jacob to hear. Jasper leaned with cool ease, one foot bent at the knee holding him at a comfortable angle against the side of the building and Edward stood next to him with his hands in his pockets also looking fresh faced and cool. I on the other hand felt like an animal in zoo exhibition.

"I'll go get my SUV man." Emmett said and started walking away. Garret and Ben following closely into the rain. I was standing under the awning with Edward and Jasper. These had to be the two most beautiful boys I have ever laid eyes on.

"So what does your schedule look like tomorrow Bella?" Edward asked with a crooked smile. I doubt I blushed until I saw the smile. Which made his smile widen and a grin happen upon Jasper's mouth. I so unbelievably uncomfortable from the attention I was receiving from these two it was disconcerting and I was forgetting how to talk.

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"What classes do you have?" He asked again.

"Oh I don't know, I got my schedule a couple weeks ago, but I had taken so many of the classes they needed to re-do it, and getting me into advanced ones." Finally, can Bella brain fart later? Away from the hotties.

"Yeah, so you're in advanced?" Jasper asked with a devastating grin still plastered on his face, he was leaning up against the wall looking like epitome of relaxation. God he was cool. Edward stood there with a crooked grin plastered on his face. God he was adorable.

"Um, yeah." Surprisingly, although one would not know by the fact that I cannot speak coherently.

"So are we, we'll probably have some classes with you." Edward said pointing between himself and Jasper.

"Oh." Was my ultra brilliant response, with a nod. Well I didn't sound advanced that was for sure.

They didn't seem to mind, because I bit my lip again and blushed. Both of them smiled at me and then at each other.

I started to hear the words that Jacob had said to me earlier in the evening, that these were boys I didn't want to hook up with. Jacob needed to shut the heck up.

Because I did, so bad.

I knew at this moment he was also so right.

I was so done. Jacob thankfully pulled up in that moment and they both went for the passenger door, it was Edward that got it. I gave them a quick wave and heard as I closed the door, "see you tomorrow Bella." I had no idea which one said it, but I really didn't care. Their voices were singing in my head.

Riding back with Jacob with Emmett's SUV following behind closely Jacob was trying so hard not to say anything.

Then Jacob suddenly started laughing.

"What!" I asked shocked. His laughing sounded more like a cackle.

"You are so in trouble Swan! I can do nothing to help you." He exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Jacob!"

"Two! Not one but _TWO_ of the three biggest players at your school want you! It ain't no joke Bella. They want you." Jacob smiled at me with complete mischief dancing in his eyes.

"I don't understand what you're talking about Jacob." I was so happy about the revelation, a least I wasn't crazy feeling like this, but I wanted to at least keep up the illusion that I still wanted to be a good girl.

"Oh shit, Bella!" He was laughing so hard he started to swerve the car slightly veering off the road.

I screamed. Jacob laughed even harder.

"Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen!" Jacob was shaking his head and laughing. Still driving like an idiot.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! And Jacob Black if you don't watch the damn road I'm gonna make a citizens arrest. You're driving like a drunk!" I was furious at Jacob at this point.

He couldn't stop laughing. I was hoping I would just make it home alive at this point. Whether or not two boys liked me didn't matter. I was scared to death by Jacob's inability to drive right.

He seemed to remember something and stopped laughing abruptly.

"I think they both have girlfriends though." He said out loud, mostly to himself I thought.

"So I'm just making enemies left and right aren't I?" I was a little shocked.

I left the house today. Apparently that was my first mistake. I didn't care that James hated me or his idiot girlfriend, but the unknown haters scared me.

Jacob was still lost in his thoughts but fortunately still talking out loud.

"I think Jasper has two girlfriends but neither one goes to this school, but Tanya, that could be a problem for you. She is in your class. A senior. But Emmett's girlfriend, she's Jasper's step sister and Edward's sister hate her." He looked over at me, "Tanya and Edward haven't been going out too long so I am not really sure how serious." Jacob finished.

Listening to Jacob was like watching Fox New Network. So disturbing and yet so hard to turn away from. Like a car wreck. My life was suddenly a car wreck.

"I am not going out with boys that have girlfriends, especially if it's plural!"

"Oh Bella. You have no idea how you are going to own that school now! I am gonna ask my dad if I can transfer from the Rez!"

"That's not funny Jacob Black, if you are trying to scare me it's worked!" I said, pouting.

"Alright, Bella," Jacob was calming himself down, finally he thought I deserved an answer. "This is so cool for me you have no idea. I know this kind of stuff is like moronic to you Bella, but being in the cool clique at school is actually a real honor. Jasper dates casually, that's why all his girlfriends go to other schools or are in college. Edward only started dating Tanya, because, well she kind of trapped him after a one time hook up. She scared the shit out of him, so just to keep her on a shorter leash he agreed to date, you know, her. Exclusively."

Jacob eyed me, gaging my reaction. I must have looked shocked. I felt like throwing up. The number of girls who were going to want to kick my ass within the next twelve hours was kind of staggering.

He took a deep breath and then continued the details of Jasper and Edward's lives in a town called Forks which was starting to become my nightmare.

"James is a douchbag. It is Jasper, Edward, and Emmett who run the school." He looked over at me, he sounded like a child with his excitement. "But James is a wanna be, he can't even play that good. Anything that good."

I nodded. How did we start talking about James?

"Edward's dad is the chief at the hospital, a real amazing surgeon. They moved here about four years ago and he hooked up with Jasper and Emmett. Emmett is a lifer here at Forks, but Jasper moved here about a year before Edward from Texas. So obviously being from Texas sports is a hot one."

I really wasn't sure how this was so obvious.

But I wasn't going to ask a question not yet. I couldn't believe how fast the drama of high school became interesting to me, and I hadn't even seen the inside of the school yet.

"Emmett has had a steady girlfriend all four years, Rosalie Hale, she is Jasper's step sister, that is how Jasper ended up moving here. His mom and Rosalie's dad got married. Anyway, their cool people. Rose is, I actually think she'll like you. It'll be nice for her to be able to have someone take some of the pressure of being the prettiest girl in school off her." Jacob was talking so fast I almost missed most of his words.

"Huh?"

"Bella, two of the most popular guys in school have hard on's for you, and you still don't realize how pretty you are?" He asked sounding slightly disgusted with my response. _Oh really, well my my. _

I had never really been that impressed with my looks. I thought I was cute, that was pretty much it.

Finally we made it to my driveway, Emmett's SUV had followed us the whole way and slowed down slightly as it drove past us as I was getting out. I watched the break lights as it went down the road.

"Okay Swan," I leaned back into Jacob's cab to face him. "Dress really pretty tomorrow. I am seriously going to transfer over here to watch this unfold. This is better than anything I could have dreamed up." I rolled my eyes at him and slammed his car door with a little more force than necessary.

I hate sixteen year-olds.

I went into the house to see my dad had waited up for me. I smiled at him and he returned the smile. This was the real reason I came here, the rest was just going to be frosting. I got to be a real daughter for the first time in my life.

My dad stood up and gave me hug before I even had a chance to get my coat off.

" Hey dad." I said as he squeezed me to his chest.

"So, did you have fun sweetie?"

"Yeah, I met some boys from school that Jacob is friends with and apparently because of this Jacob is transferring to Forks High." I said a bit sardonically.

Dad just smiled. He would get carried away just looking at me.

It was sweet and annoying. I headed upstairs. I tried laying down in bed.

Sleeping wasn't really an option.

I was a nobody.

I knew that wasn't true. I knew my father loved me and Jacob was thrilled by my presence. But why would these two popular boys like me?

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where we a had a full length mirror.

I decided it was time to examine the goods.

Well I'm short. Or we could say petite.

Brown hair that hangs like a rag. Or we could day chestnut brown with waves and long sexy hair.

I had boring brown eyes. Or one could say chocolate colored eyes and I have really great eyelashes. Hey would you look at that. Seriously, I had no idea they were that long. My eyelashes I mean. I practiced batting them and looking through them. Using my hair as a weapon too. It's not the like the cheerleaders don't practice their moves. No body can be that cool without lessons. Well except maybe Jasper and Edward.

Oh no back on track missy.

I had a pretty cute body. I took off my pajamas and panties and looked at my naked form.

I was skinny, no lets go with lithe like. My breasts were pretty big for my weight. Those things had a life all their own if I didn't wear a good bra. They never stopped moving, Another thing I could use for my advantage. My legs were long considering I was "petite".

Yeah, I needed to start finding better words for describing me and my body.

God, doing this for just a few minutes actually made me feel better.

"You, Bella Swan, are a freakin hotty." I said to my naked reflection. The more I say the more I might actually believe it too.

JPOV

Holy shit! Did that girl just hit James with garlic bread?

I spun around and looked at the pretty girl sitting with Jacob Black. Fuck we all did.

Damn. Please do not be dating Jacob Black. He's too young for you little Miss Too Fine.

Emmett as always made the first move to intimidate, but I didn't want him to scare this girl. What she did was off the hook perfect.

Emmett just grabbed Pretty Brown Eyes' arm and started talking to her. Look at that smile. She's blushing! Girls don't blush anymore, maybe nice girls do. But I haven't met one of them in a long ass time.

I looked over at Edward. My best friend, also known as "My Brother from Another Mother". He was just as shocked as me. A pretty girl who is also a "nice" girl. We practically sprinted to Jake's table.

Everybody talked at this poor girl at once. We did this shit on purpose to girls. It was the only way you could tell if they were lying when you first meet. Edward and I always stuck with the liars. They were easier to fuck and duck from. No guilt.

But we've been looking for this.

She bit her lower lip again. I think I must have groaned out loud. I looked over at Edward he was doing the same thing. Nice, shy, has no fucking idea how sexy she is, and she's got an underlying toughness to her. Edward and I nodded.

Well Miss Swan we've looking for you. I winked at her. Damn that blush.

We stood out in the rain waiting for Jake and Emmett. This was the opportunity to find out some more of our pretty little mystery Bella Swan.

It took her a few minutes but she finally told us about her class schedule. Thank God, she's smart.

She bit that lip again, me and Edward just looked at each other. This girl is too much.

Edward assisted our little beauty into Jake's car and we watched them drive away.

"Oh fuck!" Edward exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited she could have been full of shit." I answered back the non question.

"Bull shit, man, she's was perfect!" Edward wasn't letting this go. He'd been having more trouble with girls lately than I ever had.

A one night stand with the super slut Tanya which lead to three weeks of complete torture for the poor guy. Pregnancy scares didn't do anything to help our dislike of the slut population in the state of Washington. Edward even decided to date her just to placate her otherwise crazy delusions. He even told me he double bagged his dick when he fucked her, just to be on the safe side.

Girls like Tanya and Maria, my "girlfriend" were a dime a dozen. Pretty. Sure, until you got to know them. Then they became as ugly as their hearts. They acted like guys, fucking anything, to get what they wanted. Girls needed to be different then us. That was what made them better. But finding a good girl was like finding a fuckin needle in a haystack.

Edward was in love with the idea of Bella already. Sweet and pretty. Shy and smart.

Too good to be true. Was my opinion.

But we might just have to find out.

"So we gotta play this good with the guys." Edward said as Emmett was coming around the corner to get us. We had walked to the restaurant from the movie theater.

"You think this is the one, huh?" I shook may head and smiled.

"Come on, where the fuck were you for the past hour! She's perfect!" Edward was practically busting at the seems.

"Perfect? I don't believe in perfection anymore." I had to throw some logic on the fire. But Bella could be her. I had felt it too. I just needed to make sure.

"You got me hooked on this girl that didn't exist for two damn years. Now we've met her!" Edward insisted.

Both Edward and I are control freaks. We control everything around us. Straight lines and perfect circles. Life is better that way.

Two years ago we found out that both our father's were both screwing around on our mother's. My "dad" was just my step dad, but fuck that shit really pissed me off.

But Edward worshiped his dad Carlisle, and was devastated by the realization that his father was a douche. How could these guys humiliate our mother's like this?

Both Esme and Lilian were good women. Their husband's were jackasses.

Our mother's who were best friends, apparently had started evening the scores with our dad's. Becoming adulteresses. That fucked us both up even more. Our versions of female perfection had been our mother's, what boy doesn't totally worship his mom. Now they were like the men that broke them. That actually hurt worse. Our parents were now sluts and whores, just not getting paid for it.

Edward and me had been friends since his family was transferred to Fork's for his father's new job as chief at Forks Memorial hospital about 6 years ago. I had only lived her a couple years before Edward got here and I hadn't quite found my way. I was from Texas, and had an instant family with a step sister after most of my life with just me and my mom, Lilian.

Edward and I bonded over our love of sports and our versions of how life should be. We both wanted to follow in our father's footsteps. My step dad being my version of a father. I decided being a lawyer would be a good career choice and he seemed to love me for it. But he wasn't the man I thought he was. But I did want the power he had.

We both had our version of an ideal of a perfect girl. We liked the same type. Shy and sweet. We both liked brunettes. Nice girls were hard to come by, we discovered that even before high school. Girls were willing to do anything for a boyfriend. They were convinced that they needed one. That made no sense to either me or Edward.

Our little gang was made up of our sister's and our friends, nobody penetrated us. Our sister's were just as desperate as the other girls, so top keep them safe Edward and I both tried to get them with friends of ours. But Rose and our friend Emmett were made for each other so we weren't a pain in the ass for them getting together. They were easy.

Garrett was another story. Alice had developed a crush on him since we met him. Alice was always trying to get his attention. Edward didn't want his sister to end up like the other girls at our school, like a used up slut. So we went to Garrett and explained to him how perfect him and Alice would be together. Garrett not being the brightest bulb in the chandelier hadn't even noticed Alice. So it was a pleasant surprise for him. The fact that they worked put Edward's mind at ease.

Ben was in love with Angela Weber. So we had to go after her for him. Another perfect match.

Me and Edward were still the problem children.

The girls who liked us were sluts. Plain and simple. We knew that we were popular and good looking. We didn't even have to try to get girls. They flocked to us like flies to shit.

Yeah we were the shit. In more ways than one.

But that wasn't what we wanted. We didn't turn down an easy lay. We dated or got "girlfriends" to get the family's off our asses. But what we wanted, was very specific. The fact that we both wanted the same thing in a girl and from a girl, meant that this girl would have to be special. She would be both of ours.

Don't fuckin judge us.

We have very specific reasons for this. Not just our tastes in the fairer sex were spot on exact. Our mother's being treated like shit publicly and privately meant that obviously everyone needs to always have a buffer in a relationship.

We weren't going to fuck up like our fathers. One of us would always keep our girl as top priority. One of use could dick off but the other one better make sure our girl was taken care of.

I'm not talking about cheating. Once we make a commitment to that girl, we were going to be completely faithful.

Besides, I'm talking about acting like assholes. We all gotta do it once in awhile. That's just being a guy.

Cheating, that's for weak guys. Me and Edward we're not weak.

We wanted the fairy fuckin tale too. Just a little more NC 17 rated than your version. But the girl would be number one. That was something we had to have. So the girl had to deserve that kind of treatment.

Which meant no sluts. No girls that threw themselves away. We'd already had them anyway.

Double standards, hell yeah. We're still guys.

But now we know who that girl is.

Her name is Bella.

She's beautiful and smart.

Bella is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight....**

_(AN- Reference to a rape and a much deserved ass-beating)_

Chapter 2 So Far ** Carousel **

Last night was a handful and head full for me. I was wondering if today I was going to even survive.

Jacob was so excited when he got back to La Push he begged his father to let him switch schools just, as he told his dad it was so I would have a friend, but he and I both knew it was so he could have a front row seat for the fireworks I had apparently ignited.

I took Jacob's advice and decided to dress nice. I had my staples, jeans and t-shirts and tennis shoes but over the years my mother had bought me huge amounts of more stylish clothes that she shipped with me when I came to live in Forks. So after I got home last night I did some laundry and decided on an outfit that might actual accentuate what God gave me.

Starting a new school, and about to turn 18, I figured now would be as good a time as any to change my image. It was already going to be tarnished anyway, go with it. My literary heroines would have done something amazing, I just figured I dress like I lived in this decade. It was a small and efficient concession.

My shower was a little longer than necessary but I kept prolonging the inevitable, it seemed necessary.

I picked out a gray skirt that was about two inches above my knee and knee high black boots with a slight heal, when Renee bought these I was not aware, but they actually fit. I wore a short sleeved black cardigan and a white camisole underneath. I left my hair mostly down except for two small slips above my temples and even put on some makeup. When I was finished with my primping and prepping I couldn't believe it, I looked good. I was pretty.

While checking myself out in the mirror behind the door in the bathroom, I hear two huge bangs on the door. My stomach sank. They found me. All the girls that were going to hate me for something I had no control over. _Oh God._

I walked slowly to the stairs and listed to another set of hard pounds on the door. Finally taking a breath I opened it.

"Hey!" Jacob stood in front of me with another friend of his, "This is Paul. He was already going to Forks this year, so my dad said I could transfer. Fuckin finally, I'll get to play football! Cool huh." Jacob pushed passed me and I looked at Paul. _Alrighty._

"Hi, Jake told me what was going on with you. Sorry." Paul said sticking out his hand I shook it.

"Yeah, thanks. I hope it's all just hype from Jacob." I shrugged.

Paul looked like he wanted to say something to me and then shook his head. I didn't take it as a positive sign.

A large clatter from the kitchen had us both heading in to see Jacob raiding my dad's refrigerator and munching on food.

"What is you damage Black?" I yelled.

"Swan, who cooked this shit? It sucks." Pointing to a stew that hadn't been cooked yet, I just shook my head and went to grab my jacket and bag. It was always slightly cold every morning here, I was glad I had two jackets, but I was thinking I needed to get a job to purchase more clothes for myself and save for college.

"Lets, rock and roll baby." Jacob emphasized every word and slapped me on the ass as we all headed out the door to Paul's jeep. I gave his moving form a dirty look.

"You don't mind driving me too?" I asked Paul.

"No, we can make this a team effort. I have to drive in from the Rez anyway, some days, I'll just park here and you can drive us the rest of the way. Deal?" I liked Paul. He seemed nice.

"So far this is what I know about what is going on, are you ready?" Jacob said turning his seat to speak directly to me in the vehicle.

"Hit me." I deadpanned. Jacob was obviously in touch with the pulse of all things dramatic.

"Alright, Rosalie heard about what you did at the restaurant and will be looking for you at school." he was going to continue but I needed to blurt something out.

"I thought she liked you! Where the heck did you here this stuff anyway!"

"Leah. And Rosalie does! She wants to be friends with you, she already told Alice and they will be looking for you so nobody will bug you."

"Who's Alice and Leah?"

"Alice is Edward's sister, their twins. She and Rosalie are like the main chicks at school. They hate Tanya"

"Alice is with Garrett. Tanya is Edward's girlfriend" Paul said. Boys were worse gossips than any girl any day. "Jacob is in love with Leah." Paul started laughing and Jacob gave him a charlie-horse on his arm.

Now the real reason why Jacob needed to come to FHS. I started laughing with Paul.

Oh well now things were becoming clearer. Everyone in this town was dating or related to each other in one way or another creating a Peyton Place of dire proportions.

I was on a freak carousel ride and my life was spinning out of control and I wasn't coordinated or smart enough to stop it. I also wasn't sure I wanted to. I realized when I couldn't go to sleep last night that my life was irrevocably changed and I kind of liked it.

We pulled into the parking lot my stomach started doing flip flops and I realized I hadn't eaten anything this morning. _God I hope I don't pass out. _

Jacob, Paul and I all had to make a stop at the office and as I followed behind my two bodyguards putting on my sunglasses I was able to look around and see these were just kids, they weren't tyrants, I was going to be fine.

Then I heard a girl say "bitch" as I walked by. I looked around until I was met by the eyes of the redhead from the night before. I wasn't really sure what to do, so I smiled at her. Antagonizing her somehow seemed appropriate. My smile stayed plastered on my face after I walked away and that was when I saw them again. Looking almost exactly as they had the night before only somehow clearer was Jasper and Edward.

My heart jumped. They were beautiful. I gave them both a small wave, why not push my luck, they both returned the gesture and gave me bigger smiles.

How is this even possible for a girl like me? Two of the most popular boys in school were showing me any attention. The fact that I couldn't have either one of them didn't matter, just to know that they liked me and I loved looking at them would be enough. I turned to follow after Jacob and Paul to the office. I could still feel them still watching me. I visualizing my own ass in this outfit and was glad I choose it.

After getting all our paperwork in order, first period was already well on it's way so I was going to have to head to my first class late.

I stopped at my assigned room and took a big breath. I had reapplied my lip gloss and fluffed my hair, I was ready. God I wanted Edward or Jasper to be beyond this door.

I quietly opened the door to my English Literature class to face the teacher and the rest of the students all staring at me. I smiled at the instructor and gave him my paperwork I needed to have signed.

"I'm Mr. Cane, there is a seat available between Jasper and Edward if you'd like to take that seat." My heart almost dove out of my chest when I turned to face the students and saw the two of them seated at the back wall waiting for me to take the seat they had obviously picked out for me. I couldn't help myself as I walked slowly to take my seat in between them, I bit my lip again. Their reactions, well, said a lot. Jasper smiled bigger and Edward nodded.

I really have a bad feeling right now. I think I might be attracting to much attention to my mouth.

"Hi. Bella. We saved you a seat." Edward said gently.

"Thanks you." I took my seat with Jasper and Edward flanking me I wasn't really sure what the hell I was supposed to do, so a quick look between the two of them and a slight grin.

"What's your next class?"Jasper whispered.

"Calculus two." I looked at him, directly into those smoky blue eyes, they were such a light blue they almost looked gray. He looked disappointed.

"Hey, me too Bella." Edward said. I got the feeling I was going to have one or both in all of my classes.

You don't hear me complaining. Nope that's some goofy chick over there, I'm about as happy as they come right now.

"After that?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, um," I got out my schedule and looked. "Third period is Advanced Biology and then I have Senior Study Period, lunch, History, then gym." I mentally groaned gym.

"Cool, so we all have study hall together, and you have History with me and Rose." Jasper said, he had the most beautiful smile across his face.

"But you have Biology with me again." Edward broke my staring into Jasper's eyes. Now I was looking into the deep green eyes of Edward. How could they both be so beautiful?

"Great." I said just simply to the air.

It was intense looking at Jasper and Edward. My heart felt like it was skipping beats and I couldn't catch my breath. Edward was incredibly handsome, Jasper was equally as handsome only more rugged looking and they both seemed to have a danger about them that made me loose my hold on reality.

Sure the one had two girlfriends. The other one got girlfriends pregnant. That made sense. Of course I liked these guys. Nothing but danger and potential heartbreak.

But still, they took my breath away.

I wondered if they knew the power they had on me yet. I was praying they didn't. Jasper and Edward could have any girl they wanted. That kind of knowledge is power. Either one could and would break my heart into a thousand pieces. I didn't want anything to go that far. I was hoping to just stay quietly in this little bubble that I was slowly creating for them and myself.

Why would either one want me anyway?

Why do I want both of them so much?

I went to my next class with Edward sitting next to each other and creating an impromptu study group for ourselves, and then we became lab partners in biology. By the time we got to study hall I was smitten with Edward. He was charming and kind, and he had a smile that made my heart burst.

His striking green eyes danced when he talked and he was really funny. Study hall was going to be interesting because as Edward explained it I would be meeting the rest of their "crew" as he called it.

It was the same ridiculous word Jacob had used. Somehow it sounded cool coming from Edward.

We walked into the classroom which was half way filled with the other other seniors, Jasper was sitting by Emmett and a beautiful blond girl and a tiny but lovely brunette who I was very nervous about meeting.

"Bella, sit here." Jasper suggested to a seat next to him.

I walked over to where he was I was being physically assessed by the two girls. I wasn't sure what to do so I smiled at them. They both immediately smiled at me.

"So you're the one the boys can't stop talking about." The tiny girl started. "Throwing food at James' face must have been fun." The girls laughed.

"Is Jacob a friend or a _friend_?" The blond asked me.

"He's a just a friend of the family. He's been showing me around town since I moved here from Phoenix." Both girls nodded.

"Alright, well you met the boys last night Bella. I'm Alice, Edward's my brother, this is Rosalie, just call her Rose. " I looked at the blond she smiled at me, I liked these girls, I hoped I wasn't reading to much into their kindness, it was pretty sudden.

"The dark blond over there is Tanya, she's the bitch on crazy wheels who's trying to get knocked up..." Alice trailed off, and I raised an eyebrow, Jasper started snickering.

"You think I'm joking Jazz? Mark my words Eddie is gonna be a daddy by this time next year if he isn't careful." She turned towards me and leaned her chin on her palm, "You could stop that you know."

"I'm sorry?" I was shocked.

"He thinks you're gorgeous." She gave me a devious smile and raised an eyebrow at me. This time Rosalie started laughing.

"Damn girl!" Rosalie exclaimed, "You would rather Bella got knocked up by your idiot brother?"

"No, Bella should be going out with me." Jasper said nonchalantly to his two female companions. Well that settled that, I silently thank God. I really needed their attention on someone else.

"Oh really." Alice sat back and looked at him, Rosalie was smiling wide at me with a dancing glint in her eyes. I just stared between the two girls and Jasper.

"Yes really," Jasper said to Alice, then turned back to me. "Bella would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

"Yeah, sure." I stuttered. He smiled widely. I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Okay, well just curious about something else." Alice said to him with sarcasm.

"She's trying to ask you about Maria, Jazz." Emmett put his arm around Rosalie and winked at me. He felt like a big brother protecting me.

"Just for the record Bella, I have been dating a girl named Maria who lives in Port Angeles, but we did break up. A week ago, and my friends know this" Jasper emphasized the last sentence. He leaned in and pushed some stray hair behind my ear. His touch sent a shock through my body like a current. I had never wanted to kiss someone so bad in my life.

"Well good, then you have my approval to date mine and Rose's new bff." Alice said to Jasper and then she winked at me. She was adorable.

An argument had started across the room where Edward was sitting by Tanya. She looked like she was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. They were in a far corner by the wall.

"Oh, wait!" Rosalie looked at me and Jasper, " you still may have some competition Jazz man." Rosalie winked at me. "Looks like Eddie is finally cutting the crazy bitch off."

"Shit." Jasper said under his breath.

Alice and Rosalie started to giggle as we all watched at the horrible breakup taking place across the room.

When class finally came to a close we all headed towards the cafeteria, Jasper walked next to me, I hadn't realized how tall he was until that moment. He smiled sweetly at me and held the door open for me.

Jasper guided me to the table that was being occupied by all of his friends and a few more people I didn't recognize. I did notice that Edward and Tanya were no where to be seen, which made me feel better. I am naive but not so dumb that I didn't figure out why Edward was breaking up with his girlfriend. I just hoped I wasn't the main reason. I also hoped that Jasper really was broken up with his girlfriend. Then I remembered that Jasper had two girls. Crap. This was going to be awkward.

I was mentally flogging myself for accepting the date so quickly, but looking into his eyes made it almost impossible to form coherent thoughts. I was putty in his all too capable hands.

"Alright, Bella come here and sit by Rosie and me, we've got some things to discuss with you." Alice practically yelled at me across the table.

I looked at Jasper and smiled, he shrugged, "We'll talk in History." Jasper whispered in my ear. I noticed he had a slight twang to his voice, a lovely drawl I hadn't noticed before, he was southern, and his hot breath on my neck that made me weak in the knees.

I went over and sat in between Rosalie and Alice. Suddenly I was being pulled back by two huge hands and I was looking into Jacob's face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Swan, you ignoring me?"

"No, I have smart people classes." I joked. He acted like he was shot in the chest.

"Now you're here Jake, so you gonna come out for sports?" Jasper brought his hand around, he and Jacob gave each other a bizarre hand shake that apparently boys are taught at an early age and in secret because I could have never remembered the moves.

Jacob moved over by Jasper and Emmett and the other boys who were all obviously team mates. With their conversation going he gave my shoulder a sweet squeeze. He was looking out for me, that was why he changed schools, which I found so sweet and was glad he was finding his way to the life he had always craved but couldn't get on the reservation.

"Okay, so we need to give you more history of our group now that you are officially an member." Alice quipped. But Rosalie decided to go a different way.

"You are a little vixen aren't you Bella? Jasper and Edward have never wanted the same girl. Ever." Rosalie observed. I must have looked hurt by her observation, I had hoped to hide it better. "Oh, I didn't mean anything mean by it! They've just been friends since Edward moved here. Jasper was still new so they kind of developed this friendship that nobody can really penetrate. Emmett and Garrett are the only other members of their little crew." She threw up the quotation marks at her face when she said "crew". "Girls were just never an issue for either of them, and then you come along and they are bitching at each other like they're on the rag since last night." Rosalie and Alice started laughing.

"What about Ben?" I asked.

"He's more like a mascot. They all like him, and he's a great tutor for Em and Gary, but he's not really involved other than as a friend." Alice explained. "Gary and Emmett have lived here their whole lives and when they hooked up with Eddie and Jazz, they all just clicked."

"Alright, back to more important topics." It made me smile that talking about their men was not the top of their important topics. "We need to go to your house and see what your wardrobe looks like, maybe a shopping excursion is possible?" Then it dawned on me that I was their favorite subject now. Alice was looking at me with desperation in her eyes.

"Sure, I'd like that." I actually agreed. Alice started clapping her tiny hands together and Rosalie smiled at me, apparently I just made their day.

Looking up I saw Edward making his way to the table and stood by the other boys, but his eyes scanned the rest of the table until he caught my eyes, he smiled and jetted out his chin and grinned at me.

This was way to complicated for a nice girl from Phoenix. I needed to talk to someone. I wasn't sure but talking to these two would be better than anyone. Alice and Rosalie were leaning over me in a conversation about a girl named Victoria that they both wanted to kick the shit out of when I broke into their conversation.

"I need to talk to you guys about Jasper and Edward." I must have sounded as desperate as I felt.

"Let's go!" Rosalie grabbed my hand and jumped up with Alice hot on our heals. "We'll bring your woman back in a minute you two. Don't have a breakdown. Geeze." Alice yelled over her shoulder, obviously at Edward and Jasper.

We made it to the women's room outside of the cafeteria, Alice and Rosalie checked each stall and we waited until the other two girls in there finally primped enough to leave and give us some privacy.

"I am not going to date two guys!" I blurted out.

They both started laughing.

"Of course you're not! They just both want you, the ball is your court Bella. You're going to have to choose between them. It's as simple as that." Rosalie said with a shrug and a wink.

"They don't even know me and I don't know them to make that kind of a decision."

"Ok, you're going out with Jasper on Friday, you could go out with Edward Saturday." Alice suggested and Rosalie nodded.

"You guys cannot be serious I will look like such a slut! It still sounds like I am dating two guys!" I was shocked by my own rising voice.

"Why? You're not going to screw them yet right." Alice asked nonchalantly, "Although they would both freakin love it if you did." Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Frankly I think it would be cool as shit if you dated both of them." Rosalie said emphatically.

"This is going to ruin their friendship isn't it?"

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"They should have been smarter than to fall for the same girl then. Em and Gary tried to reason with them all the way back to Forks last night. It was Ben who suggested that they just let you pick which one of them you liked better, and then the other one would just have to get over it." Alice explained to me. That had to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.

"So this is a contest?" I was mortified. "I'm the prize?"

"Oh yeah!" Rosalie smiled. She and Alice gave each other high fives.

EPOV

After we met Bella in Port Angeles Jasper and I were of like mindedness and were trying to figure out how to get the new girl to take interest in our plans, and not completely freak her out.

She was sweet like no girl I had ever met. Jasper was trying to convince me that we needed to take it slow, but I disagreed. Especially seeing the way our friends and even Laurent all responded to her. She was the shiny new toy for FHS and the town in general, so we needed to strike while iron was hot.

Sweet and innocent had a short shelf life.

We are selfish bastards. She was too pretty not to be swept up by someone we know and quick. So why shouldn't it be us. This was the opportunity we'd been waiting for. A perfect girl.

Bella fit every physical specification we had and she was so shy that her two personality quirks like the constant blushing and the lip biting made us all get wood.

Me and Jasper's argument on the way back to Forks was more to prepare our friends for our little game.

We really weren't mad at each other, we just had to set up the scene. For the public. We would tell her the truth.

That was one thing we were changing about our ways. Our usual half truths would not be an option for this girl or what we were going to ask of her. She needed to be able to have an out if we freaked her out to bad, but if she tried to use it against us, she was new and everyone would believe me and Jasper. Yeah we're shitty to think that way, but preparation really is the only way to go.

I picked up Jasper early for school the day after we met Bella.

"So have you changed your mind?" I asked him before he even closed the door to my Volvo.

"Man, this girl is new. Lets, just see how everything plays out today." Jasper was trying to placate me.

"Besides, have you even ended it with Tanya yet?"

"Today. I am breaking up with her today."

I remembered back to how the shit with Tanya has screwed up my life.

_Flashback~_

_Tanya the most insane girl I have every fucked. _

_We hooked up on and off and the end of May through June then she came to my house on the Fourth of July while my entire family was in town for a fuckin family reunion to lay a load of bullshit on me that she thought she was pregnant._

"_What the hell are you talking about? You said you were on the pill!" I screamed at her while the fireworks were going off all around us._

"_I was. It doesn't always work. I love you!" Tanya crying and pleading with me. I think she really thought I was going to get down on one knee and propose. I was so freaked out I just walked away from her. Leaving this sobbing pathetic excuse of a girl standing there in the middle of the field near my house. I just ran, until I reached Jasper's house._

_The pill doesn't work if you don't take it or use antibiotics. Thats about it you fucking idiot. _

_When I told Jasper everything, he started laughing at me._

"_What the fuck are you laughing about?" I asked in shock._

"_There is no way that little nut case is pregnant and if she is it ain't yours. You wore a condom right?"_

"_They break." I was trying to be the voice of reason to my unraveling life._

"_Oh hell no. She's playing you. She's done this before. I think to Laurent or Mike. I can't remember which, but she did. Shit it was probably both."_

"_Really, why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" _

"_How could you not have heard about it. You're not always drunk." Jasper started laughing again._

"_Fuck me! I left her at my house, she's probably telling my mom and dad right now that they are going to be grandparents!" _

_Jasper broke out into guffaws. _

"_Shut up fucker!" My phone started buzzing in my shorts pocket, the caller id said it was my twin sister Alice._

"_Hey Ali, what's up?"_

"_Where the hell are you? That psycho you've been poking is snotting everything up!" Alice quietly said into the receiver._

"_I'm with Jasper. Is she saying anything to anyone?"_

"_Ah, yeah" Alice was saying sarcastically. "Me and Rose have heard all about how she is going to give birth to your first born son! And what a little angel he is going to be." I could hear laughter in the background. Yeah, Rose was enjoying this, my never ending pain._

"_There is no frigging way she's pregnant Eddie. She claims she's like three months along and you guys didn't hook up until the end of May, remember Memorial weekend at the docks?" Rose had grabbed the phone from Alice and was trying to calm me. _

"_Yeah, thats right! Thanks, Rose!"_

"_If she is pg it ain't your's, relax." Rose said. She sounded just like Jasper in her assurances. "You should put her on a shorter leash though, that girl is crazy. I don't know how you're gonna get rid of her."_

"_Me either. Just tell Ali that I'll be home later after Tanya's gone. Can she explain it to Mom?"_

"_Of course, you're a wimp and you want your sister to clean up your mess." Rose then hung the phone up. _

"_How's my sister?" Jasper asked. Finally finished laughing at me._

"_She's thinks I'm a pussy."_

"_Yeah, well, she has an uncanny ability to figure folk's out. It's a scary gift that girl has."_

"_She just thinks everybody sucks."_

"_Yep." Jasper popped the p. _

_Amazingly Rose and Jasper were as close as Alice and I, even with me and my sister being fraternal twins._

_(end of flashback)_

When I pulled into the parking lot we started working on our play books we needed to have done for football practice. We haven't been out of school yet this year. People think being a jock is so easy, it's a full time job to go along with being a full time student. This shit isn't easy, it's a royal pain in the ass, but it will get both Jasper and I what we want.

What do we want?

Simple, we want everything. Our fuckin way.

I did mention we were selfish right?

Yeah, well. Sometimes life is easy and sometimes it's hard, but no matter which way we were going we would have it all. Just our way. By our rules. Some would hate it, but that wasn't any of our concern.

After we finished our work for practice we started watching the parking lot fill up with the other students of FHS. The Home of the Spartans. Bullshit.

We were waiting to see her.

Waiting for Bella.

I had a feeling this is something we would be doing for a long time. Wanting to see her.

She was the one.

After about twenty minutes of familiar boring faces Jacob and Paul were pulling into the parking lot right across from us. With the dark haired beauty sitting in the back.

Me and Jasper got out and waited at the front of my car to see what her reaction would be.

It was a good sign. That blush was too perfect on that girl. She even waved to us.

"I think we have an affirmative." I said to Jasper. He simply nodded and smirked.

"And nice legs." Jasper said.

I still needed to end it with Tanya. I knew I had my work cut out for me

Jasper had broken up with Maria last week, in anticipation of the school year. He didn't want to be dating someone from a rival team's school. Maria was a bitch anyway. Everyone thought Jasper had another girl in Seattle too. He wasn't dating anyone else and didn't care enough to correct anyone.

Jasper was like that. He loved his mom, Emmett, Alice, and Rose. They were his family. He cared about Ben and Garrett. They were his friends. Me, I loved my sister and Rose and my mom, the guys were my friends. But me and him, we were cut from the same cloth. It was more than family. We were each other's consciouses.

If it worked out with Bella. Then Bella would be in her own category for us. She was something more than important. She would be our life.

Jasper and I talked with Bella in class. She had this uncanny way of making me feel unarmed. I liked her, she seemed so genuine. I had two more classes with Bella than Jasper which I found hysterical. I could feel his disappointment. But then I still had the problem of Tanya that needed to be dealt with today if possible.

Study hall meant my plan needed to go into motion. I pulled Tanya to the far corner of the room so we could talk. Well so I could break up with her, publicly. It was a necessary evil. I couldn't stand her anyway. She was just easily controllable if she thought she was my girlfriend.

"Why?" She asked but she already knew. Tanya had been avoiding me all morning.

"This was never going to work anyway, Tanya." I didn't want to be cruel, but I needed to make sure she understood.

Taking the easy way when she lied about being pregnant and dating her just to keep her quiet was moronic on my part and Jasper said I was making a huge mistake. He was so right.

So the public breakup was the only way to go to show everyone that I was single. If Bella choose me there would be no question and she would suffer no ramifications, and if she choose Jasper I was still single to the people watching. There was always someone watching us.

"I was good to you!" Tanya was getting hysterical. God please someone cue the Oscar theme music this fucking girl is gonna win something for this performance. I refused to have sex with her since she lied about the pregnancy but insisted on blow jobs pretty much constantly from her. I did tell you I was an asshole right. Tanya wasn't forced but it was expected, so she did what she needed to do. I still hated this bitch.

Once class was over I walked away from Tanya. There was no need to look back. We were done, everyone knew, and was the important part. Public perceptions were what matters, it makes or breaks a man, _Carlisle Cullen 101, the Basics._

Then I hear through the FHS dot com that Jasper has taken his chance and asked Bella the Fresh Meat for a date this weekend. Asshole. Like he was really going to wait until this weekend. We had an away game anyway.

People in this school were so stupid. The obvious is in front of their face, but they choose to believe the lie instead.

Thats why if Bella took us up on our proposal she wouldn't suffer from their wrath. They would never believe it. She was too good and innocent, we were too cool to need to share.

Thank you I silently said to the herd of sheep at this school.

Practice was a bitch. Fucking Coach Clapp and the clap. He was always such a dick when he had a flair up. We knew he wouldn't be at the dirty parties our parents did for about a month.

Going back into the locker room after suicides and getting ass beat on the turf I was happy. That was of course short lived. My friends were there, but my buffer was not.

"Jasper asked the new girl out for this weekend." Garrett said nonchalantly to me. Jasper was still getting his QB ass chewed by the coaches. Me being the running back, got to keep clear.

I shrugged. Gary didn't care, but Emmett saw too much. I was trying to avoid eye contact with him. Rose's boyfriend was the most decent guy on the planet. Had a great mom and a decent dad. We hung out with his family more than we ever did with our own anymore. I doubt he even was the instigator in the sex department when him and Rose first got together.

Respect the women he insisted. We did. We just respected some more than others.

"What McCarty!" I was over the eye rape from Emmett.

"Just curious what the fuck is going on with you two and the new girl." Come on! Seriously?

"Nothing, Jasper got there first." I stated the obvious.

"Yeah, right." He wasn't buying it.

"What? What could we possibly be doing?" Jasper was standing behind Emmett by then. I was fucking relieved. Emmett scared the shit out of me with his holier than thou attitude. He was a better man then either Jasper or I could ever be. Jasper didn't care so that made it easier for me to deal with.

"Hey man, just don't worry about what we're doing and worry about protecting your team, alright." Jasper said to Emmett.

Emmett needed to be redirected like the big kid he was. But whether or not we liked it. He was smarter than we gave him credit for.

Jasper pulled me to the side to give me the scoop.

"I got good news and bad news, which you want first?" He asked, knowing I only wanted the good news, who gives a shit about the bad. Oh never mind, Jasper does, thats why we made a great team, he only wanted the bad news and I only wanted the good. Balance.

"Good, always the good." I smiled. This was about Bella it had to be.

"I am going to pick her up tonight about seven." We both smiled.

"How are you going to ask her? Just like we discussed or my way?" I wanted one of us to start dating her and then get her to trust us and bring in the other one, more as a promise of kink.

He raised his eyebrows at me. Never mind. Not my way.

"We can't do it your way, Edward. She needs to be able to trust us." Jasper scolded me.

"Whatever, you aren't going to tell her about this tonight anyway." I advised.

"I am."

"You cannot tell her Jasper! You're gonna end this before it even starts." Damn I was pissed.

All the guys were watching our exchange. Jasper smiled at me. This was part of the plan to think we were fighting over the same girl. It gave more credence to the girl and to us.

Me and Jasper, we were all about the way we were presented.

"Wanna know the bad news yet?" Jasper changed the subject.

"Whatever."

"Tanya just got taken to the hospital with an overdose of sleeping pills after she pulled a train with Mike, James and, Laurent after school today.."

"Aw fuck." I slumped down.

God I hated that girl.

"How did you find out?"

"Laurent, they took her to his house. She got wasted on Ever clear." Jasper was getting ready for his shower. "He was hoping you wouldn't be mad at him. I told him you didn't give a shit."

"Why would I care if he fucked Tanya?" I griped.

"He was hoping we would know it wasn't a repeat of the Lauren situation." His voice dipped.

Laurent we never stayed pissed at. He was the double agent. He hung out with James and Mike but he hated them both. He was with us. Always had been. It was easier to keep tabs on those psychos James and Mike if there was someone around all the time.

The Lauren situation. We liked Lauren, she got hurt because of us. We had asked the girl to help us once before. Lauren Malory, but the poor girl got raped by those two freaks and hasn't been the same since. She still talks to us, but she's all goth and emo now. We beat the fuck out of them for her. It made her smile. But that was the last time I saw her do that.

_Flashback_

_Jasper, Emmett, and I had just gotten home from the movies two summers ago, when Lauren came over to talk to Rosalie. We decided to listen thinking it was going to be cool._

"_Oh Lauren, I am so sorry." Rosalie said. _

_Muffled crying._

"_They were so awful Rosie! They just kept making me drink and then...they held me down!" She was almost hysterical and stuttering. " I couldn't move!"_

_We didn't need anymore details than that and went straight over to James' house._

_We pulled those two fucks into the backyard by their hair and proceeded to beat their asses._

_They knew exactly why were we there._

_If Lauren needed anything is was for these guys to be screwed up. She hadn't deserved that. We felt so guilty. She just wanted to be liked. _

_Emmett almost killed Mike. Kicking him in the face so hard he lost five teeth. We left them bleeding in the backyard with a woman screaming that she was calling the police._

_When Chief Swan came over to Jasper's house that night where we all waited to arrest us. He instead listened to Lauren tell her version of events, and decided on the spot that there was no proof that we were the culprits to James and Mike's attack and refused to explore the matter any further._

_Chief Swan then just hugged Lauren while she sat there crying on the couch. He tried to convince her to press charges and go to the hospital but she had refused. _

_She said she liked our version of justice better. We would give her justice every chance we got on those fucks. We owed her too much. Thinking we were living in a movie. Real people, really get hurt. That was a bitter pill for us to swallow. _

_We didn't know what else to do so the three of us just stood there like scared little shits we were and just watched. This poor girl who wanted to be cool had her life totally jacked up. _

_We never stopped looking out for Lauren after that._

_We didn't go a month without bitching up Mike and James. We always let Lauren know so she could watch. She usually did._

_Why they kept trying was a total mystery, but James and Mike never gave up trying to lead the school. Stupid fucks._

_End of flashback _

Tonight Jasper was going to start this. With Bella. Hope for the best expect the worst. But I had a feeling about her. I think this is going to happen. I think if we do this right Bella will choose us.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- I think I'll be updating this on the weekends, and G & G during the week. That was I don't get confused. I hope you like this chapter, I hope thing were explained...I read it a few times and I get it, but then again I know how it ends..so please r and r and know that I love you guys!!**

**SM owns....I just project my perversions on her characters.**

Chapter 3 Next 2 You

The day was barely half over and I was exhausted. There was too much for my brain to comprehend.

After lunch the girls walked me to History, where Alice left me and Rosalie and went on to her next class. I was happy I had a class with one of the girls. I needed some female interference. This was the class I shared with Jasper alone and he was the one that made me the most nervous. Rosalie was perfect for this as she was Jasper's step-sister. They seemed to get along really well. Another part of the puzzle, but did it fit? Who get along with their step-siblings?

When Jasper looked at me I became weak. Not just in the knees but like I was going to throw everything I held to truth and reality in my life right out the window to be near him.

The guy had blue eyes that pierced you like a knife and a voice that caressed your skin. He looked like an angel but could obviously destroy my life. He was a paradox. The quintessential bad boy that I wanted to save. But I would probably just get my heart broken.

But was it going to be worth the pain? Probably. Maybe.

When I looked around the room he was not the only one that was going to make me nervous though.

Sitting on the other side of the room were two of James' friends from the night before. One of them, I thought was named Laurent, smiled at me. Him smiling made me slightly less tense, he seemed genuine. I figured since what James had said was so completely racist, he may have actually appreciated my less than ladylike behavior. The other one, Mike, looked as angry as he did the night before. He scared the crap out of me.

"Hello ladies." Jasper stood up and allowed Rosalie and I to move in to the seats around him. He smiled at me and all I could help but smile back, this guy had way too many tricks up his sleeve for my own good.

I was in so much trouble. But, being in his presence, I think I really like it.

I was a little drunk on the attention two gorgeous boys were paying me. I knew it couldn't last. Could it?

After school I met up with Jacob and Paul in the parking lot with Jasper walking next to me.

Although everyone knew we were going out on Friday apparently, Jasper had surprised me and asked if I would go out with him tonight. I looked at him like a puppy getting a new chew toy. I was practically jumping up and down.

"Okay!"

"Yeah, cool." Jasper smiled at me. That smile could get a nun naked.

Jasper and I hammered out the rest of our date plans, he was going to pick me at my house at seven.

When I got home I had the house all to myself. Since I was shall we say completely and utterly stupid when it came to dating I called Alice. Luckily her extra appendage was there in the form of Jasper's step sister.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear when they heard what I was telling them.

"Shut up!" Alice exclaimed! "He's cheating!" I could hear Rosalie in the background laughing hysterically and in between her breaths telling Alice she was going to own her a pair of Manolo's because Jasper was going to get me first. Nice, betting on me, even girls.

"Nobody is getting me..." They really weren't even listening to me so, it would be a smart move on my part to just listen to these two before I became pregnant unexpectedly.

"Oh Rose, knock it off." Alice was still mad at Jasper for the extra date. "I can't even tell Edward because we aren't supposed to know."

"Why can't you tell Edward?" I questioned.

"Because, silly, this was a secret between you and Jazz." She was explaining.

So I was supposed to keep this quiet? That was news to me.

"He never said not to say anything." I said.

They ignored me and continued laughing at my expense. But they made me promise I would call them once Jasper got there and after he brought me home.

I was sweating from listening to these girls deflower me on the phone. So I went to take a shower and get ready for my date with Jasper. I was truly by now as to what the heck was going on with Jasper. Did he really like me or was this just a game?

I was also trying to make myself get angry, but there didn't seem to be any point. I would go out with him, no big deal. It wasn't like this was a forever decision.

Jasper arrived looking like sin. He had been at football practice until approximately an hour before and said he was rushing to get to my house on time.

He was still slightly damp from his shower or from the rain. I could have died just looking at him moist, well it made me that way.

Jasper came in and insisted on speaking my father. I was pretty sure with a reputation such as Jasper's my father and he had already been acquainted. But that was another conversation. When I had more time and maybe needed a distraction from ruining my life. Right now, ruination was forefront and I was happy to be there.

Since this was a school night I wasn't sure how late we were going to be out, but my father seemed to like Jasper right away.

They talked sports and all the boys in Jasper and Edward's crew. While they did this I excused myself to call Alice. The girls had insisted I call them when Jasper showed up so they could walk me through my evening. The girls had me more stressed my actual date did.

"What are you wearing?" She answered her phone with a the question.

"Um, jeans and a sweater."

"Is it a tight sweater?" Alice asked seriously. I could hear Rosalie in the back ground telling her what to say to me, they started arguing and bitching at each other. "Rose, I swear..."

"No it isn't tight!" Finally I got my answer in. I rolled my eyes, what is with these people?

"What color is it?" Rosalie was on the phone.

"Blue."

"Damn, you should have worn that with Edward, red is Jasper's favorite." _Now she tells me._

"Hey, leave your hair down with Jasper, and wear it up with Edward." Alice was back on the phone.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because Jasper loves to play with hair and Edward loves to kiss necks." They giggled.

"You guys don't want this to end do you?"

"Not really, they are so funny all twitter pated over you. They can't find their asses with an oven mitt anymore. Edward was freaking out here." Alice continued laughing and explaining her brother reactions to mine and Jasper's date. "He broke up with the psycho, and then came back to the table with Jasper and you already hooking up. Oh shit he was so pissed. Him and Jasper got into it again after school and at practice." Alice was very serious all of a sudden.

"I heard she pulled a train and then got all dramatic and tried to kill herself!!" Alice was in hysterics and Rosalie grabbed the phone back. What now, who tried to kill themselves? Tanya! Oh no, and what then hell is a train?

"Sweetie, ignore her. You need to make an educated choice here. Are you sure you don't want to sleep with them first?" The girls have switched masks. Evil one and two.

"Holy shit! You cannot be serious! Wait Tanya tried to kill herself?"

"I just don't know how you can make this decision without that knowledge. Oh don't worry about Tanya, this is like her fifth try, she'll be fine" She muffled something against the phone and then she was back on. " Wait, oh! You're a virgin Bella!"

"Yeah?" Why was I questioning it. I would rather talk about attempted suicide.

"Oh sweetie, do you have the wrong guys!" Rosalie exclaimed into the phone. Now she's worried about me after I agreed to get involved with these two? Obviously I have the wrong guys! They are way too much for me.

"Okay, you stand your ground because they are not used to being turned down. _Either one of them_."

Muffled sounds came from my phone.

Alice was back on the phone. My lack of sexual prowess finally got them to think clearly and me to become a simpering idiot.

"Jasper will respect that, I mean he won't try anything." I could hear Rosalie in the background saying something along the lines of , "Oh bullshit Ali!".

Suddenly two warm arms came around my waist and I said goodbye, pretty sure that my new friends hadn't heard it and snapped my phone down.

Jasper pulled me close into his chest and it felt like he smelled my hair. The feeling of his arms around my waist and the feeling of his body pressed against my backside sent my body into almost like a spasm. The fact that my underwear was suddenly wet in the crotch also proved I was in dire straights.

This guy was barely even trying and I wanted to throw him down on my bed and ride him like a pony.

"You wanna go?" He asked in his sultry syrup and honey voice.

"Yeah, O.K." I said huskily.

We walked out to a beautiful red muscle car, I just stared at it. "It's a Roush. You know anything about cars?" Jasper asked as he helped me get situated in the car's bucket seat.

"Not really." I answered I couldn't stop looking him now. He smiled at me.

"Well, it's a Mustang, we'll just leave it at that." Jasper said. Fast and sexy is all could really say about it and about it's owner. Yeah and it was red. "I know we just met but I would like to spend some time with you talking. Maybe we could just take drive around past the county line?"

Going out of town again this time with a guy I was pretty sure I was going to be giving my virginity to, was this a good idea? No, it most definitely wasn't.

"Sure." I said with a smile on my stupid face.

"You know about the thing me and Edward have going about right?" Jasper was very sure of himself.

"Um, I think. Jacob told me a little last night and Rose and Alice told me some more today." I looked at him questioningly.

"Well." He stopped speaking and seemed to think about his answer and then a huge smile broke across his face. "Edward is like a brother to me, we've been friends forever. Last night when we met you," he started to chuckled a little. "When you threw that piece of bread and hit James in the face, you know I was ready to ask you to marry me it was so perfect. But Edward and me, we have certain plans for ourselves. That includes everything, college, career, and the right girl. So we are acting kind of caveman and territorial over you." Jasper looked over at me and grinned.

Wait go back. _The right girl_?

"He broke up with Tanya today to try and get near you. Tanya did her freaky crap as always." He looked over and smiled at me his devastatingly gorgeous smile. " We wanted to get to know you. A nice girl." He said with conviction.

"I like you Bella. Edward likes you too." Jasper said simply still smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back even if I was getting nervous. "You don't even know me to like me really." I stated the obvious.

"And that is why we're here. I want to know you." He gave me another look that took my breath away, "do you want to know me, maybe us?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I stammered a little. It was an interesting development that now every time I looked at Jasper mouth and my legs automatically wanted to open. I was freaking out about by my obvious lack of restraint around him. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but I was an open book.

Also very strange, the Edward thing is being brought up a lot.

I wanted to find out everything I could about him anyway.

"I've heard that you have a reputation." I said matter of fact. Let's get this story about the two girlfriends out of the way.

"Oh yeah? What have you heard?" Jasper drawled with a smirk on his lips.

"You have two girlfriends."

He turned and looked at me for a second trying to gage my question. It must be true.

"I wasn't dating two girls, but I have broken up with the one I was seeing. We broke up week ago week ago, I told you about that today in class. She lives out of town, so nobody knows what was going on." He sounded sincere, he looked delicious, maybe it didn't really matter.

I nodded remembering what he had said earlier in the day.

"Are you going to go out with Edward tomorrow?"

Huh? What is going on?

"What do you mean?" I was slightly shocked.

"He was going to ask you out too."

"Man, I am going to look like a pretty big slut huh." I said matter of fact.

"Why would you say that?"

"Nice girls don't date friends and certainly not one right after the other."

"So you're a nice girl?" Jasper looked inquisitive.

"Yes. I am." I felt like I was being tested. But I think I was passing the test.

He smiled wide and his eyes looked beautiful.

"Did you think I was something else?" I was a little hurt.

"No, I had a feeling you were, so did Edward. Nice girls are a rare commodity, Bella." His voice sounded like an angels chorus when Jasper said my name.

Finally I had to ask.

"Why do you keep bringing up Edward? I understand the territorial thing, but if he wants to ask me out to isn't this going to put some stress on your friendship?"

"Edward and I have a deal." Jasper admitted slyly.

_Ah a deal. Wonder what I will get out this deal. An unplanned pregnancy, a scorching case of chlamydia? _

"Really and what is the deal, if I can know."

"Of course you can know. You're the deal." I felt the car start decelerate.

I looked over at him. My flight, fight, or freeze reflexes kicking in. Or maybe I would just jump him. It was pretty up in the air right now. Because he scared the crap out of me but he smelled amazing.

Was I really a daughter of a cop? Maybe I am just a hormonal teen-aged girl sitting in a Mustang with one of the boys of her dreams.

Once the car came to a stop on dirt turn off heading towards a another road or a driveway into the darkness. The headlights of the car then shut to parking lights and I looked over at my predator.

I really wondered what was going to happen to me.

My palms began to sweat.

My breathing increased to accompany the increased blood flow in my body. I think I also needed to pee suddenly.

I looked at him. I hoped I didn't look terrified. But God knows I felt that way.

"We both want you, Bella."

What the hell does that mean?

"I seriously have know idea what you're talking about now. I thought you liked the fact that I was a nice girl?" I may have sounded hysterical. It wasn't my intention. I really wanted to maintain composure.

"Bella. Calm down. I don't want to lie to you. This is the deal that Edward and I have. Nothing will happen to you that you don't want. We're not bad guys. We have bad reputations, but that is more for show than reality."

_Oh, I doubt that, Mister!_

He was calm. He made no attempt to touch me. Maybe I wasn't going to be date raped.

My hands were still sweating buckets.

I just stared at him. This is not the way I expected a first date to go. Not that I had anything to compare it to. Maybe they all sucked like this.

"Bella you told us last night that you had never had a boyfriend. Is that true?"

_Hey buddy, I am asking the questions around here._

"No, I have never had a boyfriend." _Wow you are tough Isabella. Way to make him shake in his boots. Next time threaten him with a kitten._

He smiled again.

"That, along with the fact that you are sweet and so pretty is what we both like about you."

"This doesn't make any sense, am I going to get Punked?" Yes lighten the mood before you are buried alive in the wilderness.

"Bella." His settled voice was unnerving. I looked at him.

"We want you." Again with this crap? "We want you to be ours." Jasper never took his eyes off me. Did he even blink?

I was terrified. "What!" I wasn't questioning it. I was appalled.

"Take me home! Right now!" I was not going to cry in front on the insanity that sat in the bucket seat beside me. Jasper just sat there and looked at me. I had really thought I could like this guy.

Without warning and without reason, Jasper shot forward and grabbed me by the back of my head bringing me closer to him than I should be. With sure and dominate pressure he kissed me. There was nothing romantic or sweet about this kiss. It was hard and punishing. I didn't want it to end.

If I had had a backbone I think it melted.

His tongue ran along my lower lip demanding entrance and I forfeit all my self preservation and allowed him to enter my mouth. The kiss only increased in scorching my soul and brain. Everything I wanted or had thought I needed was falling by the waist side.

Speaking of waists, while one of his hands stayed behind my head holding me to him, his other hand traveled down to cup my hip and bring me closer to his body. After that his hand continued it's decent and rested on my lap. Somehow my body was inviting him to have a little more fun as my legs without my understanding opened slightly.

Jasper with all of his obvious experience with girls didn't question or hesitate but simply cupped my denim covered sex and stroked it with his middle finger. He released my mouth and I took the opportunity to groan out loud and exclaim an oath I had never uttered before. Jasper's mouth traveled down my face to my neck, where his mouth and tongue found the spot below my ear lobe and proceeded to assault it with slow and wet ministrations. The feeling was indescribable, which was good because real words didn't have a whole lot of meaning right now. I was disgusted with myself and so completely turned on at the same time I couldn't have told you my middle name at this point. I think it starts with an M....

He pulled away slightly and looked into my eyes. I was breathless and he seemed in the same state.

"I meant it when I said we wanted you" Jasper said with felling. His left hand continuing it's pressure on my covered clit making me even wetter. "Do you still want me to take you home?"

I shook my head.

_That would be a no. Unless I can take your hand with me._

I slowly turned away from those eyes to glance around outside the vehicle. I was finally catching my breath.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Edward's house."

I looked at him wide eyed. Now I was terrified, again. Like a lamb to the slaughter, I walked right into their game. What a fool I am.

Seeing the apprehension in my face, he stroked my cheek, "Nothing will happen to you Bella, we just need to talk to you. We genuinely like you and want this."

I looked down at the console and took in a few calming breaths.

"What about Alice?" I can't believe I was considering this. With the sound of voice his voice I made a conscious decision to see what they wanted. I couldn't deny I was attracted to Jasper, or Edward for that matter.

"She's at Emmett's place with Rose until around ten. No one else is here." He said sweetly.

"Why didn't you just both come and get me, or is this the deal, you hunt the prey and bring it to him as a gift." My attempt at sarcasm was overlooked.

Jasper smiled. "What we are needing to talk to you about could conceivably destroy your reputation. It wouldn't do anything to us, we are already ruined." He said quietly.

I must be living in an episode of the Twilight Zone show. I was allowing him, no scratch that, I was allowing me to subject myself to this. _Whatever this is._

I was trying in vein to piece this together.

Jasper got out of the car and came around to my side actually taking my hand and helping me out, leading me in the direction of the trail by the other road which I could see clearly now was actually a walk way, I also realized I was shaking.

"Are you cold angel?" Could he really be concerned about me?

Just as the question was forming his jacket was placed around my shoulders. Confusion has settled and is not going to let up. I needed to find out what is being requested of me.

Everyone I know is aware of who I'm with. Except Jacob. But nobody knows exactly where I am. So my disappearance would not go completely unnoticed. But would they be able to find my body? I decided to shake that feeling away. Strangely, I don't think I'm scared. Nervous but not scared. Hell that could be any day of the week for me. I was never really that good with self preservation.

I could listen to this insanity and placate myself and them until I could get home. I had settled down a little when the warmth of his jacket sunk in around my shoulders.

As we walked further down the path the house came into view. There had been so few lights on it blended into the forest which surrounded it. Now I could see it was a monstrosity. But still lovely and didn't seem to abuse the scenic nature around it, contrarily it looked like it fit. Wood paneling and huge windows encompassed it.

Jasper went to the door and opened it for me allowing me to go in first. Another gentleman move.

Confused!

He slowly took the jacket from off my shoulders, he threw it in on a bench near the front door behind us. He held out his hand motioning to go up the stairs.

When I looked in his eyes, I couldn't understand the paradox I was witnessing. He had the kindest look on his face but it felt like I was being led to my doom. He even smiled lightly at me. I simply bit my lip.

As we neared the top of the steps I could see how the house opened up into a huge loft like living area, a lush white suede colored wrap around couch was in front of the huge flat screen plasma TV that sat on a glass console in front of the wall of plate glass windows.

There I saw the back of Edward's unmistakable head of hair. He apparently hadn't heard us come in or didn't care because he didn't turn around. Jasper went in front of me, turning to put his index finger in front of his lips indicating for me to be quiet.

Like that was going to be a problem. Quiet is all I got to give right now.

"Arrrgg!" Jasper grabbed Edward's shoulder's causing the other boy to scream out in terror.

Jasper looked back at me, how could I not have smiled at this exchange? He nodded his head for me to come around with him.

"Fuckin asshole Jazz, damn!" Edward screamed.

"Hey hey, not in front of sweet Bella." Jasper scolded Edward motioning toward me, he turned to see me, and looked at me shocked. He turned back to Jasper, and they seemed to be having a silent conversation that I was not going to privy too, at least not until I grew a penis suddenly I was quite sure.

"Hey Bella, wow, I am glad Jasper could bring you over here." He sounded sincere and actually happy to see me. "You want something to drink or anything?"

I shook my head and headed over to the other side of the room.

"Why don't you have a seat Bella." Edward said, he was polite and being incredibly sweet just like Jasper. I was so confused at this point I didn't know that my butt was behind me.

I still wasn't ready to say anything to my new "friends".

I sat down on the far edge of the couch from them.

They both just stared at me. Finally Jasper's signature grin began to twitch on his face, while Edward kept leaning forward on his knees with his elbows. I tried to stay as still as possible. I wasn't sure if I was scared or completely turned on. I had to concede it was a little of both.

"Bella there isn't any reason to be nervous. We're all friends here." Jasper started, I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't so sure I could be lumped into this category, I only met them 24 hours before, and they made me nervous then. Nothing had changed except maybe that the feeling had been intensified. exponentially

I still didn't say anything. They started this, they needed to tell me what the hell _this_ is.

They looked at each other and then back to me, another secret boy conversation?

"Okay, I don't get guy Morris code, it makes no sense, so I'm here, you guys wanted to talk to me or explain something to me, or offer me something...." I ran out of air. I sounded a little crazy just then.

They both looked a little shocked. Then they both stood up and came over to me, Jasper sat on my right and Edward took a seat directly in front of me on the coffee table.

Crap! This didn't help at all, now I was surrounded by hot boy smell and looking at two gorgeous boys with "bedroom" eyes. I started to fidget.

They were going to ask me something, I was going to act shocked they would have to say something else. Then I could go home or have sex with them. I wasn't really sure which way I was going to go yet. STOP! Who am I? I was going home!

"Okay." Edward seemed nervous and took a deep breath. Jasper sat cool and calm next to me. I was watching the nervous Edward. "We decided last night after we met you, that we really didn't want to play games with you."

Uh huh. Really now. I feel like a pawn in a chess game. That sure sounded like a game to me.

"We both like you." Edward continued. "I mean we really like you. You're this perfect little woman, you know, and we both want you." Jasper's words repeated, I squinted my eyes at Edward. "Why play games, you know?"

I raised my eyebrow. Trying to play stoic. Was it working? I didn't have a mirror. I decided to say something. Then I decided not to. I could cry, but then I wouldn't get me what I wanted either. They said no games. Should I take this serious? My inner good girl and bad girl wannabe were having a really serious conversation and it was giving me a headache.

"Since we both liked you, we came up with this little plan." Edward began, "and we got the impression you liked us last night and then today, but we don't want to ruin your reputation. We would both date you but outside, you know to the public, you would be dating just one of us." He smiled. So I was going to be a slut yes, but not so everyone would know. Secret slut? Maybe. Hmm, interesting.

They made this sound logical. They made this sound really good. I smacked my conscience. Who are you?

I really wasn't sure what to say. No games.

Jasper put his hand on my thigh and rubbed it softly. Was that supposed to calm me down? I took a deep breath and tried to choose my words carefully.

"So, let me get this straight. You guys both wanna date me? You guys are best friends so you figured, you would ask to both date me. Also, the fact that I am virgin is really the best part for the two of you. But what I don't understand is why didn't you guys just try to charm me like normal guys? There has to be a real reason for this and it's not what you are telling me."

I mean why beat around the bush right? Introducing the Honesty Boys Band.

Groans and looks around the room from my handsome audience.

"Please Bella, that makes it sound bad." Edward said pleadingly.

"Yeah, it does. It is pretty bad, but what you guys are saying is that it was bad anyway, So I will admit you've peaked my curiosity. You guys scare the crap out of me!" I was getting excited again.

"Bella, we are not interested in dating anyone else, either one of us. We liked you from the second we met you. There is a specific reason we want to only date one girl. It has more to do with you than anything." Jasper seemed empathetic to me, "you are really special."

"Okay, so you swear you're not going to hurt me?" The both shook their heads no.

"We will never hurt you on purpose Bella." Edward said emphatically.

"Alright, I am willing to try this. Whatever this is." I said.

I was going to be a willing participant. I never wanted to be a victim.

"Are you serious? You're okay with this?" Edward questioned. Jasper didn't seem surprised. He must have known what he did to me in the car, that I was going to want more. I could say maybe I did the same to him, but these boys were probably more experienced with women than my father or his father put together.

"What's ironic is that this will make me more of slut than anything." I said sardonically, they both shook their head vehemently and were obviously going to say something, but I decided to keep going with my own speech. "What I really don't understand is the real why though. You guys are obviously the most popular guys in school and can get any girls you want. So why me, really?"

Jasper with his honey dipped voice decided to tackle this one. "We've been talking about this for awhile. We have had fucked up relationships with girls. It's like we can't do this shit right or something." I was shocked by the truth in his words.

He continued, "to be honest with you, when we met you last night and you were so shy and sweet and then nailed that fuck James, so we knew you were tough. We just thought maybe you could handle it. We aren't perverted we just need a certain kind of girl and we need this to go forward."

Okay?

"You guys don't know me at all. Also, you guys need to give me some time, because you've had a lot more time to process this idea then I have." I ran out of breath again and looked up at them. "What if I was totally offended by this scenario you cooked up and went running out of here like a crazy person?"

"Honestly, that could have happened, but the reason we also had to get to you right away is to protect our reps. If you did expose us, we'd be believed and you would be looked at like a psycho." Edward said calmly, but he also looked embarrassed. Well at least they had some human emotions.

Well isn't that sweet. _Must protect ourselves_, I said to myself in a robot voice.

This is survival of the fittest after all.

"Wow, you guys covered all the bases huh?" I raised my eyebrows at them. They nodded.

"Oh shit!" Edward exclaimed suddenly and stood up when we heard some car doors slam shut and a door in the kitchen open. Someone was home so weird date night was over.

Jasper stood up and held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up next to them.

"Thanks for giving this a shot with us. We'll be good to you." Edward walked us to the front door.

That last declaration from Edward made my heart swell. I was never expecting one of them to say something like that.

As we walked through the door, Edward grabbed my hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed the inside of my left wrist.

Jasper grabbed my other hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. He put his coat back around my shoulders.

I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"I'll be out there in a few minutes." Edward said to Jasper. We walked back to where Jasper parked his car. Realizing where he parked it was a place someone would not have seen his car.

As we approached Jasper's car I looked at him as we stopped at the car door I looked into his face. "Will you explain everything now?"

"Bella, baby." He leaned and kissed me. It was rough. He pushed his body flush with mine, I could feel his erection against my abdomen. His tongue began to trace my lower lip. God he felt so amazing against me. I moaned against him. He stopped and looked into my eyes. "Bella, this is going to be amazing. Us together. I wanted you the minute I saw you."

"Yeah, me too."

He smiled at me, his eyes danced against my face. I felt free suddenly.

"You did?" His eyes pleading.

"God yes." I pushed my self back up to his lips.

Edward came through the darkness that hid his house from the main road. I could feel him. When Jasper broke our kiss, he stood back to allow Edward a way in. This was insane but they way they both looked at me with pure lust, I couldn't help my emotions. I was happy and feeling wanted for the first time in my life.

Edward leaned in and I finally had my first taste of him. It was warm and so succulent. He grabbed my waist and brought me up on my toes to stand himself upright. His hardness prominent against my stomach.

I was still hoping that they would tell me more about what was expected of our little agreement.

Edward pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. He looked serious.

"You're really okay with this right baby?"

"I think so, I have some more questions." I answered.

"Yeah. Lets get you in the car before you freeze alright, angel." I heard Jasper say he had walked to the other side to get into the driver's side. Edward opened the car door and helped me in the backseat.

Jasper roared the engine and turned on the heat.

They both turned in their seats to look back at me.

"I feel like we've committed a crime." Edward said and laughed a little.

"Bella, angel, have we committed a crime?" Jasper smirked.

"I don't think so, but I still don't know how this is going to work. Oh and I am not sleeping with you. Either of you." They both laughed at my declaration.

"I wondered how long it would be before you were going to put up a road block angel." Jasper snickered.

"Nothing will happen until you want us Bella." Edward smiled at me. Us. Wow. I smiled.

"Well then what the hell is this? You guys are obviously not gay so you don't need interference with your parents." I said a little to exasperated.

"Bella, you cannot be serious. Why... You couldn't think we're gay?" Edward sounded shocked, and then started laughing. Quickly he was joined by Jasper.

"No angel, we're not gay. One set of our parent's will be placated by you as one of our girlfriend and one of us will have to find a substitute for functions and shit." Jasper said.

These two were incredibly well organized, I was actually pretty impressed.

He looked back at me with seriousness in his eyes. I was hoping this meant I would get some real answers.

"Bella, do you know who are parents are?" He asked.

"Nope." I popped the p for emphasis.

"My step-dad is a federal judge, he used to be the Clallam County DA., and Edward's dad is the chief of surgery at the hospital."

Well that explained the house and the car.

"With your dad as the chief of police, we are basically indestructible." Edward said and he and Jasper knuckle butted.

"So this is about getting away with stuff?" I am still confused. I agreed to date to guys without hearing the specifics. I knew they could both kiss great and make me weak in the knees but aside from that I was still completely lost.

"No baby! We just needed them to get off our collective asses. Believe us Bella, you'll appreciate the lack of parental supervision because you are with one of us. But this has been thought through by us. This is perfect." Edward said excitedly. He and Jasper kept nodding to each other.

"Does this have something do with being popular?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a full time job. Then add in in the shit with the parents. We just need to be a team about this." Jasper said emphatically, but he sounding exhausted.

"So how long will this last?" Why not ask the obvious. Well I thought it was obvious. They both looked like I had grown an extra head, and apparently the extra head didn't look quite right. "What?"

"Bella we want this to last forever." Jasper said simply, and Edward nodded.

_Okay, let me rethink that thing where I said I wouldn't sleep with them. Yeah, that's something you can scratch off the no list now._

"Alright. This is still new so we gotta explain this. This is totally uncomfortable though, so is your dad home Bella?" Edward asked. I shrugged. My dad was gone a lot due to his job, but it was always something that was random.

"Lets go so we can be a little more comfortable. My parents are having a cocktail party." Jasper said raising his eyebrow at Edward. _Wonder what that means. Well ask stupid._

"What is wrong with a cocktail party?"

"Our parents do this thing called a cock and tail party, angel." Jasper said quietly. I think he thought I should know what that means, I was only more confu....oh wait!

"Oh!" They both started laughed at my revelation, I just blushed.

As Jasper drove I started to piece some things together for myself. If these two were for real I wouldn't be lonely anymore. I would always have someone that would care about me. This could never be about love so there was no danger of a broken heart. We could be together late into any evening, no one would ever guess what was happening because we would always seem chaperoned I got excited thinking about the prospects of sleeping with both of them. I had been desperate to have sex with one guy.

Dad's cruiser was gone as we pulled up to my dad's tiny blue and white house.

When we got into the house both boys waited patiently for me on the couch.

"Do you guys want anything? I think we have soda."

They both smiled their special and individual elastic snapping and panty dropping smiles, and nodded. I am pretty sure if I wasn't screwed before, I was now.

Now I saw that they really were like brothers. They were so much alike. I started to think about crime shows, sometimes when two people meet up they become serial killers because the personality combination is lethal. Jasper and Edward's combination was lethal to me. I had committed to giving up everything I thought was real and conventional to following them into a fire, or shit storm whichever came first.

They followed me into the kitchen. Jasper stood behind me and gently grabbed my hips as I bent over into the refrigerator. I got the distinct impression they were still testing me. Seeing what my reaction would be. I wasn't sure what reaction to go for I liked him touching me but I was also shocked. Why fight it, it surprised me. Shockingly, that was the reaction that made them both smile.

"Sorry." I said to Jasper. "I'm not used to that." I admitted to both of them. With that Edward's smiled widened and Jasper leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"You need to know why we want such and unconventional relationship with you Bella." Jasper said suddenly.

_No shit Sherlock!_

"Both of us have shitty home lives Bella." Edward said with attitude. "Our dad's have both cheated on our mothers and taken them for granted and treated us, their kids like shit repeatedly, they're assholes. They've humiliated our mothers, privately and publicly. Our mother's have in turn both cheated on our fathers. They on the other hand have never turned their backs on us. So we take our mother's sides in these issues obviously."

I scrunched my face while listening to him describe their families.

"They treat their families like shit. But we have to live up to a certain unattainable reputation that is acceptable to them. Other wise risk getting our asses kicked." He said sadly.

I was shocked and heartbroken instantly for them. They could see it in my eyes. Their facial features both relaxed when they looked at me. These boys were survivors too. Like me. Crappy people became lived and breathed and apparently never took birth control.

"We don't want that to happen to us Bella." Jasper took over the speech making. "We are expected to follow in our father's footsteps, I will be going to college and become a lawyer, Edward will become a doctor. We will give this to our families, to our parents. We will not take on their lives however." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them he looked hopeful, "That's why we came up with this. We needed to find the perfect girl for it though." Jasper stopped and reached over to and gently stroked my cheek, it felt like more than any kiss, the way he touched me.

"We decided about a two years ago to do this, to find one girl. After watching our father's make fools out of our mother's and watching our mother's both fall into their own wicked ways because of our families status' they felt like couldn't leave our fathers. They didn't want to ruin our standing's in the community. Absurd!" Jasper said incredulously.

This was something that they found ridiculous, they had the same skeptical expressions on their faces.

I found it all tragic.

I think I was stunned stupid.

"Bella, we will never cheat on you, this is a promise we can make to you now. You will never be disrespected or hurt. You will never feel lonely, one of us will always be with you baby." Edward said sweetly. Jasper's eyes were pleading.

"You're asking me to spend my life with the both of you." I was surprised to say the least, I guess I had some slutty personality traits because I thought I was just going to be fulfilling some perverted fantasies. Which surprisingly didn't bother me half as much as two guys asking me to spend my life with both of them in some sort of three way marriage. "You guys aren't kidding?"

"No, Bella, we are not kidding." Edward said. Jasper wasn't the only speech maker of the duo. But he continued with the subject of the life they had planned out for us. I had to hear this.

"Bella, girls become like guys at some point and give themselves away. Edward and I have had more girls to our names than either of us would ever want to tell you. We aren't proud of ourselves, but we also won't continue to do it, now. We wanted to find a perfect girl to make her ours forever, Bella." I was staring into those breathtaking eyes, I realized I had stopped breathing.

They both reached out and touched me. Those touches sent a shock through me, could I do this?

I can't believe I was thinking of saying yes, again, to this craziness. But I was. Is this the kind of life I wanted? I never wanted to be taken for granted or used, and never wanted to take my partner for granted or use them if I ever got one. I had made a conscience decision a long time ago to not let a boy touch me, either kiss me or most definitely to have sex with because I wanted something more.

Something I wasn't sure was possible. What these two beautiful boys were describing was what I wanted.

"Why me though." I asked sincerely. "Why would boys like you want a girl like me?"

"Bella you don't see yourself very clearly. You're beautiful and sweet and genuine. It's not just because you're a virgin. We honestly hadn't figured on meeting the right girl until college. Don't get us wrong the fact that you're a virgin, gives us even more of a perfect picture of our lives." I still was shocked with myself, discussing my lack of sexual experience with boys. I didn't like to talk about it with girls.

"Bella, what we are asking you for is something you need to accept fully right now. We want this to work, more than anything, angel. This is a commitment. To both of us, and we will make this same commitment to you. Life isn't about declarations of love with flowers and diamonds. It's knowledge and truth. We will protect you with everything we are. I am not going to lie though, we both care a lot about you, it may or may not turn into love, Bella. True love doesn't exist. But true commitment does." Jasper said with conviction and passion, I suddenly realized he had chosen a perfect career for himself.

"You guys are asking me to spend my life with you, but you don't know anything about me."

"We know that, and we want to get to know you." Edward said sweetly.

That statement spoke volumes. They hadn't cared about their conquests before. They knew nothing of them, but me, they wanted to know. This was real. I trusted them completely.

I wanted to cry. But I was to numb.

"Okay." I said quietly. Both of them looked shocked.

Then they smiled. Dang those smiles.

A few minutes of quiet and me staring at them, and them returning those stares was broken with Edward's question.

"What do you want Bella? What do want out of life?" Edward asked sweetly.

_Alright. Except I have no idea what I want._

"I've never been really been clear on anything, I just like to write. "

"Career?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know what, yet. I figured I would go to college and figure it out, I kind of just want to write though. Maybe teach." Where they were so sure of themselves, I was completely the opposite.

" Do you have anything written?" Jasper asked, he was playing with my right hand. Edward was caressing my left forearm with his finger tips. I had center stage and I wasn't taking this opportunity to it's utmost. They needed me to prove I was taking this seriously.

"Yes. Would you guys like to read my stuff?" I kept my eyes on what their hands were doing to me. "I've never shown anyone my work." Would this prove to them that I trusted them? I actually did.

I trusted them like I did my father. I was beginning to lay myself bare just as they had.

"We would love to Bella." Edward said sweetly looking into my eyes.

After that, I explained to them about meeting my father and what had happened with my own mother. My family dynamic was just the opposite of theirs. My father just recently found out about me and my mother never really wanted me. There were no expectations of me.

They both looked at me with kindness.

I breathed out a ragged breath. I was showing them my soul too, they knew it. I just didn't have as much to say. They could trust me too. Someday when we weren't so exposed I needed find out answers to my other questions.

I smiled and asked what I thought was another obvious question, "So how do we do this? Who's a couple and who's faking it? Should we flip a coin?" The barrage of questions came out in one breath.

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"We'll leave this part to chance, for the public. No one needs to know what happens between the three of us except us. But people will figure it out eventually. We will protect you Bella." Jasper said to me. Edward was already there, they just needed to know hear me say it.

They looked at me, this was for forever. I nodded. I trusted them completely. I was falling in love with them equally. I knew they weren't in love with me, but they cared for me. That would be enough, I think. I didn't need a declaration of love. I just needed them to be truthful.

Jasper threw the coin in the air and caught it, covering it with his other hand. He looked at Edward and then at me.

"Heads." Edward said confidently.

Jasper lifted his hand to reveal who my public boyfriend was. We all looked at the back of Jasper hand.

Tails.

JPOV

I won.

Good.

I wanted to show her off. Bella was adorable.

My southern upbringing would be nice in this respect. I had to remember how to do it though. But it might work. I never dated here in Forks. Too many complications, case in point Edward and Tanya. But now with everything in place it felt right.

I was actually pretty surprised that Bella took it so well. We had picked a girl that was more like us then we realized. She was damaged. But so much that she didn't still the beauty in the world. We needed that.

She was so scared at first when I kissed her in the car. I felt bad. Not for kissing her, but for panicking her. I just had to get her to settle down. But then I was the one out of control.

She smelled so good, and then I just had to taste her. So I did, and she let me touch her. Either this was going to work for me and Edward or at least I would get laid. I didn't mean to treat Bella with disrespect, but until we really sat down and talked to her and put everything out on the table for her, I wasn't sure which I wanted her for.

Edward wanted her as a girlfriend no matter what. He was playing the nice guy anyway. So he was definitely pissed he didn't get the coin toss. Poor guy. I should have conceded but he made the same deal I did. It wasn't like we weren't both going to be with Bella. School and outside functions were the only places where she was mine. But Edward had more classes with her. I thought it evened out pretty well in the end.

She was so cute how shocked she was at first it made me laugh. I couldn't imagine how fucked up our idea must have sounded to her in the beginning. But she was a smart girl with a monkey on her back just like us.

Surviving. She was barely doing it too.

We could do it together.

I could see it in Bella's eyes when she was softening to the idea. Then how she started to look at us with something more. She wore her heart on her sleeve. Those eyes really were a window into her soul.

In just a few short hours she had nothing but acceptance and sweetness in her expressions for us.

I didn't dare think it was love.

EPOV

Now this was amazing.

Bella was okay with it.

She was so scared at first. I felt so bad for her. She really is tiny and delicate.

She is so pretty.

I knew Jasper was the wrong one to start this out, he is too damn intimidating to girls. Especially innocent ones. He never puts a filter on his mouth.

He promised he wouldn't screw it up. So I agreed to let him go for asking her out first. I was still all tangled up with Tanya anyway.

But I guess he didn't scare her too much. She showed up and stayed, and most importantly she listened.

Bella could have thought we were total psychos, and told the whole school the next day what happened. We could have deflated it and protected ourselves. Lied. Which we would have, even at her expense. Which we both thought was shitty but we had to protect ourselves.

We could have just started dating her singularly and then got her to trust us and move the other one in. But that seemed way too salacious and could've really hurt her and caused her to loose her trust in us.

Trust.

We needed her to trust us.

That was what this relationship was going to be based on so it needed to be explained from the start.

Both Jasper and I knew the girl we were looking for would be close to impossible to find. She had to be perfect.

Not "Stepford Wife" perfect. Hell no! I liked a chick who could fight. I loved to argue and debate, so did Jasper. We got the distinct impression that Bella did too. She had toughness about her that was ingrained.

Our version of women was skewed to perfection because we both revered our mothers so completely. They both adored their sons, and in turn we adored them.

I thought my mother, Esme was a freakin goddess. She was so good to Alice and me. She supported us unconditionally.

I wanted a woman like my mom. Like my mom before my father, Carlisle started fucking his nursing staff and interns. Before my mom was humiliated and devastated. Before my mom turned to alcohol and the gardener for happiness. Before my mother became a whore.

Jasper was the same way. It was just him and his mom Lillian since he was like five, when his real dad and her split up. Lillian loved him and spoiled him rotten. When Lillian met Robert Hale, Esq. District Attorney for our fair county while she was working as a freelance reporter. She had come up here to interview him when he was working with the Governor and promising to clean up the world or some shit, basically making a political name for himself and sweeping Lil off her feet. She fell for it hook line and sinker and uprooted herself and her only child to Forks where Hale was a big deal, eventually becoming a bigger deal as a Federal Judge but making his home still here.

Jasper loved and respected Judge Hale the same way he would have if he were his natural father, the same way I adored my dad, the great and world wide admired cardiologist Dr. Carlisle Cullen. We were as stupid as our mothers.

Our moms became best friends because weren't our dad's the greatest douche bags ever? Well yeah. Now both of our mother's were alcoholics, because they felt old and used up, but couldn't leave these fuckers because they wanted me, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper to have these amazing lives, the inner circles. Because damn didn't they all look so fan fucking happy.

Hell no! Me and Jasper knew what we needed and it sure as shit wasn't that. We needed these people to get us through college and get us started, but our life, our home life would be completely different. It would be perfect.

Now we could actually have that girl in the picture.

Bella.

We wanted to have an unconventional life. Jasper and I needed each other because we were brothers.

We both had impulse and control issues.

We both had horrible tempers that came to light when our mothers world's came crashing down. We started to loose it with our fathers. Then we realized that we needed to use those fuckers for what we wanted. They would pay for our education and anything else we could get out of them. Then they could go fuck themselves.

If our mother's were going to sell their souls we would at least get what they wanted for us. For our sister's also.

We put our heads together and used our intelligence and our probably socially and psychologically disturbed minds for good instead of evil.

Truthfully we could have easily become total psychos on this town. We would have gotten away with it too. Look at James and Mike. Total nuts.

We really did respect women. I realize it doesn't look like it. We look like typical teen-aged boys with hormones running rampant and maybe even worse by what we've asked of Bella. But it's not like that.

We got what we wanted from those girls just like the girls got what they were looking for. Now Bella, she was top of the list.

However we could describe the girls we dated we could use the same adjectives for ourselves. Both Jasper and I realize that.

But the woman we wanted would be completely cherished. We became obsessed with this about two years ago. Setting up the perfect scenarios. We focused every ounce of our spare time to planning this life.

We needed to stay together as brother's we kept each other normal.

So finding a woman to be with both of us had to become our number one priority. She would stay that way.

We actually thought about having normal relationships, and having those women be best friends. Yeah that would have been nice. Easier. But that wasn't the way we were. Living outside the confines of normalcy was also a necessity.

Sharing a girl was hotter than hell.

Strangely chicks dug it too. So if we could find that nice girl who wanted what we wanted, it would be a win win.

We did. Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns, I just bastardize to suit my perversion, and apparently a few others....yeah you know who you are...drip.**

**Song referenced in this chapter is Carousel By Buckcherry 15.**

**Carousel**

Chapter 4 Everything

I belonged to Jasper at least publicly.

Jasper belonged to me completely as did Edward. They promised that there would be no other girls. Edward would make one up or casually date if he needed to have someone on his arm for his parents sake or something.

There was no fake declarations of love. We committed to each other with raw intensity. If love came later for them I really didn't care. I wanted them. They wanted me. I was fine with that. They seemed ecstatic. If I was honest with myself so was I.

I felt completely at ease with Edward and Jasper's assertion that we were a couple or whatever.

We walked to the front door after some of the details were hammered out. I could kiss Jasper at school but Edward wanted promises they he would get the same treatment once we were alone. I made him that promise. Jasper told Edward until we were on our own it wouldn't be fair and he needed to get over it. I mentally promised myself that I would make Edward feel as loved as I would for Jasper.

With all the talk of kissing as we were leaving, Jasper felt the need to kiss me again. We were standing outside my front door although we were concealed by a large bush that covered the front porch. Jasper pinned me against the house and released my lips but not my body to Edward's waiting lips. While Edward and I kissed Jasper moved to my neck.

Jasper's erection was hard against my stomach as he ground his stiffness into me.

It really didn't matter. They were going to be the only men to ever touch me. I knew this now. I would never want anyone else. I pushed myself forward and molded myself into Jasper's body, into his form.

Edward came in behind me and I did the same thing. I couldn't get close enough to either of them.

Our discussion over sex was actually pretty sweet. They wanted to wait until I was ready, they said they would try to put no pressure on me. I wondered aloud if these two well known man-whores of Forks could handle not being sexually active if I wasn't ready for awhile. Because I really had know idea what I was doing.

Jasper and Edward were hard everywhere. From the muscles in their arms and legs to their chiseled chests and wide shoulders. They were gorgeous. Physically flawless. Jasper's breath and his taste was like honey and musk. Edward tasted like sunshine and caramel. They were like what I thought sex would smell like and taste like. Something I have been searching for my entire existence. This was why I never wanted anyone else before. I was meant to meet Jasper and Edward. They wanted a girl that was untouched. I was meant to be theirs. This turned me on as much as them I was pretty sure.

Headlights started pulling in beside Jasper's Mustang. My dad's cruiser. He must have been called out after we left earlier. If I had been smart enough I would have realized he wasn't home and taken Jasper and Edward to my room. _Scratch that... yeah, never mind that would have been a moronic idea._

The three of us pulled apart and I whimpered at the loss, I looked at Jasper first, he looked like he was in agony. The bulge at his crotch was very prominent. He looked at me and adjusted himself, and brought his shirt in front and buttoned it. Getting shot by my father was definitely an option that could still happened.

I looked back at Edward his was trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Chief Swan." Jasper somehow had the ability to speak. I was impressed. All I wanted to do was run for a cold shower.

"Chief, how are you tonight sir?." Edward said.

"Hey Jasper. Bella." I think he knew what we were doing. "Edward?" He seemed confused when he saw Edward. No father would willing think of his daughter with two boys. I'm sure it was stressful enough to think of me with one. This was a problem that was going to arise, we needed to be more careful.

"Hi Dad." I backed away from the door to let my dad get by. I needed to not look him in the eyes. It was too much pressure. Not guilt. I actually thought I would bust out laughing if I looked at my dad's face.

I kept my eyes fixed on Jasper.

He did the same to me.

He was beautiful.

I could feel Edward's gaze beside me. He had a hand securely on my waist.

I needed them to be near me, to be inside me. I was on fire, there was no way in hell I was waiting long. This needed to be thought through more clearly. As far as I was concerned we could have sex tomorrow.

"Bella, it's a school night." My father said after he went into the house.

_Dammit_. "O.K. Dad, I'll be in, just let me say goodbye."

Jasper's eyes were hooded and sexy, he looked like a predator again. God I was glad I was the prey.

"Come here angel." I did as I was told. There would be no question. I kissed Jasper's lips. Edward quickly kissed my cheek and then slowly lingered to my neck.

As quickly as that they pulled away from me again.

"We will be here tomorrow morning to drive you to school okay." Jasper spoke quietly. It wasn't a request.

I nodded.

He grabbed my neck and pulled me closer to him again. Jasper smelled my hair. This gave me the opportunity to smell his heady scent one last time until tomorrow. Then I looked up at his face. He leaned and kissed me gently for the first time tonight. It was chaste and closed mouthed, and I felt loved.

I roamed my eyes between the two of them. I wanted to kiss Edward as well but I knew my dad was close by. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it and caressed my palm with his pointer finger. That simple touch did as much to me as Jasper's kiss had.

He opened the screen door and helped me inside. I turned and watched them back away from me and my father's house to Jasper's car. They watched me as they got into the car, I jumped when the car roared life and pulled away.

I turned and screamed at the sight of my father. That was why they left. We would still be staring at each other if my father's shadow hadn't been visible to Jasper and Edward.

"Sorry sweetie! Lord Bella!" He began to laugh at my reaction.

"Oh, I am sorry dad. I just wasn't expecting it, you, I mean to be right there."

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend and his friend needed to go home. I am not sure you should be kissing your boyfriend like that when his friends are around. Could lead to some trouble." He looked at me intently. "Those boys are pretty wild." He seemed to want to force an image out of his head. Then he smiled at me, "don't make a grandpa before my time, Bella." My father saw a lot. But then again we didn't hide it very well. He smiled at me, we said goodnight, and I ran upstairs. I needed to make some calls.

First I called Jacob to tell him that he and Paul could go onto school without me. I had a ride. A really awesome ride..oh yeah and Jasper's car was great too. Whatever.

Jacob couldn't believe what I was telling him. I wasn't going to keep the soap opera that apparently I was staring in for Forks High School going. I had made a choice. I didn't need to get into all the details. Jasper Whitlock was my boyfriend.

Before the boys left they told me to tell as many people as possible about Jasper and me. I thought it seemed silly, but apparently this had something to do with family as well. _Cue Sopranos theme music?_

They thought I needed to get some sleep.

_Yeah, like that was likely._

Jacob seemed disappointed, but promised he would come up with another drama to keep him occupied. He even congratulating me on making the right choice. I was surprised. Jacob seemed to like Edward more. He said he liked them both but he thought I would be better suited with Jasper. He had no idea.

I next called Rosalie. There was no answer. So I called Alice. The girls were always together. They had no idea I had been at Alice's just over an hour ago. When I told them what had happened they hung up on me and then showed up at my father's front door within ten minutes.

The three of us ended up in my room.

"You aren't even going to try going out with Edward?" Rosalie asked

"No." _There was no need._

"He broke up with a sure thing and now he's not even going to get a shot!" Edward's sister and obviously the evil twin was cackling at this revelation. Both girls were laughing now. I just shook my head.

"Did you screw him?" Rosalie asked.

"No." Not elaborating. I didn't even feel dirty. This seemed natural and beautiful.

"Good. You should make him beg a little, damn." Alice smiled.

"Bella, you were going to be a legend. You threw it all away for love, or lust. Which is it?" Rosalie joked.

"It doesn't matter." I stated simply with a smile. A lot of both.

The three of us screamed like little girls watching a video by our favorite band.

Once my new best friends left both giving me a hug and wishing me luck sleeping. My cell phone started ringing.

It was a song that I had never heard, "_Nothings going on I've been gone to long/ I'll be back in your arms don't be afraid._" The singer's voice I didn't recognize as I looked at the caller I.D. to see his name. Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." His sweet voice was like a caress. I instantly felt relaxed.

"How did you program your number and a new song into my phone?" I had to know.

"Someday, I'll tell you." I smiled at his response. I wanted a lot of days with them.

"Are you still with Edward?"

"Yeah, we're talking about you."

"Good stuff?"

"Amazing stuff. Did you tell people?"

"Yes, I called Jacob and Rosalie and Edward's sister. They came over to get the scoop." I laughed. Jasper was telling Edward. I heard them discussing my new friends.

"I miss you already." I said quietly, I didn't even know if I wanted him to hear it.

"Yeah, you want us to come back?" He chuckled a little. He told Edward.

"We'll be right there baby." Edward yelled from the other seat.

"Sure, you got a death wish?" Jasper stared laughing hard and again repeated it for Edward.

"No angel, we do not. I was hoping your daddy wasn't too pissed about seeing us both there."

"You seem to have him snowed by what you and your friend want to do to his only daughter." I joked.

Silence.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, what do you want us to do to you?" Oh no, I am not going to have this conversation right now. I pulled my pillow up and covered my face with it. "What is that noise angel?"

"Nothing, I'm just getting into bed." I said innocently.

Silence.

"Jasper, did you hang up?" I was concerned.

"Baby, you have got to stop saying this shit to me. I will be scaling the side of your daddy's house to get to you." He said with a seductive tone.

"He won't be alone." Edward said muffled but I could still hear him.

Maybe I could have phone sex. I was going to need to change my panties after this phone call anyway.

"Do you miss me?" I tried my hand at seduction. I figured I would fail miserably.

"Yes," he hissed the end of the word. I was imagining him touching himself thinking of me. "But baby you need to get some sleep. So we are going to let you go..."

"Wait, can you come over early so I can make you guys breakfast?" Was I desperate? I wanted to take care of them suddenly.

"Hell yeah!" He sounded genuinely happy and surprised. Jasper told Edward the plans.

"Do you like French toast or bacon and eggs?" I asked before I knew if I had everything I needed for either.

"Surprise us angel." He caressed me with his voice again.

"Okay, I'll see you guys about seven tomorrow?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah Jasper?"

Silence.

"Jasper, are you there?"

"I just like to listen to you breath." He said suddenly.

"Goodbye Jasper. Tell Edward bye for me" I was breathless by his last revelation.

"See you soon angel."

With that the signal went dead. I ran down stairs to make sure I had everything I needed to make them both choices. They were my boys and they should have it all. This was how I was beginning to live my life. I was irrevocably in love with both of them. I would live and die for them only.

JPOV

"I cannot believe she has agreed to this!" Edward practically yelled.

We had just pulled away from Bella's house after spending several hours showing her our case and seeing what her reaction would be.

"Me either man." I said, "I hope she doesn't change her mind after a nights sleep and develop a prude like conscience." I laughed.

It really was amazing to me that Bella did agree. She was calm and logical which was pretty great too. Most girls cry when they get nervous. Bella panicked a little a couple times. But she pulled her feelings in check and got back on track immediately.

We were really impressed.

This really might work.

Bella wasn't overly emotional, but obviously a caregiver. Once she made the decision, she became very tenaciousin her questions. We were honest. Just like we planned. We didn't fall into our usual garbage. That was why we needed the other to be the wing man, to keep us straight. That way neither Edward or I could be full of shit. We didn't want to fuck it up.

"She's really amazing." I said a little surprised. Edward just nodded.

I couldn't believe that I told her that I liked to hear her breath. It was true, but damn this girl was like a truth serum. Freaking me out.

"I'm gonna call her tonight. This is bullshit that I don't get to kiss her." Edward was pouting.

"Call her. I mean shit man, she wants us both." God damn if both us didn't want her.

In some ways this was harder then either one of us had anticipated and we hadn't even gone into public yet. She got us both hard when we just talking to her. We were supposed to be in control.

After about an hour I dropped Edward at his house and drove back over to mine.

The "Cocktail" party was in full swingers mode now. I needed to get there and make sure Rose and my mom were okay. The Doctor, The Judge, and the rest of the perverted fuck-ups of this county were all trying to bang each-other's wives, and possibly daughters.

I came in through the front door like a guest, oh how The Judge hated that. His family always needed to use the side entrance. Fucknut.

I went into the den where the new couplings were starting to grab a drink. I wanted to celebrate, "I just found the girl of my dreams too, assholes." I thought to myself.

"What the hell are you doing, son?" The Judge asked me trying to look like he wasn't about to go down on the Director of the Chamber of Commerce. He jumped off his knees to stand at the bar by me.

"Hey dad, button up, while you're talking to me okay." I pointed to his almost exposed crotch. "I just needed a bottle for dream land, alright?"

"Just take it and go Jasper. Please, also have you and Rosalie stay upstairs for the remainder of the evening alright?" He sounded desperate.

"Yeah, I don't think once the grunting and panting starts we're gonna wanna come down here. But thanks for the warning anyway." I tipped my imaginary hat and walked to the kitchen. After I grabbed some of the delicious food my mother had prepared for the sex party, I took one more look out at the orgy that was getting into full swing. I didn't see my mother, that was probably better anyway. God how I hated these people.

With that I headed upstairs, I was actually taking the new bottle of Jim Beam to Rosalie, she was collecting alcohol for her and Emmett's little love nest. I thought it was sweet the way she took care of him so I helped out whenever I could. I always liked it better when the old man had to buy our stuff.

"Hey pretty flower." I said to Rosalie's closed door. I heard her unlock a couple locks. The one's I installed for her when the "Cocktail" parties started becoming rated X.

"Got you a present." I held up the bottle. She smiled sweetly. "So when are you gonna tell Emmett about the apartment?" Rosalie hated her dad worse than I did, and was moving out as soon as we graduated.

She shrugged, "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll just wait until we get accepted to college and then move there after graduation."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll all go."

"So how was your date?" She went back to sit on her bed.

"Good. Enlightening." I couldn't help it, I grinned.

"Oh really? You better be nice to this one." She seemed emphatic.

"Wow, so you like Bella?"

"I do. Me and Alice went over there after you dropped her off tonight. Where did you go anyway?"

"I went to talk to Edward." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. I really think Rosalie and I were connected somehow. She understood me almost as well as Edward.

"What are you doing with her? I mean do you really like her?" Rose was really too curious.

"Yeah, I do. She's real sweet." I wasn't lying, I really did like her. I really liked her a lot.

"Yeah, well, you never liked the nice girls. Edward just likes to turn them into not nice girls. So I am curious what you are doing." She wasn't going to let this go.

"I found myself very attracted to her." I smiled and spoke slowly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Very. Attracted. To. Her. Also, I am bettin Edward is very attracted to her." Ooh no, Rose saw a lot more than I thought she had. This could put a kink in our armor.

"What are you looking for?" I tried to tease.

"I like her. I like her a lot. I think she's been through some shit and I don't want her to get screwed with." Damn.

"I have no intention of hurting her. I actually really like Bella."

She was thinking about what she was going to say to me next. She knew me well.

Rose opted for mysterious silence. She was looking at me with suspicion. The she just nodded and we said good night.

I knew that Edward was going to call Bella tonight. They needed to talk too.

I went to my room and threw myself on my bed. I looked around. I had never really made this room personal. Not the way most kids do. I was probably weird. I had my guitar and my books. They were personal. The stereo and television were necessities so I didn't have to leave that often to see the family.

I wasn't going to sleep good tonight anyway. My dick was still hard from being around Bella. I could jerk off, but I wasn't in the mood to waist my time. I had ever intention of thinking about her again, so that would just get me hard again. I picked up my guitar and started strumming some cords.

This thing with Bella was going to be amazing. I was feeling really good about this. Bella was incredible. I smiled, thinking about Bella again. Shit no, I really going to have to take care of this shit. My dick was killing me.

EPOV

After Jasper dropped me off I realized my sister and Gary were here and went to the movie room to talk to them. Garry was always here. My parents barely knew what was going on anymore.

While Jasper and Rose were always trying to escape their house either here or at Emmet's, Alice and I usually had this big ass place all to ourselves. Even the maid only worked while we were at school.

"Hey man, where the hell have you been?" Garry asked me.

"I just went out for a few."

"With who?" Alice asked.

"Why did I come in here, to play twenty questions. I just wanted to say hi, and...." Alice cut me off.

"Oh whatever, Eddie. I was just curious if you talked to Jazz, to see how his date with Bella went. I like her."

"I talked to him. He likes her." I acted upset and left the room. Garry and Alice started laughing after I left. This was all part of it.

I would give anything to still be with Bella right now. I was seriously thinking about getting in my car and racing over to her house. But now with the Chief knowing about me, that was about the dumbest idea I ever had.

Dammit, this was going to be hard, at least on me.

I decided to call Bella now and talk to her.

"Hello?" She sounded like a little girl.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Edward." I could tell she was nervous, I was imagining her biting that beautiful plump lower lip. I would give anything to be licking it right now. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, Jasper got to monopolize you, I need to spend some time with you too. Even if just you and me talking."

"I like that."

"What, Jasper monopolizing you?" I chuckled.

"No, that you wanted to talk to me." Bella had a voice that sounded so gentle.

"You are too cute you know that?"

"Can I ask something?" She sounded concerned.

"Bella, you can ask me anything."

"Don't get mad okay." I had to smile, she sounded nervous.

"I won't be mad, baby, this was a lot to lay on you quick."

"Yeah, no kidding. But this really is real, you guys aren't just playing me?"

My heart sunk, she still needed to trust us. She was innocent yes but she wasn't so naïve that she couldn't see. She'd heard enough about us to see we played games. We had to make sure we treated Bella right.

"We are not playing you. I swear. I think that we sounded like freaks..."

She chimed in.

"No, not like that, I just wanted...I don't know, after you and Jasper left, I got kind of panicky." We should have stayed with her.

"Bella, we can't prove it to you over night, you know. That's why we are taking this stuff slowly." I was talking about the sex but I didn't want to intimidate her more. "Please just give us the opportunity to take care of you. We are serious." I took a deep breath, wishing I could see her eyes. "Baby, you are the one. I know Jasper was talking all no love and shit, but that really isn't the case, he is a lot more analytical then he needs to be. But I think it will be."

She didn't say anything. I listened to her breathing.

"Bella, baby we will take care of you."

"I want to take care of you guys too." My heart swelled. She _was _an angel. Probably the only thing that could save Jasper and me was Bella.

We said our goodbyes. I heard some noise down stairs. The charming Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were home early from their little party and it didn't sound like they were happy to be home.

I went to the landing and stood against the wall so I could hear.

I wondered if Alice and Gary were hearing the fight.

"You are disgusting cunt." My worthless father was screaming at my sobbing mother. She must not have fucked one of his friends correctly.

"The children are home!" My mother was pleading with him.

"Haven't I given you everything? What more could someone as worthless as you want? All he wanted...I mean Jesus Christ Esme, you are nothing special." My father's words cut her deep, I heard my mother sob as if she couldn't take in any air.

In that moment, I knew my mother was probably going insane. Hearing my father speak to her that way was driving me to the brink. What was it doing to her? This man she had loved since college. She even gave up her college studies so she could work and put him through medical school.

I knew my mother would be devastated if she knew either Alice or I had heard what had transpired between them. I did once. I got in my father's face and got him to stop yelling at her. When he finally backed down like the scared piece of shit bully he is, I saw my mother's face. She was so humiliated she wouldn't look me in the eyes for a month. I couldn't do that to her again.

I went back to my room before wither of them came upstairs. If Alice had heard anything she would be leaving with Gary for the rest of the night. At least she didn't have to hear it anymore.

I laid on my bed and let me mind wander.

I had been a real asshole to girls over the years. I treated none of them with even a mono come of respect. My intentions were good in the beginning. But went to shit soon after. I wasn't sure if I was going to be completely over that with Bella. Could I slip up and hurt her?

That was why having Jasper there was supposed to protect her. Our plan was to protect her from each other. We both new we were like our dads in the end. How could we not be. These vile men had raised us to be the men we are. Would we be able to hold it together? Keep the other normal to never treat Bella like she wasn't special?

I treated all the girls I dated like shit. I didn't mean to but I always ended up hating them in the end. I put my hands over my face. Was I destined to do that to Bella to? She would never deserve it. Shit, none of them did. The crap that came out of my mouth sometimes was like venom.

Just like my father's words to my mother tonight. My mother allowed herself to be subjected to some kind of perverted lifestyle my father had begun insisting on.

Now Jasper and I had just done the same thing to Bella!

But she wasn't forced or coerced.

Did we do the right thing?

She was to sweet and possibly to innocent to even know what she was being asked.

I reached for phone.

"What?" Jasper said, annoyed.

"Did we do the right thing?"

"Oh for Christ sake Edward, would stop being such a pussy. The ball is in her court if she wants us, she'll have us. We're not going to fuck this up." He took a deep breath, I bet he was thinking the same thing I had been. "Bella is going to have time. She isn't going to be hurt. I won't let her and neither will you. We are not gonna fuck this up." He said emphatically at the end.

"Fuck I hope you are right! My dad just came in doing his shit. I don't want to ever talk to Bella that way."

"Are you planning on making her fuck your friends and filming it. Calling her whore the whole time and laughing at her while she cries?" Jasper got right to the point.

"No."

"There you go. You're not like your dad."

"I am asking her to be with you as well as me though."

"We asked her. We told her why. She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to. Both of us will protect her. We'll protect her from each other when we need to." He sounded angry now. "She's a smart girl, she knew what we were asking for. She needs something more than man and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend too. Come on Edward you could see it, in her eyes, in her expression."

Jasper was pretty perceptive. He could sometimes feel people's emotions before they were even present. He always seemed to know. It was freaky.

"But what if we get both get pissed and attack her at the same time?" I was panicking.

"Never happen." He started calmly. "You and me don't get pissed about the same shit. Besides I won't let you yell at her or attack her and you won't let me do my passive aggressive bullshit with her." He had a point. Jasper didn't yell but he did like to needle and push people's buttons and I had a shitty temper.

"Edward, we gotta grow up okay man. She trusts us. This isn't fuck around time, alright. Get your shit together. We're gonna see her tomorrow."

"Alright." I said.

We hung up. Jasper gave the verbal bitch slapping I needed. I hope I don't jack this up.


	5. Chapter 5

_**No own Twilight characters....duh. Song reference is Sunshine by Buckcherry**_

CHAPTER 5 Sunshine

BPOV

I got up early and rushed around my dad's house trying to clean it up.

Damn, how the heck, can two people that are rarely here make such huge messes.

I jumped in the shower and got to my closet. Alice had brought over a new shirt for me and suggested I wear a skirt again today at school. So my new white puffy shirt with a white camisole under it and a pink skirt. My matching bra and panties were virginal white, like all my under garments. Rosalie and Alice had set up several outfits me the night before after my "meeting" with Jasper and Edward.

My dad had already left for the day so cooking for the two of them wouldn't be an issue.

I decided on French toast and sausage. They were athletes and needed to keep up their strength throughout the morning.

_Huh?_

_Where was this coming from? _

I didn't know how to take care of guys. I could barely take care of myself. But somehow it seemed natural to want to. I guess this was normal. A girlfriend making breakfast for her boyfriend. Her boyfriend and his friend who was her other boyfriend.

Well let's not dwell on that. Today was going to be a good day.

I looked at the spread I had created for them. Poor Charlie, he was never going to have food in the house if I continued to cook for these two. I would need a to get a part time job for groceries alone.

I heard the rumble of the Mustang pulling into Charlie's driveway. My stomach started doing flip flops and I immediately began sweating. These boys on their own made me nervous, but together they made me completely high strung. I took a couple of deep breaths as I heard scuffling footsteps and finally the screen opening and then a knock.

Crap! It's not like I didn't know they were coming to the door. _What, you were going to feed them through the window?_

I went to the door. Took a deep breath and then released.

When I opened it there they were. Holy crap they were gorgeous!

Jasper with his blond curls blowing lightly in the wind. His blue eyes blazing. He was wearing a black fitted shirt that clung to his chest in the most marvelous way. His chiseled chest was completely exposed to the eye through the tight fabric. He wore light stonewashed jeans and black lace up boots. God he looked amazing.

Edward was wearing a light blue button up shirt tucked into his dark jeans and white and blue Nike's. The arms of the shirt were folded and also pushed up over his elbows, how can someone have sexy forearms? God those green eyes, you could probably take a walk in them. Oh may Lord!

After taking them in I finally spoke and had them come into the house. They both kissed me as they came through the door. Edward took it one step further and backed me into the wall and squeezed my waist into his body. Wow were they good kissers.

When he released me I caught my breath and smiled up at him.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen. They smiled at me and then at each other when they saw the food I had set out for them. I wasn't sure if I had done it right, but they laughed and sat down and began digging in.

"You gonna eat with us, angel?" Jasper asked me motioning towards another chair. I had actually and moronically thought I would just stand there and watch them. I was really glad they weren't as nervous as me all the time. They both seemed so genuinely at ease, especially Jasper. They laughed easily and teased me. They joked about school and their friends.

They informed me that their sister's were both in agreement that they approved of me for their group, which made me happy. I really liked the girls. They made me feel good.

Once Jasper and Edward finished eating they made a declaration that surprised me. Since I had cooked they would clean up. Since I am a disaster at cooking, I wished them luck with that one.

Edward cleaned while Jasper did the dishes. I had insisted on doing something since I was the one that invited them, and they both refused telling me I needed to get used to them doing things for me too.

Sadly it was time to go to school. I liked it when it was the three of us. They were so sweet and funny, especially with me, with each other they had a secret language . They knew one another so well, they finished each other's sentences. They were fascinating to watch. They both put masks on when they were with others even in their group. I felt like I was getting glimpse into the real Jasper and Edward when it was just me with them.

Edward sat in the back seat of Jasper's Mustang which I realized was cruel with his long legs. The back seat was meant for short people like me. I would make sure I sat in the back seat at the end of school.

"Hey angel, you need to know something before we get to school." Jasper started, and I nodded. "A little birdie told me that Eddie's ex just swallowed a bottle of "super doze" after she fucked half of our second string." I was confused. He didn't have to look to far to see my confusion.

"Tanya, pulled a train with James, Mike and Laurent and then took a bunch of sleeping pills." How could I have forgotten about Tanya.

I really needed to bone up on my street lingo. I looked over at Edward concerned. He didn't seem to care. He looked in my eyes and shrugged.

That broke my heart that he could be that way. Really that both of them could.

"This is not her first time doing this, Bella." Jasper said.

"It's still sad." I didn't really care about her sexual exploits. That was between her and her underwear. She looked like a lost little girl when I saw her yesterday.

"It's all bullshit." Edward was saying without emotion. I was wondering why he dated her in the first place if he disliked her so. I was wondering about the kind way he spoke to me last night versus this contrast today. It was unnerving. How did he see me when I wasn't around?

I was hoping to get my questions answered later regarding Tanya and Edward by Rosalie and Alice, who were waiting for us in the parking lot with the rest of Jasper and Edward's crew. The girls casually assessed my attire and decided they approved. They picked it out. Had they forgotten.

Jasper wasn't letting me wonder off to the girls just yet though. He stood behind me and wouldn't release my waist. I wasn't complaining though. I actually liked being manhandled by these guys.

He leaned his backside onto the passenger side of his car and pulled me to back into him. I could feel his erection on my lower back. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I could be cruel and rub on him, but I feared looking like a puppy humping his leg, I could ignore it. I could stand there terrified, which is what I actually was. He felt huge. I decided to do a combination of all. I wiggled my back into him a little closer, hoping that no one noticed my movement, he did, the groan in my ear was deafening. I brought my mouth up to his ear and asked him a questions.

"How can you say you're gonna wait before we are together?"

"I was planning on getting us a hotel room as soon as humanly possible."

"But then I wouldn't be your good girl anymore." I whispered in his ear.

"You're with me and Edward now and always, we're the only ones you get to be bad for or with. So that makes you forever a good girl." That may have been the most erotic thing I have ever heard.

The dryness in my throat was suddenly coated with saliva that I wanted to lubricate ever inch of his body with.

When I looked into his eyes they were full of all the lust I felt. Edward obviously saw the conversation that Jasper and I were having with one another, and moved in front of us blocking everyone else's view. This was the hard part. I could feel Jasper's heat and stiffness and see Edward's hooded and sexy expression. Feeling the gaze to go along with the pressure in my back and frankly the moisture in my panties was almost too much.

I needed to never have any bad opinions of girl's like Tanya. Because at this moment being placed in between the two of these boys and letting them have their way me sounded like best and most lucid idea I'd ever had. Whether or not I could actually do it, that was another story.

I just wouldn't be swallowing any pills afterward. Oh no, not me I was pretty sure all I would want is a cigarette, and I don't smoke.

The conversation the three of us had there were no words spoken, it was just filled with sexual tension. I knew I wasn't imagining it, Jasper's hand was massaging my ass where it couldn't be seen.

First bell rang and as my second day of school started, my entire world had changed. I was a member of a group of people I would have never given a second glance at in my old school, just because they would have treated me like I was invisible, now I was a charter member, with two of the most beautiful boys calling themselves my boyfriend. I should feel like a slut, but I don't.

Classes went along well for the day. I made a mental not that Tanya was not in school at all. It broke my heart for her that she had to be humiliated. No one deserved that. As girls we blindly follow the boys we like around. I was doing it now. I didn't think it was wrong, but to anyone on the outside looking in, they would not see how it made sense, even if it only lasted a short time.

Although both Jasper and Edward said they wanted this to last, I couldn't hope for forever. They didn't exactly seem to be built that way. They were more of a love em leave em kind of a pair. If they didn't then what a pleasant surprise it could be, but reality stated that this would end with my heart being broken. Even if I was enjoying it. It wouldn't last. But I would enjoy it. I wanted to follow them. I felt like a dog panting after them.

I guess I didn't look like one, so that was a plus. But I sure felt like one. The skirt I wore today provided Edward with an easy access to my thighs that I wasn't expecting in class. Although we were supposed to be experimenting on planeria, Edward had discovered a ticklish spot on my inner thigh and the back of my knee that was driving me crazy. We had gotten the teacher's attention more than once with my sporadic giggling and his non stop driving me mad actions. That was not good.

Study hall was spent just us girls as the boys had to go to a team meeting with the coaches regarding their game the following Friday.

Alice and Rosalie explained to me their reasons for never liking any of Edward or Jasper's "girls" before me. It was still strange that although these two were not conscientiously aware of our relationship they always referred to Jasper and Edward as one entity. Jasper and Edward were completely different to me, but then again I hadn't know them as long.

Alice was convinced that all of the boys in their "crew" had had sex with Angela, so Rosalie and Alice hated her. This made me frown internally for yet another girl who was taking the blame for all the bad behavior. Angela seemed so shy and sweet, how could she be like that...oh never mind.

It really is always the quiet ones, huh? Another outcast girl I would not judge too early. I was mostly going to be thrown into that group of girls when things ended. I had already accepted it. Being a pariah really wasn't so bad. After a while people ignored you and you could just simply study. I really didn't care. But for now I was tired of playing it quiet and scared. I wanted to live life for awhile, at least until life came back and bit me in the ass.

I even met the girl that Jacob had a crush on, a lovely dark haired dark eyed beauty named Leah. She was a senior like us but seemed to be smitten with Jacob as well.

Lunch was back to normal with the boys back from their "meeting". All of them seemed to be in good spirits, apparently they were getting a nice hotel to stay in for the game. Edward leaned into my ear and teased me.

"We've got a secret."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Can't tell you. Not unless you let me and Jasper tickle you later."

Curiosity was not going to kill this cat. I was not about to let them both attack me in this skirt. I was pretty sure my virginity would be a thing of the past soon enough.

I mean how stupid do I look? Then I looked in the mirror in the ladies room.

JPOV

"Get up you fucker!" I yelled into Edward's voice mail. Bella was making us breakfast this morning and I wasn't going to be late.

Finally Edward was sleepily walking out of his front door and heading over to my car.

"Why don't we just take my car." He whined.

"Don't be such a pussy. My car's cooler." I said matter-of-factly.

I turned on my I pod and let the song reverberate through the car.

_Baby you're so fine you gotta play with me_

_I know you're gonna agree _

_Your mama's never gonna believe_

_Your daddy thinks I'm a freak_

This song made me think of Bella.

After that amazing breakfast me and Edward happily discovering Bella was a kick ass cook.

We all decided to try and play it cool at school.

That went right out the window when I would see higher up her thigh as the wind was lightly blowing her little skirt around. My dick gave me away and she looked at me with those doe eyes. And bit that damn lip.

Those lips and eyes.

Edward made it even more fucked up when he watched us like we were a god damned live sex show.

I thought it was just me and Edward that were going to have a tough time with the lack of sex. It seemed that our sweet little Bella although innocent wasn't going to be frigid, which thrilled us to no end.

"Did she grind her ass into you?" Edward asked as we walked slowly to the field house for the football meeting with the coaches.

"Oh man, that tight little ass. I cannot wait to fuck her ass with my tongue." I growled.

"I couldn't help I was all over her in Bio."

"She's gonna get screwed not us." I was calm speaking but damn I was pissed. I was ready to punch him in the face. He didn't even feel bad. He just smiled at me. She would get hurt with these gossipy fucks at this school.

I knew it was bullshit, this was too hard though. Three horny teenagers, we were gonna have to tap that and soon.

The meeting was stupid as all sports meetings are, and we must all show our support to the school and our team. At least we were staying at the Raddison in Seattle instead of some nasty motel. Everyone had to share a room. Hey now, this may just what we needed to get away from prying eyes.

The FHS Athletics rented a bunch of rooms for us, but me and Edward were going to get some others and have the phones routed there. The couches wouldn't give a shit unless we left the premises. Why would we, the liquor and the girls would be just a few floors away. As long as the school was blissfully unaware, we had no worries.

Why wait? When Bella used her body as a lever to tell me that my dick on her ass was something she was okay with, we might as well go forward. I hadn't wanted a girl so bad in my whole life.

Our little virgin was going to be getting fucked this weekend, and we knew just how to make her feel good.

"I say Bella comes with us this weekend." I said as we were walking to the cafeteria to see our girl.

"Aw hell yea!" Edward was like a kid when he was going to get laid. "You think she will, we just started seeing her?"

"All we can do is ask. Maybe just some fun and games she doesn't have to go all the way." He nodded enthusiastically.

My dick was still feeling the memory of her ass pressed against it from this morning. I was pretty sure she would say yes. But if not there were other away games, there was always a solution to any problem that will arise. Even if it was on this weekend we could still have fun with her.

When we walked into the cafeteria my eyes went right to her beautiful brown eyes. Damn, it was way to weird to be feeling anything for this girl so fast. But I could not deny that I was. Everything about her made me want more. I wanted to see, feel, smell and taste more. She had it all right there, under her little white shirt, and definitely under that pretty little pink skirt, those beautiful doe eyes and those lips.

She bit the lower one when she got nervous about anything, it was perpetually swollen, _just like my dick since I met her._

We needed to claim her soon. I was thinking about tattoos with her name on it on my fucking neck, and then on her ass, marking her with one like:

_**Property of Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen**_.

_Touch her and we will fuck you up so you don't heal right_.

I doubt she'd go for that, but fuck that would be perfect.

I came up behind Bella where she sat at the table and put my legs around her so I could have her pressed into my crotch again. It was sick and juvenile but if I wasn't touching Bella I was getting pissed easier. I was hoping the need to beat someone's ass would alleviate itself. I would rather not get another knock against me in her dad's book. The guy already knew to fuckin much about my jacked up past.

Bella took the opportunity to feed me a little carrot. I swear this girl could read my mind.

I knew this girl. It was like looking in the mirror or at Edward. She was meant for us.

It was quick and easy. Maybe this is what love really was. Me and Edward were family, we would never want to fuck each other, but it was that easy when we became friends, it was like missing puzzle pieces. Nothing to fight. Now we had our girl and what we needed from her and what she needed from us had been that easy. There was nothing to fight there either. Except society and most likely all three of our families.

Yeah, never mind, this was perfect in our little bubble. I looked over at Edward I know he was dying for the same treatment from Bella.

Like our girl read my mind and his, with quick movements and deliberate hands she fed Edward a carrot looking directly into his eyes just like she had done for me. Fuck, our girl was unreal. I couldn't help but smile.

Hiding seemed to be something we were forgetting.

EPOV

Bella fed me a carrot, I watched her mouth while she did it. I couldn't take my eyes off her little bubblegum tongue. She was too sweet. I barely even felt it in my mouth from watching her so closely.

We couldn't stop ourselves anywhere. She was like heroine.

We were all going to play it cool around Bella's dad. He didn't like me there, smart man, I wouldn't want two guys around my little girl. Fuck I wouldn't want one guy like me around my little girl. But I needed to be around her as much as Jasper. She was my girl too. She knew it. She liked it as much as we did.

Wait! Did I just think of kids? Wonder if this would even be something we could do later on? How would we raise it?

A little baby with big brown eyes.

Arrggh!

I shook my brain free of this subject.

Another day to answer those questions.

I was freakin out now waiting for this weekend. We may not be fucking Bella but we were sure as shit are going to spend some time with her. Honestly, that made me smile. I needed her around all of a sudden. I couldn't keep my eyes or my hands off of her.

When the end of the day finally showed up and the three of us could be alone together, we asked her.

"Hey angel, you wanna come with us to Seattle this weekend for the game?" Jasper asked sweetly, to our girl who had insisted on getting into the backseat for this trip.

"Sure, um where..?" She was wondering sleeping arrangements, she had to be.

"With us." We both looked at her to gage her reaction.

Bella turned crimson, and bit that lip. Damn, so cute.

"Are you still gonna come?" I asked.

She nodded.

Still so shy and pretty, I thought. Jasper looked at me. He was smiling too.

We were still fucking with her, even though she was ours. I doubt we would be able to change that part of us. We were getting a little better. But Bella would learn how to deal with us and put us in our place. I know it. I also couldn't wait until she started.

Rosalie and Alice were going to drive up to Seattle with Bella after we left town so we could all spend some time together. Me and Jasper already had another group of rooms registered for us and our friends. We would stay there the whole weekend. We got the extra rooms so we could drink, as long as we didn't drink in the rooms provided FHS Athletics we could do whatever the hell we wanted.

Everyone was going to be drunk and partying, no one would care if Bella was in the same room with us. Shit Alice was going to be with Gary and Rosie with Emmett. Of course the little skank Angela with Ben.

BPOV Friday, Game Night

I rode up with Rosalie and Alice to Seattle for the game. I was nervous about this weekend. I would be spending the night with them. They had both told me not to worry about it that they weren't expecting anything from this weekend. They just wanted to be alone with me. My dad was starting to get on all of our nerves. We had no place to be alone.

When I told my dad I was going on a shopping excursion with the girls to Seattle, he knew I was lying. I was going to Seattle and be with two guys and as a secondary issue I may pick up a pair of jeans or shoes.

Yeah, thats the plan.

_Dad, sorry your sweet little girl is now a hoe. _

After the game we girls went back to the hotel with the clothes we brought for ourselves and the guys. We met up with Angela in the lobby. I wanted to ask why she didn't just ride with us, but I wasn't in the mood for starting trouble tonight.

The Spartans had won. Apparently they always did. News to me. _I should probably pay closer attention._

I got the room card the guys had left for me at the front desk. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Alice and Rosalie. I was pretty sure they knew I was sharing a room with the best friends. Paranoia?

The floor had been checked out completely by Jasper and Edward, and was supposed to be set up for a party for the players. Jasper, Edward and their crew were going to get everyone liquor.

So I cleaned up the room the best I could making sure none of their stuff would get stolen or anything. The party was called Around the World. Each room was supposed to have a specialty drink and food to represent a country. I thought it was kind of creative for a party of high school students.

Jasper and Edward's room was Italy, so I had gotten us pizza. The boys were going to get wine for the room. But I asked them to just get me some beer. They were happy I didn't want anything fruity. Rosalie and Alice's room with Emmett and Garrett was Mexico so they had Taco Bell and some burrito place we stopped at before we got to the hotel.

Everyone's bathtubs were filled with ice. All the machines throughout the hotel had been emptied for this party on the eleventh floor.

I had to laugh, getting involved with athletes definitely differentiated the sexes clearly into the perfect hunter and gatherer prototypes. While the boys were out winning the battle and claiming their prizes, their women were back preparing the food and redying the home, in this case sports and takeout and hotel rooms. I could not believe how my life had changed in one week. The strangest part, I liked it.

Most of the players girlfriends were there including Victoria. She was on the other end of the floor from my room. She hadn't noticed me yet, which I was relieved about. Barely one week ago I made her boyfriend look like an idiot in front of so many people. She stared at me constantly at school. She was beautiful but she scared the crap out of me.

Rosalie came in to my room and flopped herself on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Yesss...?" I drawled out the word trying to be funny.

She sighed. "Are you with both of them?" My eyes widened. My heart sank. I was so careful, wasn't I? Maybe they weren't.

What was I supposed to say? I loved Rosalie and Alice and wanted to be friends with them, but I felt my loyalty was to Jasper and Edward.

"It's okay Bella. I already know the truth. I've been watching. Just be careful okay, sweetie." With that, she found the remote control to the television and turned it on.

She looked over at me, I was frozen in place. I still hadn't said anything.

"Bella, when none of the girls that showed up were here for Edward it wasn't hard to figure out." Oh thank God, she knew what my concern was. This was our first real time together, and I thought they would think I was talking about us.

I just nodded at her and went to sit down on the bed next to her.

"You're on the pill right?" She asked.

"Yeah." I had been on the pill since I was fourteen to regulate my periods.

She nodded, "I just want you protected too sweetie. They'll take care of each other before they take care of anyone else." I could see that about them, I hoped they would feel the same about me soon though. "But I do think they care about you." Well that makes me feel a little better. "FYI, Alice has no idea." Rosalie informed me with a wink.

Hooping and hollering came from the hallway suddenly. Rosalie smiled at me and turned off the television. "Now the party can start." She smiled widely at me and dragged me with her into the hall. I looked around at the men bringing the newly acquired victory and kill, bringing it home. I caught a glimpse of Jasper and Edward and my heart pushed through my rib cage and into my throat. They looked so happy.

"This is the first time they've done this kind of a party for us." Rosalie whispered in my ear. "It's usually closed off and everyone's all moody and just drinking and fucking in their rooms, Bella." I wanted her to know I was listening but I couldn't take my eyes off of them, so I grabbed her hand and squeezed. "You did this, they're actually happy now." She squeezed my hand back, and I finally did look at her. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek and ran into Emmett's arms.

Finally Edward and Jasper reached our room and me. Jasper leaned down and captured my mouth with his. His taste was a amazing.

I felt him grab my waist and tug me towards the room. There was the clicking of doors throughout the hallway. Obviously, bonding first and then food and drink.

Once the door was shut to our room, I was in Edward's arms and kissing him. Another taste. I was lowered onto the bed closest to the window. Jasper was already sitting there waiting. My panties were drenched by now as I felt someone's hand start to touch me.

Edward stopped kissing me and moved over to my ear, "Baby, nothing will happen unless you want it. You tell us what you want, okay?" He moved his lips to just below my ear. He used his tongue on that sensitive spot sending my brain into hyper-drive. His weight on me was something else I couldn't get enough of. I moaned out loud.

Jasper was moving one of his hands through my hair, and gently kissing my neck.

I was completely at peace and completely turned on. Music started out in the hall. The party was going to start again.

But we didn't care. But apparently those who wanted pizza did. The pounding on the door became insistent and I could no longer pretend it was my heart beating loudly.

We all got up and straightened out our clothing. Jasper walked over to the door which was being shook from the outside. He looked over at Edward and I and he smiled at me.

I could have died in that moment.

The door opened and the party invited itself in.

Our fellow students were drinking themselves senseless. I stayed near the hotel room, my shyness was still alive and well, while the guys made their around to every room with Emmett and Garrett.

Alice, Rosalie, Leah, and myself sat in the doorway of my hotel room and drank beer. Leah had come up to hang out with Jacob since he joined the team. Jacob told me they had a meeting of the minds. Whatever, I was just happy he met someone, she was nice and obviously smitten with him.

"Okay, Victoria is going to make a move for Edward tonight." Alice said out of nowhere. I tried to swallow my tongue.

"What? Um...why?" A nice sign on your forehead with a blinking light would be helpful right now.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled widely.

"Just watch. She's all pissed about the Tanya thing. So she's thinks mate for a mate." Alice said using her fingers and the quotations over her head for the statement.

"She's ridiculous." Rosalie said, for my benefit I am sure. I started to take a drink of my beer.

"I don't know, unless Bella is willing to fuck them both..." Alice said. That time I did choke and I sprayed the beer all over the front of my shirt..

"Damn are you okay?" Leah said with a surprised smile, while Rosalie fell back into the door laughing at me.

"Ouch!" Rosalie was rubbing the back of her head.

"Um...thats what you get." I said to her wiping the beer from my face and shirt.

Alice had turned back to the action in the hallway, looking down toward the opposite end where Jasper and Edward were standing talking to Victoria. Now, I wasn't jealous but I was annoyed, this was a good of time as any to change my beer drenched shirt, I really didn't want to see my guys talking to a beautiful redhead anyway. So I got up and walked towards my bag to grab a clean one. I duked into the bathroom to change quickly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my brush through my hair and even dabbed on some lip stick. This might be as good as it gets.

Suddenly there was a scuffle and running and yelling as I came out.

"Oh shit, now I can't see anything!" Alice exclaimed, now standing still looking in the same direction.

"What are you looking at?" I asked I came out. "Hey where did Rosalie go?"

"James just got his ass kicked by Jasper, I think." Alice said matter of factly and walked back into the room.

"What!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the doorway.

"Oh, don't worry Bella. Even without Edward and Emmett he always wins. But they were there anyway. It was never going to be a fair fight. Which is what that dumbass deserves anyway."

I could see the guys walking back down the hall. Rosalie was hanging on Jasper's back, messing up his hair.

"What happened why did you change your shirt?" Was the first thing Jasper asked me he seemed irritated, while he was shaking out his right hand, from the obvious pain in his knuckles.

"I spilled beer on myself. Do you need ice?" I didn't wait for a response and just ran into the bathroom and got a washcloth with ice, and wetting the outside.

Placing it on his knuckles as lightly as I could, he still winced and then smiled at me. When our eyes locked, he grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap, and kissing my forehead.

"So what was the fight about?" I asked.

"Nothing. He's just a piece of shit." Jasper said still sounding pissed.

"Victoria forgetting her place on the food chain." Rosalie said at the same time. Causing everyone except me to laugh. I had a lot to learn about these people. I still felt out of place with them.

"Fuck how much longer do we have to pretend to care about these people?" Garrett said looking out the door. "Can't we just go back to our rooms and watch HBO?"

"Ah that's my introverted freak of nature." Alice said to her boyfriend. Garrett rarely spoke but when he did, his ideas made the most sense. Everyone seemed to agree.

With that Rosalie, Emmett, Garrett, and Alice left our room. Edward went over and locked the door immediately.

The strange feeling in the pit of my stomach began to tear at me as I felt like I was being watched. I kept my head down out of fear from myself rather than them. I think if I looked at either one of them I would loose it.

I was terrified and excited. They would give me time. I was chanting to myself. I wasn't sure I wanted time. But I also wasn't sure they wouldn't discard me after they got what they wanted either.

I wasn't ready. I didn't know if I wanted to know the truth yet.

My lack trust issues were pretty rampant. I had too many. They knew that.

Edward let out a sigh and went over and turned on the television changing the channel until he found a sports station, and then went over to the bed and started taking off his shoes. He walked over until he was at the head and pulled a pillow out to lean against the headboard.

I must look ridiculous to them, playing with a loose thread on the washcloth covering Jasper's injury.

Jasper had began rubbing small circles on my lower back and I finally looked up, more out of instinct then want.

When Jasper and my eyes met he leaned in and kissed me chastely. He pushed me slowly off his lap so he could make himself more comfortable as well. He repeated the same actions that Edward just had on the other side. He grabbed a couple more pillows off the other king size bed in the room and placed them up in the same position in the center of the bed, obviously for me to lie in between them.

"What was Victoria's problem anyway?" I decided to get them to talk. The sound of their voices made me calm down.

"She had it in her mind that I was going to keep her company this weekend, after James was with Tanya. She didn't realize Tanya was a single woman when she fucked her boyfriend and his friends." Edward said with a slight smile on his lips looking directly into my eyes. He didn't sound mean when he made the statement, he actually sounded sweet, he just had a dirty mouth.

I nodded and smiled back.

"Is your hand okay?" Turning toward Jasper.

He nodded and grinned at me.

I need more talking from my guys. If you don't my heart might explode. I was screaming at them in my head. Edward and Jasper were not cooperating. Mute.

This may be to quiet for me, and it wasn't helping my nerves.

I got tired and decided to make myself more comfortable too.

Discarding my shoes and socks I climbed in between the two of them on the bed and they both rested on me as I leaned into the headboard. Jasper choose to move down and lay his head on my lap, while Edward choose my left shoulder.

This was nice. This was better than nice, this was perfect. I tilted my head to Edward so that we were touching and began playing with Jasper's hair with my fingers.

At some point we all drifted into sleep.

Sometime during the night one of them turned off the television and the bedside light and made sure we were all covered with the comforter from the other bed.

This was the first night I slept with them. I had never slept so good in my life. We had forgotten to close the curtain last night and the glare from the sky was streaming in and waking us. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with eyes, a set of blue and a set of green beauties that were dancing with mischief.

"Come on baby lets get the other fuckers and go get some breakfast." Edward said and kissed my forehead.

We spent the day together. All of us. The whole "crew". Yes, Edward and Jasper, their sister's, their sister's boyfriends, Jacob, Leah, and me. For some reason Ben and Angela didn't come, they headed back to Forks after breakfast.

We went to the mall. Rosalie, Alice, Leah and I all went shopping and then we were going to meet up and go to a movie with the boys, who apparently wanted to go golfing. How can you play gold in this kind of weather? I wanted to ask but also had no desire to be laughed at.

While trying on clothes Rosalie came in with me into the changing room.

"So. Are you okay?" She asked me sweetly.

"Nothing happened."

She looked shocked. "You a lone female slept with Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen all night without your clothing _not_ being ripped off and... oh I just don't want to say, what do those bad boys look like they want to do to you!" Rosalie started laughing hysterically.

"Stop it! Nothing happened. They were sweet."

"Sweet! Are you kidding me, they haven't been sweet since they were ten!" She just kept laughing.

"I don't know, I think they really care about you." Rosalie started to settle down a little and she looked at me with sincerity. "They seem to be doing good, I mean I have never seen either one so happy. They just smile all the time. Even at the house, Jasper is always smiling. Crazy." She looked around, like she was trying to find the right words. "Are you going to be with them?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go all the way, I'm really nervous." I said quietly.

"You should be nervous! These two boys I am not sure the word gentle is in their vocabulary." She took my hand and pulled me to sit down by her. "Okay, for when you do decide you are going to, I am going to tell you some things. To be with two guys is a very difficult thing. I have never done it. But I know a couple girls that have. Never their first time, well except this one..." She trailed off and then shook her head.

I was thanking God in Heaven that Rosalie was taking pity on me.

"I don't know what I'm doing. They are the first guys I have even kissed." I was desperate.

"Whoa, seriously! No wonder they like you so much. You're like a blank canvas they can paint you any way they want. They can teach you how they like it." She looked at me, "but you need to make sure you get what you want too. They will be intimidating. You hold your ground. I am serious Bella." She was very serious. "You tell them to go slow, and not to rush you, they better be really sensitive with you."

"Okay, you're scaring me."

"Bella, you should be scared. You have decided to have sex for the first time with two guys. That in itself is insane. It freakin hurts!" She whispered and yelled at me.

"So it hurts bad?" I had felt them both so I knew enough of what was in store for me.

"Well, yeah, I mean, yeah. But you need to be really relaxed. Do not tense up. When you tense up that makes it hurt worse I think. Alice didn't even feel it she was so turned on."

"So maybe if you just get really into it. Maybe it won't hurt." I was trying to convince myself. I was terrified.

"Well the good part of this is that they are both _very experienced_." She emphasized the words very and experienced. "So they will at least know how to make you come. You gotta come. Just start moving your hips while it's in you. That will make you come." She said it with conviction. The it was what was scaring me.

Okay, I can do this someday. "Anything else?" I was scared.

"Just be honest. If they hurt you at all, tell them. Guys are not like us, they don't read the little signals. They need billboards and megaphones. I am not joking, men are clueless! They need to know if you don't want to do something or if they hurt you. Okay. Promise me." Rosalie looked at with such sweetness.

She had grabbed my hand and squeezed.

I took a deep breath. "I promise." I did too.

We met up with the guys at the movie theater after shopping. Apparently they had gone and played Glo Golf, which the score was still in contention and they were still fighting about it.

I sat in between Edward and Jasper in the last row near the corner, in the theater and they both were giving me sweet and obvious touches and kisses. Jasper had his arm around my shoulder playing with my hair on the back of my head, and Edward was leaning in and whispering in my ear how he wanted to be kissing me right now. He even nuzzled my neck a few times.

Edward's left hand was working it's way up my thigh and back down again. Jasper was using his other hand lightly touching my cleavage that was showing by my shirt.

They were driving me crazy, and they knew it.

After the movie and my being molested we all went to dinner. I sat in between Jasper and Edward in the booth at the restaurant. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett sat across from us with Garrett on the end in a chair.

Edward was making obvious attempts to flirt with our waitress and any random girl that went by for our fellow dinner companions, but kept touching my leg under the table like he did at the movies.

Jasper whispered in my ear, "Can we relax a little tonight?'' I took a deep breath, and then nodded. He leaned in and kissed the hollow behind my ear.

They were driving me crazy. I was about to yell for the check when the food finally showed up. Along with the waitress's phone number for Edward. She had written it on the restaurant business cards and handed it to him. All of our friends gave him cat calls at his good fortune.

Edward did one of the sweetest and most unexpected things. He acted like he put the phone number in his pocket but instead handed it to me under the table and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Only you Bella." I could have cried. But instead I smiled at him and threw the card on the floor under the table after shredding it.

When we got back to the hotel, some of the revelers from the night before were still on the floor, but we were not going to be participating. I said I was tired for our friends to hear, after Edward said he needed to run to his car. Me and Jasper headed into our room.

As we got through the door I turned around and swallowed hard looking at him.

"Are you okay angel?" He asked sweetly, "Edward will be back up here soon. Are you sure?"

"No I'm okay" I was shocked how much I trusted them. How much I wanted them. They had become like oxygen. I needed them to survive.

I looked at him through my eyelashes and bit my lip again. It got the same reaction it always did.

Jasper walked over to me and started to kiss me. He felt so good. I could have screamed.

"Bella just let us take care of everything okay, baby?" He whispered in my ear and he slowly rubbed my arms with his hands. "We can take this really slow. We're not going anywhere tonight. We don't have to go all the way." He smiled at me and leaned in and began kissing my neck again.

We heard the beep of the key lock and looked over that direction seeing Edward come through the door.

He walked in and smiled at me. I instantly thought my brain was going to start explode. Oh no!

How the hell did I agree to this?

I am starting to panic! Where was my resolve from just 30 seconds ago?

I needed to will myself to stay calm or go ape crazy and run out of the room screaming my head off.

Edward was carrying alcohol. _Sweet Lord in Heaven thank you!_

I don't care what anyone says, I need some booze and pronto! Beer and Patron Silver, well _Hallelujah!_

"Where are cups?" I think I said it out loud, although that was not my intention.

I start looking around. Screw it, I am going to be sleeping with them both soon enough and doing God knows what else, I can drink it straight! I grab the bottle from Edward and go over to the bed we all slept on last night and sat down.

I looked up. They were staring at me. I couldn't decide if they were happy or confused. They looked cute though.

"You okay there angel?" Jasper said walking towards me with a grin that could have de-pants the Queen. I am no queen! Oh no, I am panicking again!

I nodded and took a sip and immediately started coughing. "Oh God, I forgot how strong this is!" I gagged.

Edward handed me a beer and grabbed the Patron bottle from me. "Baby, just stick with the easy stuff for now, damn." He said feigning irritation.

Jasper just smiled at me and rubbed my knee. He grabbed my beer and opened it for me. Handing it back to me he leaned in and kissed my mouth sweetly. Then got up and started fiddling with the television. Edward was filling the mini fridge with the items he had just purchased.

Well they better not think I'm making the first move! I will fail!

I sat there looking at their backsides.

Holy God, they had great butts. _How had I never noticed that?_ Because you were pathetically entranced by their faces, _you bone head._ I chastised myself.

There were worse things to be doing on a Saturday night in Seattle right? Hanging out with two gorgeous guys that want to do certain things to me. They are most likely legal things, morally, yeah I am not going down that path. Not today.

Edward turned around and began sauntering over to me. Which meant he was going to be near the bed and me in 0.5 seconds. I took a big drink of my beer swallowing a little more loudly then I had hoped.

I think my eyeballs are trying to pop out of my head.

He squatted down in front of me, putting his hands in my thighs.

"Why are you so nervous?" He was smiling but he was sincere.

"I don't know what I'm doing." I said quietly. I stared into those lovely green eyes, which seemed so caring. In my peripheral I could see the Jasper had found a music channel and was leaning on the dresser watching us.

Edward moved his hands up to me face and began stroking my cheeks and temples with his thumbs, pulling himself closer and leaned into me. Centimeters separating us, I could feel his sweet breath.

"We know, baby. We promised you and we'll take it as slow as you want." Then he was at my mouth, coaxing my lips open with his tongue. I obliged. He took my beer out of my hands and set it on the floor.

I was kind of wishing I was the beer bottle.

He leaned back in and began kissing me again, this time it was deeper. His arms snaked their way around my waist and he began pushing me back on to the bed and onto my back.

He had had me in this position last night when they first got back from the game. I didn't panic then, I just went for it. Where was that girl? Because this one wanted to cry.

He was somehow pushing us up further on the bed.

Then I felt his weight on me.

His hands began moving on my backside, grabbing and squeezing my rear end. He pushed himself closer to me and I could feel his erection against me. Well if I wasn't panicking yet, I was starting to now.

But, God he felt good too.

I needed to make a decision. Was I going to stay in panic mode or get into this?

He moved his mouth to my neck and began kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there.

He began biting my earlobe now, I groaned out loud, surprising myself.

That must have been the incentive they were looking for because Jasper came over to the bed then.

I could only see through the slits of my eyes, because what Edward was doing was amazing.

Jasper had taken off his shirt and probably his shoes, but that was the only coherent thing I could imagine while I felt the mattress give some more as he was getting on the bed with us.

Edward wasn't letting up on his actions. I realized that my arms had inadvertently wrapped around his neck and I my hands and fingers were wrapped in his hair.

Using his knees he was coaxing my legs open to allow him a new resting place. Once again, I obliged.

The new sensation of Edward's body on top of me made all my panic fly away. I was acting on pure animal instinct now. Pushing my body against his. It felt like I couldn't get close enough. Yet another sign he wanted or needed and he pushed his erection deeper onto my clothed heat.

I could feel my body getting hotter.

Edward moved his mouth back up to mine, his eyes were open looking directly into my soul.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked as breathlessly as I felt, I just nodded.

His eyes wondered over my entire face, and then he looked up to the side. I did too.

There upside down was a shirtless Jasper. Oh God!

Edward leaned in and kissed me deeply one more time. Then he rolled off me. I brought my hand to my chest because I couldn't catch my breath.

Jasper moved down by me and smiled. "You wanna move a little more up here angel?" I simply nodded and he assisted me in my change in location, however slight.

Laying next to Jasper was sending my heart and into hyper drive again. He must have felt that and began stroking my hair. Looking into my eyes at the same time. He had an uncanny ability to calm me down.

With my breathing more regulated, he leaned in and started kissing me. Starting out sinuously then more forceful and demanding. His hand moved up and with gentle movements he started caressing my breast. This has started to make my head spin. I can't focus on anything.

Jasper moved his lips to my neck and I felt my shirt begin to be pushed up. I could stop this now. I'm not sure I want to. With my bra covered breasts now exposed Jasper brought his lips to my nipples and began licking them through the lacy material.

He got up on his knees and he brought the shirt over my head. In that second he was back at my breasts and Edward was kissing my lips, he had removed his shirt as well.

I could feel Jasper slowly trying to lower the material of my bra to have better access to my breasts.

One of them I am not sure which, was lowering my bra straps.

I really couldn't stop them.

I didn't want to.

This felt too good.

Once my breasts were completely exposed with Jasper slowly encircling my nipples with slow and tortuous ministrations with tongue.

My body was responding without my consent. I pushed my back up to make sure my skin made contact with his mouth. He was only to willing to comply. One of his arms encircled me, to hold my body to him. While his other hand started to make contact with the buttons on my jeans.

Edward was only to willing to utilize his left hand on my other exposed breast. Keeping his mouth on mine it was all I could do but moan into him.

My hands were twisted in Edward's hair Pulling him closer to my all to willing mouth. Jasper was back up at my neck. God! This was killing me!

I am starting to panic again.

Oh God I let this go to far! How can I stop this without pissing them off? They said they would wait, but that was before they had bulges coming out of their pants!

I don't which but on them was bringing a hand lower into my the crotch of my pants. Took one of my hands finally some self preservation, and grabbed that hand. Now I am sure it's Jasper's. He did stop a his descent at my bidding and brought his hand to my stomach and began doing small circles.

Jasper sat up and Edward and I pulled apart, looking over at him.

"You wanna stop angel?" Jasper whispered.

"Um.." I really didn't know what I should say.

"It's okay sweetie. We'll be okay." Edward said.

"What about...um?" They must have known that I was talking about them and their obvious predicaments, because they both smiled and shook their heads.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that Bella. We're going to be together, it doesn't have to be tonight or tomorrow." Jasper said sweetly.

Edward had gotten up and I was putting my arms back through my bra straps. Edward placed his blue button up polo shirt around my shoulders to alleviate my embarrassment, and kissed the top of my head. It smelled like him. God, I smelled like them.

Edward went to the bathroom and Jasper pulled me closer to him on the bed. I snuggled into his chest.

"Lets see if we got anything good on HBO." He said in to my hair.

"Are you sure, you don't want me to um...?" I still couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"Baby, have you ever done any of that stuff before?" Jasper smiled at me with his dancing eyes. I looked up at him and did my usual blush and bite.

Edward came out of the bathroom and laid down next to me grabbing the remote control and flipping through stations.

"No." To answer Jasper's question.

"We'll have to show you everything, do you have any idea how fuckin hot that is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"No doubt!" Edward said while he was cuddling to my other side. He grabbed my other arm and put it around his neck.

"I guess." I giggled.

"Please don't doubt us. We will take care of you. Anything you need. Promise." Jasper leaned in and kissed my lips sweetly twice, then pushed me toward Edward and went to the bathroom, for what I imagined was relief.

With Edward's arm around me, wearing his shirt, against his bare chest I started to feel sleepy. I listened to his heartbeat.

When Jasper came back we laid on the bed the same way we had the night before on now I was laying on Edward and Jasper was snuggled in behind me, while we watched a comedy on HBO and I fell asleep listening to my boys laughing.

That was the happiest sound I would ever hear.

**Reviews = Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns it all she just shares it. Warning- This chapter will have some reference to drug use and spousal abuse. Also - _We gotta get this time frame moving along...so near the middle time she starts a movin.._**

Chapter 6 All of Me

BPOV

Once we got back to Forks on Sunday afternoon. I was in love. Completely. I probably was before too, but now I was a goner.

They were so sweet and funny all day with me. Jasper who always seemed so cool and laid back told the dumbest jokes that I couldn't stop laughing about. I also found out that Jasper and Edward could both play several instruments. Me not included. But they could both play acoustic and electric guitar and Edward could also play the piano. But the most endearing of all of Edward's musical gifts is that he could sing too. He loved to sing in my ear and drive me insane.

Once they dropped me off at home I was ready to cry. I wasn't going to be able to see them until tomorrow morning. I was going to find out my dad's schedule if I was going to be making them breakfast. It was touch and go but Edward and Jasper never seemed to complain. They both thought Charlie's being over protective of me was the way a father should act toward his daughter. So complaining to them was a giant waste of time.

I kissed them both and went into face my father with my props of a weekend shopping with the girls and definitely not having my shirt removed by two boys or sleeping in the same bed with them twice. Some things daddy probably wanted to be left in the dark about.

"Hey Bella. How was the weekend?" He came over and gave me a hug.

"Good dad. They won, I know you know, but it was fun." I smiled sheepishly.

"Did you get some good clothes when you went to the mall?"

"Yeah. I think I am going to have to get a job to keep up with those girls shopping habits. I like Target and they like Macy's." I smiled at my clothes that I found at Macy's on the clearance rack.

"Oh well, that sounds like a great idea. I can ask around and find out who needs some help alright." My father said.

Well that was easy.

"So how are Jasper and you doing?" Sneaky old man.

"Good." I smiled.

"He's being good to you?"

"Yes, why?" This I had to hear.

"I am just curious, been talking to people and they seem to think he really likes you. Thats all. I am just making sure he's treating you right. He's got a real messed up family." He took a deep breath, and looked over at me. "You tell me if he is ever mean to you or steps out of line. I know you care about him. But, he's got a bad reputation for a reason."

"Dad, you don't have anything to worry about. He's been a complete gentlemen, every time, I've been with him."

"What about his friend, Cullen? What does he do when he's with you guys?"

_Oh well other than the exact same stuff Jasper does....please stop, don't talk about them like this. _

"Edward is just a good friend. He's really nice too dad."

My dad wanted to tell me something. He just wasn't sure how.

"Dad, it's alright. I'm really okay." I tried to be reassuring. I really wanted to hear the stories from Jasper and Edward when they were ready to tell me. That way the bad stuff would just be the real story and not the rumors.

"Have you met Jasper's family yet?" He asked tentatively, but turning away from me.

"Just Rosalie. Her and I have become pretty close." That wasn't an understatement, she knows all my deep dark secrets.

"Well Cullen and Whitlock, their dad's, I mean Jasper's step dad, are real pieces of work." He turned back to face me and looked at me very seriously, "They haven't done anything illegal. But morally they are reprehensible men, and _their boys._ Well let me say, I am pretty sure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree if you know what I mean Bella."

Now I was getting mad.

"Really, dad? The apple doesn't fall far the tree? If that was true I would be just like my mother! I am nothing like her!" Either I was going to go ballistic yelling or start crying. "Seriously dad, people are products of their environment only to a certain point and then it becomes a choice. Both Jasper and Edward have hard home lives. You never say anything bad about Rosalie or Alice and they come from those same environments. Is it just simply a gender philosophy or is based on fact?"

I needed to catch my breath, but not even my dad was going to talk about Jasper and Edward disparagingly. " I happen to really care about them!" I caught myself before I said too much. "_All _of them and I will help my friends as much as I can. So should you!"

I can't believe I just yelled at my father. I rarely raise my voice ever. I was about to burst into tears.

We both took a few minutes to breath and calm down. Finally he turned to look at me, his position seemed to have changed.

"You're right sweetie, but I do worry a bit about those two boys, and you're right their sister's haven't been problems but they have and so have some of their friends." He was sincere in his words.

"People change."

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you about your boyfriend. I know you care about him. I just want you to be careful." He said sweetly and in defeat.

"I know dad. I am being careful" I went over and gave him a hug.

I wanted him to know I forgive him. He loves me and want to protect me. What little I know about Jasper and Edward's home lives were awful. Both of their father's were horrible and abusive to both their wives and their children. So with that they deserved our understanding and not our judgment.

But I had said enough, and decided to leave it alone. My dad seemed to have said his piece and was going to drop it as well.

The rest of the day was quiet which was good since I needed to finish my homework.

JPOV

After being with Bella last night, I was having problems keeping my brain on anything.

Seeing her last night, with her spread out and tangled on the bedspread. Her body was amazing. I was able to get her jeans off before she started to panic. Which was probably the reason she did freak out. I moved to quick. But keeping my hands off her was an impossibility now. Edward too.

Bella was just too beautiful. She was innocent but she wanted us. She kissed like a woman in need, and that body. Fuck, that little body! Her tits were amazing. That shapely ass, flat stomach and gorgeous hips. Too hot. Those noises she was making too. God she sounded like a goddess. Every moan made my dick grow another inch.

I had to pull it back.

I had to get me and Edward to pull back.

She was too new to this. Too innocent.

Any other girl I would have never cared, if she was giving a little I was taking a lot.

But Bella needed to be treated better than that. Always better than the way we did it before. She meant so much now. I couldn't hurt her.

Fuck, I cared about her so much now. I was scared shitless of what I was feeling.

Me and Edward didn't even talk after we dropped Bella off. I think we just wanted to spend time with our memories of her last night.

When I got home from our weekend in Seattle, I knew I was going to have to deal with Rose.

She had been giving me little signs that she knew something was up. Out of everyone Rose's was the one I could trust with it. She liked Bella. But Rose loved me and Edward like we were her real brother's. She was fierce in her loyalty to us.

"Hey Rosie." I said as I came into the family room. She was watching television alone.

"Jasper, what kind of freakin pervert are you?" She asked feigning anger. She gave herself away with a grin.

"Well I don't know Miss Thang how many versions of pervert are there?" Giving her some of my southern drawl.

"JC on a cracker Jazz! Are you guys being careful with her?" She practically yelled at me. I couldn't help but smile. "Don't you laugh at me you jerk!"

"What is the problem? We're not hurting Bella. We have been completely honest to her."

"But why?"

I made a split second decision to be honest with my sister. This must be Bella's influence. Because honesty was never my first choice before I met her.

"Because we always screw up with and hurt people. This way, we thought if one of us was always protective of her, it would last." I can't believe I have to explain this to my step sister. Why I am double teaming a friend of hers. Thats what it looked like, but that wasn't it. It wasn't to hurt Bella, but it was to protect us all.

My brain was getting ready to explode.

"You guys think that you won't hurt her? You guys don't really have the resources to do anything else. She's really fragile, you know that, right? That is probably why she agreed to this."

I nodded. We did know this, but we had hoped that Bella was strong enough. So far she hadn't disappointed me or Edward, in fact just the opposite had been occurring. She was stronger than both of us put together, or anybody else in our lives.

"Rose, it's not like we're using her, alright. We told her the truth. She knows about Bob the pervert and Lil and their shit. She knows about Carlisle the sick sadist and Esme. Bella knows Edward and me are fucked to the hilt. _She knows we're damaged goods_." She still wants us.

I emphasized the last statement. I knew we were the biggest problem in this relationship. She was too sweet to be part of this mess.

I pushed my hand through my hair out of frustration.

Bella.

But even after hearing everything she looked at us both like she was devoted. How could we not give it back to her. She knew it all and didn't judge.

"Aw, Jazzy, you guys aren't damaged goods." Rose said to me with sorrow in her voice. "I shouldn't have said anything. I just like her and didn't want her to get hurt. I think she's..." Rose stopped and looked back at the television.

"What? Bella's what?" If it was what I was thinking. I was going over there right now.

"Never mind." Rose was trying to ignore me.

"No, tell me." I said sternly.

"I thinks she's in love with you guys."

I smiled and got up. I was definitely going to Bella.

Just then my mother stumbled into the family room with us. She looked like shit.

"Hey guys, I was thinking pizza for dinner." She looked right through me. Her eyes had a glassy film over them.

My mother was on something. She was completely high.

"Mama Lil, are you okay?" Rose jumped up and was trying to help my mother sit down.

"Oh baby girl, how are you?" My mother slurred her words with small spittles spraying out of her mouth. She looked surprised to see Rose and I there. Like she had forgotten she was actually speaking to people.

"Jesus mama, what are you on?" I asked her. I stood there in shock.

She took a deep breath and then looked at the ceiling. Like she was trying to will herself not to cry.

"Just something for the pain, baby." She leaned forward and grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her other side. She had us sitting on both sides of her on the couch , as if we were small children. She was squeezing us. "Just something for the pain." Then she started crying.

There was nothing that could take away my mother's pain.

I stayed home to help Rose with my mother.

We never ordered the pizza, just tried to get my mother upstairs before the Judge came home and saw his perfect Norman Rockwell painting dripping on the floor.

We didn't know his schedule, that was the way he liked it. To always surprise us with his presence. Fucknut.

The Judge never showed anyway.

Between my mother's crying and then her delusional behavior, Rose and I didn't get to bed until well past midnight. I never even got to call my girl. It was too late now. I had hoped Edward did. But I was too exhausted to call and ask.

I would see Bella tomorrow.

Smell her sweet scent and run my fingers through her silky hair.

Then I would feel safe, once I was with Bella I would be good.

She made me good.

EPOV

Sunday evening at the Cullen's was mother fucking bullshit.

Never mind my father was a monster and my mother was a scared little rabbit. Never mind my sister spent every second she could pretending she was someone else. Never mind that I wanted to beat the shit out of a wall half the time.

It was Sunday. We had to eat with the grandparents.

Nana and Pop Cullen were coming over to lord over their son and how worthless his family was.

Damn I came from horrible stock.

All the thoughts I had of eventually having kids with Bella, I just hoped it was Jasper who got her pregnant. At least he had some decent blood running through his veins with Lilian. I came from the most worthless bunch of people on the planet.

I walked into the kitchen because I heard my father not so subtlety chastising my mother for some stupid ass shit as always.

"Edward maybe you could wait in the dining room." My father didn't even turn to face me, he was towering over and glaring at my mother, who was shaking.

I was gonna belt this mother fucker someday. I just needed to have a place to go, or I was pretty sure Chief Swan would find me accommodations I definitely didn't like those odds.

I was holding it together better than ever. I had become calmer since meeting Bella.

"Dad, why don't you back the fuck up and let mom get this shit done, because Nana and Pop are here. They just pulled up."

Carlisle stalked over to me. I actually saw my mother finally take in a breath of air.

I stepped closer to my father so our chests were touching.

_Please hit me dad. I just need one hit from you._ I pleaded in my head. _I can hit you, if you strike first._

"What are you gonna do motherfucker? You gonna hit me?" I got in his face with a smile on mine. "I'll hit you back. I'm not afraid of you. Hit me, dad. I promise you, that you won't get up." I said calmly.

"Esme maybe I need to teach your son some manners." Dad threatened my mother, he wasn't going to do shit to me. Fucking pussy.

I smiled at him and shrugged.

"You let me know when you wanna teach me those skills okay. Because I think I could show you a few too." I told my father.

He quickly turned and walked out of the kitchen. My mother did something I wasn't expecting.

She walked over to me and hugged me.

"I am so sorry Edward. I never meant this to be your fight. I never meant for this to be your's and Ali's life." My mother started crying. That always broke my heart, when she would cry. "I swear to God. He was a good man. I don't know what happened. I don't know what happened to me!" She was sobbing into my shirt now.

I put my arms around her and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"Mom, you don't have to stay with him. Shit, if you're staying here for me and Ali, then don't do us any favors. We'll go with you, you gotta know that."

"He said I would never get custody!"

"Seriously! Mom, you have noticed that Ali and I are legally adults now. We can go anywhere we want." I patted her back. I wanted to make her understand.

My poor mother used to be this beautiful and strong woman. It broke my heart to see what she had become.

"What about college? He won't pay for you two." She pulled back and looked into my face.

"Mom, I'm gonna get a full ride wherever for football or basketball. I am not a problem. Alice, is going community because Garry couldn't even remember to take the SAT's last year. He forgot again this year." I chucked, my mom even smiled through her tears. "We aren't the problem mom. You need to leave him. We aren't going anywhere without you."

"I just don't know how." My mom pulled away from me and leaned into the counter.

"Just pack a bag, we'll go tonight." This is something I had been planning for my sister and my mother for a long time. Deep down I knew she wouldn't leave him, not yet anyway. "Alice can go stay with Rosie, and you and me go get a hotel room."

"No you should go stay with Jasper. That way you have a friend too." Like I was leaving my mother alone to face my psycho father.

"Ah, no mom. I'll be staying with you. You think that nut job in there is going to leave you alone at first?" Realization hit her eyes.

"Maybe I should just go to a shelter or something then. I don't want you in any danger."

"I can take care of myself, alright." I kissed her forehead. "Just give me a heads up before you do this alright. I want to have everything set up before we leave." She nodded.

_Finally._ I just hoped she was going to actually go through with it.

Someday she would get back on her feet. She would get her backbone back. I knew it.

"I am really sorry son." She said as I started to walk into the dining room.

"Stop feeling guilty. I told you, I'm fine. I love you mom."

I walked into the dining room. Alice was already there getting verbally chastised by the sweet innocent looking old lady sitting on the damask couch.

"Well there you are Edward, so how are the sports going." Nana had decided to leave Alice alone because she thought I was perfect. She had no idea how much I hated her.

"Great Nana, _the _sports are amazing." I started chuckling and sat down right next to my father on the couch. I was enjoying this intimidation session. He was going to try and move away, but he had been to close to the arm of the couch. _Can't go nowhere, asshole. _

I looked over at Alice and she was looking at me like I was insane. Being in the same room as my father was a hardship for me, now practically trying to sit on his lap, I must be in Hell.

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. Now she knew I was fucking with him. Alice started to giggle lightly.

"Well Edward have you decided where you are going to go for school? Have you signed your letter of intent yet?" Pop asked with a drink in his hand.

"Nope. I was thinking San Diego or Texas." But now we knew Bella liked Michigan. They had come knocking on me and Jasper's door too. So we may just have to rethink it. "Maybe Ann Arbor." I interjected.

"Michigan? Why so far away?" My father asked. I looked at him like he was insane. Yeah I was definitely going to consider Michigan if he had even thought about visiting me on campus.

"I like the Wolverines. Besides, it's a great school." I said.

"Well they have a terrific pre-Med program and thats all that matters." Pop said.

"I was thinking about looking into other options." I knew this would get the fuckers going. It also, gave my mom more time to get the dinner ready.

The two old fucks and the idiot were going after me and barely letting each other speak. They weren't even listening to me when I said something. Alice was just staring at us in disbelief.

I actually had been thinking about something other than becoming a doctor. I didn't want to spend eight years in school and another four before I actually got my life started with Bella. I wasn't going to let her give up anything like my mother had. I wanted us to start life with Bella as soon as possible. No more hotels. No more hiding from her dad. No more cars.

I wanted to start this for real.

Thinking about Bella started becoming my favorite pass time.

I started ignoring them and looked out the window.

It was raining. I needed to hear her voice. I walked out of the room into the foyer.

I pulled out my cell and hit her icon.

"Edward." She sounded like she was smiling.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"My dad will be home tomorrow, so I can't make you guys breakfast."

"Thats alright, maybe we could take you out to breakfast. That way we can still be together early."

"That would be nice." She sounded so sweet.

"Alright baby, this family dinner is about to start, so I'll call you before I go to bed."

"Okay. Talk to you later."

"Bye." I closed my phone and heard the family of hyenas head into my mother's dining room. I made sure I sat next to my father. I wasn't through intimidating him yet.

When I went up to bed I called Bella again, she was doing her home work. Hopefully she would be getting a full academic scholarship. She deserved it as hard as she worked on her grades. Me and Jasper barely had to try. We didn't even know if we were getting the shit right or if it was because of the sports. As with most everything else in our life, we just did it to get what we wanted. It was all bullshit.

After we hung up I thought about what Bella looked like underneath me last night. That hair and the feel of her body.

I needed to be near her soon.

My mother was going to wimp out, I could see it in her expression at dinner. I couldn't judge her anymore. I would simply start focusing on Bella now. That made me smile.

_**AN - This begins the a clock...we just popped forward a few weeks...we're nearing Halloween.**_

BPOV

After weeks of spending public time with Jasper and stolen moments with Edward, I was increasingly getting exhausted from all the hiding.

We were only able to be together the way we wanted when I would go with them on their out of town games or if my father was somehow out of the house.

I wanted to be with both of them all the time. They wanted to be with me. The frustration level was giving me a headache. But somehow, they seemed to be functioning fine. I couldn't figure out how this was possible. I thought boys had tougher times with sexual frustration. I seemed to be the only one getting grouchy.

Jasper was always was relaxed and cool. He would just play with my hair on nuzzle my neck.

Edward always seemed to be smiling and wanted to tease me or tickle me in some way. He said it was because he never got to touch me enough.

"When we touch you Bella, it feel like the world makes sense." Edward explained to me when I asked him if they were still happy with the arrangement. He had smiled sweetly while we were sitting in Biology.

Family was an issue with all of us. Edward and Jasper were spending a lot more time at Emmett's if they weren't with me. Their home lives were getting worse. They had taken me over there a few times. Emmett's parents were the kindest people on the planet and completely non-judgmental.

They lived in a double wide trailer that felt like it was bursting when all the boys and Emmett's father were there. They all seemed so big in this small space.

The day before Halloween Jasper had come over to my house and we watched a movie together under Charlie's watchful gaze. It was annoying. Edward had opted to volunteer at his father's hospital for some extra curricular credit.

Jasper and Edward were still trying to decide where they wanted to go to school. I was patiently waiting for my acceptance to the University of Michigan just so I could frame it, because I would never be able to afford it.

After he left I went directly to bed. The sexual frustration was starting to drive me over the edge. How can I have two boyfriends and be completely defeated sexually?

My phone was ringing beside my bed.

It was still dark out.

I was so tired, I couldn't find the ringing. I was shaking from the fear that had raked my eyes open from the ringing from my deep sleep.

"Hello?" Finally. The clock read 4:03 am.

"Isabella Swan?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes this is Bella, who is this?"

"My name is Phil, I am your step dad. But that isn't important. Bella. I am really sorry to tell you this but your mom has died." He said, this stranger who was apparently my step father.

"What!"

"I'm real sorry Bella, your mom was drinking and I think she ran into a the median wall on the highway."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No, she was the only one in the car. No other vehicles were involved." He sounded relieved too.

"Um, well thank you Phil? Right." I thought I should want to start crying. The tears weren't coming.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about this Bella. I'll get her stuff together and send it to you if you want."

"No, that's okay, my mother and I weren't that close."

"Really? She never stopped talking about you." He hesitated. "You know what, you call me if you change your mind okay?" He gave me his phone number which I didn't write down. If I needed to I could save it from my call history.

_She talked about me? Really?_

"Thank you for calling me." I hung up my phone.

I didn't know what to do. I was frantic now. Trying to remember what my mother looked like. I had no pictures of her. I had nothing to remember her by. It was 4:10 in the morning and I couldn't remember what my mother looked like anymore.

Now she was dead and I would never get a second chance to see her.

I had left without saying goodbye to her.

Then I was able to start crying.

I cried for about an hour when my dad must have heard me.

"Bella? What happened sweetie?"

"Renee died in a car accident." I croaked out.

"Oh my, Bella, I am so sorry." He walked over to my bed and sat down. He obviously had no idea what I needed. It was still sweet.

"Why don't you stay home today, I'll stay with you. We'll have to make arrangements for you to go back to Phoenix for the funeral." He said.

"I didn't get the impression from her husband that there would be a funeral. He just offered to send me her things." I wiped the tears away from eyes.

I laid back down on my bed and was suddenly ready to go back to sleep. My father covered me up and walked out of my room.

I must have slept hard because I didn't wake up until afternoon. I had missed phone calls from both Jasper and Edward. Both had left voice massages, both were very worried about me.

"Bella angel are you there? Your dad said you're not going to school, that you had a family emergency. Please call me as soon as you wake up." Jasper said pleadingly.

"Hey baby, please call us when you get up. Shit we are so worried about you. Your dad didn't want to tell us what happened."

I got up and immediately started dialing Edward's number.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to worry you guys."

"Don't worry about it. Baby, is your dad there?"

I looked out my window, his cruiser was gone.

"No, he's gone. Was he mean to you guys when you came by to pick me up?"

"No more than usual. What happened anyway?" He chuckled a little.

"My mom got killed in a car accident last night." I didn't mean to blurt it out like that.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Not really. I didn't like her but I hadn't said goodbye." My eyes started to fill up with tears again. Why was I crying for this woman? I thought she hated me.

"Let me grab Jasper and we'll be over there. I gotta get into your History class. I'll call you back. Okay baby, bye." He hung up the phone.

He was trying to get to me. I felt better knowing they were on their way.

I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was saying a mental prayer that my father would stay away for a little while. I needed to see Edward and Jasper.

Ten minutes later I was changed with a damp hair running down stairs to let my guys in. My father had left me a note saying he had to go into work and wouldn't be home until later tonight and how sorry he was to leave me at a time like this. In very small block print he also mentioned that my boyfriend and his friend had come by to drive me to school this morning.

Jasper was the first one in and picked me up and hugged me close to his body. Now with them here, with Jasper and Edward close, I felt complete. I felt whole for the first time in my life.

Jasper grabbed my head and brought me close and began kissing me. They were gentle kisses.

Jasper carried me to the couch and set me down on his lap. Stroking my wet hair.

"I'm really okay. It was just unexpected. I'm sorry I didn't call you, once I fell back to sleep I don't think I moved." I snuggled into his strong chest. Edward was just watching me with a pensive look on his face. "Sorry my dad was mean to you guys."

"We don't care about that angel. We were just worried about you." Jasper said and Edward leaned in and grabbed my other shoulder.

Then Edward leaned in and kissed my mouth and began pulling me toward him. Jasper was releasing me so I went willingly.

Edward pulled me onto the chair with my legs spreading over his lap. There was something going on with them also. I could see it in their eyes.

I lowered my body until I was straddling his lap completely.

"Are you okay?" I asked him breathlessly. "Both of you, something happened, what is it?"

"Family troubles too baby. Same as always." Edward said and then grabbed my head pushing me into his mouth roughly. He wanted the subject over. If this is what he needed then this is what I would give him. Jasper's mother was doing drugs and going down hill quickly. Edward's mother was being abused by his father and refusing to leave him. I was devastated for them both.

Something had happened to all of us. It only confirmed what we needed from one another.

Their worry for me this morning and the willingness they had to take some abuse from my father to see me. They needed me as much as I needed them. This was obvious now.

I needed to pull away from his mouth and catch my breath. He grudgingly let my lips go but immediately latched onto my neck and collarbone. I could feel my arousal growing.

Edward's hands started moving. First under my shirt and up my back to my bra hooks. His fingers hesitated there playing with it. He was having a dilemma of whether or not to unhook it. I decided to make the decision for him.

I pulled away and stood up. Taking his hand and grabbing Jasper's too and walked with them to the steps to go to my room.

"Angel?" Jasper said.

I turned around as we reached my small room with my small full size mattress. "It's okay, I want this. I want to be with you now." I kissed him and then moved to Edward and kissed him too. Jasper closed my bedroom door. I took my shirt and lifted it over my head. I was tired of waiting. They had to be too.

I looked at the and the both allowed their eyes to rake over my body. By now both of them have seen me naked. I have seen both of them the way God made them.

_By the way God did a really good job! _

I put my thumbs inside the elastic of my yoga pants and began lowering them. Jasper and Edward seemed stunned frozen. I was going to be naked in front of them in a matter of seconds. I better see some action from my partners soon.

"Hey, um." I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Oh sorry." Edward said and began removing his clothes. Jasper was moving a little slower but still doing it.

Once my pants were off. I stood there in my bra and panties like I had done a few dozen time before, only this time I wouldn't stop them.

They had both gotten down to their underwear. Boxer briefs for Edward and boxers for Jasper. As always.

We all just stood there. They looked at me and I looked between them. They knew this was the real deal and smiled at me. Edward looked relieved. As always Jasper looked like he already knew.

Edward decided to make the first move. Thank God someone did. We had never discussed this. I was really hoping they would have decided it between the two of them. I just couldn't! I felt the same about both of them. I loved them both so much I couldn't breath.

Edward put his hands on my hips and leaned down to me and kissed me passionately. He started to push my bra straps down and let his hands go around to my back and finally took the opportunity that I had denied him downstairs to unhook my bra. I let it slip from my body to the floor at our feet.

Jasper came in behind me and began kissing my neck and allowed his hands to come around and cup my breasts.

Edward brought a hand down to my panties and brought them over my hips, pulling them down off my legs. He stayed on his knees and brought his face up to my heated core. He allowed himself a look up to me and then put his mouth on me and licked my slit with his tongue.

I couldn't help it the sensation sent a ripple through my body and I moaned loudly. Jasper was working my nipples and massaging my breasts and licking my neck.

Edward pulled my folds apart and began sucking on my clit. I leaned back further into Jasper who had moved his ministrations to the hollow behind my ear. My body was about to explode. I started to pant and without really knowing what I was doing I ran my fingers into Edward's hair and screamed.

"That's it baby just ride it out. Let us make you feel so good angel." Jasper whispered in my ear.

Edward stood up and took me by my waist and backed me up into my bed. I was still panting from the climax my body had just gone through. He pushed me up further on the bed and then looked into my eyes. "Baby are you sure? We need to know now. We both are going to make love to you Bella, and I don't know how sore that's going to make you. But we both need to be with you." He made the statement so briskly I almost missed some of his words.

"No, I want this. I want you both right now."

That was all he needed, Edward positioned himself at my opening and then slowly began to push his way into me. I squeezed my eyes shut. Then he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes to see if I had done something wrong.

He was sitting up putting on a condom. "Sorry baby, I almost forgot." He and Jasper smiled at me.

"I won't forget alright." Jasper said with a wicked grin, he was by the door. I started to laugh a little and sat up.

Maybe that was just what we needed. We all three laughed. I watched him slide it on his erect penis. He looked up at me and winked.

My smile widened.

I laid back down.

Edward moved forward again and laid his weight back on me and positioned himself again. Pushing a little faster until he reached my barrier, where he stopped and looked into my eyes. He pushed the hair out of my face. He stared into my eyes. I couldn't help myself. I needed to confess it now.

"I love you Edward. I love you both."

"Aw, Bella, I love you, baby." He then slipped all the way into me. I whimpered at the slight stinging, but it wasn't anywhere as awful as I had imagined.

"Are you okay." He asked breathlessly. He had stopped moving.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Then he started pulling himself out of me and then pushing back in with short strokes, then longer. I remembered what Rosalie had said so I started moving my hips with him. Eventually finding a rhythm with his. All fear had finally been wiped away. Feeling him push into me deeper and into the mattress felt amazing.

Now I could finally understand what the fuss was about.

This was incredible. I felt my body start to reach a high that was now familiar, and I could feel Edward's strokes become harder and faster. His eyes were closed tight. My body was reacting as his. I felt myself start to tense up and then I screamed as everything in my brain started crashing around me. Edward followed closely while yelling obscenities into my hair.

Our breathing labored, he stayed laying on top of me until he caught his. Leaning on his forearms and looking down at me with a smile that was brighter than the sun. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Fuck, baby! Are you okay?"

I nodded. I really didn't have words yet.

Edward rolled onto his side but kept his body close to mine and began kissing me again. Pushing my hair off my forehead and kissing me deeply one more time.

"That was amazing!" He said with disbelief staring into my eyes. "You sure you're okay?" I nodded.

I was still kind of amazed myself.

Edward rolled off the bed and pulled off the condom throwing it in my small garbage can by my desk.

He turned around, I noticed then that Jasper wasn't in the room. I got nervous. Where had he gone? Edward must have noticed my fear. He squatted down to me on the bed where I was sitting up holding my quilt to my bare chest, and kissed me deeply.

"Baby, he just wanted us to be alone. I'm going to do the same thing for you and him."

"Oh, okay. Wow." I was a little stunned by everything.

Edward chuckled, "Yeah baby. Wow!"

He kissed me again playing my tongue with his.

Just then Jasper walked in the door, and smiled at me. He was still wearing his boxers but was carrying a few bottles of water. He handed one to me and then threw one to Edward.

"Angel, we don't have to do anything yet, if you don't want." Jasper said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Yeah like that was likely! Come on. _Please!_ I grabbed his neck and brought him closer to me. He laughed a little into our kiss.

"Damn, Eddie, what you do? You create a monster?"

We all laughed and Edward pulled on his jeans, giving a silent salute to Jasper and a wink to me he closed the door behind him.

"Alright, you sure, you're not too sore?"

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at him, and he stood up pulling his boxers down. He grabbed his jeans and pulled out a condom. I still didn't look at his erection, and he knew he wasn't. He smiled at me and my blushing face shaking his head.

"You're crazy you know that right, sweetie?" Yeah, I knew that.

I held the quilt up to allow him access to me. He shook his head and sat down.

"Come here angel, I want to be able to see you. All of you."

I got up on my knees and worked my way over to him. He wanted me to straddle him. What difference does it make now? So I brought my right leg over and splayed my legs beside him. He pulled me closer by my butt, while he placed himself at my swollen entrance.

Jasper pulled me into him and entered me in one quick movement. I yelped. It hurt but not as bad as what Edward had done at first so that made me smile. I grabbed his shoulders and did the hip thing again. Which felt amazing now!

"Aw, angel." Jasper moaned into my neck. "You are amazing."

"I love you." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"Bella, I love you too."

I felt it. They loved me. They really did.

Now how the hell were we going to do this again. Because I wanted to. A lot!

**Reviews= Love...and since I love you, please review...see how that works. Then I love you more.**

**To my perverted ladies on FFFW you guys are my horny little rabbits, thank you!! I hope this sexy time was gentle enough (if you read G and G, I'm not known for sweet sex scenes.) This sweetness was for Cindy...Cindy, Jo, and Marybell I tear up when I think of you and the playrooms...mostly cuz it hurts...;)**

**Also, readers...thanks for all the favorite story adds and the sweet reviews. I am truly over whelmed, now that I have finally figured out how to update on here...I was shall we say confused (go ahead you can call me stoopid) but I figured it out, well obviously. …;0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer...Twilight not Mine**

Chapter 7 Crazy Bitch

BPOV

School became consuming in the next weeks with preparing for the Midterms.

I studied with Edward and Jasper and rest of their crew, but it was only Rosalie who was keeping up with us. Alice would get frustrated and go watch a movie. Garrett would join her after getting some of of the worst answers I had ever seen on the practice tests. Out of those three Emmett was the only one that continued to at least try to study. He knew that Rosalie was going to do well and go to a good school and wanted to attend with her on his merit not just his athletics.

Paul had started hanging out with us as well. Jacob had fallen in love with Leah and they were inseparable.

We studied everywhere we could get some time without parents. My house was usually the best bet and even if my father was there he stayed out of everyone's way by working in his garage.

He knew I wanted to go to the University of Michigan. Ann Arbor had been a dream of mine since I was a kid. But financially I was probably going to Kalamazoo and visiting Ann Arbor.

It was sweet that Jasper and Edward claimed UM was where they had always dreamed of going when we were coming back from Seattle and the hotel party.

They were star athletes, and the schools came to them, so they weren't kidding me when they told me a recruiter from UM was coming to speak to them about full ride scholarships for football or basketball in the next couple weeks. They just needed me to be sure that was where I wanted to go, because the had to sign letters of intent. I was sure, it had been my dream, it was the most beautiful campus I had ever seen. My mother had been dating a man that lived in Michigan, when we went to visit him there, and they needed to keep me occupied, so they took me to the campus. I just thought it looked like a college was supposed to. The most beautiful place on earth. I had also become enthralled with anything Wolverine from then on.

I made the declaration to Jasper and Edward about how much I loved the Wolverines when we watching the team play against the University of Iowa. They boys were arguing about the better team and for the first time I gave my opinion. Just because I loved the team, not because I knew anything about the sport. They had both looked at me stunned and told me that they were being recruited by UM. I wanted to go, yes, but I didn't tell them I was never going to be able to afford it.

I had gotten so excited I should have know something like this was up. They loved to see me smile it seemed.

Rosalie and I had become even closer since the trip to Seattle, and she was making it her goal to do Ann Arbor as well so she and I could room together.

_Great more people I have to disappoint. _

Later after everyone had left, my dad called me into the living room to talk to him.

"I know you're scared about school sweetie, but I have a nice savings and I can always refinance this house." he said matter of fact. _Well thats not going to happen._

"Dad, no. I am going to get some scholarships, financial aid, grants, and I'll work too. I don't want you giving up any part of your retirement." I didn't. That wasn't an option. He was a good man that deserved to enjoy his golden years.

I laughed my but off when Alice told me why she and Garrett weren't going to college. Apparently Garrett forgot to go to the SAT test. Slept right through it his Junior year. Apparently he did the same thing for his senior year. It amazed me how a constantly sleep looking Garrett and ever hyper Alice worked together, but they did. Who was I to judge anyway?

The Saturday before Thanksgiving was taking forever. I usually got to see Jasper and Edward at my house, because my dad went to La Push to fish all day with his best friend. But I knew they were meeting with the University of Michigan's recruiter for the third time.

After we made love the first time, one or both Jasper and Edward would stay with me at night. We were very quiet, but Jasper was right when he asked Edward if they created a monster. I jumped them on a regular basis. Edward had started staying more often because he was always angry with his father and now it seemed his mother. He would only say that he had offered to help his mother leave his dad, but she hadn't done it yet.

When Edward came over the Friday before Thanksgiving he told me a little more.

"My dad, is just really cruel to us." Edward whispered to me. I was laying in his arms on my little full size bed. When he showed up all he wanted to do was hold me and play with my hair.

I hadn't known the right thing to say so I just kissed his neck, and tried to be there for him for support.

I knew that both of my guys had terrible home lives. It broke my heart. They were miserable, so were their sisters, and all any of them wanted was to escape. I provided a safe harbor for Jasper and Edward. I was always sensitive to their moods and tried to be kind with my words. But really I was angry at their father's too. I wanted to have my father arrest them both. But I knew verbalizing my dislike of his father or just the situation in general wouldn't do any good.

After a few minutes of just laying there quietly Edward's hands started to wander. I was wearing just a simple nightgown and panties so his hand slipped lazily up taking the gown with it I was naked in seconds.

Edward leaned up on his left side and looked down on me where I was laying on my back. My breathing was becoming more labored as his fingers lightly traced designs along my sensitive skin.

"God, you're beautiful Bella." He breathed out the words. Then his mouth came crashing on mine. His tongue slipping through my parted lips. I always relinquished control over to them eventually, it was my nature, but I knew that truthfully I was in control, and I relished it.

I started playing with the hem of his shirt to lift it over his head.

I also noticed that he had gotten his pants undone and his erection was already poking out. I had to smile. At least I wasn't the only sex monster in the room.

Edward moved down to my overheated sex and immediately began kissing and licking my clit. He knew this was going to get me going faster than anything. I also, had a horrible issue of not screaming when I came I had recently discovered. When Edward felt me start to reach my climax he switched from his tongue to his fingers and made me kiss him through it.

He didn't let me recover at all from my high he placed my legs on his shoulders and pushed his shaft all the way into me. Keeping my legs up high Edward fucked me hard. He placed his fingers in my mouth so I had something to focus on instead of screaming.

After Edward came he collapsed on my chest and we both labored with our breathing. I heard the front door open and we both froze.

God please don't let me father be home yet!

Footsteps came walked past my doorway and I heard my father's door shut.

I looked at Edward and almost died laughing. For a big guy he looked terrified. He kissed me to get me to stop laughing at him, but started laughing himself.

I called Jasper before we fell asleep to wish him sweet dreams. It was amazing to me that neither of my guys seemed to get jealous when I was alone with the other. Jasper and Edward told me they had expected it.

I slept in Edward's arms until my alarm went off and I knew I was going to have to start my morning shift at the Newton's store.

Edward was getting dressed, they both kept a couple changes of clothes hidden in my closet. I did the laundry it wasn't like dad was ever going to find out. I was sitting on my bed watching him, thinking about them going to college and us being separated in just a few short months.

"Baby, are you worried about something?" He asked sweetly.

"No." I pouted.

"Alright. You faker." He began to chuckle lightly and shook his head.

"I'm just gonna miss you guys." I was really pouting. Even a partial scholarship wasn't going to help me at any school the boys got to go to.

Edward was really laughing now. "What makes you think we aren't going to the same school?"

"Oh I don't know, lots of reasons." I was pouting pretty seriously now. He was laughing at me!

Jerk.

"Babe, I think you'll have your pick. Just wait until we sign the letters and then you'll come with us."

"How is that even possible? I could work at the Newton's stupid store everyday from now until graduation and still wouldn't be able to cover books."

He smiled at me and the kissed my forehead.

Finally, we had to separate he had to go to his meeting with Jasper and I had to go to work. I walked him downstairs, my father had already left for the day so Edward went out the front door to run the block over to his car. Jasper found it necessary to tease me when I called him while I was driving to work too. Always teaming up against me. Argh! Boys.

After my shift I came directly home, my guys were still not back and hadn't called me and I was bored and so I sat flipping through the channels in my living room when I heard the front screen open and a loud bang on the door. This is how my boys announced themselves.

I got up and ran to the door to see them.

"Hey baby!" Edward grabbed me up into his arms as they came into the house. He kissed me sweetly on my lips.

They were in seriously good moods.

I couldn't help but get caught up in their inclinations, and started giggling.

Jasper threw himself on the couch and continued watching Edward fling me around like a rag doll with a goofy smile on his face. Edward sat me down on Jasper's lap, where I was gifted with a lovely kiss and strong arms wrapping around my waist. My entire body felt like warm water was rushing around me when I was with them both.

I looked up at the very excited Edward.

He started to settle down a little and looked at me with dancing eyes he pulled out something from his back pocket. He handed me a large envelope with my name typed on the front with the University of Michigan stamp in the left hand corner.

I looked at him questioning, his face was sparkling with delight. I turned and looked at Jasper, he leaned in and gently kissed my cheek. He was smiling just as big.

I opened the letter which was a two page document congratulating me on my acceptance to the University of Michigan and being awarded a four year full scholarship in academics to the with a major in Literature.

I hoped off of Jasper's lap. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

I really was starting to freak out. I had wanted to see this letter since I was ten years old and became an obsessed fan of all things Wolverine.

"How? How? How!" I finally screamed.

"We wouldn't go there unless you went with us. So we made that happen" Jasper said as always he was cool, calm, and collected.

"How though?" I was settling into panic mode.

"Baby, we signed the letter's of intent and told them that if they wanted us they had to give you a full ride too. You were already accepted anyway." Edward explained. "They need to have academic scholarships too otherwise they look like douches."

I was already accepted!

I was accepted to the University of Michigan! Holy crap! I was going to Wolverine country. I was dating two official Wolverines. My inner groupie was coming out to play.

But they got me my tuition! Should I feel weird about this? It really wasn't like they were paying for my tuition. They used their contacts and their influences. It was really kind of cool. Should I kiss them? Because I feel like I should kiss them. They kept their promise. We would stay together. I knew they changed their plans when they found out where I wanted to go. I needed to make this decision and quick.

I jumped into Edward's arms and kissed him square on the lips. I heard Jasper got up and stand behind me, and when Edward put me down I was up in Jasper's arms immediately. This kiss was a lot more passionate, and Edward came up behind me kissing the back of my neck.

Edward came around the front and my boys switched positions, now I was kissing Edward with Jasper at my neck. We always seemed to be on a carousel ride the way they were always circling me.

I was really starting to get into this when we hear the screen door open and the front door start to open.

_Great, dad came home early....Oh for the love of...._

We were getting really good at this, separating quickly and looking oh so innocent, for a more than smart father who wasn't buying it at all. He wasn't thrilled with Jasper or Edward. But then again he wasn't before me apparently.

"Hey Bells, guys." His tone lowered to almost inaudible when he said the last word.

"Hello there Chief Swan." Jasper went right over to say hello with an outstretched hand. My dad was forced to be a gentlemen.

"So what has the three of you smiling so big?" He asked with an eyebrow raised to me.

"I, I mean _we_ all three got into Michigan!" I was too excited not to jump around.

"You two also?" My father asked looking at Jasper and Edward.

_Dad was kind of missing the point._

"Yes sir." Jasper said. Edward nodded.

They were equally disliked by Chief Swan. _Yeah, dad knew a lot._

"Huh, how bout that." My dad said eying the guys.

"Um dad? Isn't great that I got into the freakin University of Michigan? A freakin Big Ten school?"

_Trying to reach the man and put this subject back on track._

"Well of course honey." He finally came over and gave me a hug.

I was still pretty proud of Edward and Jasper not letting my dad's dislike of them get to them.

Jasper had told me that no father had ever liked him, and all the father's ended up hating Edward. They were used to it. I changed the subject because talking about their past experiences usually put me into a bad mood.

With my dad being a pain to my guys as always, we had started just hanging out a Emmett's house. Amazingly this huge guy and his equally large father, his mom was tiny, all lived in a double-wide trailer, this was the most comfortable place for us all to go.

So I hoped in the car with the guys as my father went into the kitchen grumbling.

"God he's getting worse. I think he's going to explode sometimes." I told them from the backseat of the Volvo.

"Baby he's just concerned about you. Your dad..." Edward trailed off, "he's a good guy and only wants to take care of you. He's worried about what we're doing with you."

"I can't blame him either." Jasper said, then were nodding at each other.

"Well it's still annoying." I pouted.

"Don't worry we'll be together soon enough angel. Just us." Jasper smiled back at me.

I perked up.

"We can live off grounds?"

"Yeah, The Judge and The Doctor made huge donations. God-damned right we get to live off campus!"

I was so excited, but a little worried about the ramification of this for Charlie. I had never been concerned about letting down a parent before. But my heart was with Jasper and Edward and I had to be with them.

We got to Emmett's house and went in to see the McCarty's watching football in their front room. I went directly into the kitchen with Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett's mother, Clair. I had given them both kisses in the car before we got out.

"There's my other girl!" Clair gave me huge hug when I walked in.

"Hi Clair, what are we doing today?" I asked.

Before she could tell me The guys stuck their heads in to give Clair a hug as well. "You need to get a nice girl like Bella, Edward." Clair chastised him, and he smiled sheepishly at her.

"I think Edward really does need to find a girlfriend already, he hangs out with Jasper and Bella too much. They need some privacy." Alice said not even looking up from her magazine. I just looked at Rosalie and we smiled at one another.

Clair turned her attention back to us girls. Focusing on a small pad or paper in front of her. After a few seconds she turned to me again.

"Well I'm having you girls all help me with Thanksgiving this year. We've got too many mouths and I only have one oven. So you need to pick out a dish and make it, alright sugar?" I nodded.

I loved it here, Clair and John McCarty made their home so warm and inviting. We were all treated like their children. They didn't treat us as friends or equals, we were their kids, and we respected them and loved them for that.

Another car pulled up, Jacob and Leah were here too.

Good another set of hands to help this huge list the Clair had put together for us.

Jacob came in like a good boy, just like Edward and Jasper and gave Clair a hug before leaving to go watch football with the other men. He however did mess up my hair with his hug mitt of a hand before he retreated into the football room.

"Knock it off!" I yelled at him.

"You're too pretty Bella, you need to ruffled." Leah said to me as Jacob ignored me and walked out of the room.

"Oh well thank you." I said sarcastically.

When a play was made either good or bad and their was any kind of reaction from the men in the other room, the house literally moved. The floor bowed and the walls shifted. It was hysterical. We all hung on to the kitchen table like we were in an earthquake.

All the food preparations were decided and I asked if my father could come too. I was appropriately reprimanded for even asking. "Of course your father can come sugar! Why would he not!" I wasn't sure if he would, but I still wanted him to.

I was given the task of making deserts for Thanksgiving. Making at least three pies and a few dozen cookies. This was going to be fun. I was hoping Jasper and Edward would help me.

After spending a few hours there, the game was over and it was time to head home. When we pulled up to my house Charlie's police cruiser was not in the driveway, so he was probably going to be working late tonight. I decided to risk it and asked the boys in.

EPOV

Our collective family bullshit, school, or the fact that Bella now worked at the Newton's store three afternoons a week and on weekends. We were coming up with more creative ways to be together. Her willingness to try other things had grown by leaps and bounds since Halloween.

She was giving us head on a daily basis and a fucking pro at it now. But one or both of us was spending the night with her practically every night.

She was getting advice from her friends, mine and Jasper's sister's, which I thought was hysterical. Fucking Jasper said he thought it was too cute. I couldn't help but give him shit.

We were both in love with Bella, but his personality was mellowing to a point that I thought he was completely whipped or going into a coma.

"Look at you, all relaxed and mellow. You need to break up with her so I can date her publicly then I can get all mellow." I told him.

"Fuck that!" He answered me like a punch in the gut. I had thought it was a great idea.

But instead of getting pissed like I usually did, I started seeing Bella more. I wanted out of my house anyway, so Bella had started leaving her patio door open for me. _She did it for us, but whatever._

We had created a system, our girl was a little genius, creative thinking was a diabolical gift. I would drive by her dad's house and if she had her desk lamp on in her bedroom which was right in front of her window, I could come in, if it was off her dad was there _so drive away or the old man is going to shoot you_.

Staying with Jasper was out of the question because his mother was becoming bat shit crazy along with becoming a full on meth head. Jasper had started coming over to Bella's more frequently now too, just not as much as me. He was worried about his mom. He thought the Judge was going to have her committed.

I was pissed at mine for staying with her abusive fuck of a husband.

Tonight we were going to watch a movie and eat popcorn in the living room whether daddy liked it or not. Bella had insisted.

Hey, what that girl wants, then we are sure as shit going to do it. She was trying to force her dad into accepting Jasper and just to get her dad over me all together.

She just wanted it to be subtle. She was still the sweetest girl either of us had ever met. She really didn't want to hurt him. But we were doing really good as a unit and she just wanted him to like me and Jasper.

We had a little over five months to wait to get out from under our families roofs and go to Ann Arbor. The Judge was going to buy a house near the campus for all of us. Well not for us, to make him feel less like a worthless douche of a father to Rosalie and Jasper.

School was a trip for the three of us.

I don't know if we gave off an aloof vibe or what but the only people we talked to were in our crew. We literally didn't deal with anyone else. Although we had three more charter members in it- Laurent, Leah, and Jacob, we all just stayed together. Laurent had gotten tired of James' bullshit and only hung out with us anymore. He was always watching Bella, which irritated me and Jasper to no end. We were going to have to talk to him about him diverting his eyes away from her legs and tits.

Tanya was no longer an issue she decided to date Mike Newton, he shared her frequently with his friends._ Whatever_. James and Victoria were suffering a crisis, she was pregnant which we all thought was funny as shit, except for Bella, she felt sorry for Victoria, still too sweet. But at least her ogling me had dissipated and her dirty looks toward Bella ended completely.

Tonight was interesting, when I say interesting I mean freaky as fuck. Bella fell asleep with her head on my lap while Jasper was giving her a foot massage. We must have fallen asleep too because I was being shaken awake by Chief Swan with the credits rolling on the movie.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir. I didn't realize." I said lazily trying to will myself awake. Then I realized Bella's head was still on me, quite literally on my dick.

"Son, I am sorry I just can't have you guys stay here with my daughter even if you are just sleeping. It wouldn't look right you know." He said quietly. He was about to shake Jasper awake, when he looked back at me. I knew this was going to be a rough one.

"You guys love her?" Maybe I wasn't going to get my ass shot.

"Yes sir we do." I said with sincerity.

He looked down at his daughter. It was obvious that he loved her. I wanted to say more. But he was caught up in some kind of emotional crisis.

Then he spoke again.

"I don't know why this world has to be so hard on some of you kids. But the three of you have been through some big stuff. Way too young." Chief Swan shook his head. He knew about everyone's dirty secrets in this town, he never got caught up in any of it. "As long as you two don't hurt her, you have my blessing. Maybe being taken care of by two people is what she deserves. Because I know she deserves more then she's ever gotten." Then he looked at me his eyes blazing. "But if either of you hurt her I will kill ya." He looked at me with a death stare. "I won't get caught."

He didn't blink.

I believed his words.

_The threat was heard and mother fuckin understood!_

It took me about thirty seconds of no breathing but I was finally able to talk again.

"Sir, I would do anything for Bella. So would Jasper." I really didn't know what else to say.

I thought I was going to piss my pants.

He just nodded and shook Jasper awake.

"It's time for you two to go home. Your friend needs to tell you some things alright." Chief Swan said to Jasper.

Jasper nodded and looked over at me with fear in his eyes. We stood up without jostling Bella too much. She stayed asleep.

Jasper was about to pull Bella into his arms to carry her upstairs to her room when Chief Swan came back into the room with a blanket and just looked at us.

"You'll have plenty of time to take care of her. It's still my job right now." He said quietly.

He loved his daughter. We loved his daughter. That was really all that mattered. We walked out quietly as he started to walk over to his daughter's sleeping form on the couch.

When we got into Jasper's car we were both still shaking with fear. Charlie Swan was not a large man, both Jasper and I stood a few inches taller than him, but that little man could end us both.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked as he started pulling out and away from our girl's house.

"He said if we don't hurt her he'll be okay with it." I was still stunned. He knew. He knew we were both with his daughter! Jasper's eyes were as huge as mine were when Chief Swan said it to me.

"No way!"

I just nodded. "But if we hurt her he also said he's going to kill us."

"Yeah, well that's a given."

"I am serious, he said he wouldn't get caught. Shit scared me." Jasper started laughing at me. Which actually got me laughing. "It just fucking occurred to me! I can be with Bella at her house now." _Aw hell yeah. _

"You think that shit is easy. Her dad is up my ass every second he is there. Fine, you can enjoy it for awhile now." We kept laughing.

JPOV

Edward telling me that Chief Swan wasn't going to kill us, at least until we fucked up was music to my ears. I had started depending on Bella more and more, so did Edward, and I knew it was hard on her because she didn't want to disappoint us or embarrass her dad.

No matter how fucked up this relationship was she was still genuinely a good girl.

I just didn't want us to burn her out. She was taking care of me and Edward and doing a great job. She wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep from one or both of us with her every night, and those nights were not spent sleeping or studying every time.

Making love or fucking Bella was a regular occurrence now. Poor thing only got a break when she was having her period. It wouldn't have bothered me in the least, but she needed some time off from us in between her legs.

Going over my mental check list, we had our shit straight, if we could deal with me and Edward's fucked up parents, we would be good. We all got into the University of Michigan, the Judge was gonna buy a house for us so we didn't have to live on campus. We would have to deal with Emmett once we got there, he was a lot smarter than anyone had first given him credit for.

I knew I was starting to loose my cool more often. I knew I was going to break soon. I told Edward, he said just to stick close to home and stay away from Bella when I felt pissy. That is why he's been able to be with her more then me. I've been too fuckin angry lately.

We had our first need for the wingman the day before Thanksgiving break.

I saw my victim with her long wavy chestnut hair and pretty doe eyes sitting on a bench reading her a book across the courtyard. She smiled at me when she saw me coming. Her face actually lit up. Didn't she know I was a fuckin monster?

My mom was being forced into a psychiatric hospital by her husband making me worry more for her.

Bella being the angel she is tried to make me feel better and I acted like a dick and I am pretty sure I made her cry. I was actually getting pissed at her for not realizing what a piece of shit I am.

What the fuck is wrong with her? Does she have no self preservation reflexes at all?

"Sweetie is there anything I can do?" Bella asked me.

"No." I really just wanted to be left alone. If she kept asking me I knew I would lash out at her. I should have called Edward or just left. But no, I stayed because I wanted a fight. I wanted a fight I would win. I wanted to fight with a sweet girl, that I loved.

I was a sick fuck who wanted to see her pretty brown eyes filled with sadness and possibly fear. I wanted somebody to feel as shitty as me.

I got what I wanted when I told her she was too stupid to even comprehend what I was feeling. I ignored her words, and then finally laughed at her when her tears did start to fall and she walked away.

I was a motherfuckin monster. Every word that came out of my mouth was like a dagger in her heart. She loved me and I was spitting venom at her like she deserved it. The light in my angel's eyes had dimmed.

Everyone was calling my mother a crazy bitch.

Dr. Fucknut Cullen and Judge Dickweed Hale the pricks. They had her unceremoniously put into a psychiatric facility for an undisclosed period of time. I was seeing red. I wanted to kill someone. Instead I went to school and saw my angel. The easiest target because she trusted me.

Bella didn't even see the evil me coming. I was stealthy and vicious. She was heartbroken.

Later that day I was getting my ass handed to me by Edward.

"One mother fuckin hour is all you had to wait you piece of shit! I had to take that fuckin test. You couldn't have called me, walked the fuck away from her?" Now I was getting my due from my best friend and my angel's protector. He needed to kick my ass for the shit I said to that beautiful girl. I needed nothing less. I deserved so much more.

"You had to say the cruelest shit to her!" He was letting me have it in the locker room. We were still gearing up for state.

"Come on man." Emmett came up behind Edward, trying to calm him down. I deserved it. He needed to kick my ass. He needed to hold me down and let Bella get in a few whacks too. Make it easy for her. Never mind I would have just stood there now. If she needed to hit me, she could.

"No, I am not going to take it easy on this idiot. Bella was crying!" He got in my face, "don't you ever make her cry again." He spat quietly at me.

Bella had cried.

Fuck I hated it when she cried.

She cried because of me and my mouth and my sick head.

She cried because I had a stone cold heart when I got pissed. She cried because she had loved me. God I hated myself now!

My mother didn't deserve the shit she had to take from the man she loved and Bella didn't deserve the shit she had to take because she loved me.

After practice and Edward using me as a battering ram, we sat on my car. I was bloodied and bruised but it felt good. Now I just had to make it right. Edward sat with me and said nothing. He had gotten his ass chewed by the coaches for the way he was knockin me around on the field. He didn't give a shit, they would never touch either of us.

They probably all thought he wanted my girlfriend. Whatever, stupid sheep.

"I gotta talk to her tonight." I said to Edward not looking at him.

"I don't know man, you think you can treat her right?" He was shaking his head at me.

"I need to make it right. Let me be with her just me and her." It was the first time either one of us had to ask. It was the first time either one of us had fucked up.

"Alright, but you hurt her again, you're done. Bella is still hurting from her mom dying and all the other shit." He brought his hand over and pushed my head hard, snapping my neck back. He was still pissed. He wanted to fuck me up. This was gonna take more than just being nice. I had fucked up pretty good.

About twenty minutes later I showed up at Bella's front door.

Bella came to the door with sad eyes.

"Hi." She said quietly. She made no movement to let me in.

I reached in and grabbed her tiny hand. She didn't pull away so that was a good sign.

"I am so damned sorry Bella. I acted like a dick." I said with as much feeling as I could. "Can I come in and talk to you?" She nodded sadly. I walked in and she pressed herself against the door away from me.

What had I done? I had never stuck around or gave a shit before when I hurt someone's feelings. Now I was seeing the repercussions of my words.

Even though I had never been in love before Bella, there had been girls who had loved me. Now I could see the damage I had done. First hand. I had to make this right.

I stood with Bella by the front door, waiting. Looking at her, into her sad beautiful eyes.

"Angel." I said and took a step closer to her. She didn't move. I brought my hands to her lovely face and cupped it in my hands. "Bella, I should have never taken out my shit on you. Please." I didn't know what else to say. Would she forgive me or would she leave me?

"Jasper it's okay. I know you were hurting." I was so relieved by her words but there was still hesitation in her voice. I hadn't told her I loved since the first time we had sex. I needed to do it now and never stop telling her.

"I love you angel." I wanted to tell her she was the first and last girl I would ever love, but she kissed me instead. Maybe she already knew, but someday I would have to tell her.

Chief Swan was home but was talking on the phone about an emergency he was going to have to attend to during mine and Bella's make up session at the door. We sat on the couch watching television and waited for him to go to work.

Tonight would just be me and Bella. I wasn't sure she would want to make love but I would do anything she asked now. If she wanted to whip my ass around the yard with the hose, she could.

I put my arm around her and she nuzzled again my chest. I didn't deserve her forgiveness. She trusted me and spit in her face just three hours ago. She knew I was still feeling guilty.

"I swear I'm not mad anymore Jasper. I promise."

"Why would you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you."

Just then Bella's dad came into the room. "Hey Bells, I gotta go, they've got an emergency at the mill and I'm not really clear on what they hell is going on. So you two...." He trailed off, he still didn't trust me with his daughter. Damned if I blamed him, this was his little girl.

He looked at me for a few seconds. "Just be good, alright?" Those words shouldn't have put the fear of God into me but they did. So I nodded. If Bella did want to have sex tonight, I wasn't really sure I could even get it up now.

Bella jumped and gave her dad a hug and walked him to the door.

When she came back she had a sweet smile on her face.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you wanna order a pizza or something?" I pulled her down into my lap.

"Sure. Or I could cook you something." I got the distinct impression she wanted to cook.

"So what do you want to cook?" I stood up and put my arm around her waist.

"I was thinking you could help me, and we could make a pizza." She seemed pretty proud of her idea. Since there wasn't anything I was going to say no to tonight, even if she asked me to cook in a pink tutu and nuthing else, I nodded.

We headed into the kitchen as Bella got out all the ingredients we were going to need. She gave me me the task of meat and vegetable preparation, while she prepared the dough. She sweetly taught me how to accomplish my duties. After awhile we actually got into a groove. Although I was no expert in the kitchen I could boil water and I could heat up a mean microwavable meal, but cooking with Bella was quickly becoming my second favorite activity.

We talked about my mom. Bella wasn't mad at me anymore and I knew I needed to tell her what had gotten me so pissed. So I did. Bella's eyes were filled with pain for me, no pity just sadness.

She really did love me.

She kissed me and then asked if I wanted to talk about something else. I agreed wholeheartedly. This girl was getting to know me better and better.

We ate our pizza and drank soda on the floor in front of her couch and completely ignored the movie that was playing. I was so wrapped up in her sweet voice and giggles, I couldn't help myself.

I leaned in and captured her mouth with mine. She kissed me back without any hesitation. I hadn't lost my girl and that was all that mattered.

We got caught up in the moment and started started stripping off our clothes before we even hit her bedroom. By the time we got there all she had on was her bra and panties. I stripped my boxers off and then grabbed her by her waist and threw her on her bed.

"Jasper!" Bella squealed my name and started laughing.

"I want you on your hands and knees angel." She smiled and leaned up to take off her bra. Jesus I would never get tired of looking at her tits. For as tiny as she was her breasts were the kind that women paid to have. Bella weighed maybe 110 lbs but her tits were big and gorgeous! She flipped herself over and I was eye level with her ass. I drabbed those damn panties and practically ripped them off that fine ass. Making her giggle again and look over her shoulder at me.

Could this get any hotter? Fuck this little girl was a damn sex kitten now.

She had started out with us so innocent.

"I am one lucky mother fucker you know that? I get to take this beautiful body all night long." I reached under her and began playing with her nipples and massaging her breasts. She wiggled her ass at the sensations. I couldn't wait any longer and I grabbed my cock and started massaging it against her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh Jasper....please." Bella sounded desperate. I was going to use this to my advantage.

"What Bella? What do you want, darlin?" I drawled. She loved it when I used my southern accent.

"God please..." She whimpered.

"Ask for it Bella. Say it!" I demanded.

"Fuck me baby. Please!" So I did. I pushed my dick fully into her in one stroke. She gasped and tensed up a little. I gave her a second to adjust. Then I pulled out and pushed right back in fully. I started out with slow long strokes, but where was the fun in that I wanted Bella to scream.

I started thrusting into her heat faster using her hips as leverage and pushing and pulling her to me with as much force as I was using. She lost her balance and slipped down onto her chest. Her ass even higher for me and an amazing new sensation, I pushed on her back to make stay down. She was screaming my name. I could feel the walls of her pussy start to clench on me and my climax was coming on so I let her pussy milk me and I came into the condom.

"Fuck!" I said as I fell onto her back. She started laughing and let her legs slip down. Now we were laying on her bed face to face.

"It was nice to not to have to be quiet, huh?" I laughed, only my girl would go to thinking something innocent after we fucked each other's brains out. I leaned in and kissed her. There was nothing more beautiful than this girl, especially after she came. Breathless and beautiful.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" She asked innocently.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Darlin angel I ain't goin nowhere. I wanna have a repeat performance after I can feel my legs again, okay?"

We both started laughing. She threw on a t shirt and a pair of black boy shorts that made my dick hard again from the way it curved her ass. She wanted to clean up downstairs before we fell asleep or got into anything else.

I threw on my boxers and jeans and followed close behind tickling her whenever I got the chance. Suddenly I got this strange feeling almost like deja vu while she was cleaning up the living room from our mess, pretending to be scolding me like I was a little kid. I actually saw Bella as a mother. The vision went away as fast as it came, and I had to stop and just look at her for a second.

"What Jasper? Are you okay sweetie?" Bella asked me.

"Do you wanna have kids?" It slipped out before I could stop myself.

"Today?" She smiled. She told terrible jokes.

"Someday?" I really wanted an answer. I think she could tell.

"Yes, I would love to have kids someday." She looked at me without verbalizing the question, I knew she wanted an answer from me.

"Me too." We smiled at each other. This subject was completely overlooked when Edward and I planned this scenario before we met Bella. It just never came up. How the hell could it even be done?

But with Bella being so nurturing and kind, it was impossible not to imagine her being a mother. The next question was talking with Edward.

After Bella and I cleaned up the kitchen, I ran outside and moved my car up the block, so her dad wouldn't get pissed.

After another fuck session where I think I almost lost a nut I fucked her so hard, we fell asleep. Hard. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. We had promised to help Bella bake pies and cookies. Neither Edward or I were very comfortable in the kitchen but Bella said she would help us learn and that was something I had no doubt about now.

She would always take care of us. Good or bad.

She did that. Love did that.

**Okay my horny little rabbits... you know the drill, so if you wanna get drilled you gotta show me some love. **

**I gotsta pimp my girl TwistedforTwilight and her story Finding Relief....the Jazzman is so dreamy I want to lick him like he was covered in whipped cream! Don't forget to vote on the For the Love of Jasper on ....you know you love him, I mean come the hell on! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey hey...so um... the dur notice... I'm not SM so I don't own Twilight, I don't own Jasper or Edward, I want to, but I don't and it's for a whole other reason than you think anyway. Alright thats a lie, you guys know exactly why...dirty little rabbits...just like me. ;)**

Carousel ~~~Chapter 8 Broken Glass

Everything had been going good for us. Weird but good. If that makes any sense.

The guys finished their football season by winning State.

Again.

They both opted out of basketball, since they both were playing football at UM, they said it was for their studies.

Somehow, my dad was being, more, I can't really find the right word, tolerant maybe, but he was being nicer with Jasper and Edward. He still refused to smile when they were around. But he was more accepting of me with them. I could actually hear him when he spoke, and he didn't do it through clenched teeth. So that was a plus. He always asked about both of them so that made me feel better.

But school was another story. School was just weird. I was completely wrapped up in what Jasper and Edward were doing that I barely knew what was going on around me. I was still getting good grades, but as for anything else, I could barely take a step without one or both of them beside me. I didn't mind, but other student's seemed to look at us strangely.

"So what is Jasper going to do with you for Valentine's day?" Leah asked me, pulling me from my thought.

Argh, Valentine's Day the dumbest holiday ever was tomorrow.

I hated this holiday, and I had told my boys to do nothing. I was not interested in even receiving a card. They had agreed wholeheartedly and with some relief.

Leah had started working at the Newton's store with me just before Christmas. She had become one of my dearest friends along with Rosalie and Alice.

"I don't believe in Valentine's so I hope nothing." I said while stocking the fishing lures. "I told him not to do anything anyway."

"How can you not believe in it? That is so unromantic Bella."

"Romance doesn't exist." I said jokingly.

"Well...I wanna ask you a question. Can I?" She said pensively playing with the fishing poles.

I looked up from opening the box I was about to stock and nodded at her.

"Doesn't it bother you, about Edward?"

"What do you mean? What about about Edward?" I started walking towards the front of the store.

"The way he looks at you."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her. "Jasper looks at you the same way. It's weird, they are best friends and Edward looks like he's in, lust or love with you or somthing, but Jasper doesn't even seem pissed. Jacob and me have talked about it." Leah continued with her revelation. "Jacob says he watches them and they are always so quiet and cryptic when they are with everyone else and when it's just the two of them and they think nobody is watching them and they are all laid back and easy going. But, um...they both watch you. Doesn't that creep you out? That, Edward is in lust with you?"

"Edward isn't in lust with me. He's been dating a lot of girls." I hoped I sounded convincing.

"He has dated a lot of girls, like once. He doesn't even screw them. For a man-whore like Edward Cullen that is kind of amazing. He takes care of you the same way Jasper does. He helps you here too doesn't he?" She giggled a little, I felt like I was blowing a blood vessel in my brain. "Everyone thinks he's got a boner for you. Jacob was even thinking of confronting him, but he doesn't want to make Jasper mad just in case he doesn't know. He for sure doesn't want to hurt you." She looked at me like she was trying to inspect my face.

"Do a lot of people talk about this?" Jacob was a sweet guy, but more than anyone he loved to gossip, I found that out the night I met Edward and Jasper.

"Oh yeah! I am not joking, people think eventually there is going to be a fight or something weirder. They think you are just so in love with Jasper that you don't even notice. I guess that's true, because you are looking at me like I'm nuts!" Leah was laughing.

Then Leah looked at me with a slight smile on her face but stopped laughing, "Now that you are all going to go to the same school, people are worried about you not being close to your dad, they think they will share you or something! Isn't that gross!" She practically squealed.

My heart turned to stone. We are in this inexplicable and strange relationship. Edward, Jasper, and I did try to be careful, but Edward and I felt the same way for one another that Jasper and I did. It was complicated. But, how could what I felt for them be gross?

They were my life.

I was for the first time in a long time beginning to feel ashamed. Ashamed of myself and my loves.

Leah wasn't finished with me yet.

She was killing me slowly.

Did she had no idea?

"Jake is worried about you, he thinks, I mean, he can't decide if they are in love with you or are using you. They've done it before." I just stared at Leah with shock.

_Aww Hell no!_ I stole one a Edward's favorite lines.

The green eyed monster in me was coming out to play. _They said it was only me._

"Who? Who have they...?" I asked. _Now there was no doubt, I was having a stroke._

"There was this girl named Jane, I think she was from Portland. Also, I know they used to fuck Angela Webber. Together!" She started loading the basketball shelves. I could feel my body start to over heat.

I was getting dizzy. They always seemed to avoid Angela. I started to feel the air in my chest begin to overwhelm me. My lungs were constricting. Maybe it's not a stroke, I think I'm having an anxiety attack.

"What happened with Angela?" I finally breathed.

"Well she works at the diner on the interstate you know, well she used to anyway, and apparently after games they would go there and fuck her like dogs in heat. Like after every game. All though junior year."

Leah just continued working as she was unknowing telling me what an idiot I was.

"What about Ben?" I asked quietly.

"I am not really sure about him. He started dating her last May. I guess they were done with her by then. She was easy and all broken in!" Then she started laughing again, "Poor Angela, I guess they filmed it once and showed it at a party."

_This had to be bullshit!_

"Why would Ben stay friends with people that hurt Angela like that?" I was appalled.

By everything. Especially myself.

"I know right! But then again maybe he likes it all loosened up!" She seemed to be just getting started with the soap opera that used to Angela's life. "One person that saw the tape, said that they were both banging her, oh whats it called, something finger..." Leah trailed off for a second.

I knew the move she was describing, they wanted me to do it with them when I was ready.

"_Finger Cuff!_" Leah started laughing, obviously proud of herself.

I decided to feign innocent.

"What is a finger cuff?"

"You know when the girl is getting fucked doggy style and blowing the other one."

_Oh My God!_

_Did my face just explode? I don't have a mirror. Anyone?_

"How many people saw the tape?"

"I guess it was before prom last year. They showed it to everyone. Sorry Bella but your man is half an alpha duo of freakin dogs. Or maybe pigs. Anyway, it looks like you've changed him. You just need to be careful, because Edward could want a piece of your cute little ass and Jasper might not be able to say no to offering you up on a desert try." She was laughing, I was getting ready to cry.

"They would go there and just fuck the hell out of her on the prep counter. I stopped eating there after I heard about it. Can you imagine! Huh? Would you like pubic hair with your salad? Maybe some dried cum sprinkles!" She was almost hysterical with laughter now. "The DNA special will be tasty!"

_SHUTTHEFUCKUP_! I wanted to scream at my friend.

"I gotta go Leah! You'll have to close tonight!" I covered my mouth. I grabbed my purse and left the store. I heard her yell after me that she was sorry for making me sick. She had no idea how sick I really was. Edward was coming to help me close tonight. One of them always came to the store when I was alone. They said that they were always worried about me. The people Leah had just described could not be the guys I was with. The guys I had given myself to.

I drove around for about an hour looking for a sign. I wasn't sure who to get the sign from, God? It wasn't Jasper and Edward, my phone was shaking they were each calling me so much.

I got my sign, the engine light on my truck was blinking. Dammit!

I pulled onto a gravel road off the highway. It had finally stopped pouring rain and now it was just a drizzle, perfect for my mood. I had cried so hard I actually began to dry heave.

Once I got my composure I got out of my truck and began walking into the forest. My truck just needed a break from my constant bad driving. I needed some fresh air and some time to think.

I kept tripping on every twig and rock even if they weren't directly in front of me. Finally about a quarter of a mile off the road I twisted my ankle. I decided to sit down where I was and just cry. To cry for my stupidity and my love.

Of course they had had other girls like me. But how long did they last. Entire seasons? Well I had them beat, I had lasted two. Football and basketball. They wanted me to go to college with them, so I had them for another year at least.

_Yeah_! Next year and then they would film me fucking them and show it to the entire university. A lifetime of insecurity was over whelming me.

Jasper and Edward wouldn't do that to me! I had to believe that

I started crying harder.

They loved me!

I would freaking die for them!

Darkness enveloped the gray sky. The drizzle stopped. There were no clouds.

I had left my purse and cell in the truck. I knew I had to get back to my truck. My ankle was killing me and I was depressed and so tired. I did need to talk to Jasper and Edward.

They were coming over tonight. I started to cry again. My father wasn't going to be in town, so of course they both wanted to come over! I was going to fuck them both! Again! Just like the other's had!

I put my face in my hands and started screaming.

EPOV

I walked into Newton's Sporting Goods at 7:00 pm surprised to find Leah still there and my girl gone. I had gone there to help Bella close out the store. Jasper or me met her there when she opened or closed by herself.

"Hey Leah, where is Bella?" I asked.

Leah looked at me with a smug little grin on her face. _Ah, we got a bitch._

"She just got really upset and took off. Maybe you should tell _Jasper_." Leah sneered at me.

Girls don't realize how unbelievably ugly they are when they make that face.

_Condescending little bitch._

I pulled one of my fuck me grins out that always worked on chicks like this, which of course got me the smile that they always gave me, but I left anyway.

What the fuck! I practically sprinted to my car. My girl upset or sick and missing this was pissing me off. Hopefully, Bella was with Jasper, who wasn't answering his phone. Asshole.

I found Jasper at Emmett's they were playing cards with Jacob, Garrett, and Emmet's dad.

I motioned for Jasper to meet me outside.

He looked annoyed. _Get the fuck over it._

"What? I had a good hand." He asked as he came into the living room of the McCarty's double wide.

"Where's Bella?" I was really hoping he knew. I kept walking out on to the porch. He followed.

"At work. Besides you were going to help her close up tonight."

"No, she isn't I went by there and Leah said she left all upset about something about an hour ago."

We never wanted our girl there alone or alone with Mike and his sick head.

"Wait, what the hell else did Leah say?" Jasper asked.

"She said Bella got sick and upset, she just left." I said.

"Bella never leaves work early even if she is sick, she'd infect the whole town before she would leave work." He started out all laid back, the the usual Whitlock shit but now he was getting up to my speed..

_Now he was finally pulling up to the spaz brigade with me!_

Our girl was either pregnant and she was having morning sickness, at um, 7:00 in the evening, or Bella had the flu, which meant either way anything could happen but she definitely shouldn't be driving. I was worried as hell about her.

"Did you call?"

"What the fuck! Of course I called!" I spat.

"Did you piss her off?" He asked as he pulled his cell out.

"Damn shut the fuck up! You haven't called her all night?"

"Well yeah, I called her around 3:00, she was fine then. I told her you were coming to help her close the store."

We both pulled out our phones. If we tagged teamed her with phone calls, maybe she would get the hint and pick up.

"Her dad's out of town tonight!" Jasper was in full on panic mode with me now. "How the fuck do we find her if something has really happened to her!"

_We didn't want Bella's dad in on this anyway! What the fuck is he thinking?_

I looked over Jasper's shoulder and saw Jacob standing there watching us at the glass screen door.

"Hey Jake man, you know what happened to Bella?" I asked him.

He slowly came out and me and Jasper just looked at him.

"Leah just called and said you came by to pick her up?" Jacob was looking pretty upset about something.

"Yeah, I don't want her there alone with Newton." Jasper said getting a little in Jacob's face.

Jacob just nodded and pierced his lips. He was pissed and wasn't sure if he wanted to tell us.

"Listen man, just tell Jasper what you know." We gotta keep our shit together.

_She's not my girl out here. _

I was trying to keep my head straight, but this was frustrating as hell. Bella was the most responsible girl I had ever met. If she had disappeared, this wasn't her idea or there was something seriously wrong.

"Why the fuck would you go to the store?" Jacob asked me and he was pissed.

"Why wouldn't he, she's my girl and I needed to fuckin go with Emmett tonight." Jasper answered for me.

"I just wanna know what the fuck you guys are doing to her. Bella's a nice girl, she ain't Angela!"

_Aw fuck no! Did he just compare our girl to that little skank?_

I grabbed Jacob by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to the hood of my car. I was so fucking pissed. Jasper was directly behind me. If we needed to beat the fuck out of one of our friends we would. Sucked it had to be Jacob. But that's the way it goes.

"What the fuck is your problem Jake?" I pushed his face into the hood. I was so furious it felt like I could shove his face through it.

"What the fuck have you done Jake? Did you or your girlfriend tell Bella any bullshit about us?" Now it was Jasper in his face. "Where is she?"

"I don't know where Bella went!" He was pushing against us but one of us was stronger than him, two and he was going to end up with a broken back. "Leah, I guess was telling her the shit everyone has been hearing about you all! I should be the one's that's pissed off, I introduced her to you!"

"What the fuck does that mean Black? Nobody is saying shit." Jasper hissed at Jacob.

"Not to your face. But everyone thinks you're going to share Bella with Edward. Like the others! And Bella's like a sister to me!" Suddenly I saw movement in the kitchen, the rest of the guys were hearing the fight out here. We let Jacob up.

"Get in the car. You're coming with us." I spat at Jacob. We all got in the Volvo and sped off just as Emmett, Laurent, and Garrett were coming outside.

"So what the fuck do you think you know?" Jasper hissed again at Jacob.

"Everyone knows what happened with Angela and the chick in Portland..." I started to speed up at Jacob's words. Angela was a girl that everyone fucked.

Angela Webber had daddy issues or not enough love issues, who gives a shit.

She didn't care so we didn't care. She pulled trains, double teamed, anything, she just wanted to fuck until Ben decided he was in love with her and wanted to try and introduce her to God. We all laid off her after that. But Jasper and me weren't the only ones who rode that wagon.

"You know the fuck what? You don't know shit Jacob. Angela Webber has fucked everybody, and as for the chick in Portland, me and Jasper fucked a lot of girls there. There was about fifteen girls at that party and our entire team fucked at least two of them. You got that!" I bellowed at Jacob.

"Now as for Bella, what is it your dumb ass girlfriend told her and what bullshit am I gonna have to face because of it?" Jasper hissed.

He fucking pouted.

"What the fuck? Bella won't answer our phone calls or anything. What the hell did Leah say to her?" Jasper practically yelled this time.

"Go to her house." Jacob said quietly. I was already heading there. But I knew she wasn't there. So did Jasper.

"Okay, her fuckin truck isn't here, now where else?" I was still pissed. Jasper was reigning in his anger and going for the fucked up scary shit he did. He would get so quiet and almost dead looking.

Then he would just explode, like an atom bomb on somebody's ass. Freaky ass shit. This is why we never lost though. Our enemies would be watching me to box them and Jasper would knock them into the ground. If we had Emmett and Garrett there too, well let's just say they got more than they ever deserved. We didn't fight fair. No. But we always won. That was really all that mattered.

"I don't know man. Maybe she went down to La Push." Jacob sounded nervous. "Don't you wanna know what else Leah said?"

We didn't answer.

"Edward, everybody at school thinks you've got a thing for Bella, so everyone thinks you guys are sharing her. Her reputation is fucked even if you haven't done it you know that!"

"Stop the car." Jasper said. I pulled over to the side in front of Arbor Freight. "Call Bella now Jake."

Jacob pulled out his phone and dialed. No answer.

"She would answer for you no matter even if she was mad at you. Something has happened to her." Jasper was still using his quiet voice.

"Do you even care about her Jasper?" Jacob was treading some real ice steps.

"You know what Black, not only do I care about her, I am in fucking love with her. Do you understand me. What me and Bella do or don't do is none of your fuckin business. Now if something has happened to her because of that stupid bitch you're fuckin. I mean this Jacob, if Bella is even nicked up because of this I hold you responsible." Jasper wasn't finished with his speech yet.

"Bella doesn't need this whole worthless town talking smack about her or me, or Edward, and a real friend of hers wouldn't have allowed that anyway. So I am bettin' you are helping these rumors get wings, right? So Monday you are going to make amends to my girlfriend. You and your bitch. Then after that, you are going to keep you mouths shut from here on out. You got that Black?"

Jacob nodded.

"No Jake, I need to hear you say it."

"I'll make it up to Bella. I was just worried about her."

"You're worried about her so you and your girlfriend talk shit about her? Bullshit."

"I wasn't talking shit and neither was Leah. Leah was trying to joke around with Bella, and she got all upset and ran out of the store." He realized his mistake.

"So what else _exactly_ did Leah say to Bella." I spoke slowly for Jacob to understand.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Leah told her about the video." He said to me.

_Aw fuck no_! Me and Jasper looked at each other. Our eyes bugging.

_Bella thought she was being used. _No matter how much we were in this relationship, this kind of bullshit could quickly bring it all tumbling down.

She was still pretty insecure for a girl who had two guys in love with her. Two guys who really did want to be with only her.

We had protected our girl not at all. Even our own friends were fucking with us.

Our little bubble just got popped.

JPOV

The video!

Why is that dumb ass thing even being brought up?

It didn't even exist. Someone just said it at a party one night that Edward and I didn't even go to, but apparently Angela did, and somehow we are all starring in a amateur porn. This was last year. We hadn't met Bella, so we didn't stop the rumor. Angela didn't seem to care it was a rumor, so we let it slide. I had actually forgotten about it.

Now I was about ready to fuck Jacob Black up so bad even his mother couldn't identify the body.

My girl was out there, she was upset and it was our fault.

Me and Edward had shared girls.

It had nothing to do with our thing with Bella though.

But, how the fuck could she know that? We never gave her our sexual histories. A) Bella got jealous, which we both loved, B) Neither Edward or I wanted to see her not smiling, C) Why the fuck would we want to relive that shit? We were assholes, I didn't want Bella to know she was with the two most worthless fuck's in Forks. She had to know she was being loved by two guys who had great futures. That we weren't just losers.

But most guys did share girls. We hadn't started a new trend here.

But it was different with Bella, this was our life. I had hurt her so bad a couple months ago requiring Edward's assistance. The real reason we had the wingman there. The fact that Bella fell in love with both of us and the even crazier fact that we fell in love with her and weren't wanting to kill each other was amazing.

What was really pissing me off was what we had to do now. Bella was probably going to have to break up with me. It was for the public bullshit. She would look strong, and we were just these two assholes who both wanted to fuck her. Well yeah, has anyone looked at her ass? Never mind, that is my ass. Anyone look at it I will fuck them up. We would still be looked as cool, that was the bullshit part. Guys could get away with this kind of shit and still come out clean. Girls had the shit of reputations.

Now I wouldn't be able to see her at school. Now I would be in the same boat as Edward. If Bella ever talked to us again, we would have to wait till Ann Arbor to date her again. We would have to hide. I was going to punch the wall, or maybe Jacob Black over this shit.

I never thought I would fall in love.

Not even with Bella. I knew I cared about her, a lot, I just didn't realize it was love until the first time I had sex with her.

When we had sex, I just about died. My heart was pounding so hard and my brain was getting fuzzy I almost forgot how to fuck.

After she was with Edward, I thought she would be too sore to be with me. I didn't want to push it. She was a sweet girl, and she needed to be able to make the choices.

I knew Edward was better with virgins anyway, he was gentler. I had been with one virgin before Bella. That poor girl got fucked way too hard. I sucked at the gentle stuff. Edward loved breaking cherries. He sought out the virgins. Being all gentle and kind was his favorite thing to do, so of course he was going to be with Bella the first time. Shit we didn't even have to discuss it. It was just a given. If Bella had said she wanted me first I probably would have just talked her out of it.

But when Bella was on my lap, letting me inside her, I couldn't contain myself. I slowed my actions down. Bella had felt so good. Warm and tight like I had never felt before. I kept thinking she a magic vagina or something. Like that wasn't fucked up.

She had moved slowly at first with me and then she let me set the pace and she kept up with my stride.

Bella never stopped looking at me. Straight into my eyes, fuck it, she looked straight into my soul.

Her tiny body felt like fucking perfection. Every time I was with her it felt even better than the last. It didn't matter if Edward was there or not. When I was inside her it was flawless. I am not going to lie, seeing her fuck Edward was so amazing too. She got into big time. She was perfect for us.

But what me and Edward had with Bella was not what these pieces of shit were making it.

Fuck, I was going to have to give up my girl at least publicly.

Bella had become like my air. Fuckin assholes in this piece of shit town. My step father sends my mother to the nut house and starts fuckin the entire Forks Oprah Winfrey's Book Club on the back patio to rival Caligula, but he's called by the Governor for strategic advice and hailed as a victim of marital woes, but I can't be with my girl the way we want.

Shit isn't fair.

_Now where the fuck is Bella! Damn this little woman is scaring the shit out of us. _

"Where do you want to go Jake, because I don't fuckin want you here anymore." I said plainly.

"I didn't mean for it to go down like this Jasper. I really was worr..."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of the car! Bella needed to be with us. That's all she needed, that was all _we_ needed. We took care of her, she took care of us. Pretty fuckin simple. Don't stick your dick where it don't belong." I gave it all away, Edward didn't stop me. It needed to be said. All these high moral fucks, what the hell did they know? She was our girl and she liked it that way.

They were so much better than us? Weren't they all fucking each other, then they talk shit about us.

My phone started to buzz. I took in a deep breath.

_Finally._ "Angel! Where the fuck are you?" I was pissed and then I heard her scared voice.

"I think the battery on my truck is dead. I have no idea where I am Jazz!"

"It's alright angel just describe to me where you turned off." I let me voice get gentle. I needed her to be okay. If she wasn't then I wasn't.

"Is that Bella?" _Jacob asked the stupidest questions._

"Shut up Black, who the hell else would he be talking to like that? Your girlfriend?" _ Edward answered him smart. _

I smiled at Edward.

Bella described the county road she was broke down on, it was by an old horse farm I used to ride quads at. I told Edward where to go.

"Alright baby, just stay in your truck and stay warm. We'll be right there."

"I got pretty pissed at you guys." She sniffled.

"I know, we got Jake with us and he feels really bad about the shit he has caused." I looked back at him and gave him a dirty look. Asshole.

Jacob slumped down and looked defeated in his seat.

"Bella, I'll ride back with you okay. We gotta talk about some shit."

"I need to find out what is really going on Jasper." She started crying. "I thought you guys hadn't done this before!"

"Baby, don't get all worked up. We won't be there for another fifteen minutes." I took a deep breath, doing this in front of Jacob was wrong. "Just wait til we get there okay. Alright angel?" I tried to be soothing.

"Okay. I love you." My stomach finally unclenched, my girl still loved me.

"Love you." I said quietly. My heart started to swell.

I looked back at Jacob. I hung up my phone.

"Who started the rumors?"

"Laurent said it was James and Victoria." Laurent was talking shit too. _Good to know._

Laurent was hanging with us like it was nothing. But eying Bella like a damn T bone steak constantly.

Everyone knew. Maybe we could just deal with it. Bella didn't deserve the whispers and rumors but I wasn't sure I could let her go, even if it was only at school.

BPOV

I sat in the passenger seat of Edward's car as we drove back to Emmett's house in silence. Edward, Jasper and Jacob tried to get my car jumped for about twenty minutes, but I had killed it. I wasn't even sure how.

When they picked me up, Jasper and Edward both came to get me out of the cab. I was pretty shocked since I knew they had Jacob with them. But Jacob just walked by me and lifted the hood on my truck. He didn't even speak to me. It was confirmation enough to know he knew about my relationship with Jasper and Edward. It was a twinge in my heart that he obviously didn't approve and our friendship was a thing of the past.

"We'll get rid of him then we go to your house and talk. Okay?" Jasper put his strong arms around me and rubbed my back roughly. It was like he couldn't get me close enough to him.

Edward walked me over to his car and kissed my forehead. I looked at him and gave him a weak smile. My eyes were puffy from crying.

"I hate that they made you cry, love." The new endearing name almost knocked me out.

They both walked me over to Edward's car. Like they were shielding me or something.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry." I said after I got situated in Edward's Volvo. Edward squatted beside me, grabbed my hand and played with my fingers with his.

His eyes looked so sad.

If there was one thing I couldn't resist it was their eyes. They had the most beautiful expressive eyes of anyone I had ever met. Their eyes were completely different, yet they held all the same things I wanted as the other pair. It was amazing.

"Don't ever disappear like that. What if you got hurt? It's not like we would have looked here first."

"Okay." I promised. They couldn't get my truck running so we all rode back to town in Edward's Volvo. Jasper sat in back and it felt like he was glaring at Jacob. I knew Edward was in the rear view mirror.

No one spoke.

After we dropped Jacob off both Jasper and Edward got out with him and walked him to his car. Emmett came out and asked what had happened. I realized my dramatic exit had repercussions well beyond the door of the sporting goods store now.

I wasn't an overly dramatic girl, and I needed to never act that way again.

This was embarrassing enough.

I wonder if we could all graduate early and run away?

Jacob drove away, leaving Jasper and Edward standing talking to Emmett. None of them looked over at me, so I really was hoping this meant that they weren't talking about me. My drama tonight was stupid.

Finally Edward and Jasper started walking back over to the Volvo. Edward got into the drivers seat. Jasper came to my side, I knew he was getting his car, so I rolled down the window.

"You want anything?"

I shook my head.

"You still want us both to come over?"

I nodded.

Edward placed his a hand on my knee and he started playing lazy circles on it. Jasper leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I was riding home with Edward. This shouldn't have been a big deal. But it was.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as we were driving with Jasper following behind.

"Leah just said some things about you guys that got me really upset."

"Yeah, well, Leah's a bitch." Oh really. All girls are bitches? This needed to be discussed.

"What about Angela Webber?" I shouldn't be asking these kinds of questions because it would only make me mad. If I was going to get mad I wanted it to be at both of them. They both deserved a kick in the ass.

Edward took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Angela..." He trailed off and looked at me.

"Just tell me, was she like me?"

"No! You are nothing like Angela Webber! I mean fuck Bella, come on there is no comparison."

"Well everyone else in town disagrees with you. The only difference is I am dating one of you apparently."

"That's bullshit gossip!"

"How can it be gossip! We're are actually living it Edward, come on! Apparently not the first time either." I could see his hands tense around his steering wheel.

By now we were parked around the corner from my dad's house. "Oh, just pull into the drive way! Everyone knows anyhow!" I said with a little too much frustration. I really should have pulled it together, I knew he was mad.

Edward put his Volvo in park and leaned over to me. I was a little intimidated. "We did try to protect you from this shit." He said quietly but with conviction. His glare was unnerving.

"Yeah, I walked into this with my eyes open Edward. But I wasn't quite given all the facts." I tried to leer back, but I probably looked more like a lamb then a lion.

"You wanna know some facts?" He asked me coldly nodding his head.

Edward leaned in very close to me, from my peripheral I could see Jasper had walked over to us from where he parked by my house. He just stood there watching us.

"We _are_ cruel assholes who have never given a shit about girl since we started fucking. We got what we wanted. We took it and walked away, Bella." His voice was like ice water splashing my face.

"But, you. It's different with you. We both fell in love with you _before _we fucked you. When we told you that first night we would take care of you, we meant it, we still do. The only thing good about us is that we aren't assholes at the same time. Now here's another fact for you _Bella._ We have fucked girls._ A lot of girls._ It was pretty fuckin obvious neither one of us was a virgin. But we never lied to you. We want to take care of you. If you wanted to get married, one of us would marry you. You want a kid, one of us will happily get you pregnant. You wanna fuckin raise antelopes in the God damned mountains, we'll hike it with you. But do not question us on this. Because we never lied to you Bella. Not once. " He was stating the obvious I knew that.

Suddenly he became very gentle and wiped a tear away from cheek with his thumb. I hadn't even realized I was crying. I let me gaze wander down to my lap, and he lifted my chin with his hand to have me look him in the eye.

"Do you want us to leave?"

I shook my head no. I never wanted them to leave.

My door opened. Jasper held out hand to me to help me out of Edward's car. I still didn't know how but they were connected in some weird separated at birth twin way they knew when the other was done talking.

I had forgotten about my ankle and winced when I stepped out of the car. Without even asking a question, Jasper simply picked me up into his arms and pressed my body against his chest as we walked to my now father free house.

_**AN- Are you going to review, are you likin it? ...Do ya? Can you freaking review after you read it?? I mean I put pen to paper for you horny little rabbits...you think you can type something like "you're a looser Dana"? "I wish my boobs were as big as yours"? Or the obvious, hey "Dana your chapter made my world complete and now I can live happily forever"? No? Too over the top, yeah you're right. Well just try to remember to review. Because you love me and I love you!!**_

_**Or no Jazzman and Eddikins love for you...Nope (now pop that P). **_

_**Are you tired of angst? Would you like a lemon?? A full on g and g type lemon? Lemme know!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer....I own nothing but my imagination, my laptop, and a copy of the Twilight movie....they go together nicely. Oh yeah, for the record you regulars are no longer called horny rabbits (at least not by me), you are now the _Carousel Riders_, thank you J3s$ic cuz you're durty!! Oh yeah, there's a lemon in here (a couple actually)...might have something to do with the title *shrugs* I dun know maybe...I was trying really hard not to go back to my naughty XXX ways, but sometimes these things just cannot be stopped, this is apparently one of those times...this chappy isn't as long as the others, but I wrote that damn Oneshot too with a freakin orgy called Wanted, so get over it. Hmm...who should I pimp? Find out at the bottom...**

Chapter 9 Dirty Mind

BPOV

We got into my house and into the living room without incident. Jasper carried me because of my hurt ankle, which really wasn't _that_ hurt. But it was sweet non the less.

Ever since my mother had died I was with one of both of them constantly. I couldn't believe the way I had acted earlier.

Why hadn't I just called Edward or Jasper?

I knew they were upset with me. That I had jumped to conclusions. Thinking the worst before getting their side of events. The ball in my stomach was making me sick. Jasper set me down on the couch and brought my ankle up to rest on his lap where he was seated by me. Edward went directly to the television and turned on a music channel.

I needed to say something. I had started this evenings events with my drama. But I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry" felt contrived, and although I was sorry, I was still unsure of how it would be taken.

Jasper decided to start anyway. "Angel, maybe we should break up."

My eyes must have bugged out of my head, and from where I could see, Edward who had his head resting on the back of my dads recliner was just as surprised as me.

"Why!" I almost screamed.

"Yeah, why? Come on Jazz!" Edward said flipping the foot rest back into the chair.

"This way you can look tough to the school. This way you don't have to feel embarrassed." He said looking at the floor.

"I am not embarrassed!" I was shocked though. "I just got upset today! I mean God the crap that Leah was saying, but seriously you want to break up with me because I got mad?" The tears were flowing freely now.

"Aw baby, come on. This is no good for your reputation." He leaned in to me enough to stroke my cheek.

I pulled back from him.

"I don't care! I just was surprised by people knowing, but I mean how could people not know, I am always with you guys and well, I guess not everyone is a complete idiot in this town, and maybe they have been watching us. I mean my dad knows..." I wasn't breathing through my tirade and I felt like passing out. Both Edward and Jasper looked shocked by my yammering and I think they are worried.

They should be.

"Bella, are you okay? Baby you're going hysterical or something?" Edward asked with concerned eyes.

"I don't know!" I yelled. "Looks that way though , huh?"

"Bella it's not like we'll actually gonna break up, it'll just be for the public." Jasper started to explain. But I was really over this conversation.

"What are you going to run for office someday Jazz? What do I care anymore? I promise I won't freak out anymore!" Well that was a lie, since I was panicking while I was saying the statement.

I was supposed to watch them _both_ date other girls! _ I don't think so!_

"I get jealous when I have to watch Edward with other girls!" Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

Jasper got up on his knees on the couch like he was desperate to tell me something. Instead all I could tell was that he was in between my legs and for some reason I was turned on all of a sudden.

"We're not breaking up!" I said with strength in my voice.

With that statement I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me, kissing him with all the ferocity I could muster.

Jasper is not a stupid boy, his hands went directly to my breasts and around my backside to cup my ass.

They said nothing else. Thank God! My eyes were closed but I knew Edward was coming down on my neck with open mouth kisses.

Jasper pulled away and sat on his ankles in between my legs. Edward was kneeling beside me on the the floor next to the couch.

God I wanted them!

Edward moved to the side of the couch where my head was resting, he brought his hands over my chest and started unbuttoning my shirt with his breath against the side of my face. Jasper began working on the buttons of my jeans. I was in a lot of trouble tonight and was looking forward to every minute of it.

I was in nothing but my underwear in no time with my guys now making haste with they're own clothing.

I brought my legs over and was seated on the edge of the couch watching them. I had become bolder recently when it came to sex with us. Where I had been hesitant before I just wanted to ravage them tonight. I brought my bra straps down and unhooked it and the I got down on my knees in front of them, reaching in to their underwear to find their already hard cocks needing to be released using my hands I began to stroke them.

Being with both of them was never as difficult as I thought it was going to be once I was finally in the moment. I would usually freak out until one of them started kissing me or just giving me the sex eyes. Damn those freakin on eyes on those two!.

Although it was obvious they were following my bidding tonight.

I made the rules right now. I wasn't really sure what the hell I was doing. _But anyway._

But they were both hard as rocks and I was soaked so I was doing something right.

I took Edward's dick and began licking the tip of it, while still stroking Jasper's with my right hand.

Jasper moved around and lowered himself behind me. His hands went smoothly into my panties and he began dragging them over my ass and down my legs. Then his hands were everywhere.

Edward made my life easier by getting on his knees in front of me while I kept my mouth on him.

Jasper brought his face to my crotch and began licking my clit working it ever so slowly and amazingly.

I couldn't help but moan causing a vibration against Edward's skin which was still being devoured by my mouth..

"Fuck, Bella." Is all I heard from my boy with the the darker hair, his hands and fingers dug deeper into my scalp.

My blond boy removed his face from his previous work and started dragging his dick along my slit making sure I was wet enough to take him. When he felt I was, Jasper began stoking his dick inside me in long and even strokes that were driving me mad against Edward's skin.

Jasper's hands clung to my hips as he increased his pressure and momentum causing me to increase my movement on Edward's.

"Angel, you feel so fucking good." I heard Jasper breath out.

I could feel them both begin to twitch, Jasper reached around to my own sex and began providing friction on my clit which was driving me insane.

My body was on fire as I could feel myself clamp down on Jasper, milking him from the inside of my body and with that I increased my mouth's movement on Edward's as he began spurting his warm seed down my throat.

The three of us ended up in a heap in the middle of the living room floor of my father's house.

"Shit Bella!" Edward exclaimed and started laughing. I leaned up and nuzzled him on the neck as he threw his arms around me for a hug. Jasper began kissing my lower back. It was still early, and they weren't done. Hell neither was I.

***********************************************************************************~~~~

JPOV

After four hours of non-stop fucking my brain didn't work anymore. If Bella wasn't fucking one of us she was blowing one of us or giving us a hand job.

I was pretty sure it was her way of apologizing for disappearing earlier, neither me or Edward were really all that pissed about it, we had been worried. But if this was the way she made it up to us, well then fuck it! I was keeping my mouth shut.

"Damn!" I needed to get some sleep. But Bella wasn't having any of that. A limp dick and she was on it again. "Baby, I cannot believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but _I cannot fuck you anymore tonight_!" I looked at her my eyes must have been pleading. She was pouting.

Damn this girl and her lips.

We had finally made it up to her room and were all sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom.

"Aren't you tired Bella?" Edward asked almost asleep himself. He was laying on his stomach which I now know had a purpose.

Bella had suddenly become a sex freak.

For some unknown God forsaken reason she had worn two guys at the top of their sexual prime completely out! How the hell is that even possible?

"No, I am not tired. You guys are babies."

"Where is all this energy coming from?" I asked, Edward was snoring before Bella even answered his question.

She shrugged. "Do you still want to to break up with me?" My beautiful girl was sitting beside me, in between Edward and myself facing us. She was sitting there looking at me completely nude.

She looked amazing and completely bold.

She might be able to get me hard one more time.

"I never did. I just don't want your world to come crashing down." I was being sincere and I hoped she wouldn't cry again. I really hated it when she cried. It fucked with my head. I always thought I was an asshole, but really I was just a pussy that wanted to cry with her.

"Then why did you suggest it? I mean you guys _are my world_." She never stopped looking at me. This girl with all her emotions, right there in her eyes.

"Bella, we promised you we wouldn't let anything happen and it has. This way you can save face and show up at school without anyone talking shit."

"They're going to talk shit anyway." She had that right.

_Yeah, she did have that right!_

"Alright, what about your dad?" I knew she would never want to embarrass that man. Shit, she worshiped him.

"After he talked to you guys he talked to me, and told me he would never be embarrassed by me."

Can this girl never loose an argument? Maybe I should ask her if the sky is blue and see what she says, just argue and say it's a more a hue of gray with indigo?

"Angel, I don't want to break up with you. But everyone is going to suck about what we are doing."

"They still don't know, it's just innuendo and gossip. Jacob just has a dirty mind." She said leaning in to kiss me, her beautiful tits became my main focus. "A dirty mind who has it down pat." She started to giggle and get up.

Damn that body! Tits, ass, and legs straight from fuckin heaven! Shit I was gonna get hard again.

"So you are really okay with this?"

"I didn't want those idiots to know just because I don't like them. I never have. Rosalie figured it out like a week after we met." Bella headed out the door. "Be right back, I gotta pee."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Naked little sex fiend.

"I'm glad she doesn't want to let us go. Why are you being such a douche about this anyway?" Edward mumbled to me from his almost slumber.

"I don't want her to, I just don't want her to regret it."

Edward started to roll over to talk to me as Bella came back in the room, but slammed himself back on his stomach before she could get to him again. She noticed.

"God you're a baby Eddie."

"Please don't call me Eddie, Belly." Bella stopped at her dresser and got a sleep shirt out and a pair of panties. Seeing her get dressed was almost as hot as watching her get undressed.

"Why, I need nicknames for you guys anyway." She laid in between the two of us again this time with her head on Edward's back with her legs flung over my body, thank god she was dressed now. She smiled at me. "You can call me Belly."

"I can call Jasper Jazz, why can't I call you Eddie or Ed?"

"Because it's dumb. I happen to like my name." Edward was yelling, or at least he thought he was. He sounded drunk. Bella was just enjoying torturing him. She was in a good mood and I was fucking it up. I wanted to just watch her now. She smiled and winked at me.

"Common I gotta call you something." She was looking at the ceiling, she was just hyped up on too much sex. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Call me Edward!"

She laughed. Like either one of us was ever going to win.

Our ornery little angel.

We all fell asleep a short time later.

I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing in my pants pocket, across the room. It was vibrating the fuckin floor.

_Why don't I have a pillow? I had one under my head when I went to sleep._ Dammit Bella.

Fuck! Now I gotta get up.

I groaned. I looked over Bella and Edward were gone.

Blankets and pillows all over the place. Obviously Bella had stolen my pillow sometime in the night, and that is why my head had rested on the carpet.

She always stole my pillow. Shit she stole Edward's too. Little thief.

I finally found my phone and looked at the missed calls. Five. All from Rosalie. Not good.

I listened to my messages.

Fuck! Garrett, Laurent, and Emmett in a car accident.

Emmett arrested for drunk driving.

_How the fuck is it that we can't get away with shit when we are dating a cops daughter?_

Redial.

"Where the hell have you been Jasper! I have been waiting!" She screamed. Once she takes a breath I can talk. I listened to my step sister ramble and blubber for a little and the she finally did take that much needed breath.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emmett was driving Laurent's jeep..." Sobs. "Oh, my God, Emmett totally got arrested and is hand cuffed to his hospital bed!"

_Shit I need a picture of that. _I silently chuckled.

Who the hell drives drunk? Stupid fucks, thats who.

"Where is Edward? Ali has been trying to call him all night too!" Rosalie screeched.

"I don't know where Edward is. What hospital? Are you in town?"

"No, we're in Port Angeles at Mercy."

_Not good. _

At least here Chief Swan may have had some influence. Bella could have at least asked.

"Alright, I'll find Edward and we'll be up there. Who is hurt anyone?"

"No they're fine, they were so drunk they were practically passed out. Fuckin idiots!" She screamed. Out of all of them the only one with a future was Emmett and they let him drive. _Fuckin idiots._

I got dressed quickly, grabbing my shoes and socks and jogged downstairs looking for Bella and Edward.

Finding them in the kitchen eating and arguing about nick names again.

"Where's your phone?" I asked Edward.

"In my car, I forgot it last night when we came in. Why?" He was standing behind Bella.

"Emmett got arrested for drunk driving. They wrecked in Port Angeles."

"Shit! Was Ali or Rose in the car?"

"No. Laurent and Gary."

"Why the fuck weren't one of those fuckers driving! They aren't doing shit with their lives." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Come on we gotta get up there. Rose is freakin out and Alice is looking for your dumb ass."

Bella looked confused. _ God I loved her. _ She was too cute.

We left and headed out for Port Angeles in my car.

For some reason none of us were talking.

I looked in the rear view mirror to my angel. Chestnut hair in waves, big brown innocent eyes looking to the side widow.

Bella looked sad.

It caused a pain in my heart.

My mind started to wander to when I woke up with her the first time I spent the night with her after Thanksgiving.

When she came up with the idea of getting into her house at night.

We had created a little sex monster.

She always wanted one of us there. That night it was just me that went over.

It was just me and her.

I had gotten into an argument with the Judge and Bella said she would leave her back door open for me and I could stay with her. I had been staying with Emmett or at Edward's but when Bella came up with this idea, I was much happier.

She had moved her little white desk lamp to her window sill and had it on which meant I could come in through the back door and go directly upstairs.

She met me at her bedroom door. Jumping into my arms and attacking me.

It was fucking heaven. Kissing those lips and having her legs and arms wrapped around me like she would die if she let go.

I loved this girl with all my heart.

We fell onto her bed.

Bella underneath me.

I grabbed her little Ramones Live at CBGB t-shirt and yanked it over her head leaving her arms to still be trapped in it. She wouldn't take her strong legs from around my waist to get the rest of her clothes off.

Fuck! I just wanted to be inside her.

Finally I was. It was becoming a desperate need to be wrapped up in Bella. To feel that amazing heat between her legs. Or touch her soft full breasts. To have her little fingers caress my chest. Or her hands stroking my dick. I couldn't live without her any longer.

Still heading up to Port Angeles I let me eyes wander to the backseat of my car again to see those innocent eyes reflecting back at me.

"Angel." I whispered in my head.

EPOV

Stupid fuckin Emmet. This was not his first time tangling with the law.

He could conceivably loose his scholarships.

Dumb ass.

If he had had my sister or Rose in that car I would be getting ready to kill him. Dumbass guys can all go fly a kite, but our sisters. They at least were smart enough not to be in the car with them.

We had all partied like that. But I never drove drunk. Neither did Jasper. We'd walk first. I never knew what the excitement was about getting hammered then driving. You can't see anything, you're car can get fucked and you can die. Shit I was pissed!

I was going to sucker punch Emmett anyway. That fucker had been pissing me off about my _"crush"_ on Bella anyway.

I was always looking at her at school.

Why was everyone paying attention to me anyway?

Who gives a shit if I was looking at that gorgeous piece of ass.

Bella had a little body that was just rockin from the minute we laid eyes on her. We didn't know her yet, so all I did was stare. Then when I got to know her, all I did was stare. Once I fell in love with her, well fuck I can not take my eyes off her. Her body doesn't even look real it's just so hot.

Back at the end of September before we really got to know Bella. While we were all still figuring out what the hell this arrangement was. Mr. Banner our Biology teacher must have sensed my sexual frustration and brought in a movie.

I fucked with girls in the back of the rooms whenever their was a movie. I had only fucked one of them in class. Tanya, it wasn't great. But I did love to force a little foreplay. That is exactly what I did to Bella that day. Damn was she pissed at me. That actually made me harder than the feel of her tits. I loved it when her eyes got all fired up. Makes my dick hard just thinking of it now.

That day with Bella and I sitting in the far corner. There were fifteen tables in the classroom and one in front of Bella and I was empty from the emo dropouts. So we had the back of the classroom all to ourselves. Then when Banner brought in the cart with the television and VCR I knew my luck was getting good. Bella was going to be mine today.

Bella wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a tight navy blue hoody, she even had on blue and white Nike's. She looked so hot, and she had no idea, which made her even sexier.

I needed to get my strategy set up just perfect for this. I didn't know how Bella would react. She was letting both of us kiss her and letting our hands get carried away, but she wasn't letting anything go too far.

As Banner was setting up the movie and explaining something about Lorenzo or Spurenzo using oil. I couldn't understand what that hell this stupid old man was saying.

I acted like I was being a gentleman, and pushed Bella's seat at little closer into the table making her sit up straight.

She smiled at me.

So sweet and trusting.

I was an evil asshole. But keeping my hands off of her was becoming impossible. I should have felt bad, but all those innocent eyes did was make my dick hard again.

When the lights went out I pushed my stool to the left of her but still behind. I could see her just barely from the glow of the television. She looked back with a raised eyebrow.

All I could think about was putting my hands on her tits.

I smiled at her. Oh, this little angel had no idea what I was going to do to her. I leaned in and kissed her neck and started to lick the hollow of her ear.

Bella liked that. She pushed into me and I heard her moan.

_That's what I like to hear._

"Baby, push yourself back on me." I whispered in her ear. She did. I let me hands move around to right under her breasts, letting my thumbs grace her fullness to arouse her nipples. They and her were acting perfectly.

I smiled. I kept this up for about ten minutes. She needed to be really relaxed for what I was going to do to her next. I started moving my hands lower on her abdomen. Unsnapping her pants. Bella's breathing hitched.

"It's okay baby, nobody can see." I liked along her neck. I could feel her goosebumps rise. "Please let me touch you." I pleaded in her skin.

"Edward." Bella begged.

"Don't make me stop sweetie, let me touch you."

I got one hand into her pants and down her pants and went right for the holy grail. I hand my hand cupping her naked sex. That beautiful curly hair, that slit so wet. Her body was betraying her. She was scared and so turned on all at the same time. I let my middle finger slip into her and began pumping.

"Edward!" Bella said out loud. I yanked her hair back and forced her mouth to mine.

Sticking my tongue in her mouth and feeling everything.

"Gotta keep quiet baby. You want me to keep goin right?" She hesitated. I would expect nothing else from my innocent little angel.

Finally she nodded. I slipped another finger in and started pumping harder. Using my thumb on her clit.

"So warm and_ tight_, baby." I whispered into her hair. Fuck! Her hair smelled like strawberries.

I inhaled deeply. God she smelled amazing.

I was starting to smell her arousal too.

So sweet, that smell. It took everything I had not to push my face into her crotch.

Soon enough.

I was going to get her first. Bella.

Jasper was scared to death of virgins. I loved to fuck them first. I knew how to treat them with a little bit of gentleness . I always laughed. Nothing scared Jasper except virgins.

I was pumping my fingers into Bella fast now. She was writhing on my hand. I could feel her juices dripping on my palm.

God I can not wait to stick my face and then my dick in there. So warm, tight, and wet!

I pulled her face back so I was kissing her when she came.

I wasn't sure if she was a moaner or a screamer.

Either way, too much attention would be shifted to the back of the room.

She kissed me back as her tight walls start to pulsate on my fingers.

After Bella came and I pulled my fingers out, she quickly started buttoning her jeans. I took that opportunity to lick my fingers clean. She tasted so sweet.

Then the angel turned into an angry beast on me in seconds.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bella swatted at me.

_Seriously?!_

No girl has ever complained!

"Bella I didn't see you trying to stop me at any point." I whispered.

"You sure didn't give me much of a choice!" She whispered back. Those eyes were like fire and suddenly the lights came on.

She started blinking getting her retinas used to the light again.

I was in a lot of trouble.

"You're disgusting!" Bella whispered. She looked embarrassed and pissed.

She hopped off her stool and ran out of the classroom right before the bell rang.

I grabbed my stuff and Bella's and took off after her.

I found her breathing hard out in the courtyard by a picnic table.

"You cannot be serious Bella." I said as I approached.

She turned to face me. She was still angry but now she looked sad.

"I didn't know how to stop you!" She said almost pleadingly. Her voice cracked. That cracked my resolve. I'd really hurt her.

Had I made the other girls feel this way?

I honestly never paid any attention. Girls gave me what I asked for. But I never really asked.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just wanted to be with you. To touch you." I was being sincere, but I always wanted to be right. "I can't keep my hands off you anymore." I gave her the smile all the girls liked.

"That wasn't fair Edward! I didn't want to be embarrassed and I didn't want you to get into trouble." She took in a ragged breath, like she was trying to hold back tears. "I didn't know how to stop you. No body has ever done that to me! I know I let you guys do stuff, but I'm scared okay? We were in public!"

What the fuck is wrong with me?

She was terrified into submission!

I fucking molested her!

"Jesus Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you scared! I thought it was a turn on."

"Maybe if I was aware of it. Maybe if we wouldn't have been humiliated if we got caught. But you didn't even ask me."

I brought my arms up and wrapped myself around her. She hesitated only for a second. But that second tugged at my heart.

That hug got me a lecture from Emmett about keeping my hands off friend's women. I told him was an idiot. He told me in front of Jasper who had to act pissed about me fucking with his girl that I was a pervert. Shit Emmett had no idea how right he was.

I started reexamining how I treated Bella after that.

We weren't just teaching Bella about sex. Bella was teaching me so much. With her I was becoming a better man.

When we got to Port Angeles Mercy General Hospital we were met outside Emmett's hospital room by his pissed father and a police officer.

"I'm sorry you guys." The cop was talking at us, "He is going to the infirmary at County."

"Can't I take a picture of him, sir?" Jasper asked looking sincere.

"Why do you want a picture?"

"To humiliate him, sir. I would like to photograph him with my phone so I can tell everyone what a fool he was."

The sick part Jasper wasn't even kidding. He hated drunk drivers and having a picture of Emmett handcuffed to a hospital bed sounded like a fun Christmas present for next year from him.

The officer let me and Jasper go in leaving our girl out there with the McCarty's who adored her.

"Hey moron." Jasper said and started taking pictures of Emmett.

"Fuck Jazz, no! You can't take pictures of me for this!"

I sat in the chair in the room. The cop just stood there watching us. Ever since I met Bella, I've been noticing cops. So was Jasper. Suddenly they were cool. Interesting.

"You are so lucky the girls weren't with you. We would be wiping the floor with you now." I said to him.

"I know. I am gonna loose my scholarship, because my mom wants me to cop a plea so I can get the conviction squashed so I can go under the juvenile laws." He looked down at the cuff holding him in place. "I am so stupid. Rosie is so pissed!"

"She should be. You're an idiot." Jasper said to him.

We had no problem not lying to our friends.

"Hey. Rose is gonna break up with me if I go to jail. She refuses to visit me."

"You want that hot piece of ass to visit a juvenile detention center and be the beat off material for an entire facility. You're sick, of course she wants to break up with you."

The cop chuckled at Jasper's speech.

Emmett was transferred to the county jail. His mother was screaming her head off and crying, so was Rosalie. Pathetic idiot. Making the women in his life cry for him. Dumb fuck.

We got Rosie and Ali and headed back to Fork's.

"Hey, Edward." Alice asked me from the back seat.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really don't go to Michigan?"

"Ali, come on! I can't stay in this town. I know you're mad at Gary but shit." I was getting annoyed.

"I just don't want you to move away. You either Jazzy. I just am so sad about all the changes and..."

She was panicking and annoying the shit out of me.

Bella had her arm around Alice as she cried. I didn't have the energy to make my sister happy. She was driving me nuts along with every other member of my family. I just wanted me and Jasper to grab Bella and take off. I didn't even give a shit about college anymore.

I hated all these people. Even my sister was driving me crazy.

I loved Bella. Her and Jasper were the only two I could stomach anymore.

I hated our friends. We needed to get the hell out of here before I exploded.

"Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's Day!" Rosalie said hysterically from the back seat.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. Hitting my best friend's step sister was not going to happen. I let me mind wander back to me and Jasper making love to Bella last night.

Thanking about Bella's naked body always helped.

**AN- If the scene with Edward and Bella in Bio makes you think of the story Sometime Around Midnight By Voluptuous Vamp and Puppymama 0909 on Twilighted, then you are correct. This collaborated story is also on FanFic. Net, but Chapter 5 You Can Smell Her Perfume got me thinking about this scene with Bella and Edward. So I asked for permission to steal a little of their fun time...they got back to me and told me to have fun. So thank you ladies, please update that dirty story of yours asap too please!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- _Dur moment_...I dun own and neither do you. **

**I know about Lilly Munroe's story with the same name Carousel, to make it even more confusing she is a Jasper/Bella fan too. But she posted here first, I posted on FFFW first, I informed her I had a story with the same name and told her my summary, she told me hers. We are cool. Apparently we just like to mess with you guys' heads! We're a couple bitches if you ask me....no I'm kidding! She's actually very nice... **

**Thank you to those who told me and were keeping an out I really appreciate it!!! xoxoxoDana**

**Chapter 10 Talk To Me**

**BPOV**

Two months left. Two months until the end of school. Two months until we are free.

School had become a joke.

The so called friends, the stress of the gossip, was all giving me a headache that was splitting my head in two day in and day out.

I was constantly in a bad mood anymore. Crying and emotional over nothing. The guys were acting like they were actually scared of me.

We had gone from completely happy to completely miserable around each other in no time flat. That made me cry even harder. They were annoyed with each other and scared of me. It was so ridiculous.

Jasper and Edward were waiting for me outside in Edward's Volvo. I had to go out there. I had to face the dang school. Again, today. I didn't miss a day. I wasn't going to let the jerks win.

Jacob I was furious at.

Leah, I could no longer stand.

Rosalie was a blubbering mess anymore since Emmett went to jail, and Alice wasn't much better and she was eating her problems with chocolate sauce. Both Gary and Laurent were in trouble for under aged drinking from the accident that got Emmett locked up in a juvenile detention center for six months.

Jasper and Edward were being too sweet, like plain maple syrup on a spoon sweet, they were laying it on just a little too thick. Which was actually making me want to smack them both in the back of their heads repeatedly.

I walked outside to my guys. Jasper got out to let me into the backseat. I only got to see them at school and on weekends. I wasn't making it fun.

Jasper and Edward had been put on restrictions with their parents. Apparently an arrest and jail time in their kids group meant they wanted to pretend to be parents for awhile. So they hadn't been spending the night with me in weeks.

I was grouchy. Really grouchy about that. Shit, I was grouchy about everything the past two weeks.

Graduation was the only bright spot on the horizon. Saturday May 29.

"Alright, angel, are you ready for our test today?" Jasper asked me gently.

"What test?" _ Oh crap!_

"The history test we are taking on the Civil War."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot to study!" I was almost ready to cry. My reaction was over the top and in my brain I wanted to reel it in, but I didn't know how. It was like my emotions were on another wave length.

"Bella, it's alright you can just copy off me."

"Okay." I felt my voice break. The tears would be falling soon enough.

Edward looked in the rear view mirror at me, his eyes were pleading. But he wasn't saying anything.

Neither one was really saying anything.

Another reason I wanted to smack them.

We got to school and we walked to class. Still with the whispers and the stares.

_God I hate these people! _

Can these people all go fly a kite and leave me and the guys the hell alone?

I was fantasizing about getting on the loud speaker in the principles office and broadcast to everyone in this piddly little school that yes, I, Isabella Marie Swan have fucked Jasper, then right after that I fucked Edward. Then I did again.

Bunch of nosy jerk offs! I was in love with them. Even though I was mad as all get out over nothing, I still loved them.

_Sexual frustration?_

_People frustration? _

_Bella frustration?_

_Too many boyfriends frustration?_

I don't know which, but damn! I was totally frustrated!

Classes went by slowly. Biology was dumb. The history test was a joke. My head hurt to do P.E.. I begged Couch Clapp to let me sit out the activities. He agreed, apparently my klutziness was excuse enough.

Then I was being dropped off again by the guys and they rushed away. I really couldn't blame them. I wanted to get away from me too.

I decided to quit my job at Newton's Sporting Goods about a month ago. Leah had been awful the following Sunday after I freaked out, and then neither Jasper or Edward had gotten to the store yet, so Mike Newton decided that was his opportunity to pounce.

"So Bella, is it true that you are..." Mike snickered, "Um. God, how do I put this delicately? Fucking those two?"

I could smell his sickly breath. It made my stomach turn sour. Bile rising. I had to swallow hard. Idiot probably thought he was making me frightened. He wasn't. He was pissing me off.

Hi breath, it smelled like anise. Black licorice. That smell made me sick anyway and now I really felt nauseous mixed with the smell of Diet Dr. Pepper. The soda was the only thing I was able to keep down anymore.

I backed up away from Mike before I said anything. I needed a minute to choose my words wisely to the only child of my employer.

I felt my keys and my cell phone in my front pockets of my jeans. I had a direct escape to the front door in case he tried anything.

"You're a disgusting piece of shit!" _Maybe I should have thought about it a little longer?_

"What the hell did you say to me you little bitch?"

"Aren't you the one that likes to share girls, you know against their will? I heard about what you did to that junior. You and James. Disgusting pigs. Can't get it up unless you're raping someone?"

I saw Leah out of the corner of my eye staring with wide eyes staring at Mike and myself standing strong on either side of the golf club isle.

_Yeah talk about that you little idiot. Something that actually deserves some gossip. _

_Crime you fool._ I wanted scream at Leah. T_alk about that you stupid bitch!_

"Get out of my father's store!" He bellowed at me.

I smiled and simply said "Gladly."

When I got to my car I cried.

Why was a crying?

The job didn't pay crap, I hated my co-workers, the smell of the stock room made me want to vomit. Black licorice. Always that nasty smell. But it was just recently that it really started to bother me. So I was glad that was over.

I called Jasper on my way home. Telling him I quit me job and to not bother coming to the store. I didn't go into the details. He was just so happy I quit. One less thing for him and Edward to worry about, he said.

_Yeah right. _He didn't offer to come over. I didn't bother to call Edward about my news.

Jasper was happy these last couple weeks his mother was home on the weekends trying to re-acclimate herself to home life. I had to be happy for Jasper, he loved his mother so much.

Edward on the other hand hated his parents worse than ever. His mouth was dripping with venom whenever he would speak of them. _His mother was a stupid bitch and his father was a sadistic mother fucker. _

Yeah he had been a joy to hang out with anymore.

Maybe it was good we were spending less time together.

I needed a break from Edward's bitchiness and Jasper needed to spend time with his mom. They both needed a break from my moodiness.

I can't sleep tonight.

Sweating.

Tangled up in my blankets.

The clock read 4:34 a.m. Stupid clock and it's bright ember light. What is today anyway?

My eyes widen. Oh no. Oh no! OH NO!

"Oh God, where is a calendar!" I screamed.

JPOV

My mother has been home every weekend for a month. Although, she isn't the same woman anymore.

Emmett has been gone for two months in jail.

Bella has been an unbelievable moody pain lately.

Edward is acting like a prick.

This sucks. The only good thing is my mom. Although she's pretty fucked up on drugs.

Lithium. A shit load of it. Every few hours.

Damn she's like a fucking zombie.

I have been seriously thinking about lifting some of that shit and shooting up Bella and Edward with it.

School has become a joke.

We are just going through the motions lately.

All of us are still getting good grades. No chance of any of us loosing our scholarships but there was a serious chance of us loosing each other. I couldn't stand either of them, and they seemed to be acting the same way about me and one another.

Prom is on the horizon. I briefly thought about talking to Bella about it but then she freaked out about not being able to find a certain hoodie. Accusing me and Edward of taking it. Seriously, even with the size of Bella's tits her hoodie would not fit wither one of us. So I shoved that idea to the prom idea back out of my mind.

It fuckin sucks that my mother only met Bella twice before she went to shit.

My mother had really liked Bella, and Bella had been so sweet and shy with her. I brought Bella to my house for dinner when I knew the sick eyes of the Judge weren't around. That way Bella and my mom could actually enjoying talking together.

After I took Bella home after meeting my mother the first time, I went in to the kitchen to see my mother smiling at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but return her shit eating grin.

"Well isn't she just cute as a little button!" My mother exclaimed in her true Southern accent. "My goodness that blush." My mother gave a trio of humming regarding Bella. She was making me laugh.

"So you like her I take it?"

"Oh my I am just so damn happy you actually brought a girl home. Lord, Jasper, I thought you were going to go through women like tissue for the rest of your life!" My mother practically screamed at me.

We laughed together. It had been a long time I actually had gotten to be with her.

My mother had been astonishing to me. As a child she had moved us around constantly. She called it adventures. I didn't care, I was with my mother. I adored my mother. She was kind and funny and amazing.

My mother once dared me to take only one suitcase with clothes and one toy on our next move. She said it would show true courage to leave most of our possessions behind.

I called her bluff and took only my clothes. She had been so impressed she bought me my acoustic guitar as my reward. It became my most prized possession. My mother even taught me to play.

I haven't touched the damn thing since she went into the hospital. Since she came back with glazed dead eyes.

I watched Bella run her fingers across the strings a few weeks ago. I wanted to pick it up and play it then, for her. For my Bella. But I didn't. I should have.

Laying here in my bed listening to the constant tapping coming from the guest bedroom. My mother began the process of tapping it was constant and ridiculously annoying. It was like she was talking in Morse code, but never saying anything of substance.

I thought just having her in the house again would give me comfort. It only made me feel more alone. My mother's eyes had been so beautiful and alive. Now they are dead.

She was a wanderer. She made wanted me to be one to. Then she gave it all up to marry the Judge. To give me a powerful life. I didn't want that.

I wanted to be happy again.

Bella used to make me happy. Shit I used to make Bella happy. None of us could even crack a smile anymore. If I couldn't have my mother why couldn't I have Bella?

Why did she hate us now?

Bella would cry at the drop of hat anymore. If she wasn't crying she was yelling or pouting. I missed the sweet Bella we first met. I missed my girl.

I was suddenly being brought out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jazz, are you awake yet?" Rosalie asked from the other side of my door.

"Yeah, come on in." I was still under the comforter. I had no desire to get up today. Saturday.

"Have you talked to Bella?" Rosalie came in and went right for my heart.

I was instantly annoyed.

"No." I glared at her. She knew we weren't getting along. She knew Bella was constantly upset.

Fuck everyone knew that Bella looked depressed and everyone blamed me and Edward.

They should, we did this to her.

My angel.

"Well I was just on the phone and well, you really should talk to her. I think I know what is up."

"Just get to the fuckin point Rose." I yelled and hopped out of bed heading toward my bathroom.

"Um, you know Alice is pregnant right?" Oh shit!

"No, I didn't, I haven't talked to Edward that much either."

"Edward doesn't know, just me and Gary." Rosalie said nonchalantly.

"Okay and what the fuck does have to do with my an.. Bella?" Dammit. It was ending. I had to stop thinking about her like that.

"Well she's on the same kind of birth control as Alice. It's being recalled."

I almost chocked on my own spit as I pulled on my jeans.

"What?" I came out of the bathroom to stare at my step sister.

"Yeah, there is a reason Bella feels and looks like shit you asshole." She smiled at me.

"I thought she was just being a bitch!"

"What a shitty thing to say about the girl who has a 50/50 chance of what could be _your_ baby." She laughed.

Everything made sense. Of course Bella was pregnant. I ran to my closet and threw on a t-shirt

"Oh yeah, there is more." Fuckin Rosalie!

_What the fuck is with my step sister?_

"What? I need to get over to Bella's now!"

"Edward got arrested." She flopped herself down on my unmade bed and just stared at her nails of her right hand while she leaned on her left arm.

"What the fuck Rosalie!" I shouted. Even the incessant tapping from my mother in the guest bedroom stopped. "You are telling me this shit now! What the hell happened?"

"You know what. You should go check on Bella. Someone really should be being nice to her since she is housing one of your evil little offspring in her tiny little womb. Let Edward cool off in the clink for awhile." She was much to calm. There had to be a reason.

I steadied my breathing. Yes I would go and see Bell first.

"Okay, I will obviously go see Bella first. But you could also let me know what happened with Edward?"

"Well, apparently bachelor number two tried to kill possible Gran-daddy Carlisle with an endiron. Isn't that exciting?"

" It's about fuckin time he tried to kill that ass mother fucker." I shook my head at my step sister. "You're a trip Rosalie. Really. A big mean ass trip." I said.

I started walking for my door. I heard her thank me and laugh.

"Someone sent over flowers for Mama Lil. Take them to Bella." Rosalie yelled, for the first time today she sounded sincere.

I nodded and walked down the hall stopping at my mother's door. I debated whether to knock. But what I really needed to do was get to Bella and beg for forgiveness for being a giant fucknut who left her to face this shit alone.

I jogged downstairs, grabbed the flowers and headed over to my angel's.

I parked in front of Bella's house. The police cruiser was gone but her truck was here. I waited like a pussy for Bella to come out to me. Finally I got off my ass and went to her door and knocked.

I heard slow shuffling footsteps on the other side of the door. I was met with sad puffy eyes and a beautiful tear stained face. She threw herself into my chest. Dropping the flowers behind her, I brought her into me I couldn't get close enough to my angel. I kissed her ears and forehead. She began crying, no sobbing and talking. Which made me smile because I couldn't understand a word she said because one her face was buried in my jacket and the other reason, she was crying too hard.

"I....so....rry. I'm preg...did...'t kn...." She hiccuped.

I picked up her chin with my hand so I could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"It's okay baby, we'll get through this. I know everything. You don't have to worry about anything. I won't let you down again." I said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You knew I was pregnant? How? I just got the thingy. I just found out like twenty minutes ago!"

"Apparently, you and Alice are taking the same stuff. Rosalie just saw a recall on the news and she figured thats why you looked so sick all the time."

She nodded and I led her into the living room.

She sat down on the couch, wiping her face on the sleeves of her shirt. Looking at me so weak and small.

"Angel. I am so sorry for being a dick the past few weeks." I sat down in front of her and leaned on her knees.

"It's okay I was being a bitch." She shrugged.

"You were, but you had an excuse." For some reason I wasn't upset or scared. I had to touch her. I was excited about the baby. I couldn't stop smiling. I didn't have any clue how the hell we were going to do anything, school, jobs, anything. I just had to touch her. Touch the girl who gave me a reason to smile again.

I put my hand on her abdomen and lightly rubbed it across from one side to the other. She felt bigger than I expected.

"Are you sick still?"

She shook her head no.

"How pregnant are you?" She really seemed big. But then again she was really a small girl.

"I don't know. I gotta make a doctors appointment. I think it happened in February. But I don't know for sure. My period never really stopped it just got light. Really light. But I still got one!" She was starting to work herself up again.

"Angel it's okay. Just calm down. Everything is going to be okay." I tried to be reassuring.

"What if it's Edward's baby!"

"Yeah? You don't him back?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"No, it's not that he's just acting like an asshole, a worse one than you even. So I doubt he would want me." She wiped her nose again on her sleeve. She looked like a little kid. So fuckin cute!

"Yeah, well he's in jail right now. So.." I said.

"That's why my dad left last night after I freaked out! Huh? He wouldn't tell me where he was going! He doesn't call me back."

"Edward went after his dad."

"Should you go?" She asked quietly.

"I don't want to leave you alone. You could come and just wait for me, talk to your dad or something."

"I feel like crap. I just want to take a shower and then try to sleep. I haven't slept at all."

"Well he's not going anywhere right now. Lets get you upstairs. I'll stay with you until you feel better. Then we'll go." I don't really know when I became the pussy whipped fool but there I was. Getting ready to wait on my girl all day and night.

This baby should have felt like a death sentence to a guy my age.

Instead this felt like freedom.

The reason we needed to walk away from everyone. All the obligations. I didn't care about anything but my girl and this baby. I was on cloud nine. College, everything could wait. I would get a job cleaning toilets if I needed to . I just wanted to be with Bella.

EPOV

Two months. My father was pretending to be a father a dick head father, but that was his version. Thank you Emmett you fucker.

Not only was my father up my ass and threatening everything financially for me, he even threatened to get my scholarship revoked from U of M!

Even though Bella was acting like a royal bitch lately but I was still going with her to Michigan.

F_uck that old man, you want me to lick your feet. Fine to your face I will be the perfect son. But fuck you after I get out of here. _

Bella. What the hell has been going on with her? Alice is a little moody bitch too. Gary is so far up Ali's ass it's not even funny.

Then today all hell broke loose. Alice finds out she's pregnant. Her and Gary decided to get married and move to Seattle before graduation.

At first it was fun to watch the fireworks.

No body was on my ass. The grandparents came over. It was hysterical.

Then daddy turned on Alice with something I hadn't seen before. Calling her a whore all of a sudden and now I wanted to kill. Fuck with me but not my baby sister.

Gary and Alice left so it was just me and the parents. Esme and her idiot husband.

I would fuck this guy up good now.

We circled each other for a few minutes throwing names back and forth. He would every once in while remind my mother that her two children were an embarrassment to him and his family.

"What the fuck ever old man!" I bellowed at him.

"What about you Edward? Got anyone pregnant? That tasty little whore Tanya? Shit I had her, Edward."

Oh, the old man wanted to make me jealous by fucking an slutty ex girlfriend. "Sorry wrong answer try again. I don't care if you turned Tanya into a sex slave." I spat at him.

My mother looked appropriately devastated. She knew what she was married to.

Don't cry now Esme. It's all over now.

"I've been hearing rumors about your son Esme. His friend Jasper and him fucking Jasper's girlfriend."

Now the old man was changing tactics. I couldn't loose it. I needed to see Bella again.

I stopped in my tracks and flinched. He noticed. Fuck!

"What is her name? Bella. She's Swan's kid, right?" He moved closer to me. He forgot I am taller and bigger. I owe him nothing now. "Damn, that is a fine looking little girl. Me and Robert were thinking about going younger. Maybe our son's would share their toy?"

My fist met his face quicker and harder than I ever hit anybody. _Fuck that felt good._

He laid there like the pussy he was. "Hey dad, maybe you should remember, not to fuck with nice girls. They usually have boyfriends that want to protect them, dumbass. I am outta here." I announced looking at my mother.

"Call the police Esme! He tried to kill me you saw it!"

"No Edward, please." My mother was actually pleading with me to stay. "Aw hell no!" I yelled at them.

The old fuck pushed himself up and grabbed the endiron from the fireplace and swung it at me. I just laughed. I kept walking to the front door. "I came into this house with nothing. So fuck you! I'll leave with nothing." I announced as I got closer to the door. "You lost both of your kids today mom. Ever occur to you that you should have left that worthless fuck at some point?"

Yeah, it was all his fault, but my mother needed to take some blame. She left us in the house with this monster. All for money and power. Bullshit!

I was halfway into town on foot, when a car pulled up behind me.

Fuckin cops.

The old man really called them.

It was the last man on earth I wanted to see. But just the same he was probably the only one that could save me.

"Son, we have to talk." Chief Swan said to me as he got out of his cruiser.

"Tell me this is about Bella."

"Nope. Although, I think it should have been at some point you need to call her or something. But I am here to talk to you about your father. He says you tried to kill him."

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed. My entire body was sweating, my father was powerful, he could bury me. His own son.

"Now, do not say a word. I am not placing you under arrest, although by law I am supposed to. For your own safety I will take you to the jail. I want you to talk to a lawyer tomorrow. The fact that I am not doing the investigation correctly will be enough to get it all thrown out. Even if Dr. Cullen wasn't such a piece of, well you know."

This was the man I wanted to be like.

"So come with me alright. After that you can stay with us. You two need to do better by my daughter."

I did as I was told. Fear, hell yeah, but mostly respect. I respected Chief Swan. I got into the vehicle and looked over at Chief Swan. I needed to ask about Bella.

"Is she okay, she's been looking pretty bad lately."

"She's been sick and moody as all get out."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Why, I'm scared of her too." I was almost shocked by his statement and we both started laughing.

My cell was a concrete cot and a sink and toilet attached to the opposite wall.

This is my life, a sink attached to a toilet. What the fuck?

After awhile I went to sleep. Chief Swan promised me that he would handle my father and get me a lawyer just in case my dad pulled a fast one with Jasper's step dad.

I woke up to Jasper's dumbass face. I had no idea what time it was. He was looking at me through the bars of my cell. Chief Swan had to close the cell door for my safety.

"Hey fuck up." Jasper said to me.

"I am not under arrest asshole." He handed me a cup of coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

"Your dad is telling everybody in town you tried to kill him. You didn't though." I shrugged. "Too bad."

"Shut the fuck up Jasper." Idiot. I took a sip of the coffee. It tasted like shit.

"Bella is with me."

"Where is she?"

"Talking to her dad. She's pregnant." He looked at me and leaded back on the wall.

"Who's?" I asked shocked.

"Won't know that till it shows up now will we." he smiled.

"Well look at this Jasper Whitlock finally got something to smile about?"

"She still loves us. Why not."

"Neither one of us did good by her while she was going through this and she forgives us? Now I 'm a fucking wanted man."

"Yeah, well we'll bring the kid to visit you in the big house." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"This really could happen to me you asshole!"

"Not according to the Chief. He says there won't be any charges filed. He hates our dad's worse than us I think. He wants information from us on them, if we we're willing to talk."

"Hell yeah, I'll talk!" I laughed. "Fuck that old man! Lying about his own son." I yelled, Jasper and I knuckle butted. "Is Bella okay? Is she scared?"

"Fuckin terrified man. I felt like shit this morning when I went over there."

Poor little Bella.

"Ali is pregnant too." I said.

"Yeah, that is why Alice and Rosalie figured it out. Apparently Bella and Alice are on the same useless pill, more like Skittles than actual birth control." Jasper shook his head and smiled.

"Holy shit! You're happy about this." I accused.

"Hell yeah I am. Can you imagine a little kid with Bella's eyes. I fuckin can't wait!" He shrugged and smiled at me.

I could imagine it.

I always could. I couldn't help but smile too. It was like a nightmare ending and a sweet dream beginning.

"Is she still mad at us or me?"

"Nope, she blamed her hormones."

"Damn we are the luckiest mother fuckers on the planet!"

We laughed. "Are you gonna get out or what?" Jasper asked.

"Chief wants me to talk to a defense lawyer in case my dad comes after me with some other angle." I answered. "He put himself on the line saying I didn't do anything."

"Oh I know. Bella is freakin out about you _and_ him." He eyed me warily.

"How hormonal is she?"

He smiled, "Crying, pretty much non stop. She says she's not sick anymore. Just tired all the time."

"We gotta get out of here. Should we even bother with Michigan?" I asked, Jasper just shrugged.

Then we heard Bella and her father coming in.

Bella looked so tired, it broke my heart.

I had been such a dick lately, I really hadn't even looked at her.

"Hey Edward." She said tentatively. Chief Swan let me out and I took her in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Alright, Edward, why don't you all just head over to our house. I have given this over to the state police with my recommendations and they will be by to talk to you there. So will Alec Demetri the defense lawyer I contacted on your behalf. He hates your dads almost as much as we all do. " We laughed.

Jasper and I weren't sure if Bella had told her father about the baby so we both kept quiet.

"And yes, I am aware that I am going to be a grandfather. This does not make me happy in the least. But you are all finishing high school, thats where I draw the line. After that you guys can do whatever the hell you want." He looked at Jasper and I with a determined look. "You two better start by treating Bella better."

"Dad, it was my fault."

"No baby, it wasn't. Me and Jasper made a promise to you. We messed up. We won't do that again."

I think I may have earned some respect from my girl's old man just then. Score one for the bad guys.

**AN- Hope you guys liked this chapter. Sorry it was late coming up. I copied something totally wrong and I deleted the original Chapter 10. This is a rewrite, I actually like it better. I hope the Carousel Riders do too! Please review and let me know....does that sound desperate?**

**Take a look at TwistedforTwilight new community Jasper/Bella Over 1000. She's compiled all the stories staring these two perfect little love birds who have over a thousand reviews...I don't, so I won't be there any time soon. But TFT- she's awesome, Oracle Vos is there (I freakin bow to that one, lick her boots), Crash Hale (fuckhawt), and all the rest of the hotties. Check it out!**

**Also, I started a new story called Wanted, I will be posting it here soon. It is up at FFFW as a one shot. It got some action so I figured I make it a story. Jasper/Bella AU/AH. I'll post it this weekend! **

**Have a safe and super Happy Halloween!! xxoodana**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer....these characters are not mine, I just manipulate their stories to suit my purposes.**_

**AN- Wow, thank you all for the awesome reviews!! I have gotten so many wonderful responses I am so touched and awed. Carousel Riders are the greatest!!**

**I know that there were a lot of questions regarding Chapter 10 and the pregnancy. I usually don't give any info on my stories in review replies, because well I don't want to. However the pregnancy, all of their family issues, also the main part of the relationship (the three of them) were the principle reasons for the story. _It was always the plan_. My goal was for them to stay a unit, even in the abnormal world of high school, and in just the abnormal world. XoXoX comma luff Dana :)**

Carousel

Chapter 11 Carousel

BPOV

"Alright, girls these are ugly as sin but we can hide the top of them under a pretty and billowy shirt." Rosalie exclaimed through the door of the dressing room. Then two pairs of maternity jeans were being thrown over the top of the door catching Alice and I in our faces.

"God Rosie, these are ugly!" Alice exclaimed as she looked at the tiny pair that were obviously for her.

"Didn't they make fun of pants that looked like this on Saturday Night Live a few years ago?" I asked sitting on the bench in the dressing room. I was exhausted. Alice rolled her eyes at me. She had become aware of her brother and my relationship at the same we both found out we were pregnant. At first she was upset with me, not because I was dating her twin and his best friend but because I hadn't told her. As with everything about Alice, she quickly got over at and mostly just wanted to talk about our impending births. Alice Cullen was resilient if nothing else.

"Look at my little bump!" Alice exclaimed holding open her new shirt and bare chest. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked adorable.

"Yeah, look at the _little_ bump. Wanna see a real woman's bump?" I asked her from my slumped position. I lifted my shirt and showed my rather large belly to Alice.

"Holy shit Bella! You're huge!" Alice practically screamed at me, and then Rosalie burst in the room and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow! I thought you weren't that much further along than Ali! Oh man, what if you're having twins!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

But the thought had been the forefront of my mind a lot. It was something that Jasper and Edward had brought up to me too. The doctor on the other had said he could only hear one heartbeat so there was nothing to be concerned about.

_Oh really? And the fact that my gut is practically the same size as my little friend Alice shouldn't be a source of worry. Huh, never mind Dr. Dumbass I think I'm having twins!_

After Alice and I picked out several new outfits all to ingeniously disguise our delicate conditions for the remainder of our high school experience. So we could get the hell away from all the prying eyes of Fork's Washington.

Rosalie paid for our clothes, as she had bribed her father into giving her access to her college fund since she was going to stay closer to home with Emmett being on probation after he got out Juvie. She wasn't going to leave him behind. Rosalie and Alice also wanted us all to get our hair and nails done as well. I was happy with getting my hair done but the mani and the pedi experience was something I was going to live without.

Edward and I were living together as a couple full time which was totally amazing and scary at the same time. Jasper and I were more then part time as he was at my house during the week. On the weekends he still went back to his house to visit his mother.

After I entered my second trimester apparently I wasn't such a pain to be around. I would just fall asleep in the middle of conversations. Edward and Jasper thought it was funny. I wasn't quite as amused.

I had informed the guys that I didn't care who's kid it was, that the next one they would have to hire a surrogate as my incubation days were numbered. Which sent them both into fits of laughter. I didn't get the joke and I had to pee again so I didn't bother waiting for the punch line.

Most of the furniture in my bedroom had been moved out and we had a king size blow up mattress on the floor. It's not like it needed to look good. We three just needed to all fit and I didn't want to fall off.

Edward's case was put on the back burner with the state police and the district attorney from Monroe County where it got moved to due to the case's high profile so-called victim. But she apparently wasn't to impressed with Dr. Cullen or his friends in high places. She had won her election on her family values that she apparently actually did adhere to. So Edward was breathing easier these days.

Edward was nervous about the baby.

When Edward gave me the history of his father and how he was scared about becoming a father himself on Sunday night while we were laying on our bed laying at opposite ends rubbing each others feet his fears made sense.

"Was he always such a jerk?" I asked Edward tentatively. His piercing green eyes looked pained for a second and then he seemed to think about his answer.

"I can't remember a time when he wasn't. Even when Ali and I were little. He would be very judgmental and mean to me, and completely ignore Ali." He brought his hand up my calf and brought it back down gently soothing me. "My mother would try to make it up to us. But knowing you are this disappointment and that your sister is disposable, it just became an obsession for me to be the best."

I had so many things running through my head that I wanted to say to him. That he was the best, that he was never anything but amazing in my eyes. But I wanted him to know that I really heard him too. He and Jasper were so damaged from such young ages. They both broke my heart. I wanted to fix them, but they had to fix themselves, all I could do was stand beside them.

"I was the best, at sports in school. Nobody could touch me. I am the man on the field and the court. Faster than anyone!" He smiled his lovely crooked smile. "But my dad never even knew. He never came to a game. He never came to any of the award assemblies. He never once congratulated me. He acted like I was still an embarrassment." He looked down, the pain and sadness in his face was palpable.

I broke the intense moment by trying to lean up and kiss him, but was stopped by my growing girth and the fact that I have absolutely no internal grace at all so I had to roll off the bed to get to him.

He sweetly chuckled as I finally made my way over to him. "Blow up beds suck. I really was trying to get here sooner."

"I know sweetie."

Our kisses were sensual and amazing, although he had a lot more space to cover with his hands now. When he broke the kiss his eyes said frightened.

"I am scared that I could be like him." I knew he was talking about being a father.

"You won't be Edward. You are your own man. A good man." I caressed his cheeks with my hands.

"I know Jasper is all excited, and I wish I could be. But I am scared shitless of hurting you or the baby like my dad did."

"You have never hurt me Edward." I tried to be reassuring.

"I was an asshole to you for an entire month!"

"Yeah, well that's because I was a hormonal freak, who wouldn't be an asshole to someone who's mood changes by the minute?" At least I got a genuine smile and laugh from him that time.

"I want to ask you something." He started rubbing my shoulders which felt so good I almost fell forward on him. So I just looked at him and nodded to ask the question, I was in heaven and nothing was going to change that right now. He smiled again and kissed me, I closed my eyes and left them closed while he spoke. "Do you really want to go to UM?"

"I don't know. Do you not want to now?"

"Jasper and I have talked, we weren't really sure what you wanted with the baby coming, the semester would be in full swing for our freshman year and we would both be rookies on the football team, that would be like another full time job. And all that would be if we lived on campus because we couldn't live with you. We aren't getting the house now because Rosalie isn't going there." I nodded.

Rosalie had told me that her father was being awful to Jasper lately and that was another reason he had wanted to be at the house when his mother was in town.

"So you and Jasper don't want to go now?"

"Well you can't! Neither one of us want to be away from you. But we'll loose out scholarships if we don't play. So even trying to go in the second semester after the baby is born so you can have time with you know, the kid, and I guess us, with the baby." He was stuttering trying to find a better word. I had insisted no one call the baby an "it".

"I know, I guess I thought that, but it does sound stupid. You guys are never going to be around and the baby will keep you guys from studying." He nodded. "Why don't you just tell me the new freakin plan?" I said with slight annoyance.

He smiled widely, "Great, I thought you would never ask."

"For crying out loud Edward!" I smacked playfully him in the chest. "Is this why you guys aren't telling me this together, your little set up so I will only be mad at one at a time."

"Yeah, we're assholes, but we do love you, so let me explain to you what we are thinking. Your dad liked it too."

"My father! You guys discussed this with him?"

"Yeah, my part anyway, can I tell you or not?" He was excited and stood up still smiling.

"Fine, tell me our new life's plan. I get veto power though."

"Whatever, Bella! That is why we had it all planned out before we told you." He acted insulted. Big jerk. "Alright, here we go. Your dad can pull strings to get me into the police academy while I take classes for criminal justice."

"You want to be a cop? Like my dad!" I was shocked.

"Your dad is the most amazing man I have ever met! I know you know that Bella, but I never realized it. Neither did Jasper. He has been so awesome with us about you, especially. You know he really could have killed us and it wouldn't have been anything me and Jasper would have ever blamed him for, because damn if you have a girl! We are gonna freak out!" He was rambling and not taking very many breaths. He was really animated and excited.

"Okay. So you can go to school and get post certified and trained." It was really a change from him wanting to go to medical school.

"I never really wanted to be a doctor anyway. That shit was for Carlisle. Since hanging out with your dad, the police stuff is amazing."

_Police stuff._ Alrighty.

"Baby, thats not ever the best part! I get to work and still go to school, all I need is an Associates which I am getting with the AP classes." He finally took a breath. "Then every degree after that I can promote to higher levels after I pass the tests. They are getting really pissy about promoting people without college degrees anymore. At least that is what your dad said."

Edward leaned back on the wall looking at me with a smirk of complete satisfaction on his face.

"Wait we're getting AA's because of our AP classes?"

"Well me and Jasper are. You haven't been there long enough. If you start taking AP classes your freshman or sophomore year they are usually equivalent of the community college system classes. It's the same general structure so that's what happens. You have college credit though."

_How did I not know this?_

"So you guys were going to be graduating early anyway?"

He nodded and smiled sweetly. "Sorry baby. You're smarter than both of us anyway. We just figured you would fast track it anyway." Big jerks, but they did know me well.

"Alright, so what is Jasper going to do, or does he want to be a police officer too?" It wouldn't surprise me, my world was already spinning like a top in the opposite direction than two months ago.

"He is going to get his degree in Journalism." I had to smile. That actually sounded perfect.

Following in his mother's footsteps made a lot more sense than following in his step father's.

"Where are we living, since you guys have worked everything out so all I have to do is give birth?"

"Spokane!" _300 miles away! Sure, of course._

"Well I guess you got it all figured out, huh?" I asked.

"Are you mad?"

"No, I am actually kind of relieved. The winters in Michigan are hell." I said, but I wasn't quite finished. "You guys are not going to railroad me forever. Now that you guys have my dad on your side's...." I wasn't really sure how to finish, because being pregnant had taken some of my brain and sprinkled it with stupid juice.

"You had veto power remember?" He leaned in and gave me a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah, but I am not even using it."

"Good, because this is gonna work. We can get a place up there. School will be easy. I can work and you guys can take care of the baby and go to school." I had to smile how he was working his magic to not even help with the baby.

"Oh no, me and Jazz are gonna want a date night or something so you can take care of himher those times okay?"

"Umm, please don't make me change diapers, I'll go to Michigan, anything, just no nasty diapers!"

We were laughing when Jasper walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, whats so funny?" He came over and gave me a kiss, and sat down on the floor.

"I was just getting the future plans you guys have laid out so carefully with the help of my father."

"Yeah? You okay with it?" He smiled lightly.

"Well it sounds like you guys covered everything. So yeah, I guess we're moving to Spokane soon."

With that, the rest of the evening was them telling of their new plans. They had never been so excited about their plans before. I was wrapped up in the idea of the baby so I was happy they were focusing on something for our future to. I wanted to write, so I really didn't care where I went to school anymore. I just wanted my life safe and simple now with Jasper, Edward, and the baby.

JPOV

There was just something going on.

Bella was too damn big. Charlie was agreeing with me so I found Bella another doctor far from the idiots in Forks and now we are about to find out how the baby is really doing in Port Angeles and we are even getting a picture of the little thing.

Edward was still acting like a pussy, but we all went together, and Bella promised to call her dad as soon as we found out if it was a boy or a girl. She was really excited about finding out about the sex. She said she didn't care she just wanted it healthy, she was just too excited. Fuck so was I.

Bella wanted to start thinking about names right away. I knew she already had some ideas. She repeated a bunch of names in her sleep every night. Some of them were definite no ways for Edward and me, but maybe she was just going through the lists in the books. Bella had an amazingly big brain.

Rosalie was excited too. She was already considered the God mother to both Alice's and now our baby. So she was going through her college money really fast to buy us all stuff and she didn't even care. Since all of us were now amazingly broke, Rosalie wanted to make sure all of us had everything we needed for the babies.

"Alright, Ms. Swan." The doctor walked through the door and looked around. She was surprised to see two men in there with her patient. But Bella refused to have either of us miss these appointments. "Oh, and who is the daddy?"

"Dr. Volturi, it could go either way." Bella said with a strong voice. She refused to be embarrassed by our life anymore. We waited with bated breath when the doctor looked at Bella.

"Well, alright. Can I ask the situation at least."

"I am with them both."

"Alright. So we are talking about you are with both men, and this is a committed relationship between the three of you?" The doctor looked at both me and Edward with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Well okay, the more people to love a baby, I say the better." The doctor held out her hand for Bella to shake. "Please call me Gianna."

She did the same to both Edward and I, introducing herself as Gianna, and smiling genuinely at both of us.

"Now lets do this alright Bella. Are you guys excited?" Bella smiled at me then to a frowning Edward, her expression never changed. I had done a lot of research trying to find Bella the best doctor I could and the fact that I was able to get her into this respected OBGYN because of a cancellation and the desperation and pleading in my voice to the older woman who was manning the phones that day for Dr. Volturi's office.

After Bella's physical examination the doctor started the Ultrasound so we could now see the baby.

"Well, I had a feeling about this. There is definitely, two babies in there." Dr. Volturi smiled.

"I knew it!" I yelled. Scaring everyone in the room.

"Knock it off." Edward slapped my shoulder. He was suddenly fascinated with the fluttering movements on the screen.

"Are they healthy?" Bella asked the doctor.

"They seem perfectly formed." The doctor pointed to the screen for all of us to understand what she was talking about. Gianna, or Dr. Volturi was very thorough in explaining everything about the babies and what was going on with Bella.

This was amazing!

"There are two sets of feet and hands. The babies are forming perfectly. The heart beats are perfectly normal, and I am sure one of them is a girl but the other one is in a bad position." The doctor started moving around the wand she was pressing into Bella's stomach. "Oh wait, I think we have sisters!"

"Finally!" Bella exclaimed.

"What is finally?" The Dr. Volturi asked, we all looked at her for an explanation.

"I am not loosing anymore arguments!" The doctor laughed and patted Bella's hand.

Bella was given strict instructions and two different kinds of prescriptions one for prenatal vitamins. She also thought Bella was slightly anemic. All the other issues were quick to be dealt with too. Bella was healthy and the pregnancy was progressing normally. But the doctor wanted Bella to consider scheduling the birth so she would be sure to have the babies in Port Angeles. Bella was also going to be spending a lot of time in bed in her later months due to her small size and the babies progression. Bella was due on November 3.

I was still stunned that she was having girls. We were having girls! Fuckin Rosalie was going to split a gut with this news.

Edward was looking through the pictures we were given of the babies trying to decipher what was what of the babies in the pictures. Once the machine was turned off and we couldn't see the heartbeats. Edward and me were clueless on where the babies were anymore.

"I'm hungry." Bella announced once we left. She was always hungry.

"Alright baby, but no more junk food. These girls need healthier shit then you've been eating." Edward told her smiling.

"I eat healthy." Bella pouted.

"Who are you trying to convince us or you?" I asked teasing her.

"I cannot always eat broccoli and green beans. I hate that crap." Bella whined looking between the two of us as we stood there in the parking lot.

"You just need to eat healthier." Edward put his arm around Bella's shoulder and quietly said in her ear. "See now, me and Jasper know all the stuff you've been telling us is crap, like the actual food you've been eating."

She smiled her devious bad angel smile.

These were the good days we had been looking for.

EPOV

Alright, I was scared. Scared shitless about the idea that I was becoming a father. Even if the kid wasn't mine, we made this deal, this life with Bella and I had to be there too. I wasn't a complete asshole. I was just scared of little babies with their wobbly heads and the crying and pretty much everything else they did. Oh God the diapers!

Oh fuck what if the kid was mine! I come from shitty stock.

I am fucking nineteen! Bella is only eighteen! We are too fuckin young and I know at least I am too fucking dumb to be a parent!

Jasper is happy. Idiot.

How the fuck can he be happy?

He is fucked up, that is all I have to say.

Maybe being pussy whipped is a problem for me I don't know. But I am scared. I didn't ever want to have kids. Now we are having one. Jasper thinks she's having twins. That is even more fucked up. I am so panicked.

I sit there watching Bella sleep. It's one of the nights that Jasper isn't here. I could wake his ass up at least and tell him my concerns and he could at least bitch slap me. That always works. Remind me that I love Bella and I want to be in this life with her.

I do want to be in this life with her. I just didn't know we were going to be including children in this already fucked up life we got cooking!

Bella is beautiful. She is actually more beautiful now than ever. That crap about women glowing is true. Fuck!

I decide to go downstairs, it's too early to go for a jog or anything, so I figure I can just watch television. What I don't expect is to be greeted by my sort of father in law. He knows about the baby, and I am not sure how bad he wants to end me and Jasper really.

"Good morning Edward." Chief Swan says and even smiles at me.

_Yeah, I knocked up your daughter maybe, I really don't mind if you wanna kick my ass with a smile, _is what I want to say.

"How are you this morning Chief?"

"Just call me Charlie, alright." He gets up to make himself another cup of coffee. "Would you like one?"

"Sure." I nod too, because being offered a cup of coffee is just like being offered free concert tickets and I really shouldn't be this animated. Fuck!

"Why are you so nervous around me Edward?" _Chief Swan_ asked.

"Because I am one half of the fuck-ups who ruined your daughter's life and I wouldn't blame you if you hated my ass." _Wow that came out quick. Didn't even rehearse it._

"I don't think Bella thinks her life is ruined. She loves you guys." Chief Swan said quietly. Then he took a deep breath and talked to me like I was his own son. "Life is like that Edward. It's like a carousel ride. It just keeps moving around and parts of it go up and down. You just gotta accept it and keep moving with it."

This was an amazing man. He was also the father of the most amazing girl I had ever met. I was one lucky son of a bitch.

"But..." I stuttered and stopped and just looked at him.

"What are you going to do, are you still going to go to college?"

"I guess, I just don't want to play football or go into medicine." I answered honestly.

"Well I would be glad if you all didn't go so far away. I didn't get to be with Bella growing up. I would really hate to miss my only grandchild."

"Well maybe we can rearrange our plans, or whatever. Bella has said a couple times she just wants to be with the baby, or something."

"Yes, or something. She's in mad love with that little baby she's carrying." He smiled at the thought of his daughter. _Fuck am I one lucky son of a bitch?_

"Yeah, she really is. She and my sister and Jasper's sister are all freakin out over the babies!" I made my arms flail in the air. Which made the Chief smile and nod.

"If you aren't interested in medicine, what are you interested in?"

"Can I be honest?" I asked.

"I wish you would." He answered and looked sincere.

"I want to look into becoming a police officer." The look on the man's face was priceless.

I had seen the look on father's faces before. Never my own. Never directed at me. It was pride and genuine happiness. He was actually looking at me with it.

That was the beginning of the changes.

Well not the baby situation I was still shitting bricks over that. But the Chief made sure I had everything I would need to start the Police Academy after graduation. He pulled his strings which apparently didn't involve cutting throats, fucking anyone's wife against her will, or killing anyone's dogs. He just made a few phone calls told a few jokes and bullshitted.

Fuck living with my father had been like dealing with war lords. I liked this shit a lot better.

Convincing Jasper would be easy, he was the one making the most noise about not playing football for Michigan, but it had been Bella's dream. But her dream and the baby's reality were two completely different things now. So we needed to figure out a way to tell her. To convince her. Apparently that was me, since it my idea and all. Also, Jasper was pissed at me because of the baby thing, it was still making me sweat like a pig.

I can't figure out why he is so fuckin calm. It was like Bella pulled a switch on my old friend and Mr. Happy Mellow popped up. _Asshole! He's making me look like an even bigger douchebag!_

_Jasper The Great _got Bella a new doctor in Port Angeles and Bella insisted that we all go. Even though I wanted to just to show Bella I supported her, I was still scared shitless.

The doctor came in to the examination room with a surprised look on her face when she saw Jasper and I sitting like little kids facing Bella on the examination table. All of a sudden Bella was telling the whole world about our relationship since she got pregnant. Even people at school she would just blow off now, saying they just wished they had what we had. It was amazing Bella's change in attitude towards the three of us changed our whole outlook. Shit most people at school did think it was cool now. It was just us that had made it embarrassing.

Bella was excited about the baby. She was so happy and excited. I thought that was funny as hell. But then again whenever Bella got really animated I laughed my ass off. She was the cutest thing in the world.

I was still off to the side when the doctor turned on the machine to see inside of Bella.

Then I saw the fluttering.

I heard Bella say something about heartbeats.

The doctor agreed and said something about twins.

Jasper yelped. _Damn I could have killed him for that._

I was mesmerized by what I saw on the monitor. The two little hearts that were flapping like hummingbird wings. It was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

Whether the babies were mine or not. I really was going to be a father. I was in love with those two little hearts in that moment.

I looked at Bella and smiled. She didn't even know. She was as transfixed by the two fluttering hearts on the screen too.

So was Jasper. He had the dumbest smile on his face, and was holding Bella's hand. I had to touch her so I grabbed her foot. She turned to look at me, and her smile said it all.

In that moment I realized we had kept the promise we made to her. We were making a life for ourselves, away from the families that tried to destroy us and made something amazing together. We were a family.

BPOV

Graduation day!

I was in the middle of my fifth month and I wasn't exactly hiding the pregnancy very well. I really didn't care anymore. I was huge for five months. Alice still had nothing! Well almost nothing. Barely an engorged belly button. Mine was about to burst like the bottom of a balloon.

It was only getting worse.

But the girls must have felt my frustration because they would always do something amazing to make sure I knew they were my two little angels.

Today we are graduating. The three of us walked separately to get out diplomas. We left together directly after Jasper got his. Rosalie came with us.

Tomorrow we are moving. So we still had to finish packing. None of Edward's or Jasper's family showed, but my father gave us all three hugs and told us how proud he was of us. Our graduation party was small and just us. That was the way I liked things anyway.

That night Jasper and Edward hung out with my dad drinking beer and grilling steaks while Rosalie, Alice, and I planned the twin's room for our new little house in Spokane. A cute little green and yellow shuttered house for lease that I found on the Internet. My dad went with Jasper and Edward one day to check it out since it was over 300 miles away. Rosalie, Alice and I went shopping for baby stuff that day.

Our summer was planned, in a week Edward starts the Police Academy and Jasper starts an internship at the local paper. I am going to sit on my ever growing butt and unpack apparently.

Emmett got out early for good behavior and was gifted with a short probation time of only a few months. He was able to obtain his GED while in jail. Which meant that he and Rosalie were going to be coming to Spokane with us. We were all going to be taking classes at the Community College. Garrett had decided to join the Marines and he and Alice were going to get married in the next few weeks, which meant she would be following him.

My father was working an investigation starring both Jasper and Edward's fathers which included sexual assault and possible drug abuse and distribution. It was just as well we were leaving town, my father had thought.

Living in our tiny house which was discreetly placed behind another big house that was owned by a sweet little old man named Felix Demetri, was great! We had three rooms. Two were bedrooms, one was a living room and a tiny little galley kitchen was off to the side. The babies would obviously share a room once the were old enough. Rosalie helped me decorate it and make it look homey. She helped me buy most of our furniture the rest I got from Goodwill and just painted everything. The guys said they didn't care what the house looked like, but I knew they were lying. This was our home and we needed to feel comfortable in it.

The babies room was doused with Pepto Bismal pink and with butterflies and dragonflies covering most of the ceiling in decals. I painted along the lower half off the room making it look like it was a wild flower garden. Which worked since the carpet was a rather bright green throughout the house.

I painted our bedroom with the illusion of bricks coming through splitting paper. Rosalie bought us a king size bed and a matching dresser. She thought it was awful that we had slept on the floor. None of us thought it was all that bad, but when we got the bed, we all three slept like babies. Our bedroom had hues of red and blues, my guys favorite colors. But the walls were painted a light cocoa brown because it felt warm to me.

I was really bored and thank goodness Jasper and Edward let me do whatever I wanted to do to the house.

Our landlord let Jasper park his Mustang in his garage and Edward had taken over my truck. I was pretty much house bound with my ever growing body. Jasper and Edward helped Felix D. as he liked to be called fix up the yards and paint his big house and our little house, Felix allowed me to pick the colors. I kept him company most days and let him listen to my stomach. He repeatedly let us slide on the rent because he was so proud of "us" young people being so kind and honest. So he made our lives a little easier.

The plan for the impending birth was a cesarean section. I was nun to happy about this little tid bit. Since we had moved another 250 miles away from my beloved doctor in Port Angeles, I was forced to see yet another small town doctor. This elderly white haired man named Dr. Alec Voluri, and he was my favorite doctor's father so he was given a great deal of information and he was told to treat me really well. It also meant that my doctor would try to be there for me because she was nice and she knew I was scared.

Jasper and Edward both had to sit me down and convince me that a cesarean was best. I think they took the doctors advice a little to easily. He looked shifty to me.

But then they even called in reinforcements, like my dad, and Rosalie, who had becoming a freakin expert on the whole birthing thing.

I wanted to have the babies naturally. This is what I read was better for the babies and this is what I wanted to do. Well apparently me being short and small boned, and just an all round dink, meant there was no way I could carry the two babies to term. Multiples apparently rarely ever make it to term anyway. That's crap! I studied on the Internet! It had become my life line when we moved to Spokane!

I was pissed! But I didn't want the babies in any danger and the doctors and the boyfriends were convinced. Whatever. My body my choice. Jerk offs!

But we scheduled a cesarean for November 3. I really did like my doctor and trusted her, then Edward reminded me I could get stuck with Carlisle if I was anywhere near Forks. Jerk! Well if I was anywhere near Forks, why was it so hard to get me another 57 miles to Port Angeles? Yeah, he never gave me answer to that one, and I had to pee again.

"Would one of you please get off my bladder? Why do you have to use it as a trampoline?" I asked my huge stomach on the morning October 26.

I actually thought I was going to wet myself before I made it to the bathroom. I had been in the kitchen trying to clean the toaster when an all to familiar pang started reaching around my back and smarting ever so slightly. It had started two days ago. I was sure it was a false alarm.

Jasper was still asleep and Edward was taking a shower when all hell broke loose.

I slipped on what I thought was my leaking urine as I tried to run to the bathroom. When I slipped and fell I at least fell backwards, but I gave myself such a jolt I blacked out.

When I came to I had a very wet and scared Edward leaning over me pushing my hair back from my face and a still sleepy but terrified looking Jasper calling 911.

"You're in labor, baby!" Edward told me.

"No it's too soon. Even the cesarean was scheduled too soon remember?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I was wondering if I had really even said it out loud.

I closed my eyes again and when I woke this time I was in a white room with bright lights.

"Shit! I died. The babies better be okay!" I said. Apparently that time I was heard.

"Oh good Mrs. Cullen-Whitlock, you have two beautiful and healthy baby girls." Someone said somewhere. I couldn't see from the bright light. I kept blinking my eyes and they began to water.

"Who? The babies are okay?" My mouth was so dry it felt like it was on fire.

"Yes. They are healthy. They are with... well....they are with their daddies."

I was starting to come out of my funky haze a little more. My eyes were making contact with other patients. I was in a recovery room.

"Hi Bella, how are you sweetie?" My favorite Dr. Volturi was here, Gianna was looking down at me and rubbing one of my cheeks with her pointer finger. This woman was so kind to me almost maternal like.

I nodded. I smiled. I think. Then she started to explain everying.

"After the babies were born you needed a little more surgery so my father took over for that. But you know I was really excited about the babies and had some ideas after they were finally born. So I asked your boyfriends," she whispered the word boyfriends, then I remembered they were calling me Mrs. Something or other. "Well anyway I asked Jasper and Edward if they wanted DNA tests done to see who the father was. It was unnecessary, but interesting non the less. Because Bella, honey it was obvious when they came out who they biologically belonged to."

I was really excited but my entire body felt like it had just been thrown against a brick wall a couple dozen times, and after that a mack truck drove through it. So I couldn't show my excitement properly.

"So who's the one?" I croaked out. I tried to smile. God I was thirsty.

"They both are!" She squealed. "This is literally a one in a million kind of thing. It usually only happens to women on the Maury Povich show you know having affairs and what not! You got pregnant by both of them in a committed relationship!"

"So I was like a cat?" I chocked out.

"Pretty much, yeah." She smiled sincerely at me. I couldn't help but smile. They were both going to be father's anyway. This just made it all the more sweet.

"They said you had already picked out the names but you apparently hadn't told them what Baby A and Baby B's names were yet. So they are waiting in your room for you to come out of recovery."

"Okay, this is crazy. Wait why did I need more surgery?"

"One of the placentas tore when you fell. It was really serious. Baby B was in a breach presentation as well. But you are fine and you will be able to have more children."

"Aw hell no!"

She smiled again. "Well wait until you see how amazing your guys are with your daughters. You might change your mind."

While I was in surgery and then recovery my father had made the too many hour trip to Spokane to meet his granddaughters.

When I was finally able to see my babies they were sound asleep with little bonnets on their heads that Aunt Rose had obviously gotten them swaddled in matching blankets.

I was wheeled into my room on the bed. I was still attached to an IV and had a catheter. My abdomen was empty but I was in the dullest most coursing and constant pain in my life.

Then I saw my guys. They looked tired but sweetly content. I had to smile at them.

I was informed by my dad after a kiss and a congratulations that Jasper was holding Baby A who was wearing lavender and Edward was holding Baby B who was wearing pink.

My daughters.

Our babies.

They were tiny little things. Baby B made some kind of squeaking sound, that noise went right to my engorged breasts. I had an uncontrollable need to hold them.

Both the guys each placed a baby in my arms and I was finally holding my girls. Gianna, Rosalie and my father had all stepped out of the room before I even realized what was going on.

They didn't look real either one of them. They were breathtaking. Pink cheeks, button noses and rosebud bright pink lips.

I kept looking from one tiny face to the other. I couldn't decide which one was more beautiful or perfect. It had been the same the first time I laid eyes on their fathers. Only now my emotions were very clear, I was in love. My daughters were pure heaven. It was love at first sight.

I couldn't believe that they had needed so much space in me!

Edward and Jasper both kissed me on my forehead and temples. I was as usual, crying.

"So what were the names you picked?" Edward asked as he leaned in and kissed me again and then he kissed the babies.

"Well now that we know who fathered them the names make more sense. Juliet and Emma."

"Perfect." Jasper said. He sat next to me on one side of the bed while Edward laid his upper body on the other side and we three just looked at what we had created.

"I have to see something." I said suddenly and I slowly sat up to lay the babies down in front of me.

"Angel, what are you doing, aren't you in pain?" God I was too. This hurt so bad, but really any position I was in was murder, so what difference did it make?

But I had to make sure.

I took off Juliet's cap and saw her bald little head she had barely 20 strands of curly blond hair, and I counted her toes and fingers, then I moved over to Emma, and did the same thing, she had a head full of reddish brown hair it was going to be thick.

They were exquisite. They also looked nothing like me at all!

"It's like I wasn't even involved except for cooking them. They look just like both of you!"

Even though it hurt like hell I laughed and so did my guys. "Yeah, right now, but I bet they are both going to have your eyes." Edward promised and Jasper agreed.

**AN (it's a long one)- Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...the names for the babies are from Bella's favorite books, remember in the first chapter when she spoke of her favorite literary heroines (they weren't specifically mentioned). I didn't have it in the chapter it is in my notes so you'll just have to believe me. ;P**

**So! Now you know, yes they are both the daddies. I did a lot of research on this and that was what got me wanting to write this story, even though I am a pervert and love a nice smutty three way, I also am a lover of human nature & behavior and enjoy studying different subcultures and groups. This fascinated me that a ****couple of three (menage a trois)** **could actually have a family. Not necessarily for religious purposes or just for sex, but just out of need, that leads to want and ending up with true love. Whether it can or not be successful, I don't care, it works for these guys, and that makes my heart smile. **

**The kids needed to make some rather important life choices and the pregnancy was the catalyst for those alternatives. Neither Edward or Jasper genuinely wanted to follow in their father figures foot steps, they both needed to realize it though (they hated those guys). With all the time Jasper was spending with his mother, he was realizing what he really wanted to do and of course Edward was making deliberate strides in befriending Charlie and looking at a career in law enforcement. Bella was always clear on what she wanted, the pregnancy just gave her a nice detour ( I guess all the mommies know that detour;). **

**Thank you my lovely Carousel Riders, the trip is not over yet. Oh no, these three have to experience some sleepless nights...oh yes they do! **

**SM with Breaking Dawn made child rearing way to easy for Edward and Bella (they didn't even change a diaper I mean come on!)....these baby girls are not so easy!**

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed, it means so much to me to read your thoughts about these characters. They are like my kids, and it really means the world to me! xoxo Dana**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- Disclaimer..I own nothing...but I am gonna buy a new pair of fancy boots when they go on sale. I love boots don't you? Time line explanation...we start this chapter where the babies are right around two ½ months old. With the changing POV's the babies are aging approximately 3 months with each. I hope this makes sense. I know if it doesn't you will let me know. Carousel Riders are pretty mouthy....;P **

Chapter 12 Don't Go Away

BPOV

Is that a cat screaming? My sleeping brain asks.

No that is my daughters screeching to the sound of each others accompaniment. They can't just scream alone. They need to duet. And it ain't pretty. Like really bad karaoke.

"Baby, it's your turn." I said to either of them in the darkness of our room. I shook Jasper's shoulder. Nothing. I turned over to face Edward and tapped him on the back. One was a side sleeper the other a stomach sleeper. Nothing.

Nothing. Nothing but sweet even breaths of slumber from both of them.

They either pretended to be out to the world or they really were.

I slowly slid my way down the middle of the bed to go to my screaming daughters.

Sleep? What was that? I remember it being something I really enjoyed a while back.

My God these two girls have each got a set of lungs on them. Two months old and they have fulfilled their destinies. They will kill their parents with lack of sleep. Well their mother anyway. Both Jasper and Edward have developed super ignoring skills. _Butt-heads._

Colic.

What a bitch that was Emma and Juliet both had it at birth and finally got rid of it last month but I still haven't caught up on the sleep I missed.

When they weren't screaming, crying, and/or wailing. They, our daughters, Juliet and Emma were so sweet and beautiful. Especially when they slept. Sometimes we couldn't decide between sleeping or eating for ourselves. Sometimes the guys just wanted sex. Fine, if the boys did all the work I was all for it.

"Hey, there." I say to Juliet who had pulled her strong little arms through her blankets and de-swaddled herself. "How do you do that?" I ask her. She needed to be changed. Emma, is just a little joiner. She's not hungry nor does she have a wet diaper. These two are in competition with one another. One ups-man games. They are definitely their father's daughters.

"So who's the winner tonight?" I whisper to Juliet on the changing table. "I think it might be Emma, you better get your lungs working harder Juliet. You can't let her win, she's younger." I tell my still bald baby. I swaddle Juliet snuggly, smelling and kissing her head and placing her back in her crib. With a pat to her belly and a replaced pacifier she seems satisfied.

I move over to look in Emma's crib and find her wiggling her way free or her blanket as well.

"Huh, if I didn't know any better, I would say you two were fathered by escape artists." I picked Emma up out of her crib and replace her blanket around her as well. I smell Emma's head for a few seconds and kissing her as well, then place her back in her crib where she immediately looks over to Juliet through the cribs bars. They both seem to breath easier after they see one another.

Juliet really doesn't like to be swaddled but Emma loves it. Juliet loves her pacifier, Emma has always spit hers right out. And yet before they can sleep they need to be able to see each other. So Edward and Jasper designed this genius locking system to keep the cribs together so they can look at one another. We move them around so their heads won't flatten.

I wait and watch the babies settle themselves down while I hum to them. I don't dare sing. It usually makes them cry.

I head back to the big bed and to big lazy boys.

I crawl slowly back in between Jasper and Edward. Two sleeping men, neither has moved in the twenty minutes I have been gone.

Jasper and Edward both have the day off today, they both make sure they always get Sundays off for us all to be together. School and their part time jobs keep us apart regularly.

With Edward working as a clerk at the county jail and Jasper working as a birth and obituary writer at the Spokane Sentinel and with both of them going to school full time I am alone with the babies a lot of the time. Both of them are learning their chosen trades and are embracing our life with gusto.

Neither one has seemed unhappy or unsatisfied in months. The change in them has been amazing.

When I first met them there was always an undercurrent to both of them of sadness. Since the babies were born, hell since we moved to Spokane those feelings seemed to have evaporated. I am gifted continuously with smiles and laughter from my guys.

When I fell in love with these two boys a year and half ago, they needed to be treated with kid gloves, well those boys have disappeared and in their place two amazing men have popped up. Neither one shies away from the babies or even from me when I get emotional (which is frequently.). I realize I am slightly stunned by this change in situation.

As I settle in between Jasper and Edward I am tired but not completely ready to go back to sleep. I see the baby monitor with the red light moving in the arch of little red light bulbs in count with the babies breathing. I listen to Jasper and Edward's breathing also. Both of them sleeping like their daughters. I can't help but smile.

Finally I start to drift a little and let my eyelids get heavy when I feel Edward's hands and fingers start to wonder.

They make their way under my sleep shirt to my panty covered core. His fingers lightly move under the fabric to stroke my folds slowly. I become immediately wet. Edward's hands are moving with a little too much expertise to be fumbling in a sleep state. Finally I make out the smile on his face in the darkness of our room.

"So you can do this, huh?" I whisper. While his other hand slips under my ass, making removing my panties easier.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He then slipped his long middle finger inside of me. I hiss a little.

At that he launches himself to hover over me. "Make that sound again." He orders.

"Make me." I counter back.

I can see his eyes dance with mischief as he slips a second finger inside me and turns his fingers up looking for my g spot. "Does this feel good? I could stop if you don't like it." Edward says seductively and smiles wickedly. I am arching myself closer to him.

My body betrays my brain and my mouth's cockiness. I want him inside me and he knows it.

"You wouldn't dare. You want it more than I do." With that he pulled his fingers from me and rolled to face the opposite wall. _Cheeky bastard!_

"Oh okay, I guess I can just go to sleep then." I yawn and adjust my underpants, then roll over toward Jasper's back refusing to be toyed with.

Edward grabs my hips and pulls me up on my knees pushing my chest towards the bed. My panties are quickly pulled to the side making just enough room for Edward to slip his cock into me balls deep. Not wanting to wake Jasper up was not an option. I practically screamed at the sensation as Edward began to pump himself in and out of me at a feverish speed.

He was bringing my hips flush with his as hard as he was pushing himself into me.

"Oh God!" I yelled. "Fuck!" I said that for the sensation and also, the fact that I would be waking the babies with my sex speak.

"Baby, damn, be quiet." Jasper chuckled as he realizes what is going on next to him.

Jasper's hands went directly under my sleep shirt that was only pushed up for Edward's access to my lower half. Jasper's hands began cupping my breasts and slowly almost tortuously began working my nipples. He pulled my sleep shirt off with one hand and kept the other one working my breasts. He then kissed me passionately and moved himself under my body and began sucking my nipples.

This was everyone in the house's favorite pass-time now. My breasts. They were no longer mine. Not at all. They were a food source for our children and hours of free entertainment for Jasper and Edward.

My doctor had also informed me that I was probably going to to stay large breasted now. When I told Jasper and Edward they actually gave each other a knuckle butt on that one. _ Lord help now!_

But with Jasper working his way under me and Edward still working me raw from behind with his ever changing tempo I couldn't help but groan loudly.

My body had become a place of some intense worship lately. I thought I looked horrible. My stomach still hadn't gone down completely flat, I still had a pouch. My ass was huge as far as I was concerned, don't even get me started on my chest. But Edward and Jasper seemed to be more sexually charged with me than before I had even gotten pregnant and we had a lot of sex then.

When I asked them why earlier in the week after they both attacked me in the bathroom, they both shrugged, but Jasper said it was because I looked more like a woman now. _As opposed to the boy I looked like before? _I had asked. They laughed and said _no,_ they were just in awe of my new curves and wanted to fuck me constantly. Now they could. I had healed from all the surgery and my body was apparently craving the attention. I told them if they found the time, then they could worship my body all they wanted. Just wash the sheets. They agreed with big dumb smiles on their faces.

But today was so hot! We weren't making love in any way. After Edward reached his release directly following my own he pulled out quickly allowing Jasper to then enter me from beneath, working his hips with as much force as Edward had. With my breasts flopping in Jasper's face he seemed to be in heaven. The look in his eyes was primal.

I came again with Jasper.

Then in exhaustion I laid on top of him with his arms encasing me for several minutes until I caught my breath. I looked over at Edward's side of the bed and saw he was smiling at me in satisfaction for the trouble he had caused this morning.

I was exhausted after that. Sweetly my guys let me have a few more hours of rest. There were four bottles of breast milk in the fridge, so I was able to crawl right back under the covers with my guys saying they would take care of the girls this morning. I was so thankful I fell asleep in the wet spot without even realizing it.

When I did get up I found we had guests to go along with our little family of five. I took a quick shower and went out to see Rosalie and Emmett playing with each of the girls.

"Hey guys, I am sorry I was sleeping so late!" I said breathlessly. I went over and kissed both of my daughters tiny heads.

"Thats alright Mama, we don't mind." Emmett said in a ridiculous baby voice.

Jasper was as usual on his laptop writing for school or the paper and Edward was studying for his State practicals. When Rose and Emmett came over they made all of our lives a little easier.

Jasper and Edward had conveniently gotten our few Christmas decorations down right after New Years. Both my guys would be going back to school tomorrow for their second semesters, and I would be alone again with the girls day in and day out.

I went over and gave Jasper and Edward both a kiss at their spots across from each other at our tiny dining room table. Then I went into the kitchen to start lunch.

"So how are you feeling?" Rosalie followed me into the kitchen. I knew she was talking about my bout with Postpartum Depression that I had finally gotten over the third week of November. At least that is what everyone thinks. Dr. Volturi, creepy man told me about a vitamin concotion that I could take without hurting the babies.

"I'm okay. I promise. I hardly cry at all anymore." I was being honest. I hardly cried in front of anyone anymore. Me alone in front of the babies, was a whole different story though.

I had one full month of crying constantly with two colic riddled babies and two even more miserable looking boyfriends.

"You know you can call me whenever Jazz and Edward go back to school." Rosalie was carrying Emma over her shoulder trying to burp her.

"Why, are you not going back this next semester?"

"Nope, I got a promotion at work, and it's all evenings. So I can help you during the day."

Rosalie had found a job she loved working at the police station as a dispatcher. Edward had proudly gotten Rosalie the job by using his new found contacts. Rosalie was in heaven. Her nosy yet nurturing nature had led her to this position and she had never been happier.

Emmett was working with a roofing company and trying to get into the police academy like Edward. With his conviction being squashed he figured he would follow in Edward's footsteps eventually, which Rosalie said he would do anyway. "He would have followed in Jasper's but Emmett can't spell for crap." Rosalie had joked about her boyfriend when she was drunk on New Years at our house.

The guys had all gotten into a conversation regarding the Stanley Cup. _Who cares? Boys!_

Juliet began crying in the other room probably from the overly excited male voices that were scaring her. I went in and got her, so I could finish feeding her anyway.

"Don't you think you should get your degree?" I asked Rosalie feeling like her mother when I returned with my gorgeous bald daughter.

"Bella, I will! I just wanna get established in this job. Once Emmett gets this police thing going we are going to get married." She squealed at me.

I looked at my friend with wide eyes. We all knew it would happen, it was just so great that it was finally happening.

"God Rosie! I am so happy for you." I brought one arm around and hugged her, she did the same.

Rosalie looked at me while I put Juliet to my breast. She was dying for this experience for herself.

She watched me for a long while. But Rose knew a lot more than she let on to anyone but me.

"You should get out of the house and get a job Bella." Suddenly Rose and I were switching roles.

"I can't leave the girls yet. Besides we would just have to pay for child care. I'm okay. We're okay." I lied. She was asking me to do this because she thought I needed it for my sanity. I really did need to find a job, but it was for our basic survival.

We were broke.

With both of the guys going to school, the household bills, and the babies we were barely keeping our heads above water even with Edward and Jasper both working part time. I had turned to my father repeatedly to buy groceries without him telling the guys.

I didn't want either one of the guys out of the house anymore than they already were, I barely saw them as it was except on Sundays.

"Are you guys okay? I still have my college money Bella. I can help!"

I didn't want Rosalie to give us anymore money or furniture, she was going to have to keep her money for her life with Emmett. I was grateful for all she had already done, but also felt incredibly guilty for it.

"No, honestly, we are doing really good!"

Juliet finished suckling so I lifted her over my shoulder to pat her back. Rosalie was holding Emma on her lap she was looking at me with her huge eyes on her breathtaking face and curly thick auburn hair.

Edward had been right, both girls did end up with my large brown eyes. A feature both of their father's said was the girls' greatest. I had disagreed they looked their father each of them. I did wonder how much those eyes would see, I was scared our little world would crumble all around us now that we were getting everything we wanted.

JPOV

My phone was ringing. I raced out of class before I even looked at the caller ID. If it was Bella, it was an emergency and I didn't give shit why she called I would be there, grabbing Edward on the way.

But it wasn't I was stopped in my tracks as I realized who it was.

The Judge. Robert Hale. Master Dick-head. I wasn't sure I should answer it due to what Charlie was working on against him. I knew Charlie would let us know before anything got going, but I wasn't sure so I let the call go to voice mail and waited for it to alert me.

A few minutes later The Clash's song "Should I Stay or Should I Go, came on with my alert of a new message. It had been Bella's idea as a joke during her later months of the pregnancy. She had been so bored looking for anything to keep her big brain occupied while finished cooking our babies. Me and Edward gave her whatever she wanted. She had been so miserable.

"Jasper, this is your father. I need you to call me immediately. This is in regards to Lillian." It was short and to the point or a really fucked up vague point anyway. It was also bullshit. Referring to himself an my father and using my mother's first name. God I hated that guy. His mind games never worked on me but he tried anyway. I had gone to visit my mother every month since I left Forks to visit my mother. The judge stopped bringing her home for weekend visits after I escaped with Bella and Edward.

After we left my mother had suffered two strokes and was currently on a ventilator.

My strong beautiful mother was small and weak now.

I explained to my mother about my relationship with Bella and Edward and we even took the babies to meet her before the second stroke. My mother had given me her blessing by stroking my cheek and lightly touching both babies. Bella was the one that got most however.

My mother had grabbed Bella's hand and with what little strength she had, she pulled Bella down to her mouth and said something to Bella so quietly I couldn't hear. Bella had nodded to my mother's request and even kissed her forehead when visiting hours were over. When we got out to the hall I noticed the tears streaming down Bella's face.

My mother was not a cruel woman so I knew in my heart what she said to Bella couldn't have been mean. But I waited for Bella to tell me until she was ready. She did about an hour outside of Spokane on our way home the next day.

"She told me that you will be taken care of now. No one will ever hurt you again. She also, said that Juliet looks exactly like you did when you were born." Bella's voice had cracked and tears were streaming down her face. I knew that my girl was crying for me.

Today, I needed to focus on that call and what the fuck that asshole wants.

I decided I needed to call Charlie and see if he could find out what was happening before I called The Judge. I called in sick at the paper and left school early. I went home to be with Bella and the babies while I waited.

When I got to the house I watched through the front door's window at Bella sitting with the babies on the floor of our little living room reading them a book with a puppet. The girls were both watching her with fascination on their tiny faces in their bouncing chairs. Bella didn't know I was there watching. She wasn't expecting either one of us home until late tonight.

I walked in the front door to the squealing of the girl I loved and two little babies who were copying her. This was the life I always wanted. If my soul could smile, it was. Bella jumped up and ran into my arms kissing my mouth hard.

"Baby! What are you doing home early?" She said with a huge smile gracing her face. How the hell did this girl look more beautiful every day?

"I wanted to be with my girls. I missed you!" It wasn't a lie, being with Bella and the babies made my heart sing.

I went straight over to the babies. It was amazing to me that both of these creatures were created by us.

Well mostly Bella.

Like Bella had mentioned so many times before, making the babies was just dinner and a movie for Edward and me.

I always shook my head and laughed when Bella would say shit like that.

When we had met Bella, she had been so shy and innocent, now she was a little vixen with a smart mouth. She was fierce.

_I fuckin loved it. _

I knew that little sass we had seen for just a few minutes that first night was the real girl. That was what attracted me to her the most. Shit both of us.

Looking at Bella you would think it was her beauty. Nope not for us, we already knew pretty girls. We'd had them all at our school. What we liked about Bella was her strength. This girl could move mountains if she needed to. She just needed to figure it out for herself.

I unbuckled both Juliet and Emma from their bouncy chairs at Bella's request while she made me some lunch.

Placing the babies face down on the little blankets Bella had strewn all over the place.

Giving the girls tummy time as Bella called it drove both Edward and I nuts. Both girls hated it and so we hated it, with their grunting and whining. But as with everything else, we deferred to Bella the Mommy. The girls were getting stronger everyday. Bella was even trying to get them to sit up. Shit they were just learning everything so fast. They were recognizing everyone, and shaking rattles. Well Emma just did, Juliet did it first a week and half ago. I know that I shouldn't be comparing the babies, but Edward and I did it anyway. Our game of who's biological daughter is greater would get Bella pissed off worse than if we cussed in front of the babies.

_It was funny as hell. _So far Juliet and Emma were even in our scoring system.

The babies were trying to roll themselves over while I sat on the floor eating my sandwich. Bella sat next to me on the floor with a glass of tap water. I knew Bella was trying to save money. She wanted all the household responsibilities since she wasn't working. She thought that it should be her job. Me and Edward didn't even want Bella to work after all the shit we went through, Bella being home with the babies made us happier than anything. But we also knew we were broke even though Bella was constantly telling us everything was okay. For some reason she felt like us being strapped for cash was her fault. I needed to get a better paying job to help take the pressure off her.

I smiled at this pretty brunette that has constantly rocked my world since the night I met her a year and half ago.

"So how come you're home early really?" She asked looking at me with one eyebrow cocked.

"The Judge called. I think it's got something to do with my mom. So I called your dad to check it out first. Just waiting for the word."

"Do you think she's gotten worse?"

I shrugged. I had gotten myself prepared for my mother's death after what she told Bella before her second stroke. It was inevitable. I watched how Bella handled her family issues and was always amazed by her.

"I think if she's going or is gone I can finally leave Forks and never worry about that fucker again." I said realizing I cussed. "You're gonna make me pay aren't you?" I sighed.

"Yeah." I reached in my front packet and handed Bella a dollar for me using the "F" word.

Bella had created a Swear Jar for Edward and me and our "potty mouths" after the babies came home from the hospital. She only insisted we pay when it was in front of the babies, because Bella had quite a mouth on her when we were in bed.

"Now don't be spending that on anything crazy alright. It's supposed to go to the kids." I pointed to the girls who had both made it on to their sides and were flopping over. Then my girl squealed. You'd think the babies just recited the damn periodical tables when Bella jumped to her feet screaming with happiness that the babies had just performed another milestone.

I just watched her jump for joy and laughed. She really was a great mom.

"I am so sorry I changed the subject!" She slowed down and gave me a hug.

"Angel it's okay, my mom isn't going to be around much longer. It'll be a relief." It really was. This was why I choose to come home today. Bella and our babies always made me smile. My new priorities would have made my mother happy.

"You don't mean that. Juliet and Emma need a grandmother. Edward hasn't decided if he will ever let Esme see the girls."

"It's not like my mom could ever hold them or take them shopping. Their just gonna have to have Grand-daddy Charlie and two nutty aunts oh yeah and their idiot husbands as uncles."

Bella nodded, grabbed my hand and squeezed it. The simplest touches from Bella always made me feel better. She grounded me.

Finally after a few hours I finally was wrapped up in the babies and Bella and completely forgot about the impending phone call from Charlie. When it came Edward was walking through the door after the babies had fallen asleep on my chest, where I was nodding off too.

"Hey how the hell did he get home first?" I could hear Edward complaining.

"Shut up man. I took the afternoon off. I wanted to be with the girls." I told him as he and Bella both took a baby off of me. Bella grabbed the baby Edward was holding after he kissed both of them she went towards the girls room.

"Oh really, trying to pull in with my woman? Asshole."

"I heard that!" Bella whispered while she coming out of the girl's room.

"I only have like seventy five cents on me babe." Edward whispered back to her rolling his eyes.

"Put it in there anyway!"

My phone rang as I was sitting up laughing at them.

"Hey Jasper, how are you son?" This didn't sound good, even though Charlie always referred to both Edward and I as "son" now. That actually felt good.

"Hey Charlie. What happened?" I asked, truthfully I already knew the answer. I just didn't want to hear it from my step father.

"She passed away early this morning Jasper. I am so sorry." I looked up and saw Bella whispering what was going on with my phone call. Edward nodded at me and grabbed my shoulder.

"I knew it was going to happen soon. The doctors gave me no indication of recovery the last time I was there." I told him. "So has The Judge already thrown her in a pine box or can I actually have a funeral for her?" I wondered why the piece of shit even tried to call me. There had to be an ulterior motive.

"Well here's the thing. That is why it took me so long to get back with you." He took in deep breath. "Your step father was actually trying to commit yet another felony to go along with the rest." _And here comes the reason._

"How so?"

"Your mother left you her entire life insurance. But because your step father is probably one of the most evil human beings I have ever made contact with next to Edward's of course, he was actually trying to have your mother's will re-written to make him beneficiary. I arrested the piece of shit and his lawyer, Jasper. They won't be able to make these charges go away even with the Governor's help. Insurance fraud, forgery and larceny. I guarantee all of his friends will be running for the hills."

I sat up and smiled. Finally! The Teflon piece of shit was getting some payback.

"Are you serious? He was stealing from her."

"No son. He was stealing from you. She apparently had upped her policy after you brought the babies and Bella to see her before her second stroke. She had the nursing home administrator and her lawyer make all the necessary arrangements very quietly. You guys should be good now. Your mother took care of you. Real good."

The logical thing would be to ask was how much. How much was the insurance? But I really didn't care. In my heart I knew this was going to solve a lot of financial problems for us. But what I couldn't believe was that my mother was the one who saved us. What my mother had told Bella was also about herself. They had both saved me.

The next day we all piled into my Mustang with Emmett and Rosalie behind us and we caravaned back to Forks.

Bella had been writing things down regarding what we needed to accomplish for my mother's funeral. I was touched she wanted to take over planning it for me, she said that Rosalie and I had enough to worry about with her father's arrest. I was glad I would finally get my hands back on some of my mother's jewelry. I wanted Bella to have it! She would probably never want it but if nothing else she could save it for Juliet and Emma. It was important for some reason to me. I figured it would make my mother happy. The one thing she said that I could understand when I visited her last was about Juliet and Emma.

"They are diamonds Jasper." My mother said slowly and deliberately. It broke my heart my strong mother was now so weak and vulnerable.

"Who momma?" I asked while holding her hand.

"Your babies. They are beautiful like diamonds." Her voice had been shaky and barely understandable until she talked about the babies.

"You don't mind my life momma?" She shook her head and smiled with as much effort as she could.

"Love Jasper. Love like yours it don't go away. It's forever." That was last thing my mother said to me before I left.

Once we arrived back in Forks it was like a weight from the sky hung over the town. If we hated being here before it was obvious that three of us were even more uncomfortable now. I pulled in front of my step-father's house and looked in the rear view mirror at Bella, who's beautiful face looked pained.

Edward broke the silence.

"Fuck I hate this town!" With that both Juliet and Emma giggled and Bella gave Edward a dirty look. At least that got me and Edward to smile.

EPOV

The game me and Jasper played all the time was who's baby was better is getting us in trouble with our little Mrs.

Holy shit Bella got pissed every single time!

Is it wrong that we both loved it when Bella got fired up? She was sexy as hell! Today was no different and fuck it she looked more amazing the more mad she got at us.

It was a day off for both Jasper and me so we wanted to do something for our girls, so we went to the park and we had worn their little crawling butts out. But when we got home Bella was mad at us. She was flushed and not so quietly putting things away.

Jasper and I both grabbed the other's daughter and laid them down in their cribs for a nap. We had pissed Bella off so bad at the park calling each other out about the subtle differences between Emma and Juliet.

Bella looked beautiful when she was pissed. She was always beautiful, but when she was pissed, damn it was like sex goddess beautiful. We were still dicks deep down. But damn to look at her you would understand why we sometimes just had to get her pissed.

She was wearing a sun dress that buttoned from the top all the way to the bottom. It was light green with purple and yellow flowers all over it. The neck line was kind of low and gave us a sweet view of her chest and the lace of her bra when ever she bent over.

She had been letting her hair grow and it was almost to her ass when she left it down. It was fucking down today. It was so beautiful and luscious to grab anymore. Both Jasper and I couldn't keep our hands out of it while we would be sitting together on the couch or laying in bed.

Assholes. At the park today we just kept it up and the more we did the more Bella got mad and the madder she got the more we fucked up.

Finally Bella demanded we go home!

Show time.

After we got the babies down Jasper and I walked into the kitchen, where Bella was cleaning up.

Damn she was more beautiful then ever. It was like she got more gorgeous every month. Fuck! That was actually something Jasper and I thought was happening. Crazy because now she was living with us 24/7. But it was still surreal.

We had just gotten Jasper's inheritance a couple months before and we were still trying to decide what to do with it. Bella insisted that the majority of it went into a saving account and bonds that we couldn't touch. Whatever, Jasper and I really didn't care, all either one of us wanted to do was touch her. The money really didn't matter.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Bella demanded. Those brown eyes full of fire. Don't mess with her babies. But we did. And we needed to be punished.

"Hey are you gonna put money in the swear jar?" Jasper was goading her.

"How bout I put your dick in there!" Bella glared at him.

She tried to storm out of the kitchen then and I grabbed one of her arms, while Jasper put his hand on her waist. We had her trapped.

Poor thing, Bella never had a chance when it came to us. We knew what we did to her. We loved it. We were her addiction, her only vice. She was our personal brand of heroin. There was no 12 step program for what we did to her or for what she did to us.

"Leave me alone!" Bella almost yelled, but she remembered the babies.

I leaned in and licked the hollow behind her ear. I could actually feel her legs give out. Fuck this girl was going to be the death of me.

Jasper was the one holding her by her waist and he didn't let her fall, he pulled her back into his chest and started kissing her her neck. After all this time together, me and Jasper had become really good at playing Bella's body. We knew all her little moans and moves by now. Sometimes there was a new one, just another move we would catalog for future reference.

She was still so pissed even while we were both kissing her. But angry sex with Bella was almost better than any other kind. Damn it was just great.

I worked my way behind her and started unbuttoning her dress and kissing her neck and shoulders. Then I exposed her chest and that gorgeous new bra.

With the money that Jasper's mother left us most of it went into savings but we agreed to give Bella some money just to blow. She never bought anything for herself. It was always for the girls or us, sometimes her dad and Rosalie. But she never bought herself anything and Jasper and I both noticed.

So we got some money together and gave it to her. Spend it on herself we insisted on it. We even made Rosalie go with her.

What the fuck did Bella get? It was still for us. But we were not complaining. She bought sexy lingerie. A fuckin truck load of it. It was the sexiest shit either Jasper or I had ever seen and she wore it all the time now.

It was like another game. Strip Bella and get a surprise. So we did. Constantly. Sexy little vixen.

Today it was white.

Mother fucking virginal white lace and satin!

We both caught a glimpse of her new bra at the park while she was picking up Emma and Juliet putting them in their double-stroller.

Both our dicks were hard before we knew it and it wasn't even near time to go home.

So started the game.

Piss Bella off until she insisted we go home.

Then the babies could go to sleep or play quietly in their cribs while me and the other daddy took advantage of the pissed off mommy. It was a perfect plan and poor Bella always played right into our plans. I loved it. So did Jasper.

Dress gone.

Dicks still hard.

Damn this girl's body!

It was almost a shame to remove her bra and panties. They really were pretty. But what was underneath was even prettier.

Bra off. I throw that fucker across the room.

Bella's ass on the counter. Me in between her thighs, damn those legs. Jasper running to check on the babies, because those two little brown eyed angels are both psychic and know when to ruin the moment.

Jasper's back. He wants my spot. For one minute!

Panties gone. Fuck I have too many clothes on. Now I am stripping. Jasper's face is where I want mine. We all hear another cry. Maybe they are just talking to each other.

"Don't you eat it all, man. I want some too." Bella grabbed me and pulled me to her mouth. Fuck she loved it when we talked dirty now.

Bella has one hand on Jasper's head, pulling his hair and one on my neck holding me to her. My hand on one tit and Jasper is kneading the other.

Goddamn!

I pull Bella's leg up and latch it on the counter. Jasper gets the hint and does the same thing.

Another cry. Fuck! This time a pleading look from Bella.

"Fine!" I run to the babies room. I realize I have no clothes on as I walk in the door to the pink room. Juliet, she's fine, she is grinning and chewing on her rubber Winnie the Pooh bath toy. Emma is fine she is doing the same with Eeyore. "Can you guys just hold it together for like fifteen minutes. Daddies really need to do this to your mother. So does mommy!" They giggle at me.

Damn they are cute. But fuck! I wanna do bad things to their mother. "Okay, so no more crying okay? I love you guys!" I race back from the room to find Jasper fucking Bella.

Goddamn that is hot! Bella's legs bent with her feet and ass on the edge of the counter. This house really does have perfect features to it.

I hope I get a job here and we can stay in Spokane.

Jasper is fucking her so hard her head hits the cupboards. Her long hair is getting wet from her sweat.

"Fuck! Jasper!" Bella whispers. Still a good mommy even while she's getting pumped full of cum.

My turn. I bring Bella into my arms. I need to try a whole new position. Bella turned against the counter with one leg brought back up on the edge. Now I have a perfect position to getting deeper inside her.

Another cry. I think the babies are just fucking with us. Those kids are definitely mine and Jasper's.

I pump Bella hard from behind and start whispering in her ear.

"Do you think you deserved this today?"

"Fuck you Edward! I am still mad at you guys. I don't care how many times you get me to come."

"When did the angel of almost two years ago become such a bad girl?" I ask with a smile.

"When I met you guys."

I reach down and began stroking her clit while I bend her closer to the Formica. "Bella you were always a bad girl you just didn't know it until you met us." That got a smile from my beauty's mouth.

"I'm still an angel I just have a dirty face now."

"Don't worry you clean up real good."

With perfect timing we came just as we heard Jasper talking to the babies in their bedroom.

"Maybe I should just go back to Wal-mart underwear." Bella said as she threw her dress over her shoulders huffing past me and Jasper holding both Emma and Juliet.

"Don't you dare! I love that shit you are wearing now." I said, knowing I had to pony up some cash for the jar.

Bella went and took a long shower. She better get out there soon. Me and Jasper are about to fall asleep.

"You guys are jerks. All you had to do was tell me you were horny. We could have still screwed." Bella said still annoyed with us after she came out of the shower wearing a long white t-shirt and no bra.

Fuck, nipples.

Perfect sight.

Now I think she really was trying to kill us.

We both look at those tits and legs. Damn she is fine. "How is it possible she is even better looking now?" I whisper to Jasper after she walks over to the babies.

He nods and shrugs. "I know right?"

There is nothing we can do about her state of undress now. Jasper and I have blown both our loads in her a mere fifteen minutes before and were now sitting on the couch lazily watching baseball on television.

"Babe. I love you. But I love to f.u.c.k. you when you are pissed." I said (spelling out the f word) and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah angel. Me too."

"Whatever. You guys do this crap on purpose and I always fall for it." She huffed and sat down to play with the girls on the floor.

"Thats why it is so perfect angel." Jasper told her.

She rolled her eyes at us.

"When is the graduation?" Jasper asked me. I shrugged. I can't freakin remember when my graduation from the police academy was taking place. After that I get my assignment. Could be anywhere in the state of Washington. Maybe even Forks. Me and Jasper both know Charlie really wants us back. He misses Bella and the babies. Hell, he told us he misses us too. We want to stay here. All of us. I made that known to my superiors. We'll wee see.

"Next weekend." Bella answers for me, while she changes Emma's diaper.

"Then when do you find out where you are getting a job?" Jasper asked me again.

Again, I shrugged. Why does he keep talking to me. Bella has all the answers. She has all my answers and all his. Why is this a surprise?

"That day." _See she knows._ Now she is changing Juliet's diaper.

"I am ready for a nap." I announce. Something flicks me in the head. I look down and see the toy. The babies are laughing at me. Ah yes, Eeyore. I pick it up. "Who threw this?" I look at the two brown eyed girls crawling over by Jasper and me. They look at me at us and give me toothless grins.

"I did." Their mother says angrily to me.

"Why?" I smile at her.

"Don't know. I am still not over being mad at you guys." She says as wraps up the trash and hands me the bag with the dirty diapers.

"Why do I have to do it?" I whine.

She points to Jasper who conveniently has already fallen asleep. _What a bitch._

Once we find out where I get assigned. Then we were going to buy a house. Bella asked that it be one of the things we do. So we always have a place of our own. Forever. _Absofuckinglutly._

With the fucking bank Jasper got from his mother we can buy a really nice house and finally live comfortably. Now with Alice or Rosalie we would have been thinking about huge houses. Not Bella. All Bella wanted was a place like we were in. This little cracker box house. Bella called it a cottage when we first moved in. She made it perfect. So we were going to look for another cottage for our Bella. We could have lived in a box and Bella would have made it perfect.

Jasper was kickin ass and takin names writing so he wasn't worried about finding a real job and finishing his degree wherever we ended up. Bella as always was just taking care of us. Life was good. Fuck that life is great.

As I start to fall asleep on the couch when my phone starts to buzz. Caller ID. Not a name I want to see.

I flip it open and answer it. "What do you want, mother?"

**AN- So you guys got two scenes with lemons...good? I liked em...sorry, just sayin. So my lovely Carousel Riders what did you think? I had to tell you who was calling Edward because cliffhangers annoy me. Lemme know! Love you all, you rock my socks right the hell off!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes me smile! =D (see)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer....SM owns, but I pawn and play.**

Chapter 13 Drink the Water

BPOV

"What the fuck is your problem mother?" Edward yelled into the phone.

I know it was a pet peeve of mine, but it really bothered me when the guys swore in front of the babies. I went into the living room to get the girls so at least they would be far away from the yelling.

Esme called regularly since the babies were born but Edward rarely picked up. She did the same thing to Alice after her son Ryder was born in Beaufort, South Carolina where she was living while Gary was getting his military training.

Alice would call at least a couple times a month to speak to Edward about it. Esme was apparently laying guilt trips on them both for leaving her to fend for herself with her husband. It had devastated Edward that he wasn't able to protect Alice. He adored his sister and knew she was alone with the baby most of the time.

Edward made his way into the master bedroom so he could yell at his mother without getting looks from me. I actually felt bad for Esme. She was an abused woman, who made some bad choices. But she should have protected her kids better from their father.

Still the cussing was still a problem. Sometimes being a mommy took precedence over everything else. The guys needed to know this.

Jasper walked into the kitchen looking blurry eyed from his short sex induced nap.

He went right over and kissed both the girls on their heads while they were in the high chairs eating Cheerios. It made my heart sing how much both Jasper and Edward adored Juliet and Emma. The girls in turn worshiped both of them to the point of ignoring me, however I didn't mind. Well thats a lie.

"Hey angel. Whats going on?" He came up behind me massaging my shoulders while I was mixing ingredients for turkey meatloaf.

"It's Esme."

"Ah. Never mind."

"Um, I invited Alice and Gary to Edward's graduation but Gary can't get time off. Alice is still dying to come with the baby." I looked at him with an unspoken question.

He knew something was up.

"Cool. What else?" He walked over and sat down by the girls and began stealing their cereal.

"Alice can't afford the plane ticket." I said bluntly but with concern. I really wanted Alice to come, and she was dying to get up here to see Rosalie and me.

He smiled at me. "You think we're still poor? I love that. We can pay for her and Ryder's ticket."

"Oh, yea!" I ran over and hugged him my hands still covered in the raw remnants of the food I was preparing. So I kept my hands in the air, instead of in his hair where I really wanted them.

"Angel, that money is ours. Not mine." He pulled me onto him so I was straddling his lap. "You don't have to ask."

I smiled and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, darlin."

"What the fu....!" Edward broke the happiness in the room with his almost swearing barrage.

"Don't you say it!" I said harshly pulling away from Jasper's mouth.

"I wasn't gonna!" He slammed himself down onto another chair on the other side of the high chairs. "God that woman! I don't want her near the girls okay. No more pictures Bella."

It wasn't a request. Jasper and I just looked at him and nodded. He was the only one with a living mother, and Edward hated her. It was so sad.

"She's as delusional as him now!" Edward practically yelled, while stealing Cheerios from both of the girls making them giggle at him. He was able to lighten the mood by making faces at the girls making them laugh even harder.

The last time we had seen Esme was in Forks, at Lillian's funeral. She came late to the church and stood in the back. She had come alone which I thought was interesting, but Edward ignored her. Then she stayed about 50 feet away from everyone at the burial site.

Edward couldn't decide if he wanted to make contact with her or not, and his wavering lasted until she finally left the cemetery. Then he finally relaxed.

We hadn't taken the babies to the funeral, instead we left them with my father and his new girlfriend Sue Clearwater, who was ecstatic about taking care of the babies. Although she was Leah's mother, she adored babies and was excited.

Esme still hadn't gotten to see any of her grandchildren in person yet.

We had heard from several people who attended that Esme thought that was the only way she was going to meet her granddaughters was at the funeral. This actually infuriated Edward more regarding his mother attendance. Using his best friend mother's tragedy to sneak a peek at his daughter's.

The trip to Forks had been very eventful after Lilian's funeral, we went over to my father's house to get the girls and were met by some old friends.

Jacob and Laurent. Dumb and dumber in my opinion.

The two biggest idiots on the planet in my opinion but Jasper and Edward said they wanted to talk to them. Whatever. I went directly into the house without speaking to either of them. I missed Jacob still but frankly Laurent always scared the crap out of me.

It still broke my heart when I saw Jacob. He had been like family and since he was the first person I really became friends with in Forks it was depressing that we were never going to be friends again.

I watched from my old bedroom while the guys talked. It was interesting the dynamics of men. They would fight and be over it so quickly. Animosity seemed to be a character trait of the female gender. At least these guys did. Maybe it was sports.

Jasper was leaning on the hood of his car with his arms crossed, still wearing his black suit jacket. He had undone the tie and the three upper buttons. Edward was standing to Jasper's left with his hands in his pockets and his suit jacket lumped under his arm. His tie was completely off but only the first button undone. They looked so handsome and strong. I was amazed by them again.

I knew that if Jacob or Laurent said anything disparaging regarding me or the babies Jasper and Edward wouldn't be so cordial, and I figured whatever they were talking about the guys would tell me later.

As suspected it was just a simple conversation about sports and friendship. Jacob apparently apologized to Jasper and Edward about what he had said about us before we graduated and hoped that I would want to be his friend again someday. I figured I would call him when my life wasn't so hectic. Which meant would probably be never. Halfhearted friends didn't interest me anymore. I had a family for the first time in my life and I was taking care of them.

Laurent was more interested in the jobs that Edward and Jasper were doing now in Spokane.

Although the visit to Forks was not for sociable reasons, Jasper and Edward used it as a time to see old friends, but it also lead to one personal confrontation with Edward and his father.

Around eight o'clock that night Jasper and Edward wanted to head back to Spokane. That way the girls would sleep most of the time and they could unwind. They both loved to drive fast and the highways between Forks and Spokane offered them advanced speed limits.

While gassing up for the long trip back to Spokane Edward was confronted with the man he hated the most in the world.

"Your mother and I want to meet our granddaughter Edward."

I sat in the backseat of Jasper's Mustang, feeling like a trapped mouse. I was seated in between both babies car seats. Both girls were already asleep but I knew this could get loud.

I must have looked terrified. Edward had never introduced me to his family. He could have, just as Jasper's girlfriend. But he never would. His father was an evil man is all he would say, and Jasper had agreed with him.

Jasper leaned in the passenger door. "Hey angel. No worries okay? Me and Edward will take care of everything." He said with a half hearted smile. "Just stay in the car okay baby?" I nodded. Then Jasper took the car keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. Once he closed the door to the car and Edward slammed the door to the driver's side, I knew I was not getting out.

I wasn't meeting Daddy Carlisle tonight and he sure wasn't getting his hands on our daughter.

This was not going to be a reunion of any kind.

I heard muffled talking, more like muffled yelling laced with expletives. I was looking around I tried to figure out where they were.

The talking got louder but it also seemed to be moving away from the car deeper into the shadows behind the gas station. I crawled into the front seat, and then I saw Edward's mother in a shiny black SUV off to the side by ten feet. She was watching the scenario while I could only hear from my vantage point.

She turned when she saw my movements in the Mustang, and immediately jumped out of her car to come over to the driver's side.

I hadn't truly panicked in awhile. But I was now.

"Bella?" She pleaded with me through the window. "Please can't I just see her? Them?"

I turned to look behind the car. Where the hell were they? I knew Edward did not want to her to touch the babies. He never wanted Esme or Carlisle to ever meet Emma.

This woman broke my heart with the desperation in her face. She had just lost her best friend, her children had been forced from their home by her tyrant of a husband. But I could not allow myself to break down and open the door.

"I can't I'm sorry Esme." I said quietly to her through the window. I grabbed my purse, knowing that I had several wallet size pictures of the babies still left after getting their picture taken by a local photographer in Spokane. My father and Sue had cleaned us out of almost all of them except a couple small ones. I took one picture out of my two little girls and lowered the window a crack and slid the picture through. I would have to accept the wrath of definitely Edward and possibly Jasper. But one small picture to a woman who had truly lost everything I felt was a small price to pay.

Esme took the picture and smiled. "They're lovely. She looks exactly like Edward." The tears started flowing down her face. "Please tell me what you named them." She asked with desperation.

"Emma. Edward's daughter is named Emma. Jasper's daughter is named Juliet." I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. I heard a light whistle from the back seat. I prayed neither would cry or need to be changed here.

"Thank you, Bella. I won't let Carlisle see this. I promise. Please ask if my son would ever let me see the babies. I know he won't right now. But I really need to Bella. Someday. I am their grandmother! Lillian and I should have been in their lives." She sounded so desperate.

"Mother, just get the fuck away from the car!" Edward was furious. Esme quietly put the hand that held her picture in her pocket and walk away from our car to her own. She looked devastated. I would hold my tongue only so long.

Edward and Jasper both waited outside the car for me to unlock the doors. I did so and climbed back into the backseat between our daughters.

Once they were in, Jasper looked back at me with sympathy.

"What did she say to you Bella? Did you show her Emma?" Edward demanded.

"No, I gave her a picture of the babies though."

"God Dammit Bella!" Edward seethed.

Jasper started the car listening to Edward and me argue.

"You didn't see her face Edward!"

"I don't want to see her face! I never want to see her face!"

"Alright knock it off. Stop yelling. I did it. So get over it." I spit out at him. "She was desperate for some kind of contact with her only son's child. I gave her one little picture. I didn't let her touch Emma!"

He crossed his arms. "You know that is bullshit Bella."

"She promised not to show Carlisle."

"Oh well if she promised." He mocked me.

"You know what Edward shut up. You're the only one with a mother still living. She may be pretty worthless, but at least you have one." I figured I had one chance to work on him. It was the same thing that melted Jasper, even though he hadn't been mad at his mother at the time. "She said Emma looks exactly like you did when you were a baby."

Edward unwrapped his arms and sat quietly. We all did.

"Maybe someday. But she has to leave him first." He said a few minutes after we hit the highway heading back to Spokane.

Although he made that statement months ago, he was still fighting with his mother whenever she called.

After Jasper and Edward worked Dr. Cullen over in the alley behind the Chevron station, after which Esme had to take him to the hospital. While Carlisle had been unconscious when they arrived she told the admitting nurse that she was sure her husband had been hit by a car after stumbling around drunk when she found him. Since Carlisle apparently had no recollection of the events with his son and his best friend no charges were ever filed. Not that my father would have allowed any charges to be filed anyway. He was pretty pliable to the rules when it came to his granddaughter's fathers anymore.

"God I hate that bit.." I placed a finger over his lips before he could finish. Jasper smiled and put his head on my shoulder rocking my body with his laughter.

"Well I do Bella! Ahg! What is on your hands? It's disgusting!" Edward pouted.

"I know Edward. But knock it off. Oh yeah, raw egg whites and ground turkey. Good luck with that."

"Mama's a big meanie huh, guys? Why is your mama trying to poison me?" Edward said to the girls as they continued laughing at him make faces.

I got off Jasper's lap and went back to finishing dinner. "You know she's trying everything for you to not hate her." I said to him.

"I don't hate her hate her. Daddy just dislikes her very intensely." Edward said to the babies.

Jasper simply shook his head. He was smart to stay out of it. I wish I was that smart.

Soon everything was going to change again.

Possibly.

Maybe.

Once Edward found out where he was going to be working, we were going to be moving. I prayed constantly that we weren't going back to Forks, no matter how much I missed my father I did not want to go there.

Edward had asked me where I wanted to go. I either wanted to stay here in Spokane which had become our home with it's amazing people or go to Seattle, where the city was big and Jasper would have good luck finding a great job.

Jasper didn't care. He literally didn't care where we moved. Since the babies were born he had become the most easy going guy. After being the most intense of the two when I met them, now that hat was securely on Edward's head. He had tenseness in spades. At least when it came to his family.

The next few days were spent getting everything ready for Edward's graduation from the Academy and Jasper and my surprise of Alice and Ryder visiting.

Everything was ready by Friday night when a knock came on the door. I already knew who it was and was forcing Edward to get up and answer it.

We were arguing about it in our bedroom.

"Why can't you get the door?" Edward asked.

I looked at him with mock confusion on my face.

"Bella come on! I just want to read a book."

"Seriously? You are almost 21 years old and you've become an old man!" I yelled at him. If the only way I could boost him off his butt was to make him mad then that was what I needed to do. Jasper was on an assignment with his editor tonight, so there was no getting around it just being me to make Edward pissed specifically at me.

"Bella just let me read the damn book!"

"Language." I said calmly.

"Emma and Juliet are asleep." He was starting to seethe.

"Not if you keep up with that voice. If the person at the door starts ringing the door bell then the girls are going to start crying and it will be all your fault." I said with a straight face.

Edward really had every reason to be mad at me. It was just after ten at night and I wasn't even ready for bed yet still wearing my jeans and blouse and I was also standing in the doorway of the bedroom just picking on him. He was already in bed with nothing on but his boxers and had been happily reading a spy book I had gotten him for Christmas that he had just recently found time to start.

He was beginning to turn red he was so mad at me. I couldn't stop laughing internally.

"I am turning off this light and ignoring you." He threatened.

"Then you won't be able to read your book anyway." I noted.

"Bella! Why are you being so difficult?" He yelled.

"Don't wake up the girls Eddie." I had my arms crossed leaning on the door jam. Now he was really pissed. Oh how he hates that nickname.

My phone started to buzz and I looked at the text message from Rosalie informing me that she and Alice, and Alice's son were freezing outside, she ended with telling me I was a "pain in the ass". Got to love Rosalie. I smiled and texted her back the Edward was being difficult and for her not to ring the doorbell and that she was a "big bitch", but to tell Alice I loved her.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Just get the door Edward. It's for you."

With that he flung himself off of the bed and stalked towards me, bumping into my shoulder while he passed.

He was too cute when he was mad. Besides they both deserved stuff like this for all the times either one of them wanted angry sex with me. Tonight it was Edward's turn. I would get Jasper later. I needed some revenge once in awhile.

_God knows I was never going to actually turn down sex. Angry or not._

EPOV

Looking into the eyes of my twin, I was so happy.

I hadn't seen Alice in so long and none of us had met her son Ryder.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes Edward?" Alice asked while laughing at me along with Bella and Rosalie.

Just then Bella threw a pair of sweats and a t-shirt at me. I watched as Bella took Ryder from Alice and then the two women I loved most in the world hugged.

"I am so proud of you big bother!" Alice gave me a huge hug lifting her tiny body up on my by my neck.

"Shit I had no idea you were coming!" I was shocked the Alice was actually here. I missed her so much, but I hadn't even realized how much.

"Good, it was supposed to be a surprise." Bella said as she and Rosalie went into the kitchen to give me and Alice some time to talk.

"I can't believe you are here!" I couldn't stop looking at Alice.

"I know, I can't wait to finally see the girls tomorrow and let them all play. What do you think of Ryder?"

"He's huge! Perfect mix of you and Gary though."

"Yeah, he's a handful." She leaned her head on her hands.

"You seem different." I say.

"I am different. So are you. We're all grown up Edward." Then she smiled so beautifully. "We finally got away from them."

"Yeah." I pulled my sister into my chest and hugged her tightly.

Alice and I stayed up late talking and when Jasper came in we decided we could catch up more in the morning.

Bella had set up everything for Alice and Ryder to sleep in the living room. It was sweet how Bella always took care of everyone.

The next morning I headed over early to the Academy. Everyone else was going to meet up later for the ceremony. I had on my new uniform which had been sized and pressed by Bella to perfection for me. I didn't even know Bella could sew until she got a hold of my uniform.

I looked good. I felt good. Once I saw my family show up I was in heaven.

I had my sister and her son were here.

Charlie and two of his deputies that had helped me out even came to my graduation.

Emmett and Rosalie came.

Jasper was hanging out with some of our friends on the force.

Bella had gotten Emma and Juliet matching navy blue and white dresses so they looked adorable.

Both girls hair was in pig tails with long blue ribbons.

Then there was Bella who wore a tight light blue dress with a dark midnight blue shawl wrapped around her with her hair pulled back loosely with long tendrils floating all around her face. She looked so beautiful I almost couldn't breath when she first got out of the car.

Then she smiled at me. I don't know when I got lucky, but I was pretty sure it had something to do with this woman.

Jasper and Emmett both congratulated me and then helped all of the women in our life to the seats.

I was standing on the side waiting for us to be seated and for the ceremony to start, when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to find Charlie a man I had come to consider more than a mentor, but also a true father figure.

"Hello son." Charlie said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you so much for all you've done to help me Charlie." I said with sincerity.

"I've told you, I didn't do hardly anything. You did all the work Edward. You deserve this son."

"It's just kind of over whelming you know?"

"Yeah. This is pretty great. But I have something for you." As I watched he pulled a small box out of his pocket and he handed it to me. Inside it was a religious medallion with the words To Serve and Protect written on one side.

"It's St. Michael. He is the patron saint of police." He took a deep breath and took the medallion out and placed it in my right hand. I closed my hand tightly around the piece of silver.

"Now I am not a religious man, Edward, and I know you are not either. But this was mine and my father gave it to me on my graduation day from this same place. This protected me for a lot of years and I want you to have it." I was stunned by this man and what he was offering me. "You all are the bravest bunch of kids I have ever seen. You and Jasper have completely proven me wrong and I am so thankful for that Edward you have no idea, son." He smiled widely but continued his speech. "But you two have all my girls under your protection so I need you to stay safe. Can you do that for me Edward? Stay safe."

I nodded.

I was beginning to feel my entire body heat up with emotion and I wanted to cry.

Charlie grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. "You're a good man Edward. I am real proud of you, son." With tears in his eyes, he patted me on the shoulder one more time and turned away from me and went back to sit with my family.

I had to sit down. No one had ever spoken to me like that.

I was the black sheep.

An embarrassment.

Now the man I respected more than anyone else on the planet said he was proud of me. I couldn't believe it.

A smile came across my face and I turned to look back out at the people I loved.

I saw Emmett laughing at a very annoyed looking Rosalie. Alice was talking on her phone holding Ryder and smiling, she was obviously talking to Garrett. Jasper and Charlie were talking and laughing behind her.

Then there was Bella.

She was off to the side explaining what different items were in the display cases to Emma and Juliet.

Bella was kneeling down and talking to the girls while they were sitting in their stroller. They watched her closely for every word. Just like Jasper and I did. She whipped around her head and laughed at something one of the girls did.

I felt my heart speed up.

She looked amazing.

Bella was perfect.

JPOV

I knew I was going to piss everyone off. But I was going to have to work on my story again tonight after Edward's graduation party.

Tyler Crowley the Sentinel's Editor and Chief, and myself had been informed anonymously about the local quarry and possible contaminants being disbursed into the public swimming holes and streams. Tyler had taken me under his wing and wanted me to do investigative journalism as soon as I started working for him. Although my title was General Reporter. Investigative journalism is what I really wanted. And Tyler was letting me.

It was clandestine and fucking fun as hell.

I was good at my job and Tyler thought of me as a younger version of him, he gave me my shot. I was working and going to school still working on my BA. While Edward completed his police training and we slowly convinced Bella to at least start correspondence courses on the Internet. There was no way we could let her just give up college. Our lives took huge turns after Bella had gotten pregnant, but the road all led us in better directions. And we needed Bella to not give up on her professional dreams too, whether she wanted to stay home forever, we didn't care, she was too smart not to at least get her degree.

Bella and Edward both knew the extent of my job now. I would come home and tell them all the things I had done. Me and Edward were now in competition for how many interesting things happened to us during our work week instead of sports. Happily for Bella we were going to compare Juliet and Emma less. Well at least we would do it less while Bella could hear us. We also didn't want the girls to hear our shit. We were sick but not that sick.

I was getting a little worried since both of us were doing these demanding jobs and school if we were both leaving Bella too much. I had other problems too. But she seemed happily wrapped up with the girls and now finding us a home here. Edward was somehow able to get himself stationed in Spokane.

I knew it was not only for Bella, who loved it here. But for me too. Charlie had made it known that he had every intention of moving here after he retired as well. Emmett and Rosalie had also started a life here. Edward always considered himself such a selfish guy, and then he did stuff like this.

Not that Edward wanted to leave Spokane anyway.

Shit he is not that selfless.

This community gave us no shit at all. Most people knew about our relationship with Bella and couldn't have cared less. Except of course for the chicks who we went to school with. They were turning out to be barracudas.

But tonight was about Edward. And the idiot was eating it up. I couldn't stop laughing at him.

Our little house was bursting at the seams with people. Laurent and Jacob actually showed up to witness Edward's graduation too which really surprised me.

When we had seen them in Forks a few months ago they both seemed excited about Edward's graduation, but I never thought they would make the long ass haul to Spokane to congratulate him. I was pretty impressed.

Bella was not quite as impressed. Jacob had really hurt Bella. We told Jacob that when we saw him after my mom's funeral. He was actually really apologetic. But he was also scared to death of Bella, especially after she didn't even speak to him or Laurent that day. She just went right inside her dad's house without a glance back.

"Fuck, she is never gonna talk to me again is she?"

Edward and I just shrugged. I was about to fucking fight his battle with Bella. Fuck that!

Frankly I thought Bella being this tough was cooler than shit.

She took nothing off anyone anymore.

Not from me and Edward, not from Rosalie, not ever from her father. She was this tough little cookie, and hot as hell.

She was actually getting hotter. Is that supposed to happen? Aren't people likely to get bored after awhile? Not with her. I just prayed she didn't get bored with me. I was pretty much her whipping boy. Edward can bitch but he is too. She's got us both by the balls.

But school was becoming a bitch. A couple months ago it really sucked.

The college girls didn't realize I was not available. Or they plain didn't care. Chicks are worse than guys now.

It was not good. I didn't want any of them.

I love Bella. Plain and mother fuckin simple.

But fuck man, they wanted me. These chicks were pushy as all hell. And when Edward would come on campus for his one a week class and we would hang out, fuck if we weren't the _God damned milk my dick buffet with starving pussies surrounding us._

"Man, this one chick gave me her number in class." I threw the piece of paper in front of Edward who had to finish one more class before he was done.

He picked up the piece of paper and looked at the name. "Jo Dee. Two first names. Wow. What is she studying?" He said in a mocking tone.

"How the fuck do I know?"

"Well throw that away, you dumbass."

"I was going to! Shit man." I grabbed my hair and raked my hand through it. "I was thinking we should move away." I said to him kind of desperate.

"You fucked some chick?" He asked me with disgust slamming hard back in his chair.

"No! But they are coming at me from all sides. Apparently having a job looks really good to these girls."

"Yeah, well you had no problem getting rid of sluts before. Do it now." Edward looked back down at his laptop.

I slammed it shut. "I have a problem Edward." I spoke very slowly.

"Are you cheating on Bella?" He asked even slower. _Asshole._

"Fuck no! Never, come on!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Fuck. I am blowing my shit here man!"

"Why? Tell Dr. Edward what you've done."

"I fuckin hate you, man!" I spat.

"You know what, you fuck it up with Bella, we are both gonna hate you! So pull your head out of your ass. Go home, be with Bella. I'll stay clear of the house tonight so it can just be the two of you. You, fucknut get all satisfied with **our** beautiful girl so these dumbass bitches can get off your dick." He wasn't kidding and he was getting pissed at me.

He also wasn't through.

"Maybe you need to bring Bella to campus. There was this one admin assistant at work that was always eying my dick, so I took Bella and the girls in while you were at work. Fuckin got her to leave me alone. " He smiled at the memory. "Who wants to break up a family and try to be a step mom to twins. You know."

"What did Bella say?" I asked, this sounded like a good idea.

"She knocked me in the back of the head. The woman, um shit what was her name? Irina! I think. Anyway, the bitch cornered Bella and started asking all kinds of questions. Bella almost fucked that woman up!" He laughed. "Bella told me I was a dick but wasn't mad by the time we got home. Why didn't we tell you about this?"

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this? I think this is something I needed to know! But, because Bella is totally wrapped up in the babies."

"Yeah, but that's what we said we wanted remember?" He squinted at me. "For Bella to stay home with Emma and Juliet!"

"I didn't say it bothered me. I love Bella always wanting to be with the girls. She's the best mother in the world. Fuck!" I wasn't explaining this right. I needed to take a deep breath and calm down. "I would never cheat on her. These chicks are relentless though."

"Yeah, they are. You need to man up though Jasper. These chicks will ruin everything we have and then we will loose Bella. Which means we will loose our little family we have worked so hard for. I do not want that to happen." His knuckles were white from clenching his fists.

"Me either, I swear."

"Then fix this shit Jasper. Don't be a pussy."

I did fix it. I fixed it good. I told a few dozen lies to keep the leeches at bay about my impending marriage to my high school sweetheart and the mother of my daughters.

But now that we were staying in Spokane I better make good on the stories.

I better make Bella my wife.

First I gotta ask her. Shit!

**AN- Okidokie...I wrote this chapter and a chapter for G and G the Squeequal. I am exhausted! It's like boning Jasper and Edward all night...it takes a lot of work! **

**I will be working on Wanted this weekend. I hope this chapter was okay....I jumped around, but it was kind of necessary. I know you guys will let me know what you think. Did everyone read the latest chapter if Last Love Found by Oracle Vos? It was muther effing awesome! So was Dick For Hire by FL95, she did a little sumpin sumpin for me in her last chapter....thank you sweet Jo Jo! *zones at memory of nekked Jasper* CLPsuperstar Send Me An Angel...so fucking great!! What else ..oh yeah...Twisted For Twilight should have a new chapter up for Finding Forgiveness on Sunday, so that will be fuckhawt....Jasper point of views always rock my world! Oh yeah, circe290 Serendipity... is that story not wonderfuckinful??!! Cindy my buddy also has a new one called The New Divide...she has got all out favorites!! Gonna be awesome!!LUFF IT AND YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer...I dun own it...SM does. But Juliet and Emma are mine!!! MINE!!!**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Your thoughts and suggestions are really amazing! And I always smile! =D**

Carousel

Chapter 14 Sorry

BPOV

About three weeks after Edward's graduation I was feeling a strange sensation in my stomach. Something weird was going on. I couldn't put my finger on it. But it was off putting. It all revolved around Jasper at least at first.

He wouldn't look at me to talk to me. But I would catch him watching me all the time.

He would look at with something, possibly guilt?

Was he cheating on me?

Slowly I was working myself up in to an internal tizzy.

Edward wasn't ever home. Could he be cheating on me too?

Making myself crazy from these emotions. Fear, was paramount. Irrationality screaming at me.

I can't loose either one of them. I love them!

If I loose one, wouldn't that mean I could loose both? Then again, every time I made love to Edward, was I cheating on Jasper? No! Thats bullshit, this whole relationship set up was their idea. They were not going to use that as an excuse to screw me over! I wasn't raising these two girls alone!

Dammit. Everyday I was getting quieter with them. If I would see them at all.

All my issues from before I met them, bubbling up and over the sides of my brain. Washing over me like a bitter bath day in and out. I was becoming depressed. I knew it. How could I stop it?

Of course Jasper wanted someone else! I trapped him and Edward in this relationship with two children.

It wasn't on purpose.

But it was true!

I didn't work.

They both wanted me to go back to school. They probably thought I was stupid now. They had both surpassed me in education and were working on their careers, while I changed diapers and mopped the floor.

I was a giant disappointment to both of them.

Crying again. I always cried when they weren't home now.

Edward and Jasper were gone again today. Like everyday.

About three weeks ago, Edward had asked me to go to the Academy and meet him with Juliet and Emma. I did as he asked. He was incredibly sweet and attentive to us while we were there. I was in heaven. I felt like I was being shown off. It felt good.

Then he introduced me to a woman. Holy crap this woman!

"Hey babe, this is Irina. My Captain's administrative assistant." Edward introduced me to a woman who was so stunning I almost forgot how to speak. She had long straight almost white blond hair. She was an inch taller than me with a body the came directly from the personal fantasies of the publishers for FHM.

"Oh well, aren't these babies gorgeous!" Irina said to the air, because she didn't acknowledge my presence in the least. "Wow, Eddie. You can sure tell this one is your little girl!"

_Eddie?_ I am about to come uncorked! Red. Flashes of red in my brain.

Can I beat the shit out a woman in the middle of a police academy and be able to just walk out? Highly unlikely. I also, didn't want to embarrass Edward at work. Certainly not his bosses _secretary. _Because filing and trying to fuck the recruits must be a _very_ difficult job indeed. _Bitch!_

"Yeah, these are our little angels." Edward said. Seriously? He cannot be that obtuse, can he? "But Bella is the one that does all the hard work."

Never mind. He is!

Irina continued to ignore me and then she touched Emma. Red and black! I am seeing red and black now! I would grab her by her pretty hair and bring her fat noggin to meet the floor in a sequence of thumps that would sound like a drum beat.

_Change the subject or this will happen_! I scream inside my head.

"Hey you know what I better get them changed." I swung the stroller around just a little rougher than necessary. Because my daughter's fat heads were bouncing as if they were on a roller coaster. I glared at Irina as I made my way around.

She smirked in my general direction, but she was looking right through me.

"Babe? What is wrong with you?" Edward asked me as I pushed the stroller through the _way _to narrow door of the ladies room.

"Oh, what Eddie? I don't know what you mean."

"She was..." He was slowly realizing what I just called me. "Why are you mad?"

"Seriously!" I whispered.

"Bella. Come on. Irina is a really nice girl." He said in a slightly condescending way, whether intentional or not, I really didn't care.

"Nice. Girl. Eddie." I mocked him quietly. I wasn't going to really hurt him. But I was really concerned if he knew what the hell he just walked me and the babies into.

"Please stop calling me that, babe. There is no reason to get mad. She has been really helpful."

"She called you Eddie!" I spat.

"Yeah, I know. She's my bosses assistant." Thank you for the lesson is obvious employment hierarchy.

I was so angry I wasn't sure that I could act decently for him. I opted to be quiet in my fury.

"Come on sweetie." He pulled me closer. I tensed immediately. Trying the seduction mode was only going to piss me off more.

But then I saw her.

Irina.

From here known as the Blond Bitch. Seeing her bleed profusely from her nose was quickly becoming a fantasy. Maybe a nice big gouge from a head wound. Perfect.

"Hey Edward, can I see you for a second?" Alec called over to Edward. He was another recruit that Edward had introduced me to a few minutes before I was forced to endure the indignation of the Blond Bitch.

"I'll be right back okay?" Yet another condescending question coming from this lunkhead. Also known as one of my men.

"Whatever." He tried to kiss me cheek. I pulled away. He knew I was pissed.

He looked hurt.

_Oh do not try the "poor me" eyes you bonehead_!

I walked in the other direction of Edward and his friend and was immediately face to face with my new nemesis.

"So, uh," Irina let out a humorless chuckle. "Bella, right?" I just stared at her. If I needed to hold it together, me not talking was a wise choice, even for the simple stuff.

"You are the girlfriend to both Eddie and his best friend right?"

Stare. _Stare through the evil blond albino who wants to blow Edward._

I could feel Juliet and Emma looking back and forth between us like they were watching a tennis match. I was pretty sure my score was down in their books. But they weren't old enough for mommy to teach them how to "bitch slap" a real bitch.

"Wow. Two kids. Two guys. You're one lucky bitch aren't you?"

"Is that a question?" I tried to keep my anger in check. _This chick could stop paychecks. _ "So lets state the obvious. Because, I am one lucky bitch. One big lucky bitch who protects her family with her life. Do you know what that means, _Ireenah_?" I made sure I emphasized her name for clarity.

"Well of course." Suddenly I'm not so funny. What happened to little Miss March?

"Are you sure? When I say I protect my family are you sure you understand?" I smiled. I am sure it looked more like a sneer. It might have scared her, she stepped back. " This lucky bitch, standing right in front of you, hanging on to her babies stroller for dear life, knows how fuckin lucky she is." I raised my eyebrows and I hoped I spoke very distinctly so Irina didn't miss a syllable.

With her cocky smile gone and fear in her eyes. "Well you really do have lovely daughters."

"Thanks. Now move your bony ass." Irina did as she was told and I headed for the front door. Too much more fun today and I was going break a computer monitor with my bare hands.

A few minutes alone breathing fresh air was helping me calm my nerves.

When I saw Edward breaking into a jog as he came out the front door to find me, I was trying to figure out how pissed I should be at him. Or would that make him run to the Blond Bitch? That question went right out the window when it was confession time.

"Irina huh?"

"Irina what? Edward?"

"She's kind of crazy."

"You knew she was after you?"

"Well yeah. Thats why I wanted you to come down here and deal with her." He said with attitude.

"This was a freakin set up?"

"For her! Not for you baby! Come on, I knew you could fix this."

"How about a little warning! For crying out loud _Eddie_, how long has she been trying to grab your gun so to speak?" I was shocked at his audacity now.

I really couldn't blame her. Edward was gorgeous. He was young. He had charisma. He also was saddled with a girlfriend and two kids at 20 years old.

I really couldn't blame her at all! I just didn't have to like her either.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I thought she would just see you and let it go."

No, that isn't what happens with women! We all think we are better then the one who is with the man we want.

"You cannot be serious, Edward. That woman thinks she's better than me! She wouldn't just let it go. That is not the way females do things." A pride of lioness' human women were not. We are selfish bitches with inferiority complexes. Most of us! "I knew she wanted to cut my throat the minute she called you Eddie. Which by the way is now the only way I will refer to you."

He reached out to hug me. "Now Bella..."

I cut him off with venom and backed up. "Don't you now Bella me!" I had to lower my voice before I started yelling. "How many women are coming on to you Edward?" I already forgot my previous threat.

"She was the only one that was making a real play. I swear."

"How long?"

"Since like the second week of classes." He said defeated. "I tried to tell her about you. You were still pregnant. She was relentless though. Calling my cell and leaving me notes. I didn't want to piss off the bosses secretary, so I placated."

"No, you flirted and made it worse."

"Yeah that too."

"When did it get really bad? Have you done anything with her?" I was too mad to cry. But I felt like my heart was breaking into a thousand little pieces.

My resolve was crackling away like a campfire loosing it's flame.

As strong and as secure as I had felt since we came back together after I had found out I was pregnant, it was almost completely gone now.

"I haven't done anything with her. Please Bella!" He acted shocked at my question. Seriously? Why would it be so wrong to ask?

"She was interested _and_ available."

"So what, babe! I love you. I love our life. Baby, I swear, nothing ever happened. That's why I wanted you to meet her. So she could see. It worked, except you scared the _fuck_ out of her!"

"FFFUUUCKK!" Emma yelled and giggled.

Juliet started squealing with delight at her sister. Both of their little sets of legs kicking like crazy from their seats in the stroller.

Edward started laughing too.

"Oh come on! Edward!" I smacked him lightly in the chest. "Now Emma's gonna talk like an episode of the Sopranos. Dang it!" I whined.

JPOV

"Hey, there Jasper." Said the chick with the black hair.

Who are these dumb bitches?

"Hey." I said and kept walking to class with one of my buddies.

"Jasper, you know you really should ask Carmen out. I hear she can suck a dick better than a Hoover." Peter said.

"Not interested. I have a nice girl at home." We finally got into the library for our study group. One more semester and I would have my Bachelor's.

"Whatever man!"

"No, not whatever. I am not interested in those sluts out there." I wanted this subject to end.

Not likely now that the rest of our group was here. All horny and stupid.

Peter and I became friends almost immediately in our Journalism in the Twenty First Century class. He introduced me to his roommates, Eli and Jared. If I wasn't with Bella or Edward, I was with these guys.

"Carmen wants to fuck Jasper." Peter told his friends slapping my back.

"Oh yeah, I dated her. She's kind of a bitch." Eli said in his thick South American accent. There was more to it then that, he still liked her. He looked actually hurt when when he called Carmen a bitch.

"Yeah, well. I am not going to be going out with her."

"Your girl doesn't have to know everything you do man." Jared said leaning back in his chair.

"I need to focus on graduating early and getting my job secured with Tyler at the Sentinel." I really wanted to change the subject.

I hadn't let anyone meet Bella from this group. Did I trust them? Fuck no! They were guys I hung out with to pass the time. They were friends I could easily walk away from. They were and knew almost nothing.

They knew Bella was my high school girlfriend, they knew we had kids, and they knew that Edward lived with us and that we were practically brothers. But they did not know anything else. I am not embarrassed. These guys are Forks with only a little more brain capability.

Edward had met them all. He liked Peter and that was it. He also, agreed that Bella not be introduced to these guys.

"There's Carmen and that fuckhawt Irish chick that just moved here? What the hell is her name?" Jared said looking at the girls that were coming in from the courtyard.

"Maggie." Peter was proud of himself for remembering a girl's name that he had already fucked twice.

"Alright, you dumbasses aren't going to do any work I gotta get home."

"Fuck man, tell the wife to give you some breathing room." Jared said.

"Fuck you." I said and walked away.

I was going to have to walk by Carmen. Stupid bitch thought she was hot as hell. But all she did was remind me of the chick I dated before I met Bella. An evil bitch from Port Angeles named Maria. She was beautiful and built and a total psycho. So walking away from Carmen really wasn't that hard.

As I drove home I remembered the conversation I had with Edward about about the girls on campus and what nuts they were.

I had even considered asking Bella to marry me. But when I told Edward about he went three shades of pissed in a matter of seconds.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I am going to ask Bella to marry me." I spoke slowly. Was he drunk?

"That is fuckin bullshit! Bella is ours." I had not seen this coming. She ain't land!

"She was my girlfriend in high school. It would just make more sense if I did it." I said, but he was still pissed. "What is with the territorial bullshit anyway? Bella isn't ours."

"Yeah, she is!" He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel as we drove to class that morning. "Don't give me that shit like I am trying to make her sound like property. You got to be seen with her in public, I had to hang in the fuckin shadows like a love sick fuck! That ain't happening again. Most of the people we give a shit about know about us anyway."

He kept talking. I was shocked.

"What if she wants to get married. If she brings it up then we'll do the coin toss again. But you do not get to ask her!"

"I really don't get why you are so pissed off." I asked disgruntled.

"You think I sound like a Neanderthal, I don't care. Bella is mine too. She's the mother of my kid too." He sighed and then spoke quietly, "I love her too."

Damn. I had no idea it would be such a shitty idea.

So proposing was out of the question. To be honest I really didn't think Bella wanted to get married. Rosalie was planning her wedding to Emmett and Bella looked completely disinterested in everything.

But unfortunately for Bella she was also the Maid of Honor. Which was a point of constant bickering between Rosalie and Alice on the phone.

Bella made the mistake of telling Rosalie she would be okay with Alice taking over the duties, which sent Rosalie into a full on bitch Bella out session, that none of us were expecting.

This also turned out to be one of the funniest things any of us had ever seen Juliet and Emma do. As Rosalie was bitching about Bella regarding loyalty and the honor of being asked to be a maid of...yeah, both girls became very protective of their mother and started biting at Rosalie's legs, kind of like little Chihuahuas but so much cuter!

Since the fight with Edward and the chicks at school, I was feeling really guilty being around Bella and I was pretty sure she had noticed.

Today was no different except she wasn't expecting me home and I caught her crying in our bedroom.

"Bella? What happened?" I was so scared when I saw her curled up on the sobbing.

She sat up her face blotchy from the tears and her eyes were swollen from the intensity of them.

"Why are you home?" She hiccuped.

"I wanted to surprise you." I put my arms around her bringing her into my chest. Praying this would be enough. Her tears brought on my fears.

"Are you sure?"

"What, darlin? Sure about what?"

"You haven't been talking to me too much." She was sobbing onto my chest, I could feel my shirt sticking to me from the moisture. Shit. I should have known I was making her sad.

"I am sorry I have been acting like an asshole. Is this why you're crying because of me?" She nodded into me.

"Angel, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked so lightly I almost didn't hear her.

I pulled back and lifted her chin so we could see one another's eyes.

"No Bella!" Not this! "Baby, there are some girls at school that are pushy, but I am not cheating on you."

Her next words came out in such a rush I had to keep from missing any.

"But you've been acting so distant and stuff. I know I'm not like I used to be. Edward had this slut at work after him. Then you get all weird! I know I don't look like I used to! I lost all the baby weight, but I can't get my body completely back. I thought you guys liked the way I looked now!" She needed to take a breath.

"Angel you think _we're_ cheating on you? Never!" God I hoped my words were getting through to this girl. "Never do you understand me. Never!" I held her face in my hands and waited. Finally she nodded.

Oh God we were fucking up so bad.

"Neither one of us would! Shit, Bella you are more beautiful than ever! Come on, no one can compare to you!" I used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I was silently praying to God that Bella would hear me and understand.

I took off my t-shirt and wiped her face. She looked so sad and tired. My heart was breaking for my girl.

After I did that, she grabbed my hands interlacing her fingers with mine. I leaned in and kissed her gently.

I knew I had to prove a few things to her now.

I had let her down.

I was an asshole. My girl had been feeling like shit I let it ride, all she needed was to know I was still with her.

She needed me as much as she loved me. I wondered briefly if Edward was fucking up like me.

Probably, but that was between him and Bella. Right now I was here and I would make it up to her the shit I had fucked up on.

I brought my hands to her hips and pushed her back to lay on the bed. I hovered over her putting my forearms on either side of her head and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Jasper." Bella said quietly.

Her nose stuffy from crying. Her eyes swollen and almost squinted. She never looked more vulnerable.

"Bella, you are the only girl I have ever loved. You will be the only girl for me. I swear angel."

She started to work the buttons on my jeans, undoing them with her tiny fingers. Returning the favor my hands went directly under her shirt pulling it up. She wiggled and shifted her upper body allowing the fabric to move up the she lifted her arms above her head permitting me access to her lovely bare chest and remove her shirt completely.

I started working my way down her neck kissing and lightly biting the tender flesh. Coming to her breasts I licked her right nipple until it was beautifully hard and erect, I did the same to her left breast.

I continued my decent down her beautiful body.

While working her jeans off, I looked up at her face. "This body, your amazing body, I could spend forever here Bella. You are beautiful baby. Please don't ever think anything else about yourself than that."

She nodded at me.

I got her pants and underwear off throwing them across the room. Bella's body completely exposed as she lay there nude in front of me on our bed. I grabbed her legs pulling her to lay sideways to give me access to her core. I put her legs over my shoulders, I pushed my jeans down enough to expose my cock and I pushed into Bella's hot body.

She moaned loudly.

"Oh God Jasper!" Bella breathed.

I grabbed her thighs and pulled her closer into me. I started pumping in and out of her slowly at first but quickly began increasing my speed and pressure.

"Baby! You are so amazing!" I practically yelled.

"You feel so good Jazz!"

Her hair spread out tangled and sexy all around her like a dark halo.

Her name came from my throat in a growl as I started moving in and out of her faster.

"Cum with me angel!"

I grabbed her ass, pulling her closer to me as I came deep inside her at the same time her body clenched around my dick.

I fell forward onto her chest trying to find my breath.

Her hands wove into my hair stroking the curls.

"Bella. I love you. Please don't ever doubt that."

"I am so sorry!" She sounded like she was going to cry again. I picked up my head and grabbed her face in between my hands.

"Thats, not what I meant. I want you to know _I love you_. I will always love you."

"Okay. I will always love you too."

"I know I should have asked this before, but where are Juliet and Emma?"

"Rosalie. She wanted to take them shopping. She 's an idiot. They are going to run her into the ground. But she has been such a grouch lately I let her."

We started laughing about the Rosalie trying to deal with both girls by herself. The only one that had been able to do it was Bella. She was the only one they listened to anyway.

EPOV

My first few weeks on the job I was terrified. Even though I had almost two full months of internship with other officers. Being on my own scared the shit out of me.

I was with my partner, a twenty year veteran who never missed an hour on our shift to tell me how experienced he was and what an idiot I was. Apparently I was pretty. Pretty like a woman.

Damn I hated this guy. He hated me too, but the fucker never stopped talking.

Marcus Catalano, was born in Brooklyn New York. He moved to Washington after he met his wife on vacation in Seattle.

In my head I was screaming, "_I don't care!_" But I just listened. And I motherfuckin listened. I also daydreamed about Bella and her smokin little body. I knew Jasper was getting to be with her more. I was working graves and sleeping all day. Sex or sleep? Sleep. I wanted sex, but it was always a bad time. Sometimes I picked eating over sleep and sex. Graveyard sucked ass!

Because at least I had an experienced guy as my partner. Unlike my buddy Alec who was partnered with another rookie who just happened to smell like burnt popcorn. Felix. How the hell does a person smell like popcorn?

"So tell me pretty boy, are married to that pretty little girl that got Irina so pissed off?"

"No we aren't married." _Irina is a bitch._

"What is her name?"

"Bella."

"Where did you meet?"

"High school."

"Seriously? High school sweet hearts. That is something."

"Why?"

"We just don't hear about that too much. So are you going to marry her?"

"We haven't discussed it." Me and Jasper had and I wanted to kick his ass because of it.

"Do you want to marry her?"

"I want to be with her no matter what."

"What about kids?"

"We have twins. Daughter's _together_."

"Really! This is surprising Rookie. I had no idea you actually had a family."

"Whatever Marcus." I waved my hand at him and looked out the front window.

"What are your daughter's names?"

"Emma and Juliet."

"My wife had a son when we met. Step kids are the worst."

"Really?" I nodded on instinct. _ Like I give a shit_. "Maybe it's the step parents that suck."

This got the man laughing. Whatever.

"Are you guys going to have more kids?"

"I don't know. I guess if I got her pregnant again."

This got him laughing again. Why is my life so fuckin hysterical?

At least me getting to talk is making the night go by faster.

"Maybe we could introduce Bella and Didyme. My wife would love to see your kids."

How the fuck do I broach this? It is my life. I am not embarrassed. I love Bella. I love Emma and Juliet. Me and Jasper are brother's for all intents and purposes. Now I gotta let another person into my private life. This is work partnership so I gotta be honest and all that bullshit. _Partnershit_. Fuck!

"What the hell is your wife's name?"

"Didyme. _Did E May_." He sounded it out for me. "She's European."

"I bet." _Oh yeah._

This got him laughing again. This old man was laughing all the time now.

"So are you going to explain to me what is up with you and Bella's relationship?"

"What do you mean?" _Fuck!_

"Irina has told everyone your girlfriend is, shit, I don't know, she's dating your roommate too."

"Bella, Jasper, and I have an unconventional relationship."

"Are you and him you know.." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ah, no."

"Hey I am not about to judge."

"Jasper and I are friends have been since we were kids. Bella is the girl we both fell for and are both in love with."

Silence.

I turned to look at him. He was just staring at me. Mouth slightly agape, and eyes wide.

"What Marcus?"

"So it's true?"

"I guess." I was getting pissed.

"Wow! I just thought Irina was making that shit up because she wanted to fuck you."

"She does want to fuck me." I said in disgust. "I hate that bitch."

"Yeah, well Irina is a real busy girl in the department. You know she's been married three times."

"Oh really? How many times have you been married?" I asked (_like I cared)_, and he started laughing again.

"This is my fourth!"

"What broke up the other marriages?"

"My first wife died. Cancer."

"Sorry." I did feel bad.

"Thanks. Second wife and I hated each other it was either divorce or jail for for one of us."

I nodded. This was actually interesting.

"Third wife cheated on me." He eyed me.

_Fuck you old man._

"See now that is where I never have to worry. My girl and us are all worked out" I explained.

_End it there motherfucker please!_

"That's true." He smiled. "Well good for you kid." Thank you. Now shut the fuck up!

After my shift I went home to find my little family eating breakfast.

Bella and Jasper were actually talking, which they hadn't been doing in awhile. Simply because he was acting like an asshole.

The girls were making sure more of their food made it on the floor than in their mouths.

I got a big hug and kiss from Bella who looked like the most amazing sin in my t-shirt and a pair of her shorts.

She wasn't wearing a bra. Damn she looked hot. Maybe I would choose sex today over sleep. Well maybe a little sleep then some sex.

"So Bella. We need to talk to you about something." Jasper said. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about and didn't pretend like I did.

"What?" I asked. Bella looked between the two of us.

He gave me a look like I was an idiot.

"Do you ever thing about getting married?" He asked. Now I was pissed. Hadn't we discussed this. Bella had to bring it up.

"Um. No, why?" Bella said. Clearly uncomfortable. Huh? Interesting.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is impossible. I can't marry both of you and I love both of you, so it can't be done so I don't. Think about it." She said.

"You really don't want to get married? To either one of us? What about the girls?" Jasper asked.

"What about them? They are already going to be jacked up because of our relationship. So they will just have to develop thick skins. I just can't be with one of you in that way and not be with the other one. I would, but it would have to be with both of you. You know." she looked between the two of us.

Both Jasper and I smiled.

"Is this because of the girls at school?" She asked Jasper.

"Kind of."

"Well let me assure you both that if you had wedding rings the vultures would be circling even heavier. Those women think they are better than me and are just trying to get you to leave me. Women can be evil." She smiled and stood up. "Lets not let them dictate our life. What we have is heaven. It's ours." Then she walked out of the room.

That is why our girl is perfect.

"Okay, I'll let it go now." He said to me with a smile.

"Finally."

After a while Jasper left and I went to bed.

The house was quiet when I woke up, I knew Bella was trying to keep the girls out of the house while I slept. She was always thinking of us before herself.

So I figured I would call her.

"Hey baby, where are you?"

"I am out back with the girls. We are playing in the puddles."

"Isn't it time for them to take a nap?"

"Well I suppose I could get them inside. Is there something you need to discuss with me?"

"Well yes there is. I need to discuss why you weren't wearing a bra this morning when I got home and sent me to sleep with a damn hard on."

"Uh huh. Well I guess this is serious. Would you like me to come in now?"

"Yes please!" I yelled into the phone with a smile on my face.

Bella brought both the girls in with their little rain coats and rubber galoshes.

I helped her change Emma and Juliet and we got them into their cribs. The girls now held each other's hands through the bars. It was amazing how close they were to one another.

I grabbed Bella's hand and took her into the living room.

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I wanna fuck you over the couch." I grumbled.

"Oh you sweet talker!" She mocked me and pulled my shirt over my head. I did the same for her. We both ignored the fact that the drapes were open. It was 2:00 in the afternoon, someone would have to be right at the window to see in.

I pulled her pants off and bent her over the back of the couch and slid directly into her.

"Ahh! Edward fuck!"

"Thats right my love, you talk dirty while I fuck you."

I brought Bella's left leg up and hitched her knee on the top edge of the couch, giving me a whole new deeper access to her. I reach around and massage her breasts hard.

My thrusts start to become erratic so I know I am never going to last that long. I putt out and get Bella on the other side of the couch lifting her legs over my shoulders and I start pumping her beautiful pussy again.

She lets out a scream and the grabs a pillow from off the couch so she can do it again. I can't help but smile. She is cute as hell!

Finally Bella and I both fall over the edge together. I am breathing heavy and lay on her chest while we both regulate ourselves.

"Thank you. I needed that." I said.

That got me a smack up side my head.

I can't help but laugh. I finally rolled off her.

"So when are we going to start looking for a house?" I ask.

"Well I don't want to do it alone. I'll just wait until you both can go with me."

"When does Jasper graduate?"

"Twenty questions so soon after you come?" She laughs

"Funny baby."

"He graduates at the end of this semester. Which is in two months."

"Wanna do it then?"

"Sure." She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, baby. Are you and Jasper all made up?"

"Yeah, I thought he was cheating on me. But he apparently is doing the same shit you are!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well. I don't know why you always think the worst. Jasper and I both love you and will never give you up. Quickest way to loose you would be to cheat. So that isn't going to happen."

She smiled and kissed me again.

**AN- I hope you guys aren't too disappointed!! Some of you were really excited about a wedding. Bella has never wanted that with them. She has always accepted her relationship as a bond between the three. Now if laws could change she would do it. She loves them both completely and could never have a stronger bond with one than the other. But she also, has such differing relationships with them because of their different personalities. She gets stressed sometimes. Arg. Men!**

**I love you all so much! Thank you for your love alerts and mostly the reviews!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything that pertains to Twilight. Well I do, we all do, I mean for crying out loud we wouldn't be reading the fan fics if we hadn't bought all this crap right? I mean come on. But I will never make a dime off of it let's just put it that way.**

**This chapter has a lot of _violence_, if you can't handle it, don't read this one...mkay! It's cool. I don't want anybody freakin out because of my hobby!**

Carousel

Chapter 15 Open My Eyes

Are you strong enough

Do you feel my touch

You are the comfort in my eyes

Moving through the lust

Feeling Dangerous

I wanna open the door to your life

The steps we take on the way to free our minds

And lives have changed by the way we free our minds

And being with you was the moment

I opened my eyes

When you sleep at night

Are your dreams delight

Do all your fantasies fill your head

I want to dance with you

With the midnight moon

Want emotion and do it again

Breathing in, breathing out your love

Breathing in, breathing out my love

Breathing in, breathing out your love

Come in closer now

To this we found

Are able to take this flight

It's come down to this

The first time we kissed

Like the ocean we sway you and I

With an invitation and the insistence of my father we were going to Forks for the girl's first birthday and his retirement party.

Oh yeah, and did I mention he got a wild hair up his butt and has decided to get married after dating the widow of one his best friends for a month?!

So so right after the mix birthday party and retirement party my dad and Sue Clearwater are flying to Vegas so they can get married in front of Elvis Presley. Apparently that was their dream wedding. Works for me.

Nobody is invited to go to the wedding. Whatever.

"Oh my god!" Sue exclaimed as she ran out of the front door of my father's house after we pulled up.

Jasper and Edward we getting the babies gear out of the trunk of the Mustang, while I was getting Juliet our of her car seat.

Sue grabbed Juliet out of my arms without any effort. Juliet looked a little nervous. "Now give me Emma!"

"Hey, it is really great to see you Sue." Edward joked, knowing she wasn't paying any attention him.

Emma started giggling as Sue grabbed her and then went into the house.

"She just kidnapped our kids." Jasper said shaking his head.

"Hey we have a built in babysitter. You guys wanna do something tonight?" I asked smiling.

Edward grabbed me from behind and kissed my ear. "We can't we're going out with your dad tonight."

"Well that sucks. Why does he get a bachelor party?" I pouted.

"Because he has nothing but guy friends who want any excuse to see strippers." Jasper answered with a smirk on his face knowing I wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well just make sure you guys are quiet when you get back, because there is no way either one of you is getting laid after seeing that shit. I will be sound asleep and not caring at all!" I said with annoyance as I walked into the house with the two of them laughing at me from behind.

Jerks.

I actually didn't care if they went to see strippers. The fact that my dad and my guys got along so well always made my life easier.

"I'll just hang out with Sue tonight."

"Oh no sweetie, I have to work tonight. That is why I have to get all my time with my precious little angels in now." Sue cooed at Emma and Juliet. Emma was giggling showing Sue her toys while Juliet stood behind her sister wobbling as if she was hiding, but still curious.

"Maybe Rosalie can come over tonight and keep you company?" Edward said.

"Screw it, I'll just eat and watch television." I was heavily pouting now.

My guys laughed at me.

I really hadn't been looking forward to the trip to Forks for a number of reasons. First and foremost, we finally found a house that all three of us agreed on. So I wanted to get everything done there. It had been the first house we saw and I instantly fell in love.

A yellow and brick three bedroom ranch style split level with a rock fenced backyard that led out onto a greenbelt with a park. The windows all had black shutters decorating the outside of the house. The inside needed a little of work, which I called TLC. The guys both referred to as gutting.

Yes it did need new carpet and new paint but it was perfect for us! Both Jasper and Edward insisted we see a dozen more house which made me pissy, because I wanted the first one. I knew my pouting was only making them more difficult, but I couldn't help myself.

After seeing all the houses that I felt were all wrong for us, one night after Jasper and Edward both got home from work, Rosalie showed up under the guise of watching the girls so I could go out with my guys. They dove us around for about a half hour teasing me like they usually did until we ended up on the street that held our perfect little house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked .

"Didn't you wanna see it at night?" Edward asked smiling back at me.

"Ah, no. There is no electricity." I mocked. They both laughed.

I in turn rolled my eyes at them. Having two guys may sound great but it is a pain in the ass.

"I bet we can get some lights on." Jasper said getting out of the car and pushing up his seat to I could get out. He smiled at me and kissed me sweetly.

"What, you guys wanna break in?" I was totally confused. At this point.

"Naw, we don't need to break in baby. We got a key." Edward held out a key with a yellow ribbon attached to it. Then he came up to me dropping the key in my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Holy shit! You bought the house?" I exclaimed.

"Tomorrow it will be ours. We all three have to sign the papers tomorrow at ten." Jasper said smiling at me.

I was so excited I jumped in his arms. Jasper and I began kisses very slowly, and he began moving his mouth to my jaw, while Edward came up behind me and started kissing my neck and down my shoulders making me quiver in response.

I pulled away from both of them grabbing a hand to each of them and led them to the front door.

I was so excited I couldn't get the key into the lock causing Jasper to chuckle and take the key from me doing it himself.

Edward never took his hands off of me. He began rubbing his erection against my lower back which made me groan in return. Once we got into the front door I spun around and grabbed Edward's face pulling him into a scorching kiss.

Jasper's hands worked their way up and under my shirt resting roughly on my bra covered breasts. His hands squeezing the skin through the fabric causing my nipples to stand at attention.

Soon Edward had my legs wrapped around his waist carrying me to the other side of the house where the master bedroom is. I was deposited on a blow up mattress that lay in the middle of the room. I had to laugh since this was the mattress we had when they both moved in with me at my dad's house.

I worked my way into a sitting position watching them both smile wickedly at me and making quick work of their clothes. I in turn got my jeans and shirt off making all of our jobs much easier.

Jasper was the first down to his boxers and crawling to me on the blow up bed. His eyes were dark with lust making my panties even more wet. He grabbed my ankles pulling me into my back and spreading my legs wide for him to rest in between.

"Mmm, Bella do you know we we are going to do to you darlin'?" I shook my head almost too excited to have any response at all. I felt like I did when I first got together with Edward and Jasper. When they first convinced me to be with both of them.

Jasper started kissing my breast working his fingers under the lace pulling it down enough to expose my nipples. Taking my right nipple into his mouth lightly swirling his tongue around it making my back arch up so my skin was closer to his.

While Edward watched, I looked at him working his dick with his hand. We locked eyes and that was enough for him he came over and kneeled by my head. While Jasper moved down my body to remove my panties, I took Edward in to my mouth.

Jasper started kissing back up my thighs and finally he found his way to my sex. He began working his tongue on my clit and then blowing on it sending my body into convulsions.

I was lightly stroking Edward's cock with my teeth rolling my tongue around the tip and bring my teeth back down on his shaft as I worked back up. I could feel him begin to twitch and I knew he was close. I increased my speed I was using with my mouth.

Jasper was suddenly working his cock inside of me working it slowly in short movements.

Edward began working himself in and out of my mouth harder grabbing my hair and swearing as he came in my mouth. Jasper at the same time was using his thumb on my clit as he increased his movements inside of me. I couldn't hold out much longer and screamed and panted when he grabbed my hips emptying himself inside me as well.

We spent the rest of the night fucking like rabbits in our new house. That was a good night.

Now back to reality here in Forks.

God I hate this town!

Although I do love Sue, her daughter is a bitch on wheels. My ex-good friend and co-worker is of course Sue's daughter. We, meaning Leah and I have not spoken since graduation.

Jacob and Leah apparently broke of their relationship soon after my confrontation with Leah at Newton's store, and that was apparently due to me and Jacob's past friendship.

Jacob had told Jasper and Edward that he wanted our friendship back. Apparently they both told him that was between him and I, and that he would have to come to me. They knew me well enough that I would rather be alone than seek out anyone myself. It didn't bother me if I was ever friends with Jacob. Although he had been a good friend to me, when he judged me and my relationship Jasper and Edward I could live without him forever.

He apparently couldn't.

Edward informed me today that Jacob was coming by later to talk to me. He wanted to see the girls and apologize. I rolled my eyes and he and Jasper both chuckled at me.

All I needed was Jasper, Edward, and our kids. That was it.

"Fuck Jacob Black." I told them. Which made them both crack up and they made me put money in the swear jar. 

_Jerks._

Emma and Juliet weren't even around when I said it! Sue still had them.

And why the hell was the swear jar being brought everywhere now?

"I am not talking to Jacob."

"Bella hun, he just wants make nice or whatever. Me and Jasper made our peace with him." Edward said as he set up the girls' playpen up in my old bedroom.

"Jacob is an asshole." I said.

"Now you gotta put more money in the jar darlin." Jasper siad across the room while blowing up our trusty blow up mattress.

"They aren't even within hearing distance Jazz!" I said incredulously.

"Where are the girls?" Edward asked surprised he hadn't seen his daughters in while.

"They're with Sue. She giving them a bath." I looked over at Jasper. "Juliet is terrified of her. Her little eyes are about to bug out of her head."

They both laughed.

After both my guys had their showers my dad showed up to get ready for his bachelor party.

All the guys in my life and all of my dad's deputies were heading to gentleman's club in Seattle, about a 45 minute drive from Forks.

"Are you going to hold it against them?" My dad asked me with raised eyebrows.

"I don't care if they both get a lap dance dad." I answered with a shocked expression.

"Well you may not, but I will not tolerate it!" Sue said from the living room.

After a few more minutes of banter or women versus men the guys left.

"Does this mean Forks is completely without police protection tonight?" I asked Sue as she held both Juliet and Emma on opposite legs while they fell asleep.

"No, I think the new chief is on duty." She whispered, "he wanted to go, but the deputies were closer to Charlie."

"You don't have to whisper. They are like their father's, they sleep through everything." I said in my regular tone.

She smiled and lightly laughed.

"Thank you for letting me keep them entertained all day." She smiled at me with a sincere look of love.

"They love you. They need a grandma." I leaned over and lightly stroked Juliet's and then Emma's hair.

She smiled at me. "You are a great mommy. You know that?"

"Thank you. I feel like I am always screwing up."

"That's just being a parent. You always feel like a failure. It's rarely true, but still." Sue squeezed both girls closer to her chest.

I picked up Juliet from Sue and we went to lay the girls down. She held Emma to her chest so sweetly.

"These are the most beautiful babies." She said a we looked at them.

"Thank you."

"Leah was a terrible friend to you." Sue said bluntly. I wasn't expecting her to diss her daughter for me.

I just stared at her.

"I raised her better than that. To not judge someone else's life like that. I told her so, too." She smiled at me. "That was one of the reasons Charlie and I got along so well. We always believed in live and let live. He adores you."

"Thank you so much Sue. I am so glad you two got together, he's so happy with you."

"Yeah, well he was real good to me after Harry passed. We both found we weren't dead yet." She giggled like a little girl.

I laughed alone with her.

Sue went to get ready for her graveyard shift at the hospital where she was an oncology nurse.

I decided to call it a night after that. With both my daughters sleeping soundly I crawled onto the blowup mattress to read a book. I wasn't laying there for more that five minutes when I heard breaking glass. I grabbed my cell phone.

Like a fool I decided to get up and investigate. When I made it down the steps I was face to face with two people I never met but knew by reputation.

Carlisle Cullen and Robert Hale.

Knowing my babies were upstairs and not wanting these two to hurt my daughters I tried to appear very calm.

"Well, well. Finally. We meet." Mr. Hale said to me. "Aren't you the prettiest girl?" He sounded menacing.

I didn't move. I couldn't move.

"My goodness our son's had wonderful _taste_ didn't they Bob?" Dr. Cullen said with an evil chuckle.

Mr. Hale and Dr. Cullen seemed very at ease in my father's house, as if they had been there before. Neither one looking anywhere except at me or one another. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. The same kind that Jasper and Edward used to have when I first met them.

The knot in my stomach was twisting my entrails painfully.

Why are they here?

"Now we have a few things to discuss with you, Bella right?" Mr. Hale asked me so close, I could almost smell his breath. It had a hint of whiskey and cigar smell.

It made me even sicker.

"You see, Monday, we have to turn myself in for tax evasion." Mr Hale chucked, "that's all your father could get wither of us on. Right Carl."

Dr. Cullen smiled and moved closer to me where I stood, cemented to the floor at the bottom of my father's steps.

"Although it was white collar, we've both lost everything. Easy time at Club Fed. But our homes are being sold for restitution. Everything we have worked so hard for. All because your father and our two ungrateful little fuck had unfair vendettas against us." Dr. Cullen's voice started to pickup volume.

I silently prayed to God for mercy, that my daughters would not cry and bring any attention to their location.

My unspoken oath, that I would die to protect my daughters from these two drunk sadistic monsters.

"You know why we are here Bella? Payback." Mr. Hale said. He reached out and lightly stroked my cheek.

I felt my body convulse slightly.

Since the babies were born my father had become a safety junkie for our visits.

His guns that had been in weird locations around every room were now all locked up and stored separately from their correlating bullets. I wasn't sure my legs would move to get them anyway.

My brain was beginning to hurt trying to come up with a plan. I was proud I wasn't shutting down.

Their smirks and little touches on my skin meant they were here for me. To simply rape me? To kill me? I didn't know. I would die before they raped me, at least before my daughters. Now I had to stay alive. To keep them from going upstairs. From seeing or taking or worst yet hurting my children.

Finally I remembered what was in my right hand. The hand I had behind my back still. I had been holding it so tightly my hand had cramped around it. My cell phone.

I flipped it open feeling the buttons. Being the daughter of a cop, 911 was always put on speed dial, but I needed to find the correct number and then the send button without these two noticing.

My heart was pumping so fast I was shaking. The adrenalin surging through me like venom. It was like my veins were on fire.

I hit the buttons and prayed for someone to be manning the lines. Since everyone was either at my father's bachelor party or asleep, this was a small town.

They continued to pace my father's front room. Trying to intimidate me? They were succeeding. I wondered in their inebriated state if they had forgotten about the babies. I prayed that had.

"911 Emergency. What is your emergency?" I heard the muffled sound of the operator answering the my distress call. But I could not say anything. Then I also remembered that my cell would not give an exact location to this standoff. Would this anonymous person on the phone know me? Know my father well enough to know who Isabella Swan was? Or were they new? A new staff member to go along with the new chief.

"What is you emergency?" They repeated. The phone was so far away from my ear and the volume low enough that I didn't think they could hear it.

They both stopped and turned toward me. The twin smiles on their faces frightening.

"Why don't you come over here, pretty little girl. It's time to pay the piper." Dr. Cullen said with a devil smile on his face.

"Please what is you emergency?" Why can't they shut the fuck up and listen?

My body was shaking. I wasn't sure if they noticed. It felt like I was shaking like a leaf. I took the last step down and dropped the phone behind me.

I wanted to make a run for the kitchen. I knew I could get to a knife. I had just done the dishes. There were two in the sink, drying.

One a carving knife the other a small paring knife.

I would grab both.

One to use on their bodies, specifically their guts or hearts. The other I would jab into their eyes and ears.

My father tried to tell me when I first moved in with him that women got to nervous in stressful situations and would worry about hurting their assailants. He made me promise to keep my head. He said simply, "End them Isabella. If anyone touches you that you do not want, Bella, you end them. If you don't have a weapon, take your finger nails and scratch the top layer of gel of their eyes off. Use your middle finger to jab into their eyes and ears. Quick strong jabs! Scrape down their shins with the heal of your foot. Make them bleed."

The things he always said was the most important were the things I couldn't use. Running and screaming would only attract attention to my daughters. I would not risk them.

If I could get the knives I could hear them scream. But they wouldn't hurt my babies.

I felt my brain try and loosen it's grip on my joints. I would run to the kitchen. I would do what I needed to do.

I needed them to look away from me for just one second.

Finally they did. They looked at each other again.

I ran.

To my father's kitchen.

To the sink.

They were behind me.

Laughing.

"What the fuck little girl!" I didn't know which one said it and I didn't care.

I got one knife the carving knife before I was whipped around.

I didn't hesitate.

I don' know who it was.

I shoved the knife into his abdomen and twisted the handle.

He fell into me.

"You little cunt!" The other one screamed pulling my hair and my head back as his friend started dropping to the ground. Taking me with him.

Pain racing through the left side of my face.

He had punched me or slapped me. I couldn't see!

Then I fell to the ground under the weight of the first one.

I couldn't remove the knife because he was falling forward. The blunt handle was pushing into my chest.

Then the other one grabbed my hair slamming my head into the cabinet.

Gurgling and finally labored breathing from the one I stabbed. He was so heavy.

Then heard something loud. The door slamming open?

Someone else was in the room! I was slowly loosing consciousness from the blow to my head.

The other one, the one that hit me was screaming. In pain? It sounded like heaven to my fading hearing.

Jacob.

Pulling the one I stabbed off of me. He threw him to the side. Leaning into my face with concern. I tried to say something. I wasn't sure if I had.

"Oh God! Oh Bella! It's okay, you're okay aren't you?" He was becoming hysterical.

"Oh God there is so much blood!" Jacob screamed at the walls surrounding us. "You're a fucking dead man. You hear me mother fucker!"

I heard him run back over to the other side of the room. A boot hitting a large soft surface. Screaming. Begging for mercy. Jacob kicked had kicked the other one.

I think I smiled.

"Jacob." I heard my voice.

"Bella! I called the ambulance and the cops." He brought the wash rag from the sink to my face and started wiping the blood away. "Oh God, where is your dad? Where's Jasper and Edward?"

"Bachelor party." I said weakly.

I must have laughed because he smiled at me.

"Bet they never wanna see another stripper after they see this, huh?" Jacob looked over at the one I stabbed. "He's dead, Bella. But the other one. All I did was break his face and arm. I think maybe a rib when I kicked him."

I nodded.

"Bella? Where are your kids?" He said concerned.

"Upstairs. I couldn't let them get upstairs." I chanted.

Jacob nodded and sat beside me.

"Are the girls crying?" I asked.

"Nope. You did good mommy." He smiled at me and pulled me closer to him.

**AN- This is it Carousel Riders. I got the epilogue and thats it. I figured keeping it just Bella POV was enough. I hope you guys agree. This was a bitch to write. I thought I was gonna go all PTSD from my past shit. But this helped. I think it pulled some crap out and set it straight in my head. I can only pray it didn't mess with any of you!! **

**Love you guys! Please lemme know what you think...that means a review...geeze!=D **


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

AN- I don't own TTS, but Jasper and Edward make me smile so I borrow them.

Carousel -Epilogue

BPOV

I was already at the hospital by the time Jasper, Edward, and my dad got back into town after Dr. Cullen and Mr. Hale attacked me. I over heard two of the paramedics talking while I was being put in the ambulance, that Dr. Cullen was dead and Mr. Hale probably had several broken ribs and a broken nose with severe lacerations that would need stitches.

So at least now I knew who I had killed. Edward's father. Somehow I knew Edward wouldn't probably high five me at the news. He had hated his father so.

A slightly familiar woman's voice was speaking somewhere off in the distance.

Jake wanted to come with me but I needed someone to stay at the house with the girls that I actually trusted.

"Okay Bells. I'll stay but I am not real good with kids." He joked with me.

"Are you seriously going to give me crap while I'm harnessed to a gurney?" I yelled at him. I wasn't quite as amused.

He smiled at me. "Jasper and Edward are going to freak out."

I smiled. "Yeah? Good."

After a CAT scan and numerous x-rays. It was determined that I had a broken right wrist and I had to get fifteen staples put in my head where I had been hit or hit something, I couldn't remember which.

Once I was stitched up, casted, and all cleaned up, I walked into the corridor where Jasper and Edward were waiting for me, and my father in the background yelling at someone about making sure he got to see "the son of a bitch" also known as Mr. Hale once they had him stitched up.

Edward and Jasper were by my side quickly with terror in both of their eyes.

"Baby. Are you okay?" Edward asked first.

"I'm alright. Where are the girls?"

"Rosalie came over, and then Sue is on her way." Jasper said.

"Um, Edward. I killed your dad." I whispered.

"Yeah they told me." They were both were breathing deeply and erratically.

"What else happened?" I asked fearing the worst.

"Nothing Angel. We are just so glad you're okay." Jasper said leaning in kissing my temple.

"Are you sure?"

"Bella, since we aren't married to you they wouldn't tell us anything. Your dad has been a total crazed fool since we got here! But he hasn't gotten us any information." Edward said and ran a hand through his hair. Jasper just kept looking at my hands.

I was beginning to understand why they were so concerned.

"They didn't rape me." I said.

Both Jasper and Edward let out air that they had been holding deep in their lungs in relief.

"Oh fuck baby! Thank God." Edward leaned in and kissed me. Jasper kissed me again on my temple.

"Can we go home now? I just to get the girls and go home." I pleaded.

"Fuck yeah! I will be happy to never come back to Forks." Edward said.

My father came over and gave me a fatherly hug and told Jasper and Edward he come up to Spokane as soon as possible, but then went right back into cop mode and verbally assaulting anyone that talked about Mr. Hale or the late Dr. Cullen.

They walked with me outside, flanking me each holding an elbow, as if they needed support me while I walked. They needed it, so I let it go.

Jasper went to get the car while Edward stayed with me. The sun was starting to peek out in the horizon. I had been in the hospital for a while.

Edward seemed tentative around me, like I was spun glass, and he didn't want to break me. With what had happened earlier, I knew that both he and Jasper felt guilty about leaving me alone, but what I feared was their love for me or even our relationship being irrevocably changed. The events that had happened earlier, changed our world. But I didn't know how bad.

"Edward I know you're upset. I don't blame you if you're upset with me...."

Edward put his arms around me. "Baby the only thing that is upsetting to us is that you got hurt. Jake told us about what you did to protect Emma and Juliet. You kept them from going upstairs. You took care care of our babies." His voice broke, he was crying.

"Oh Edward. I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. His father had been killed. _By me._

"I am not upset over that mother fucker dying. Baby, I am just so sorry that you got hurt. I should have taken him out a long time ago!"

I put my hands on his cheeks and brought his face to mine.

"No, don't say that!"

"Bella." Edward whispered as he cashed his lips to mine. Jasper pulled up to the curb then.

We got to my father's house about ten minutes later. The house looked completely different, but it no longer was the mess that had been caused the night before. Rosalie, Sue, Jake, Emmett, and some of my father's old deputies were there either playing with the girls or still straightening up. There was another person there that I hadn't expected. She was standing in the entry to the kitchen looking at me with care and concern. I looked at Edward to gage his reaction of Esme being here. He didn't seem to have one, which surprised me.

I was brought out of the mystery by our daughters.

"Momma! Emm and me miss you so much!" Juliet squealed when I walked in the front room with Jasper and Edward. My adventurous girl came waddling into my arms, while my more cautious girl, Emma, noticed my head injury and eyed it with curiosity.

"Momma, you okay?" Emma asked.

"Momma is okay. I promise." I told her.

"You hurt momma? But you O.K now though right?" Juliet told me while poking at my staples. I smiled at them both and hugged them tightly. When they saw the cast on my wrist they were fascinated.

But the scar I would have on my head was going to be a badge of honor as far as I was concerned.

Rosalie came over and grabbed my hand leading me away from all the other eyes in the house. Then Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me securely. "Bella you are the strongest person I have ever known."

I nodded and started to tear up a little. Out of everyone in my father's house right now, the two that would understand what I was going through was Esme and Rosalie. They had suffered at the hands of those two men in horrible ways.

EPOV

We were sitting at the bar with the chief and his friends, but I was bored. I cannot believe how boring I have become. I would have much rather been at home with Bella, watching television, playing with the babies, or teasing her I looked over at Jasper who looked the same way as I felt.

It was close to eleven when my phone started to buzz. I was not expecting to see my mother calling me.

"How the hell did you get this number?" I asked when I answered.

"Edward, I need you to stay very calm and listen to me." She said with authority.

"Mother, don't you fucking talk to me like I'm a little kid! Shit!"

"Edward! Bella has been hurt. You need to come home right now!" I stood up quickly knocking my chair down in the process. Everyone at the table had their eyes on me now.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Are you sober enough to drive?" She asked me quietly.

"Both me and Jasper are sober." I had Jasper right next to me as we headed toward the door of the bar. I knew Charlie was close behind. It wasn't like one of us would act like this if it wasn't about Bella or one of our kids. "Now tell me what the fuck happened."

"Your father and Robert went over to Charlie's house tonight and as best as I can make out they both attacked Bella." I could tell my mother was crying at this point.

"Jesus! Bella! Are the girls okay?" I screamed into the phone, now Jasper was looking at me with terror in his eyes. My heart was beating so fast the blood flow was drowning me.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled at Charlie and now the rest of the party was coming out of the bar. We had a 45 minute drive ahead of us but with a bunch of cops we could probably make it in 25 to 30.

"Your daughter's weren't hurt at all. From what I have been told they didn't make it to the babies upstairs. But Bella was bleeding when they brought her out of the house, Edward. Jared told me that she was going to need stitches, but he couldn't tell me anything else about her other injuries." Jared was a paramedic that had been close to my family for years, until one day he stopped speaking to my father. That was how most people ended up treating my dad after he met Robert Hale.

I was listening to my mother give me the worst news of my life as Jasper, Charlie and I all piled into Jasper's Mustang.

My mother was calming herself down by taking deep breaths, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Edward are you still there?"

"Yeah, we're following the other deputies back to Forks. Charlie is in here with us."

"No! Don't put Charlie on! I don't know what happened to her!"

"What do you mean Mother?"

"Edward, your father is a monster. You know exactly what I mean." I took a deep breath. Yes, I knew what my mother meant. It was just to hard to fathom, that Bella, the love of my life could have been raped by my own father. But it was most likely what had happened. My father _was _a monster. He was a sadistic monster without any real care for the welfare of others.

"Okay, is she at the hospital now?"

"Yes honey. They just left. I am going to stay with Jacob Black at Charlie's house and help with the babies, alright?"

"Wait Mother, where is dad and Mr. Hale?"

"Oh. I am sorry, I forgot. Robert Hale has been taken to the hospital as well, Jacob apparently did a number on him." She was avoiding the other assailant's condition well.

"And Cullen?" Charlie asked quietly from the back seat. I hadn't realized that Charlie was sitting close enough he could hear my conversation with my mother.

"What about your husband?"

She took a deep shaky breath. "Your father is dead Edward. Bella defended herself and stabbed him in the chest. She nicked his heart and he bled out."

"That's my girl." Charlie whispered.

I couldn't help but nod to him. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed in an attempt to calm me. I wasn't sure. The only one I cared about was Bella. My father would rot in Hell for everything he had done, and hopefully Hale would go to prison for a long time, but it didn't change the fact that Bella had been hurt.

JPOV

I got to the car after leaving Bella with Edward in front of the emergency room exit and broke down sitting in the driver's seat.

Bella looked so tiny and fragile when she came out of the ER. I couldn't break down until she wouldn't be able to see me.

If Bella had been hurt any worse or killed. I stopped myself from thinking of that anymore. Loosing her would have meant the end of me.

It was surreal. Bella had become the center of my universe and as quickly as she had taken over mine and Edward's lives, she was almost gone.

The two fucks that had ruined everything from our mother's, our sister's, and us, had tried to take the most precious thing of all. Our girl.

Charlie was on the war path with my step father, so I wasn't worried about that piece of shit making out of prison anytime soon. I was pretty sure Charlie would plant evidence just to make sure Hale didn't see sunlight anymore.

Rosalie was devastated for Bella. I had called her to get over to Charlie's house and help Jacob with the girls in case they woke up. She was waking Emmett up as we talked.

"Are you kidding me? My father! That son of a bitch!" Rosalie screamed in my ear. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Just calm down, alright! Juliet and Emma love you and trust you. I think they've seen Jake once. Sue will be there soon too."

"Well of course Jasper! They are my nieces!"

We avoided any other subject about what had happened to Bella. We all figured we knew what had happened to her.

But when she came out of the ER and told Edward and I that she hadn't been raped it was like the sun came out. I didn't know how hard it would have been for someone as pure and sweet as Bella to recover from that. And selfishly, I worried she wouldn't want me and Edward anymore. I wouldn't have blamed her. We introduced her to this fucked up arrangement, our bullshit monkey on each of our backs and our fucked families that came with the deal.

But she still loved us and didn't blame us once.

She just wanted to be with the girls and go back to our home in Spokane.

As soon as we got to Charlie's, Edward and I were packing up everything.

Bella would never have to come back to Forks as long as she lived!

Three years later

BPOV

It's been three years since we left Forks. We still keep in touch with Jake. But after that horrible night we will never go back.

Jasper and Edward have never returned either.

Rosalie and Emmett finally got married after he graduated from the police academy and she started working full time as a 911 operator supervisor.

They are expecting their first child next May. Rosalie continues to take Juliet and Emma shopping every Saturday, because she insists I needed some alone time. Strangely as soon as she pulled out of the drive way with the girls I was instantly relaxed and usually took a nap. The girl was always right.

Esme had become an intricate part of our lives as well. She moved to California to be closer to Alice since she had no family near her to help with Ryder while Gary was over seas. But when Gary would come home on leave she would usually come up to Spokane and stay with us to be with Edward and the girls.

It took Edward a while to become more than civil with his mother, but when it became obvious that she really was humbled by the actions of her late husband and her realization that she needed to make up for lost time with both of her children before she lost them completely. Edward started to warm up to her after she helped Alice and Gary buy a house.

My father and Sue moved to Spokane to be closer to us and the girls permanently, which has been a blessing now that I have gone back to school to get my degree.

Jasper and Edward started dropping hints regularly that I needed to start some kind of classes once we put the girls in pre-school.

Juliet and Emma, our daughters were as different as night and day, and as they grew their differences became more pronounced. Although both girls were attached to one another like glue.

They were both sweet little girls. With great personalities. Juliet was so inquisitive and charming, with her constant stream of questions and disbelief in our answers. Emma was more quiet and cautious. She would watch everything and everyone and soak up every nuance like a sponge.

However they were a little tag team just like their fathers.

I promised Jasper and Edward that Emma and Juliet would use all their knowledge against us as they grew.

One Friday night while the three of us enjoyed some time together I decided to bring up our daughters sugar sweet and devious personalities again.

"They are just like you guys. Always manipulating their environment to work to their advantage. They act exactly like you two!" I was trying to explain to them about the girls personalities that neither one would agree too.

We were on the couch listening to music, I had my head on Jasper's lap while Edward was on the floor in front of us doing sit ups for a triathlon he and Jasper were part of for a charity event for the local hospital. Juliet and Emma were spending the night with my dad and Sue, like they did every Friday night so the three of us could have time together. Alone.

"Baby. We _never_ manipulated you." Edward said finishing his workout using a towel to wipe the sweat from his forehead. I felt Jasper start shaking with laughter under my head.

I looked between the two of them in disbelief.

"Oh please you guys are freakin experts at it! And apparently it is genetic." I huffed in response.

"Now Angel, I do not know where you get your information from. But you bewitched us." Jasper said seductively.

I turned to look at him in shock.

"That is not true!" Even my brain was saying, _"Don't fall for this Bella. You are proving yourself right at your own expense!"_

"Oh yeah! That is _so_ right Jasper. Damn. Baby, you would look at us with those damn doe eyes." Edward stopped doing sit ups and moved closer to me while Jasper started stroking my long hair. "You played us for fools and then turned us to lovesick wimps."

"Love sick wimps! Please! You guys knew exactly what you were doing that very first night I met you." I scolded them as I sat up.

The tag team of our daughters was in no way as effective as Jasper and Edward's knowledge of the game. They played me like well oiled machine with expert precision and vigilance.

Although I had moved to the other end of the couch they followed me like panthers looking for their next meal!

"No!" I said as they got closer.

"No? You said no." Edward said surprised then he smiled.

"I can't believe it!" Jasper said with equally as devious smirk on his face.

_Shit! I just made this a bigger challenge for them!_

I continued to back up and over the couch. I stepped off the side and backed away from them.

They weren't stopping.

I was a giant fail at turning them down, so when I started to smile at the game, Jasper and Edward's eyes turned hungrier as they stalked me towards the master bedroom.

"I could make a run for it." I threatened with a giggle in my voice.

"Go ahead. See how far you make it." Edward said.

"How bout' we give you a head start?" Jasper said, while he and Edward stopped stalking me then.

Like a fool I stopped as well.

"Where the hell can I go?" I asked like an idiot.

Jasper's eyes brightened like I just gave him a challenge.

Edward wasn't willing to waist as much time. He took two more steps and threw me over his shoulder like a cave man. I screamed and started hitting his back while he carried me to our bedroom. Edward dropped me on the bed where I landed on my butt like I was a sack of potatoes.

"You guys don't play fair." I stated as I scooted up the bed to the pillows. If nothing else, I was going to make them do all the work. _That should even out the score._

Both Edward and Jasper were taking off their shirts and taking off their pants when they looked at me and smiled.

"Baby, where did you get the idea we would ever play fair with you?" Edward smiled seductively at me, causing me to bite my lower lip without realizing it.

"Oh, don't do that unless you plan on doing that to us." Jasper said climbing on the bed, spreading my legs wide to perch himself in between them. His long torso arching up so his face met mine. I took his lower lip between my teeth and then slowly sucked on it releasing it with a pop.

My shirt was pushed over my head and thrown to the floor by Edward before I could blink. Jasper had then grabbed my legs and pulled me down and started working my jeans off.

"God what are you guys in a hurry or something?" I started laughing while I lay on our bed with only my bra and panties on.

"Aw, no baby. We need to take our time, don't we?" Edward spoke with sex dripping from his voice.

I looked down at Jasper who was beginning to kiss my thighs. He hooked his arms around my legs resting my forearms under my thighs as he pulled me closer to the edge of the bed.

I felt the bed give under me a little and Edward was laying on his stomach with his face right above mine and he started kissing me. Jasper guided his length to my entrance and pushed in slowly, giving me a chance to stretch to accommodate him. Jasper hissed through his clenched teeth as he pushed deeper inside of me.

Edward started moving down my neck to my chest where he decided to stay for awhile.

Jasper pulled my legs up and latched his arm around my thighs to hold me securely too him. Jasper started pounding inside of me.

"Fuck....Jasper!" I screamed as my orgasm took me over.

He followed soon after saying, "God Bella, I love you Angel!"

Jasper stepped away from me as Edward positioned himself in a sitting position and pulled my limp body to straddle him.

"Baby, you better get your attention back up." I couldn't help but smile at him.

Edward moved his mouth to my ear and started whispering describing how tight I was and how bad he wanted me. His voice was driving me as crazy as his skin or his scent!

We came together. After we regulated our breathing he laid me down on the bed still looking at him. Jasper had positioned behind me.

"Do you know how much I love you guys?" My voice started to crack I felt so vulnerable and yet being with Jasper and Edward, I was completely safe.

"Oh, Angel we love you too." Jasper said quietly next to my ear and he kissed my earlobe. I smiled, but the tears didn't stop.

Edward used his thumbs and wiped each tear as they rolled down my face. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

I knew my father would bring Juliet and Emma home early so I got up before Jasper and Edward. I quickly showered and dressed before my dad arrived.

I quietly went to the kitchen and started breakfast for my brood when my dad walked in with my girls looking like candy canes in their red and white stripped dresses with huge matching bows in their pigtailed hair.

I looked at the site before me and gaped.

"Now don't you start Bella! Sue can't get enough of these two and is going to go crazy on them because she is wants too. She's your step mother and you will let her." My father spoke with determination.

"You need to go back to work don't you?" I said with a laugh.

"Oh my God! Yes! Sue will spoil these two rotten and she is turning me into a fat as..." I glared at him before he could finish cussing in front of the girls.

Although with father's like Jasper and Edward both of my daughter's knew every bad word there was. Probably some new ones to go along with them.

"Momma! Grandpa says you, Daddy, and Daddy E were going to Disneyland last night. Now how come me and Emma can't go?" Juliet asked with anger shooting from her brown eyes but with her blond Shirley Temple curls that had escaped the rubber bands were swinging on the sides of her head.

Emma looked up and nodded fiercely at me like her sister. Her wavy bronze hair looking a lot more tame that her sisters or her father's ever had.

I looked at my daughter in shock and then to my father.

"Oh no! That was not supposed to be heard by the tiny eared people that were staying at my house last night, Juliet." My father blushed as much as I usually did.

"Okay, um!" I was having trouble finding words that actually sounded like I understood phonics. "Nobody went to Disneyland last night." I said almost choking on my words.

"Who went to Disneyland last night?" Jasper asked as he came out of the bedroom, freshly showered and looking like sin and heaven wrapped up in sweats and a white wifebeater. "Angel." Jasper whispered in my ear and then he kissed my cheek.

I looked at him mortified.

He just smiled at me and shrugged.

"Daddy J! How come me and Juliet don't get to go to Disneyland like you guys?" Emma asked Jasper as he sat down on the couch. He reached out for her as she stalked towards him.

"Hey Charlie." Jasper said lifting his chin at my father as he went to sit by Jasper.

Emma hoped onto Jasper's lap. Juliet went and sat on my father's lap.

"Baby girl, I do not know what you're talking about. Did Granddad say something confusing?"

"This is going to take forever." My father moaned.

Juliet and Emma both started whining about princesses and Mickey Mouse.

"Yeah if only that was what going on huh, Baby?" Edward had snacked his arms around my waist as he came up behind me.

"You still smell like Disneyland." I told him as I flipped pancakes.

"There was no more hot water after you and Jasper got through." He smiled and grabbed the coffee carafe and my favorite mug which Jasper and Edward had gotten for me for our first Christmas together after the girls were born. They had it made at Wal Mart of the five of us sitting on Jasper's Mustang. Edward poured me some coffee and then took the carafe and three more mugs to the living room for my menfolk.

I watched him walk into the other room wearing khaki shorts and a white t-shirt.

My pulse started to race as I thought about the fact that those two hot men were mine and they wanted me too.

I could hear mumbles of a discussion. "Maybe I don't want to know what they are talking about." I said to myself.

"Momma!" Juliet sang from the other room.

Again with the yelling?

These girls took after their father's in everything except being male.

"Juliet why don't you come in here instead of yelling at your mother." I said.

Juliet and Emma were quickly behind me still looking like candy canes only now a little bit more demented looking. I scooped the rest of the pancakes onto a platter and surrounded it with bacon and sausage. I looked at the girls who were waiting for my undivided attention.

I stopped what I was doing and looked directly at them. "Yes?"

"Granddad, Daddy, and Daddy E all say we can go to Disneyland, but you are the decider." Juliet spoke quickly and with desperation in her voice. But it was Emma who looked the most desperate with her pleading eyes and quivering lips. Juliet looked like she would accept nothing but an affirmative answer from me anyway.

_Why do I always have to be the decider? _Well, I am not going to be the bad guy, that's for sure!

"Fine! I graduate in June we can go then." I spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. I was finishing my Associate degree then. After we got back I could look for a job.

We could see Gary, Alice, and Ryder. Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't be able to go but they were going to be wrapped up in their new baby anyway.

There were woofs of victory from my men, squeals of delight from my daughters, and a resignation of relief from my father.

This is my life and it's the best. And I am the decider.

**AN- So was the last chapter what you were hoping for? I hope so. It was hard to write this epilogue because frankly I didn't want to let these characters go. But the end was always supposed to take place after Bella's attack. _* wipes a tear *_ They were always going to be a happy unit too!**

**I don't know if you are aware but there is this green button you click on to review. Just a suggestion. I mean I took the time to write this the least you could do is send me some words of appreciation or if you feel the need flame me. Although this is the end of the story I don't understand why you read the whole thing if you hated it. Oh here I go again, Angels and Airways..getting all wordy on the AN. =D**

**I love you guys so much it hurts! My hobby fills my time and makes me happy!! I hope it made you happy too!! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17 SS The Twins Want An Answer

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. Never said I did.

Carousel Ridin' - Side Shot 1

BPOV

**_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar_. Raymond Lindquist**

Unconventional relationships are just that, unconventional. But they are no bigger pains in the butt than anyone else's, and probably no smaller.

I mean come on 50% of all marriages in America end in divorce. Most likely that statistic is higher, I mean come on. It's just too convenient otherwise. Most times it just doesn't last. Do the reasons matter? What about the ramifications of the effects on the children? Who cares! It happens. Life is messy. Clean it up and move on.

Well, we have stayed together. We are still all together.

We got stuff from the strangest places and support from even weirder ones. While the school board wanted our arrangement to be kept quiet, sadly as did our daughters eventually as they aged, other parents that did know about us thought it was great. The guys' career paths also dictated that we be exposed to scrutiny. I'll get to that in a second.

I have been with my guys for a long time. They kept their word to me and took care of me. I did the same for them. But it was never just about taking care of them. I love them. I love Jasper for his absolute caring side that he showed to no one except us. And Edward for his wonderful sense of humor, also an attribute no one knew about except those of us in the circle. My guys continue to be enigmas to the outside world. To their family they were completely faithful and real.

Our daughter's are about to go into junior high school. A couple monsters I couldn't be prouder of. They ended up nothing like me. My quiet nature was never part of their biological makeup, hell I didn't even have it most of the time, if I wanted to be heard during our "family discussions". We should call them what they are, Cullen-Whitlock Warfare Games. Someone always cried and someone always laughed.

Sweet lord, these people are tough to love sometimes. Sides are chosen quickly and easily. The girls are always against their fathers. I am supposed to be the peace keeper.

What kind of crap is that?

I can't keep the peace between these four!

Our daughters saw my gender as their pacifier and my guys saw me as their rock. Well they were all usually mistaken. I really did like to hear all sides. It just made me feel better.

One big problem was the girls' had their father's ferocity. It had started with our girls fighting another group of kids at the school that were apparently making fun of them because of their family. Never backing down from a fight, just like their fathers, the girls threw their yogurt cups. In the fight small bits of splatter hit the assistant principal's car and then they went for "kill shots" striking their attackers. Apparently there was a lot of torn material and hair pulling. But the blood drawn was not from our daughters. Also, like their fathers if they were going to play, they were going to play for keeps. Two against four. Cullen-Whitlock 4, Everybody Else On the Planet 0.

The guys agreed upon response was, "Oh shit, what if they had been boys!"

Oh, for crying out loud!

I grounded both their little butts. And let the assistant principal have his say as well. Well right up until he started on our family dynamics, then I reminded him that his car's body work was not the first time the good God fearing kids of this school had destroyed the paint job, someone had gotten there long before my girls yogurt splatter.

His sheepish response and apology could go suck on a lemon. _Jerk off_. Talking crap about my Emma and Juliet will get you one thing and one thing only, a swift kick in the figurative family jewels.

"Wow, way to be tough on the guy, Mom," was Juliet's response as we walked to my Audi.

"Juliet, I just got pulled out of a meeting for this crap. What is it you want me to do? You think that you should be rewarded for finding your Aunt Rosie's gift for all things grease monkey? Then go hang out at her and your Uncle Emmett's house."

"Momma, it's just such crap. We have to put up with all this, because you couldn't make a decision in high school...," Emma started.

My two beyond breathtaking daughters with their lone shared attribute was my eyes stared at me from the back seat.

"That's what you think? That I couldn't make a choice in high school?"

_Shrugs._ Like their father's.

"Let's go get some ice cream," I said.

"Life can't be fixed with ice cream, Momma," Juliet said. _See, too smart!_

"The ice cream is for me. You two are on restriction. If you're good I might share it, but other than that, we are getting my favorite treat, not yours."

Both girls actually loved ice cream. I liked cookies. Any and all kinds.

Groans and whispers from the backseat followed my statement.

The Dairy Dream was a ghetto version of all things Dairy Queen. But Spokane had one close to the house and it was about three blocks from the junior high school. It seemed like a plan. It had picnic tables that went almost all the way to the edge of the forest off the South side. The road it was on was far enough off the highway, that we would be able to talk without any awkwardness. Well I hoped.

Emma and Juliet had information that was incorrect. I couldn't fault anyone except me. I was the center of the family, even though being the center of anything was a still not my favorite thing. Well except that...I mean come on, being between Jasper and Edward?

Brown hair with a bronze tint and breathtaking waves hung haphazardly across the shoulders of Emma, ans Juliet had her father's blond ringlets. As beautiful as their father's had always been my daughter's didn't look real. They were exquisite. Even with their puffy pink lips in pouts.

I got a banana split. Both ends covered in caramel, hot fudge, and peanut butter. It was my girl's favorite. I just kept the strawberry in the center. They never ate the strawberry. Their dad's did, had something to do with the way momma smelled, the girls used to tell me.

I looked at my daughters. Matching their scowls was a curiosity in their eyes that had never wavered. These two girls were smart. Too smart.

"So you think I couldn't decide?"

They both nod in time together. I still get freaked out by the twin thing. These two are mirror images of one another and yet they look almost nothing alike other than their eyes, and physical height and weight.

"I fell in love with both of your fathers the night I met them."

"People say that's just a cop out," Juliet blurted out. Emma looked at her like she was insane.

We had talked to our daughters about the dynamics of our family, but it had just never come up about how I had fallen in love with both of them. My now nine year old girls had started talking about sex and periods the month prior, and that was scary!

I shrugged. "Cop out, huh." I took a big bite of a strawberry with a little ice cream knowing the girls with their sweet tooths would not be able to resist. "I never copped out of anything in my life. I met the two most amazing guys one night while hanging out with your Uncle Jake. These two guys didn't look real. I mean I would love to tell you that I fell for their minds. But I would be lying. I saw handsome, gorgeous, muscles..."

"Eww! Daddy J and Daddy are _nawt_ handsome and most definitely not gorgeous!"

Juliet and Emma started to giggle. Both grabbing at the plastic spoons I had set on a pile of napkins in between the girls when I had sat down.

"I think they were and they still are. I thought they both looked like angels," I shrugged. I was surrounded by angels as far as I was concerned.

"But love is supposed to be just one way," Juliet said quietly.

"Who says?" I asked her.

"Everybody," they whispered together.

"You've been listening to_ everybody_. It's hard to please everybody. So I just don't. But, are _they_ talking about your dads and me?"

Both girls' nodded affirmative tentatively.

"Ah, well. We live our life the way it works for us. Now, I know it might feel like they are all talking about us, and we might be a topic, but I doubt that is all they talk about. Daddy J and Daddy E are both very successful. They have both worked very hard for us. So..."

"You work hard, too," Emma said sweetly.

"Yes, I do. Thank you." That got a smile from both of them. "Sometimes, people talk about things they don't understand. Things that they can't or won't try to understand. I met your daddies at the same time. They had this crazy notion that they could take care of one girl and never be mean to her."

I looked back and forth between my girls seeing their reactions. I knew that at least two of their classmates had suffered some kind of trauma due to child abuse and spousal abuse. Children are not stupid. They see everything. Especially the stuff adults miss.

"I had just moved in with Granddad but didn't feel very lovable. Both Daddy J and Daddy E said I was."

"So they asked you to be their girlfriend. Together?"

I nodded.

"But if Daddy E and Daddy were so handsome why did they need to be with one girl?"

"That's what I was curious about when I met them too. But then they told me it was so they would always protect yours truly." I shrugged trying to be funny. "Then you two came along as a bonus and let's just say, they can not stay mad at_ you_ guys. Am I right?"

Juliet and Emma both nodded, and smiled sheepishly.

"I was amazed by them. They loved me and you two. Your daddies have never lied to me. They have never hit me. Have either one of you heard them yell at your momma?"

Both girls shook their heads.

"They get loud, though. Daddy E and Daddy yell at each other, and Uncle Em and Uncle Jake all the time!"

"Over silly stuff. Like football or hockey, " I mused with another bite of my ice cream. Thinking about how I was going to have to run on the treadmill to make this little jaunt off the highway worth while. Then I looked at my smiling daughters and decided to just suggest sex tonight after the girls went to bed. _ That should probably do it._

"But Momma?" Juliet asked.

"Yes?"

"I still don't understand how do you love both of them and both of them _only_ love you? Isn't that unfair to Daddy E and Daddy?"

"Wow, I never thought of that before. For some reason, I _am_ enough for both of them. And just so you know, both of your fathers are individually the most amazing guys, but together they are perfect, for me. Hardly anyone can say that. I can. I pray you two will be able to, someday. If you find it with a couple of great guys or just one, or whatever you decide you want. I want you happy and to never sell yourselves short and not get what you deserve."

"You are lucky huh, Momma?" Juliet said while Emma nodded excitedly.

"Yep." I smiled at my daughters while thinking about my guys.

The girls must have been digesting what had all just been said because they both looked at me for a long time. Our bites of ice cream were mutually forgotten melting off our spoons back into the plastic bowl that sat in the middle of the table.

I was the luckiest woman on the planet! I mean I wasn't going to go home and tell Jasper and Edward, _hell no! _ They already knew it and tried to throw that fact in my face way too much whether it was a joke or not. I really was.

With punishments in place because I don't want my girls fighting we arrived home to a house filled with one woman, three boys, and a group of men playing basketball in the front driveway of our now happily lived in ranch style house.

It was almost twilight.

Both Jasper and Edward were without shirts and although I had known them for eleven years now, my heart skipped a couple beats. One for each of them.

Muscles, safety, and beauty. They looked barely old enough to drink and certainly not old enough to be the fathers of almost teenage girls, who had received nothing but success in their professional lives. But there they were, walking towards me.

Jasper was now on the local news station as the lead anchor. Although he claimed he hated being a local celebrity I knew he relished every single second of it. He was also courted on several occasions with the more prestigious National News organizations after he won a few awards for his investigative work on the paper. He said he was happy being a local.

Edward had been promoted at least once every two years while with the state police. When the opportunity showed itself for him to try out his wings, he decided to run for office. Everyone thought it was a great idea except me. Worrying about us as a unit and what that kind of scrutiny that would mean even in a town the size of Spokane.

There were a few hits on our morals and lifestyle. Even an interview with national news coverage and a cover story with a highly reputable periodical, it was Edward's impeccable arrest record and exemplary career that got him elected to Sheriff.

Truthfully, I was amazed by what Jasper and Edward had both accomplished. They would always say it was because of me.

Their father's success was another reason for the girls to be embarrassed. Actually, the girls thought that their mother's success as a childrens book author was a lot less annoying than anything their father's did. So I had that going for me at least.

Jasper and Edward walked over to the car as we were getting out. Both girls groaning, they knew that my punishments were in place and probably harsher than anything their fathers would ever do to either one of them, but disappointing their daddies was worse to the girls. They loved Jasper and Edward with the same intensity and loyalty I did. Letting either man down felt like a like a personal affront. It was amazing how these guys got all of us to follow.

They had charisma though. So few people have the real deal. And I lived with two of them, that was amazing.

"Hey, Angel," Jasper said as he walked over to me. Placing a hand on my hip while holding the basketball under his other forearm against his hip and kissing me sweetly.

The taste of salt and sweat from one of my guys was enough to get my libido in an uproar but to have him followed by Edward who placed his arms over both of my shoulders pulling me by the back of my neck to him.

_Guess they were feeling it too. Good. Because I hate to beg. _I thought sarcastically to myself.

"What's all this?"

"Rose and Em brought over a feast when they heard about the girls getting into trouble. Rosie didn't want you to have to worry about anything," Edward whispered. He leaned into the side of my face nuzzling me lightly.

I looked over at my for all intents and purposes, sister-in-law and smiled. She gave me a knowing smile and a small wave. Her and Emmett's first attempts at having a child had failed. The last being a late term miscarriage right before I graduated with my BA, they became foster parents. Something that stuck and resulted in three adoptions. all boys, ages fifteen, nine, and four. The boys Alec, Marcus, and Riley were perfect in their own ways as well.

"Hello there, Juliet. Ah yes, Emma." Jasper was holding the back to my Audi open to get the girl's out.

"Guess you had a nice long talk with your mother?"

Both girls looked at him without a hint of guilt. Not even a dusting of remorse. It was going to be a long night.

Jasper and Edward wanted to have a chat with their daughters but I stayed nearby just in case a referee was necessary.

**EPOV**

I am the sheriff.

But I was so proud of my girls when I heard about the fight at the school.

Emma and Juliet didn't put up with any bullshit.

I acted all upset and hurt that my little princesses would behave that way. Jasper, Bella, and I were not raising girls that would be victims. Hell no!

We were raising smart, tough, and fair women.

And if they got a couple scrapes along the way, another character builder. I knew Jasper was on the same page as me, because he was the one to call me and tell me.

Bella had been in a meeting with her publisher in town so she was close to the school when she got the call from the assistant principal. Little pussy trying to push our girls around.

Jasper was beside himself about how the girls had taken out four kids. Two of which were boys.

We were figuratively high fiving each other through the phone lines.

We were still in high school most days in our heads. Having one another and then adding in all of our friends that followed us to Spokane it shouldn't have been surprising.

Bella was always the mature one out of all of us anyway. It just never changed.

"Apparently, Juliet and Emma took the girls out quick with yogurt, whatever that means, and then they stalked the boys! Scaring the shit out of those two little fuckers and then nailing them with punches!" Jasper described what he knew of the situation at the junior high with enthusiasm.

"Can you imagine if we could actually teach them how to fight?" I asked, knowing Bella would have a shit fit. She was cool with defensive techniques. But both Jasper and I wanted to teach the girls how to fight before they got into high school. Specifically for defense. We were teenage boys once too!

"Gotta work on Momma a couple more years for that one," Jasper responded.

I nodded like Jasper could see me.

When Jasper and I both arrived home that night we found ourselves with an impromptu party while we waited for our little Rocky Balboas and their momma bird.

It was fun and par for the course. After we moved to Spokane we were followed by the exodus of Forks. After Bella's dad and Sue moved, they brought a very contrite Leah and a happy Seth. Jacob soon followed along with a couple of his buddies. Life on the reservation wasn't always what it was cracked up to be. So I was happy for them.

Laurent followed us as well. But it was the addition of Emmett and Rosalie that made us the happiest. I just couldn't wait for Gary and Alice to join us. And after ten years with the military, that was happening in a few months. Garrett was going to retire and join me at the Sheriff Department as a Deputy. I was thrilled. But to be honest, having my sister and mother moving up here was the reason.

Although, my mother and I had a lot of strife from my childhood, when she stepped up and helped Alice out when she needed it, most all of my bitterness just dripped away.

Besides Bella wanted the girls to have as much of their family as we could give them. Since she barely had any growing up. Now that everyone was doing well Bella just wanted the girls to have as many people in their lives that loved them as possible.

I knew deep down Bella was still afraid of ending up alone.

She was the strongest person I had ever known, but there was always that underlying sadness that had been there since that first night, when Jasper and I met her. Both of us doubted she would ever truly lose it, it was just engrained. Like fighting and the other crazy shit that Jasper and I had engrained in us.

This was why we worked.

The three of us. Together. Our team. With the two short players that were getting off the bench and jumping in and joining their fathers.

Now we just needed Bella to go talk to Rose so we could congratulate Emma and Juliet on their win at school.

"Hey, Love?" I asked.

"Hmm?" Bella smiled looking at me as she leaned on her car while we chatted with the sluggers.

"Can you get us some water?" I am an asshole!

"Oh, yeah. But don't be too hard on the girls," she warned and smiled at our daughters. It was a knowing smile that only the girls were privy too. I was amazed by Bella as a mother. She was made for it.

The four of us watched Bella walk over to the BBQ that was going strong in the front yard that had also attracted the neighbors with beer and side dishes.

"High five right here!" I said to both of the girls.

Two sets of the most beautiful eyes I had ever laid eyes on widened in response. I got what I was looking for from both of them as they both slapped one of my hands. Jasper did the same thing.

"Do you know how proud we are of you girls?" Jasper asked.

"Really?" Juliet asked excitedly.

"Momma thought you guys would be really mad at us," Emma said.

"Well we're not. Where did you guys go? Why did it take so long to get home?" I asked.

"Momma took us for ice cream," Emma answered.

"Really?" Jasper and I asked surprised.

"Yep. She told us about you guys and love and stuff," Juliet said.

This was a surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Both girls were not shy. That was something they just weren't. They also didn't have verbal filters yet so everything just came out. Deciphering it was the key especially when both girls talked at the same time. They were adorable when they were animated though. Both Jasper and I thought they looked just like Bella when they really got going.

Like right now.

Even if we needed to, there was no getting a word in.

"Momma said you were angels or something," Emma told us. I watched Juliet nod emphatically.

It was interesting hearing it after all this time being with Bella, that she still loved us the same way. That she told our daughters about how she felt. It made my heart swell.

I had never stopped loving Isabella. I guess we all got comfortable. But this was a reminder. I looked at Jasper who was already smiling back at the house.

We watched the girl that changed our lives irrevocably and irreversibly walk out onto the front porch with Riley on her hip smiling and talking in her sweet animation with Rosalie and one our neighbor's, Maggie.

Emma and Juliet came running over to us with bottles of water before asking if they could go play.

"Well what was your punishment?" I asked the girl's.

"Momma said we had to help you clean the garage because it was the worst job we could think of." Both Jasper and I chuckled. That was perfect.

"Maybe we could teach them a couple moves while Momma bird's not looking." I said coyly.

"Yes. Perfect. This weekend!" Jasper agreed wholeheartedly.

**JPOV**

I was so fucking proud of the girls. They whopped some ass and took some names. But our girl not riding them said more.

Bella hated violence. She was a skittish little filly when we met her and she still got touches of it now and then, especially after the idiots that were our fathers tried to hurt her.

Bella proved herself time and again how strong she was to everyone but herself. That was always amazing to me that Bella just never saw herself as the backbone of this family.

She was not only the heart and soul but the legs we stood on. She was the rock.

Bella was amazing.

Tonight.

It wasn't like we didn't have sex anymore. Hell we did, and it was better than ever with Bella. But real life got away from all of us. We all had careers that were highly demanding and then of course these two kids that were the most amazing in existence.

Juliet and Emma. They were created out of love by three clueless kids and were growing into little women.

Shit I started to feel like I was going to have a panic attack.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled at me.

"Shit you realize in just a few years they are gonna be in high school?"

"Yes, that is why we gotta get them better trained than just yogurt wielding thugs."

"Shit man. They could find guys like us!" I reminded him.

"Shut the fuck up. Bella will never let that happen! No wait Charlie will never that that happen!"

"We can never let that happen!" I said emphatically.

"Dude, calm down. We won't. I doubt we'll let them date at all. But let's cross that bridge when we come to it, alright?" Edward said calming me down a little.

"I need a beer."

"How the fuck can we go from all happy about our daughters getting into a kick ass fight which they won to you freaking about dating?"

"I don't know. It just happened."

Edward shook his head and then started laughing as we leaned against cars that weren't ours in our driveway.

"What?" I asked my idiot friend.

"Just this. Who the fuck would have figured this would be our lives? We weren't supposed to make it, Jasper. Either one of us. We were supposed to be losers, but here we are and it's all because of her." He pointed to the love of both of our lives.

"She said yes," I said quietly.

That was it. It was as simple as that. That first night at Edward's parent's house. After I scared the shit out of her in my car. She shouldn't have trusted us. But she did. She turned all of our lives around because she said yes to our weird little request.

We in turn pulled our heads out of our asses and got our shit together for her. Then for them, our girls.

Edward and I watched as Juliet and Emma were jumping around their mother in their dancing animated way that always made her and Rose laugh. Bella swinging her body back and forth while she carried Riley on her hip, rocking him into a nice calm sleep while chaos and laughter stirred around him. She rested her chin on the little boy's head as he snuggled into her neck.

Because that was what Bella was. She was safety and security. She was perfect.

These people would never know how Bella saved us.

I wondered if Edward and I would be able to tell Juliet and Emma someday. Would they know how incredible their mother really was?

Clean up is easy when the whole meal is an outdoor event and everyone else provides the food. So after everyone went home and we had two nine year old girls sound asleep on their room each taking their happy places in their Olivia Princess Bed that they both refused to give up.

Which was actually a good thing because when Edward and I put that fuckin' thing together we almost killed one another. The thing was a monumental pain in the ass.

Bella was finishing up in the shower and Edward was talking on the phone to a deputy. I had an early day tomorrow, but that was not gonna stop me from trying to get with our girl tonight.

Edward walked in and looked at me and me and smiled.

Tonight was about her.

When she came out of the bathroom to see us waiting for her on our sides of the bed, the blush I fuckin' adored for so many years made an appearance.

"What the heck is this?" The kitten was gonna play coy.

"Isabella, why don't you lay down and let us do our job," I said.

She was wearing a t-shirt from Edward's election campaign. It was about three times too big for her tiny frame.

Bella started to climb in between the two of us as we both started to grab for the edges of the shirt.

"Eager much?" she said with a smile.

"You have no idea, Love."

Edward leaned in and they started to kiss deeply. I took my place lower. As we worked her shirt off and I got glimpses of her perfect alabaster skin, my dick was straining against the confines of my boxers.

I started to work Bella's panties down her lovely legs. Revealing our person slice of Heaven. I would like to say I took my time getting where I wanted to be, but I went straight for the prize.

Pushing my mouth and tongue directly into Bella's pussy.

I was met with hips and fingers grabbing my scalp. I guess she was okay with the idea.

"Oh shit! Jasper..."

Edward was wasn't letting her get in a whole lot of dialogue.

I smiled as I pulled Bella's legs over my shoulders pushing my tongue directly inside of her as I pulled her pussy lips apart.

_Fuck, she tasted better than anything ever._

I wasn't going to be able to wait long and I knew Edward was getting impatient as he had moved his thumb down to Bella's clit while I was busy getting her warmed up.

I pushed myself up on my knees keeping Bella's legs up and making her feet stay behind my head. This position was perfect, raising her ass and pussy up to meet my cock.

I looked at Bella and saw he lust filled eyes as she kissed Edward and watched me as I started to push inside of her.

We immediately started the dance we had perfected over these years. Bella pushing against my hips and relaxing and tightening her vaginal muscles in the most amazing ways.

"Oh God...oh my God, Jasper!"

She was close and it was so right. Her warmth and tightness always felt like like home. I rode her as long as I could until my body burst inside of her.

Edward took my place raising Bella higher up in his knees while pushing himself quickly inside.

"Ahhh...God Edward!" Bella never ceased to amaze us both when it came to sex. She had been this sweet virgin when we met her. But she became the best either one of us had ever had after out first time with her. That never changed.

She was always the one. Edward started pushing and pulling himself in and out of her at a fast pace keeping up with her impending second orgasm.

They came apart together and not a moment too late. Because just as they both screamed each others name we heard a tap at the door.

Both Edward and I in all of our toughness and self proclaimed wisdom. We immediately looked to the mamma bird.

"Oh fuck!" Edward whispered.

Bella simply shook her head.

"Yeah?"

"Momma? Are you okay?"

It was Juliet talking but they were both there.

Bella put her hand over her face as she started to shake. Neither Edward or I could tell if she was crying or laughing.

Finally, Bella answered our daughters.

"Yeah. I am fine. I'll come tuck you in. Alright. Just give me a minute," Bella said through her tears of laughter.

"Oh kay," they said in unison.

"If I didn't know any better I would say they sound disappointed," Edward said with his own laughter.

"I am gonna have to take them for ice cream again I think," Bella said as she grabbed her nightshirt from the end of the bed where it landed.

She looked back at us and smiled sweetly. "Thank you for tonight," she said as she kissed me and then Edward. "Thank you for every night."

With that she got up and left the bedroom to go see to our daughters.

**AN- Wow that was fun revisiting these three! I hope you guys had fun joining these three crazy kids again! ;)**

Cindy and Mynxi (beta too)- both gave their approval and love for this side shot! Thanks baybees!


End file.
